The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: Kaito si maniak game dan pecinta es krim mendapat CD kaset game yang ia idam-idamkan! Siapa kira kalau sekeping CD game malah membuatnya memasuki dunia penuh konflik yang berkecamuk dan membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti petualangan demi mempertahankan kehidupannya? Dan siapa kira ia akan mendapatkan jodohnya, atau malah dijodohkan di dunia tersebut?/CHAPTER 14 UPDATE!/ALLXKAITO/SHO-AI
1. Route 1

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Not MINE!

Warning: boyxboy, shonen-ai, BoysVocaloidsXKaito, ukeKaito, typo, picisan, **Rating may go up if I want**.

Don't Like? Then Don't Read~

Summary: Kaito si maniak game dan pecinta es krim mendapat CD kaset game yang ia idam-idamkan! Siapa kira kalau sekeping CD game malah membuatnya memasuki dunia penuh konflik yang berkecamuk dan membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti petualangan demi mempertahankan kehidupannya? Dan siapa kira ia akan mendapatkan jodohnya, atau malah dijodohkan di dunia tersebut?

The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga

Route 1

"Selamat siang, Sensei!" ujar anak-anak serempak. Mereka membungkuk sedikit kepada seorang Sensei yang ada di depan kelas. Sensei berambut cokelat berkacamata itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian meninggalkan ruang kelas yang didominasi warna krem itu.

"_Yokatta~_ akhirnya pelajaran Kiyoteru Sensei selesai juga!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut biru. Ia merentangkan tangannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi. Lalu menggosok kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kaito, Kaito… kerjaanmu ini cuma tidur aja," ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang secara tiba-tiba. Poni panjangnya nyaris menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Ralat Lily; tidur, es krim, dan _game_~!" ujar pemuda bernama Kaito itu. Mungkin jika dilihat secara sekilas, Kaito adalah _the most adorable uke_. Tapi kenyataannya, ia sama dengan laki-laki seumurannya. Yaitu hobi nge-_game_-nya.

Gadis itu langsung _facepalm _di tempat. Gadis bernama lengkap Lily Kagamine itu adalah teman Kaito sejak masuk SMA. Ialah yang satu-satunya mau mendekati pemuda pendiam itu. Hingga kini, mereka adalah sahabat yang lengket.

Sangat lengket, kayak tikus sama lem tikus.

Sementara Kaito sendiri adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Shion. Ia memiliki seorang adik berwajah identik dengannya, Nigaito. Tapi Kaito lebih sering tidak mempedulikan adiknya, bukan karena benci, justru Kaito sangat menyayangi adiknya. Tapi _game _dan es krim lebih penting baginya.

Gila, keluarga di nomor duakan demi es krim dan sekeping CD game…

"Ups, sudah jam segini," Kaito mengecek jam tangannya. Ia kemudian mengangkat tasnya, "aku harus pulang, _jaa~_" serunya sambil berlari keluar lorong kelas.

"Hey Kaito! Aku belum selesai bicara!" jerit gadis bermata biru cerah itu.

Tapi terlambat, si sulung Shion sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu.

"Pasti ada game baru yang mau dia mainin…" ujar Lily sambil menghela napas.

=Ice Cream=

"Whoa! Kaito-niisan? Terburu-buru sekali," ujar seorang gadis mungil berambut pirang yang Kaito nyaris tabrak.

"Eh? Oh, Rin dan Len? Tumben baru pulang? Pelajaran tambahan?" ujar Kaito ramah kepada si kembar pirang ini. Kalau kalian perhatikan, mereka persis sekali dengan Lily. Tentu saja! Karena Lily adalah kakak mereka.

Si pirang laki-laki mengerucutkan bibirnya, "yup, dan itu sangat membosankan."

Rin tertawa, "sejak kapan pelajaran tambahan itu nggak membosankan, Len?"

Kaito ikut tertawa, ia tahu rasanya menjadi anak kelas 9 Voca Royal High School. Setiap hari adalah neraka, mereka yang biasa pulang jam 3 dituntut untuk pulang lebih lama, yaitu jam 5. Untunglah Kaito termasuk orang yang gampang menangkap pelajaran, kalau gak? Dia sudah keseret-seret…

"Mau main _game _apa lagi, Kaito-niisan?" ujar Len semangat. Bocah pirang itu menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Mungkin ia berharap dikasih CD game gratis lagi sama Kaito…

"_Lost Blue Kingdom Saga_!" ujar Kaito dengan riang. Kaito tahu, mereka sama-sama autis kalau sudah tentang game. Jadi, Kaito merasa nyaman kalau berbicara dengan Len.

Iris biru Len membulat, "_SU-SUGOIII!_ Bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan CD game itu?! Itu kan _limited edition_! Hanya dijual 3 keping di setiap negara!" jerit bocah shota itu.

Kaito tersenyum bangga, "aku menang Q&A yang diberikan website resmi game itu!"

Len ingin pingsan, ia tahu kalau quiz yang diberikan di website game itu membutuhkan _high knowledge of games_. Len pernah iseng mencobanya, dan ia langsung ingin meninju layar LCD komputernya sendiri setelah melihat 100 pertanyaan yang ia sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya.

Itu berarti kegilaan Len tentang game masih kalah oleh si biru Shion.

"Ah, sudah dulu ya! Aku pergi dulu, aku ingin segera memainkan game itu! _Jaa~ _Rin, Len!" seru Kaito sambil berlari kembali. Meninggalkan Rin yang sibuk mengembalikan roh Len yang sudah melayang kemana-mana.

=Ice Cream=

"Yosh!" Kaito tersenyum sumringah. Kulkas kecilnya sudah ia penuhi dengan es krim. Ia juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian ternyamannya, kaos biru dan celana pendek selutut berwarna biru muda. Tidak lupa _scarf _yang setia bertengger di lehernya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Ia tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Pokoknya persiapannya udah sip banget lah!

Ia menekan tombol kecil yang ada di _console game_-nya. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah menu awal game itu. Iris biru Kaito langsung berbinar-binar. Grafiknya: gak nahan, BGMnya: mantep, _art-_nya: sesuatu! Ini benar-benar game yang dinanti-nanti para _gamers!_

_-Input Your Name-_

Kaito berpikir sejenak, lalu menekan-nekan beberapa huruf dan menulis nama Kaito Shion.

_-Input Your Gender-_

_*Male_

_*Female_

Kaito mulai merasa bingung, buat apa game ini menanyakan gendernya? Gak penting banget. Tapi, yang namanya udah niat, pasti tembok beton juga ditabrak demi melaksanakan niat itu. Jadilah Kaito memilih _gender male_.

_-Choose Your Favorite Color-_

_*Teal_

_*Red_

_*Purple_

_*Black_

_*Violet_

"Ini game apa-apaan sih?" gumam Kaito, "lagipula, kenapa nggak ada warna biru? Warnanya aneh semua…" keluhnya. Tapi, toh dia memilih warna ungu.

-_Choose The Color You Hate-_

_*Teal_

_*Red_

_*Black_

_*Violet_

"Hah?" si pemuda biru itu menyadari kalau warna yang tadi dipilihnya menghilang. Si maniak es krim mulai merasa curiga dengan game tersebut.

"Ah, mungkin hanya untuk menentukan partner~"

Dan dipilihlah warna hitam.

_Thanks for your patience… the game will start on 10 seconds. Please wait…_

"Heee? Game yang aneh…" gumam Kaito.

_10_…

Kaito menunggu dengan sabar di hadapan layar TV-nya. Jemarinya menggenggam stik konsol gamenya dengan erat.

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

"Uh… kenapa aku malah mengantuk… aku kan mau main…" ujar Kaito pada dirinya sendiri.

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

"Jangan tidur Kaito! Jangan! Kau harus menyelesaikan game ini…" Kaito berusaha menyemangati dirinya. Tapi keinginannya untuk tidur terlalu kuat. Kaito menahan berat tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggosok matanya.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"Aku… tidak kuat… lagi-…"

0…

BRUK!

Pandangan Kaito menggelap seketika. Ia jatuh tertidur bersamaan dengan dimulainya game itu.

_Game Start._

_Welcome to the Lost Blue Kingdom, Kaito Shion. The Lost Blue Prince._

=Blue Prince=

"Ngghh…" seorang pemuda berambut biru berusaha bangkit dari tidur lelapnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggosok matanya yang masih terasa berat. Berkali-kali ia menguap.

"E-Eh?! Aku dimana?!" pekiknya. Ia mencoba mengenali daerah di sekitarnya, tapi nihil. Ia tidak mengenal tempat itu sama sekali. Hanya ada pohon-pohon yang menjulang dan semak-semak yang lebat. Kaito mulai merasa ketakutan. Bisa dibilang, remaja beriris biru ini cukup cengeng. Oleh karena itu, diam-diam para siswi fujoshi di kelasnya menganggapnya sebagai _the most adorable uke_ atau _rapeable_.

Kreseekk…

Dengan cepat, Kaito langsung menoleh kebelakang. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Matanya juga mulai berkaca-kaca karena ketakutan. Semak-semak yang kini ada di hadapannya bergerak dengan liar. Kaito sangat khawatir kalau yang melompat dari semak-semak itu adalah harimau.

Tapi dia lebih ngeri lagi kalau yang muncul adalah hantu…

'_A-apa Tuhan sedang menghukumku gara-gara aku tidak memperhatikan Nigaito?_' isak Kaito dalam hati.

KRESEK!

Bunyi itu semakin mendekat. Tubuh Kaito mulai gemetar. Sosok itu memunculkan dirinya. Kaito langsung menutup matanya dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Eh? Ada orang?"

Huh? Masa sih suara harimau atau hantu sehalus ini? Merdu pula.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lagipula, mana ada harimau yang belajar bahasa manusia? Kau ini bodoh sekali Kaito!

"Hoi!"

Kaito merasa wajahnya diangkat secara paksa. Pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya.

"Eh?"

"…" orang yang mengangkat wajahnya menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk itu menatapnya dengan intens. Irisnya yang berwarna violet seakan menusuk dirinya. Pemuda malang berambut biru itu mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"A-ano…" ujarnya pelan. Nyaris berbisik. Siapa yang tidak nyaman jika ada cowok yang mendekatkan dirinya seperti ingin mencium?

Pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu mundur. Lalu menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"A-ano…"

"Akhirnya anda saya temukan juga, pangeran…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ia menyilangkan tangan kanannya di dadanya, "_The Lost Blue Prince of Lost Blue Kingdom, _Kaito Shion."

"HAAAAAHHHH?!" pekik Kaito. Iris birunya membulat karena kaget.

Pemuda berkacamata dengan bingkai emas itu tersenyum. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya, "ayo kita kembali ke kerajaan, pangeran…" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kaito menatap pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu dari atas ke bawah. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna putih yang kelihatannya rumit. Dari modelnya saja Kaito yakin kalau baju itu adalah semacam seragam kerajaan. Di beberapa titik, terdapat bunga mawar berwarna biru. Perpaduan emas, putih, hitam, dan biru yang dikenakan pemuda itu terlihat sangat elegan sekaligus menciptakan aura tersendiri.

"Pangeran…?"

Kaito tersentak kaget, "e-eh, mu-mungkin kau salah orang…?"

Pemuda itu menatap Kaito dengan bingung, kemudian ia tertawa. Jangankan suara bicaranya, suaranya ketika tertawa pun amat merdu!

"Anda ini bicara apa, pangeran Kaito? Apa anda lupa pada saya? Ini saya, Kamui Gakupo. Pelindung, pelayan, sekaligus teman anda sedari kecil," ujar pemuda bernama Gakupo itu sambil tersenyum.

Sumpah, tampang Kaito sekarang _tablo_ atau tampang bloon banget. Seingatnya, ia tidak punya teman masa kecil.

"Ah, jangan-jangan anda membentur ranting pohon lagi ya?" ujar Gakupo lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

Wajah Kaito memerah, dia gak sebodoh itu untuk nabrak ranting pohon. Yah… sekali dua kali sih pernah…

"A-ano… Kamui-san… ini sebenarnya dimana?" ujar Kaito pelan. Ia melirik sebuah benda panjang yang ada di belt bagian kiri pemuda itu. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, itu pedang…

Gakupo menatapnya dengan curiga dan bingung, tidak biasanya pangerannya ini memanggilnya dengan nama Kamui. Pake –san lagi! Benar-benar, pangerannya ini amnesia… lagi.

"Hufht… pangeran, kita berada di negeri Azureridge. Tempat ini namanya Memoirs Forest. Tempat kita bermain dulu, ingat?" ujar Gakupo agak kesal. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Kaito speechless, Azureridge adalah nama dunia yang ada di preview game _Lost Blue Kingdom Saga_. Jadi… dengan kata lain…

"Aku masuk ke dunia game…?!"

=To be Continue!=

**A/N: hai~ hai~ Hikari Shourai desuuu! Author dari berbagai fandom yang gak jelas hidupnya~ #plak. Oh well… satu alasan Hika kesini, this Indonesian fandom lacks of GakuKai pairing! w(QAQw) #dikeroyok warga  
**

**Uhum, jadilah Hika kesini untuk meramaikan (dan nyampahin) fandom ini~ tapi lihat reaksi para readers dulu. Kalau gak suka, ya tinggal delete. Trus pindah ke dA deh~ #duk.**

**Bagi yang gak nangkep maksud Hika tentang baju Gakupo, maksudnya adalah kostumnya yang di lagu Loveless xxx. You all should hear that marvelous song! 8D  
**

**Sekian deh omongan gak penting ini. Make sure to leave your trace~ 3**

**Flame accepted as long as it was right! CnC?**

Sign,

~HiShou~


	2. Route 2

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Not MINE!

Warning: boyxboy, shonen-ai, BoysVocaloidsXKaito, ukeKaito, typo, picisan.

Don't Like? Then Don't Read~ 3

Summary: Kaito si maniak game dan pecinta es krim mendapat CD kaset game yang ia idam-idamkan! Siapa kira kalau sekeping CD game malah membuatnya memasuki dunia penuh konflik yang berkecamuk dan membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti petualangan demi mempertahankan kehidupannya?

* * *

The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga

Route 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aku masuk ke dunia game…?!" pekik pemuda serba biru itu. Mendadak ia merasakan kepalanya sakit.

"Pangeran?" si _Purple Knight_ menatap pangerannya dengan khawatir. Sepasang iris berwarna violetnya menampakkan sirat kekhawatiran dan kelembutan.

'_Eh… tunggu, kalau aku ada di dunia game, berarti aku ini menjadi karakter utama…_' pikir Kaito. Otaknya mulai bangkit dan bekerja setelah shock yang menyerangnya.

"Pangeran?"

'_Dengan kata lain, aku bisa memegang sword, great sword, gun, staff…_' Kaito mulai berkhayal. Wajahnya yang pucat kembali merona bahagia.

"Pangeran?"

'_Aku bisa menggunakan magic! Aku bisa berpetualang, melawan monster, pergi ke kota satu ke kota lainnya-…_'

"PANGERAN!"

"Eh?" Kaito tersadar dari khayalannya. Di hadapannya, pemuda berambut ungu itu menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Kedua tangan pemuda itu yang terbalut dengan _gloves _sutra mencengkram kedua bahunya dengan erat. Sepasang iris indah itu menatapnya dari balik kacamata berbingkai emas.

"Pangeran, berhentilah melamun… anda membuat saya khawatir…" ujar Gakupo pelan. Cengkraman pemuda yang berusia lebih tua sekitar 1-2 tahun dari Kaito itu mengeras.

Tak ayal lagi, wajah pemuda Shion itu memerah. Antara malu dan senang. Belum pernah ia diperhatikan seperti itu oleh kedua orang tuanya maupun temannya.

Tapi malunya… yang mengatakan hal itu adalah laki-laki…

Lalu? _So what, _Kaito? Bukannya kau senang diperhatikan seperti itu?

"_Go-gomenne…_ " ujar Kaito pelan, kemudian bibir merah muda pemuda itu membentuk sebuah senyuman yang manis, "maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Kamui-san…"

DEG!

Entah kenapa, ada yang berdesir di dada _knight_ itu. Sesuatu yang aneh, tapi ia tak mempedulikannya. Gakupo kemudian membalas senyuman pangerannya, "umm… maaf pangeran, bisakah anda memanggil saya 'Gakupo' seperti biasanya? Panggilan anda membuat saya canggung."

Kaito tersenyum, "baiklah Gakupo~"

Gakupo tertawa kecil melihat sikap kekanakan pangerannya. Tapi dalam hati ia bersyukur, pangerannya tidak berubah. Sama polosnya ketika waktu kecil dulu.

"Ayo berdiri pangeran, kita harus segera kembali ke kerajaan," ujar Gakupo sambil mengulurkan tangannya, yang kemudian disambut dengan senang hati oleh Kaito.

=Forest=

"Umm… Gakupo…?"

"Hm?" Gakupo menoleh sedikit untuk melihat keadaan pangerannya.

"Kenapa aku harus kembali ke kerajaan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kaito dengan lancar. Pengalamannya memainkan berbagai macam game membuatnya terbiasa akan situasi seperti ini. Ia bahkan sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Apalagi jenis RPG, pasti karakter utama harus melawan kejahatan dan semacamnya. Gampang ketebak banget. _Mainstream _abis.

Gakupo menghela napas dan menunduk, "kita harus segera kembali dan merebut tahta kerajaan dari _The Twin Darkness Princes,_ Zeito dan Taito."

Kaito menelengkan kepalanya, "Zeito? Taito?"

Gakupo mengangguk, kemudian ia mengeluarkan pedangnya. Bilah besi itu bersinar tertimpa sinar matahari, "ya, kita harus menyelamatkan kerajaan dan segera menjadikan anda penerus tahta berikutnya."

SWISSH

Beberapa semak belukar yang sulit ditembus terpotong begitu saja begitu mengenai bilah besi pedang milik Gakupo. Gakupo kembali menaruh pedangnya di sarung pedangnya. Ia kembali berjalan.

"Memangnya mereka itu kenapa?" ujar Kaito lagi. Menurut pengalamannya, ia harus mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai musuhnya sebagai bekal melawan musuh nantinya. Itulah kunci dari game RPG di seluruh dunia. Informasi.

"Zeito adalah seorang _sword master_ yang berpegang teguh kepada kekuatan kegelapan. Sayatan pedangnya dapat membuat orang lain menderita karena kekuatan kegelapannya. Kekuatan kegelapan seakan menggerogoti tubuh orang yang terkena sayatannya pelan-pelan. Sehingga, banyak orang bunuh diri setelah terkena sedikit saja bilah pedang milik pangeran Zeito,"

"Kemudian, Taito, ia lebih muda dari Zeito. Tapi mereka sama jahatnya. Taito lebih mengarah ke _magic_. Ia adalah _warlock _terkenal. Kekuatannya yang dapat mengutuk orang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya hidup dalam ketakutan. Ia juga dapat melihat orang lain dari kejauhan, ia juga bisa meramal, seperti penyihir lainnya."

Kaito mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Si kembar yang jahat. Huh, klise. Ia sudah memainkan berbagai macam game dengan kombinasi antagonis seperti itu. Di salah satu gamenya, ada sebuah peraturan, dimana jika ia membunuh salah satu dari kedua kembar itu, maka yang satunya juga akan ikut mati. Kaito berharap mereka tidak seperti itu. Karena musuh seperti itu akan menjadi sangat _annoying_. Mereka akan saling melindungi satu sama lain. Lah, logikanya, kalau mereka saling melindungi, kapan mereka kalahnya?!

"Lalu Gakupo… kalau mereka adalah _warlock_ dan _evil sword master,_ kau ini apa?" tanya Kaito. Mengetahui informasi teman juga penting karena itu akan membantunya menyusun strategi.

Gakupo tersenyum, "saya adalah _Purple Knight_, saya bertugas melindungi anda dan rakyat Azureridge. Yah, walaupun melindungi anda lebih saya prioritaskan."

Wajah Kaito bersemu merah, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ah ya pangeran, anda tidak lupa cara memainkan _rapier _anda kan?" ujar Gakupo tiba-tiba.

Kaito berhenti berjalan, "_rapier…?_"

Gakupo ikut berhenti, ia berbalik badan untuk menghadap pangerannya, "ya,_ rapier _bertahtakan berlian milik anda. Yang menggunakan campuran platina dan perak sebagai bahan utama bilahnya."

'_P-platina? D-diamond? Perak?_' Kaito mengulang tiga kata itu di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia ingin _headbang _ ke pohon terdekat. 3 benda itu adalah termasuk barang _rare_ di semua game yang pernah ia mainkan. Dan ia menghilangkannya?! Bodoh sekali kau Kaito…

"Anda… menghilangkannya?" kata Gakupo tiba-tiba. Kaito mengangguk kaku. Ia tidak tahu-menahu soal pedang itu, jadi bohong sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?

Knight bersurai ungu itu menghela napas, "kita harus mencarinya. Mungkin terjatuh."

'_Gileeee… nyari pedang sampai nembus hutan…_' gumam Kaito dalam hati.

"Ayo kita jalan lagi pangeran," ujar Gakupo.

=Ice Cream=

…

'_Gak tahan…_'

'… _bisa bocor ini…_'

'_Aku harus bilang…_'

'_Tapi gimana?!_'

"Pangeran? Anda yakin anda baik-baik saja?" ujar Gakupo. Ia menatap mata milik pangerannya.

'_Hanya bilang kau kebelet aja susah banget sih, Kaito!_' omel Kaito pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dari tadi anda terlihat ceroboh dan tak mau diam. Ada apa?" tanya Gakupo lagi. Waduh, _knight_ ini sepertinya sangat jeli terhadap pangerannya.

"E-eh… ano…" Kaito menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Anda gelisah? Kenapa?" tanya _knight _berambut ungu itu. Ia menatap pangerannya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"E-Etto… aku… sebenarnya…" Kaito gugup setengah mati. Ia bingung harus bicara apa.

Ish, kayak cewek ABG labil aja. Sok malu-malu kucing…

Gakupo menatap pangerannya dengan tatapan bingung.

Sambil menunduk, akhirnya Kaito berbisik, "aku… perlu buang air kecil…" cicitnya.

Gakupo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kaito semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf-maaf…" Gakupo berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Kemudian ia mengusap ujung matanya dengan jarinya. Berusaha menghilangkan air mata yang keluar akibat tertawa terlalu heboh, "baiklah, ayo kita ke balik semak-semak itu."

… kok Gakupo bilang 'ayo'? Bilang 'kita' pula…

"A-ano… yang ingin buang air kecil kan aku, Gakupo?" ujar pemuda ber-_scarf_ biru itu. Ia menatap _guardian_-nya dengan bingung.

Gakupo malah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung pula, "huh? Bukannya anda selalu menyuruh saya ikut jika anda ingin buang air kecil? Saya kan bertugas membuka celana anda dan memegangi-…"

Belum selesai _knight _ tampan itu berbicara, mulutnya sudah ditutup duluan oleh remaja berambut biru yang kini wajahnya berwarna merah padam. Jangankan wajahnya, telinganya pun sudah merah.

'_Ma-masa sih karakterku disini adalah pangeran yang manja? Sampai buang air kecil pun-…_'

BLUSH

Wajah Kaito semakin memerah ketika ia membayangkannya. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, "a-aku sendiri saja. Tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tunggu saja disini, ya?" ujar Kaito gugup sambil berjalan ke semak belukar.

Gakupo mengangguk menurut. Tapi ada sedikit perasaan khawatir di hatinya.

=Ice Cream=

"Ahh… lega…" senandung Kaito. Ia berjalan dengan santai. Panggilan alamnya sudah ia penuhi dan sekarang ia sedang kembali ke tempat Gakupo berada.

KRESEK

"Eh?" pemuda manis itu menoleh kebelakangnya, '_tadi rasanya ada yang mengikutiku…_'

GREP!

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan menariknya dari belakang . Salah satu tangannya itu melingkar di perut pemuda manis itu dan satunya lagi membekapkan sapu tangan yang sudah ditetesi cairan berbau aneh.

"?!" remaja beriris biru langit itu memekik terkejut. Dengan panik, ia segera memberontak dari dekapan pemuda itu. Jelas ia panik, karena ia pun tahu kalau cairan yang dilumuri di sapu tangan itu adalah klorofom. Cairan kimia yang biasa digunakan untuk membius orang.

… lagi-lagi karena pengalaman bermain game.

Kaito ingin menjerit. Ia takut. Ia ingin Gakupo menolongnya. Ia tidak mau dipisahkan jauh dari _guardian_-nya. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya mempercayai pemuda beriris violet itu.

'_Gakupo…!_' isaknya dalam hati. Setetes air mata mengalir keluar dari sudut irisnya yang sebiru langit.

"Tidurlah…" suara baritone itu berbisik padanya tepat di telinganya sampai ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas orang yang membekapnya. Kaito yang sudah terlalu lelah meronta dan terlalu banyak menghirup klorofom akhirnya menyerah. Kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan menutupi manik biru langitnya.

"Gaku-… po…"

=Spicy=

"Nggghh…" sang pangeran biru membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Tubuhnya pun masih terasa lemas. Mungkin karena efek klorofom tersebut masih ada di tubuh pemuda itu.

"_Wake up already, Beautiful?_"

Masih dalam keadaan berbaring, Kaito menoleh ke pemilik suara itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menatapnya dengan sepasang iris crimson-nya yang menggoda. _Scarf _merah menutupi sebagian wajahnya. 3 buah piercing bertengger di telinga kirinya.

Bisa dibilang pakaian pemuda itu cukup unik, ia mengenakan turtle neck hitam ketat yang hanya sampai sebatas diafragmanya. Sehingga perutnya dibiarkan terekspos. Ia mengenakan celana hitam yang melekat dengan indah di kaki jenjangnya. Sebuah kain putih polos dengan 5 buah piercing di ujungnya diikatkannya dengan asal di pinggangnya.

"… siapa?" ujar Kaito lemah. Suaranya serak.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai, "Akaito, _Crimson Assassin_."

Iris biru Kaito sontak membulat, _assassin _adalah job yang dikenal dengan kecepatannya dan kemampuannya dalam membunuh musuh secara diam-diam kan?

"A-apa maumu…?" tanya Kaito lagi. Ia berusaha untuk duduk. Tapi akhirnya kembali berbaring karena kepalanya semakin sakit, "akh…"

"Kau terlalu banyak menghirup klorofom buatanku," ujar Akaito sambil menghela napas. Ia berjalan ke arah pemuda biru itu, kemudian menurunkan _scarf_ merahnya.

'_W-wajahnya mirip denganku!_' seru Kaito dalam hati. Pemuda berambut merah itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. _Well_, wajahnya mirip sih, tapi bedanya Akaito lebih seme…

"_You're really beautiful…_" ujarnya sambil membelai pipi pucat Kaito. Belaiannya begitu lembut seakan ia takut Kaito akan hancur jika disentuh tanpa hati-hati.

Wajah pemuda yang terbaring lemas itu memerah, "a-aku ini laki-laki…" ujar Kaito sambil berusaha mengelak dari jemari pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak peduli… kau tetap cantik…" ujar Akaito lagi. Kali ini tangannya menahan wajah pemuda itu agar ia tidak bergerak-gerak.

Wajah Kaito sudah pucat. Mau apa _assassin _ini?!

"Rasanya aku tidak peduli kau laki-laki atau bukan… kau tetap cantik… indah…" ujarnya dengan nada yang seduktif. Ia berbisik sambil menghembuskan napasnya ke telinga pemuda biru yang ada di bawahnya.

Tak ayal lagi, wajah pemuda serba biru di bawahnya itu merona merah.

'_Gakupo… tolong aku!_'

"Aku tertarik padamu sejak kau datang ke hutan ini. Ah, aku ingat bagaimana manisnya dirimu waktu kecil. Kini kau bukan manis lagi, kau indah…" ujar Akaito dengan nada yang menggoda. Tangannya mulai menyusup ke dalam kaos biru Kaito.

Kaito memekik terkejut ketika tangan pemuda itu bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya. Ia langsung mendorong Akaito keras-keras sampai pemuda merah itu jatuh terduduk di kasurnya. Kaito langsung duduk dengan kedua tangan ditangkupkan ke dadanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Pose para uke yang bisa membuat para seme _nosebleed _massal…

Akaito menatap Kaito dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskan napas, "maaf… aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku jika melihatmu…" ujarnya dengan nada suara yang menyesal. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, sehingga surai merahnya menutupi wajahnya.

"Kumohon… jangan membenciku…"

"_Daijoubu…_"

Akaito mengangkat wajahnya, tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan lembut milik pemuda yang duduk 1 meter di hadapannya. Kaito tersenyum. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu apakah Akaito ini baik atau jahat, tapi tak ada salahnya kan untuk berbaik hati pada orang asing?

Akaito terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum sinis, "tidak berubah… masih polos seperti biasa."

Kaito menelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Akaito. Ah, tapi mungkin itu adalah salah satu _story_. Ia bisa membacanya di perpustakaan kota terdekat.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan mengambil air dari sungai," kata Akaito sambil berjalan keluar. Kaito hanya mengangguk-angguk.

BLAM!

'… _apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Kaito beranjak dari tempat tidur, kepalanya sudah lumayan ringan, dan Ia berniat mengumpulkan informasi dari sini.

Setelah beberapa menit mengacak-acak pondok milik Akaito, Kaito menemukan sebuah _basic dagger, small potion, 2 small magic potion_ dan 20 gold. Kaito tersenyum senang. Salah satu cara agar bisa survive di dunia RPG: _geratak_!

Bohong kalau para gamers itu gak _geratak_. Apalagi RPG, _geratak (_hobi ngacak-ngacak_)_ adalah salah satu skill paling penting yang dapat menentukan kehidupan di dunia RPG.

'_Pangeran Kaito!_'

DEG!

Tiba-tiba Kaito merasa Gakupo memanggilnya. Benar juga! Ia harus segera menemui Gakupo! Kaito segera melompati jendela dan berlari keluar dan kembali memasuki hutan lebat.

=Forest=

"Pangeran? Anda baik-baik saja?! Saya pikir anda tersesat atau diculik atau-…"

"Sudah cukup Gakupo, ayo kita pergi!" ujar Kaito _to the point._ Ia menarik tangan _knight_-nya dengan paksa. Gakupo hanya tertawa kecil. Ia merindukan saat-saat ini… saat dimana pangerannya akan menyentuh tangannya lagi.

"Baiklah pangeran…"

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang iris crimson menatapnya dari balik semak belukar dengan penuh kebencian dan amarah.

"… takkan kubiarkan ia mencurimu dariku, Kaito…"

~TBC~

**A/N: yooosshh! Chapter 2! Sugoii, selesai dalam waktu seminggu itu sesuatu 8D #duk. Maafkan Hika yang telat update! Tapi Hika memang hobi telat update~ #plung. Semoga pairingan AkaitoKaito disini memuaskan hasrat para fujo yah~ #dibuang. Dan kayaknya akan ada scene AkaitoKaitoGakupo (SemeUkeSeme) lol. Love triangle FTW~ /o/**

**Ada request pairingan? Side pairing dengan Kaito sebagai uke yah~ soalnya main pairingnya kan GakuKai~ genderbend diterima. Tapi Utau atau OC nggak~ 8)) formatnya gini:**** SemeXKaito****. Kalau formatnya gak kayak gitu, gak akan Hika terima 8))**

**BALAS REVIEW  
**

****Rahma Mizuki: hai'! Hika juga buat fict KH. Dibaca yah 8DDD kalau bisa, review atau CnC~ #duk. Makasih reviewnya!

ShiroNeko: ... I LOVE YOUUU~ #hug. Ba-baru pertama kali ini Hika baca review seperti ini! Hika sampai senyum-senyum sendiri lho bacanya! Astaga? Ada typo yah, duh luput dari proofread ku -.- makasih reviewnya, dear~

**Yosh! Chapter 3 sebentar lagi~ sabar ya minna-san~**

**CnC?**

Sign,

~HiShou~


	3. Route 3

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Not MINE!

Warning: **FULL OF SHONEN-AI,** boyxboy, shonen-ai, BoysVocaloidsXKaito, ukeKaito, typo, picisan. **AllXKaito, Rating may go up if I want.**

Don't Like? Then Don't Read~ 3

Summary: Kaito si maniak game dan pecinta es krim mendapat CD kaset game yang ia idam-idamkan! Siapa kira kalau sekeping CD game malah membuatnya memasuki dunia penuh konflik yang berkecamuk dan membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti petualangan demi mempertahankan kehidupannya?

The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga

Route 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

KRUYUUUKK…

"Pangeran? Anda lapar?" tanya sang _knight_. Ia sudah siap untuk menahan tawanya.

Pelan-pelan, pemuda yang berjalan disebelahnya mengangguk. Wajahnya memerah malu. Ia sampai bingung, sejak masuk ke dunia game ini ia jadi lebih sering _blushing_.

Gakupo tertawa kecil, "baiklah, ayo kita istirahat dulu. Saya mendengar suara arus air. Mungkin disana ada ikan," ujar Gakupo sambil berjalan. Pemuda biru itu mau tak mau harus mengikuti kemana arah _knight _itu pergi.

Kaito menganga lebar. Iris birunya mengerjap berkali-kali.

"_KIREIIII_!" serunya dengan senyum yang lebar. Di hadapannya terdapat danau dengan air terjun yang mengalir di atasnya. Ikan-ikan gemuk berenang-renang dengan bahagia di dalam danau. Di sekitar danau tersebut, terdapat berbagai macam bunga yang indah. 2 ekor kelinci saling berkejar-kejaran di sepanjang sungai kecil yang mengalir dari danau indah tersebut.

Danau itu tampak seperti surga.

"Ini adalah salah satu keunggulan Azureridge, indah bukan?" ujar Gakupo bangga.

"Ini sangat indah, Gakupo!" seru Kaito riang. Ia berlari ke tepi sungai kecil itu dan mencelupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam air jernih sungai itu, "dingin," komentarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Lagi-lagi Gakupo tersenyum. Kali ini ia tersenyum lembut kepada pangerannya yang kini sibuk bermain-main di tepi sungai. Ia segera melepaskan _coat _dan kemeja putihnya. Tak lupa _boots _hitamnya dan pedangnya ia taruh di atas tumpukan pakaiannya. Terakhir, ia melepaskan kacamata berbingkai emasnya.

"Pangeran! Ayo masuk ke danau!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kaito menoleh, seketika wajahnya memerah. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Gakupo kini hanya mengenakan celana bahan putihnya, ia bertelanjang dada. Dan itulah yang membuat pangeran biru kita memerah wajahnya.

Gakupo menggulung celananya sampai sebatas lututnya kemudian memasuki danau itu, "ayo pangeran! Airnya tidak dalam kok!"

Kaito mengangguk malu-malu. Kemudian berjalan ke tepi danau. Syukurlah ia mengenakan celana pendek, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot menggulung celananya seperti Gakupo.

"E-etto…" Kaito melemparkan pandangannya pada Gakupo. Gakupo langsung mengerti dan berjalan ke arah pangerannya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo pangeran, saya akan memegangi anda," ujar Gakupo dengan senyumnya.

Aduh Gakupo… kamu tahu gak sih kalau ucapan sesimpel itu bisa bikin manusia yang ada di hadapanmu itu _melting-melting_? Jangankan ucapan deh, senyumnya itu lho!

Pelan-pelan, Kaito menyambut uluran tangan Gakupo. Ia kemudian menuruni dan masuk ke danau itu.

"Dingin…" keluh Kaito. Kedua tangannya masih berpegangan pada tangan _guardian_-nya. Kakinya terasa beku. Lumut yang menempel di bebatuan seperti menggelitik kaki pemuda manis itu.

"Ayo kita ke tengah, saya akan mengajarkan anda cara menangkap ikan," ujar Gakupo sambil menarik tangan Kaito perlahan-lahan, "oh ya, hati-hati li-…"

"Hu-huwaaa!"

DUK!

"-cin…" Gakupo menghela napas. Ia mendekap tubuh pangerannya yang terjatuh di dadanya erat-erat, "saya baru bilang kan?"

Wajah si pemilik iris biru langit itu kini memerah bagaikan tomat. Ia jatuh dengan posisi yang memalukan. Tangannya refleks melingkar di pinggang Gakupo. Wajahnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada Gakupo.

Dalam hati ia ingin menyalahkan lumut-lumut yang membuat bebatuan menjadi licin. Untung saja Gakupo ada, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah basah kuyup.

"Kecerobohan anda tidak menghilang juga yah, pangeran…" keluh Gakupo. Ia masih mendekap tubuh pangerannya.

Kaito sendiri merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika. Ia ingin agar Gakupo terus menahannya seperti itu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Rasanya nyaman dan menenangkan…

… woi Kaito, sadar tempat dong. Mau masuk angin lama-lama disana? Lagipula kalian tuh udah bikin para ikan yang _fujoshi_ _nosebleed_ massal tahu!

Kaito segera menarik dirinya dari dekapan sang _purple knight_. Ia tersenyum malu-malu, "te-terima kasih Gakupo… aku baik-baik saja."

_Knight_ bersurai ungu itu mengangguk. Kemudian kembali berjalan ke tengah sambil menuntun pangeran biru. Si pangeran pun mulai berhati-hati dalam berjalan.

"Nah, begini caranya…" Gakupo melepaskan tangan Kaito. Kemudian, dengan kedua tangannya ia menangkap sebuah ikan _bass_ yang berenang di dekatnya. Kemudian menunjukkannya kepada Kaito.

Iris biru pemuda itu melebar.

"Hebaaat!" seru Kaito. Pemuda berambut biru itu bertepuk tangan dengan senyum yang lebar, ia seperti anak kecil yang mudah dibohongi, "aku mau coba!"

Seekor _black bass_ mendekati Kaito. Kaito pun mencoba trik yang sama. Tapi hasilnya gagal. Gakupo tertawa-tawa. _Knight _ungu itu kini sudah menangkap 3 _black bass_.

"Susah sekali sih… tapi rasanya bagimu mudah sekali," keluh Kaito. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, pose ngambek ala para uke…

Gakupo hanya tertawa kecil, "baiklah, biar saya saja yang menangkap ikan. Anda boleh bermain-main, tapi hati-hati ya."

Kaito mengangguk semangat, pemuda ber-_scarf_ biru itu segera melepaskan _scarf _birunya dan melemparkannya ke tepi danau, kemudian ia segera berlari-lari di dalam air.

Gakupo mulai sibuk menangkap ikan untuk makan, saking konsentrasinya tanpa ia sadari, terdengar bunyi 'BYURR' yang sangat keras.

"Ga-Gakupo!"

Barulah setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda bersurai ungu panjang itu segera menoleh.

"Pangeran!" Gakupo segera berlari ke arah gelembung-gelembung air bermunculan. Ia segera menarik sosok pangeran yang harus dijaganya dari dalam air.

"Phuaaahhh…" Kaito menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia terbatuk-batuk. Tubuhnya diangkat oleh Gakupo dengan mudahnya.

"Tuh kan… baru saya bilang," omel Gakupo. Iris violetnya menatap pangerannya dari atas ke bawah.

Remaja serba biru itu kini basah kuyup. Rambut biru pendeknya basah, sehingga kini sebagian rambutnya menutupi wajah manisnya. Baju dan celananya juga basah sampai ke dalam-dalamnya. Baju birunya kini melekat di tubuhnya dan membentuk lekuk tubuhnya dengan pas.

Gakupo nyaris _nosebleed_ ketika sadar akan hal itu.

"Gaku?" pemuda serba biru itu menatap _guardian_-nya dengan bingung.

Gakupo menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, berusaha untuk menghapuskan bayangan kotor yang terbayang di benaknya, "ah, maafkan saya. Ayo kita naik ke permukaan. Bisa-bisa anda masuk angin kalau tetap disini terus."

Kaito mengangguk, dibantu dengan Gakupo, mereka segera naik ke permukaan. Mereka segera menuju ke tempat Gakupo menaruh bajunya. Mereka berniat untuk menghentikan pencarian makanan. Kini mereka harus mencari kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan diri mereka. Soal tempat bermalam, rasanya tempat ini cukup bagus.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang, Kaito langsung menggigil kedinginan. Sebenarnya sih anginnya biasa-biasa saja, tapi gara-gara pakaiannya yang basah kuyup, jadilah efek dingin itu berkali-kali lipat.

"Pangeran, lepaskan semua pakaian anda," ujar Gakupo tiba-tiba. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu kini sedang mengenakan kemeja putihnya. Rambut ungu panjangnya ia kuncir model _ponytail _karena basah.

'HAHH?!' Kaito menjerit dalam hati.

"Lepaskan semua pakaian anda dan pakailah ini," ujar Gakupo sambil menyerahkan _coat_-nya. Kaito menerimanya dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Kaito menatap _coat _itu lama, "Ja-jangan mengintip… oke…?" ujar pemuda biru itu pada akhirnya. Wajahnya memerah malu.

Sumpah ya, Kaito. Kau ini seperti ABG cewek SMA yang labil…

"Kita ini kan sama-sama laki-laki, kenapa harus malu?"

SKAKMAT.

Gakupo bener tuh.

"U-uhh… tapi, aku merasa tidak nyaman…" keluh Kaito sambil mencari-cari alasan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mencengkram _coat _putih itu erat-erat. Badannya merinding kedinginan.

"Ah… baiklah," Gakupo segera berbalik badan. Sehingga kini ia memunggungi pangerannya. Gakupo memang _knight _yang sangat setia dan penurut. Walaupun ia ingin melihat sosok pangerannya kini, tetap saja perintah pangerannya jauh lebih mutlak daripada perintah hatinya.

Segera Kaito melepas semua pakaiannya, termasuk pakaian dalamnya. Ia lalu mengenakan _coat_ putih Gakupo. Syukurlah ukuran _coat _itu jauh lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Jadi, _coat _itu menutupi sebagian pahanya yang putih. Lengan _coat_-nya melebihi panjang tangan pemuda manis berambut biru itu.

"Su-sudah…"

Gakupo berbalik badan, iris violetnya melebar sempurna melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Kaito, pangeran yang sangat ia sayangi dan paling ia jaga; terlihat sangat _rapeable…_

Pemuda biru yang mengenakan _coat _putih miliknya itu menatapnya dengan kedua iris _azure_ besarnya. Kedua pipinya memerah. Tetesan-tetesan air masih tersisa di surai biru yang terlihat sangat halus itu. Bibirnya membiru karena kedinginan.

Ingin rasanya Gakupo mencium dan melumat bibir biru itu sehingga menjadi merah kembali.

Tapi yang paling membuat Gakupo menelan ludah adalah…

Pemandangan dimana tetesan-tetesan air menuruni kaki jenjang pemuda Shion itu.

"Ga-Gakupo… jangan memandangku seperti itu…" ujar Kaito malu. Ia menarik bagian depan _coat _itu agar lebih menutupi bagian atas kakinya. Tapi, yang terjadi malah bagian belakang _coat-_nya memendek. Syukurlah _coat _Gakupo adalah tipe _coat _yang memiliki ekor. Jadi, pemuda Shion itu tidak terlalu malu.

… tapi kalo dari samping, kelihatan jelas lho…

"Gaku-…?" Kaito melambaikan tangan kirinya ke hadapan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Gaku-… mmpphh?!"

Tiba-tiba, bibir milik Gakupo sudah mendarat di bibirnya. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu menutup kedua matanya, kebalikan dengan Kaito yang kini kedua irisnya melebar karena terkejut. _Knight _itu melumat bibir pangerannya dengan liar, ia tidak mempedulikan jeritan pangerannya yang kini terbungkam akibat ciuman mereka. Kedua tangannya menahan lengan pangerannya agar pangeran manis itu tidak bergerak-gerak.

Kaito mulai merasakan dadanya sesak, ia butuh udara. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia mendorong dada Gakupo. Gakupo sendiri akhirnya tersadar dan melepaskan bibirnya.

Kaito segera menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya, ia terbatuk-batuk karena tidak terbiasa melakukan hal seperti itu. Wajahnya hangat dan merah. Kepalanya terasa pusing akibat otaknya kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

"Ga-… Gaku-…" bisik Kaito. Pemuda biru malang itu menatap mata ksatria-nya. Dari tatapannya, ia meminta penjelasan yang logis.

Gakupo sendiri terlihat salah tingkah. Wajah tampannya dihiasi oleh rona merah. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya, "maaf… saya kehilangan kendali…"

Kaito masih menatapnya, napasnya kini sudah mulai teratur.

"Me-melihat wajah anda yang sekarang membuat naluri saya bergerak, se-sesungguhnya saya hanya ingin membuat anda hangat…" ujar Gakupo gugup. Pemuda tampan itu tidak berani menatap wajah pangerannya. Takut ia akan kehilangan kendali lagi dan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk kepada pangeran yang sangat ia sayangi.

Kaito tersadar, setelah Gakupo memberikan ciuman -yang menurutnya kelewat kasar- itu tubuhnya menjadi jauh lebih hangat. Seakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat akibat aktivitas itu.

Eh… tunggu, mari kita tinjau kembali…

Gakupo bermaksud membuat Kaito hangat dengan menciumnya, itu sesuatu hal yang positif. Tapi, kalau ada positif pasti ada negatif.

Negatifnya adalah… itu _first kiss_ seorang Kaito Shion!

Ingin rasanya Kaito menghantamkan kepalanya ke pohon terdekat dan menghilang dari dunia itu. Ia tak kuasa menahan malu. _First kiss_-nya adalah seorang laki-laki? Di saat semua cowok menginginkan _first kiss_-nya bersama gadis cantik atau seksi, ia malah mendapatkan seorang laki-laki.

Tapi sebenernya gak apa-apa sih. Toh Gakupo ganteng kan? Ini menurut authoress lho…

'_F-First kiss_-ku dicuri oleh laki-laki…?' Kaito ingin menangis.

Yah ampun… _first kiss_ aja diributin… kayak cewek ABG labil, tau gak?

"Ma-maafkan aku…" ujar Gakupo dengan nada rendah. Ia sepertinya merasa sangat bersalah.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan yang terjadi, terjadilah, "tidak apa-apa Gakupo…"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu menatap pangerannya yang kini tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Pipinya masih dihiasi rona merah yang mempermanis wajahnya.

"Yang terjadi, terjadilah," ujarnya, "tapi, jangan mengulangi hal itu lagi tanpa persetujuanku…" ujarnya dengan nada rendah. Ia menatap Gakupo dengan tatapan tajam. Gakupo segera mengangguk, dan hal itu segera melukiskan senyum di bibir seorang Kaito Shion.

"Baiklah, bukannya kau harus mencari kayu bakar? Sebentar lagi malam, dan kita tidak punya penerangan," ujar Kaito sambil memasang pose berpikir. Gakupo membungkuk hormat, kemudian berjalan ke arah hutan untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Kaito tersenyum dan duduk di atas _scarf_-nya yang ia bentangkan di rumput sebagai alas duduk. Ia bersiul, sesekali menyanyi pelan sambil menunggu _guardian_-nya kembali.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang iris crimson menatapnya sedari tadi dari balik rindangnya dedaunan pohon. Iris crimson itu terlihat berkilat-kilat marah, kesal, iri sekaligus cemburu.

"Lihat saja Kaito Shion… kau akan menjadi milikku…"

=Fire=

"Hangat…" gumam Kaito. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke dekat api unggun yang dibuat Gakupo. Radiasi panas berpindah dari api itu ke tubuh kecilnya yang kedinginan.

"Pangeran, ini," Gakupo menyerahkan seekor ikan bakar yang ditusuk ranting pohon. Kaito menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar. Pelan-pelan, pemuda ber_coat_ putih itu memakan ikan bakar yang terlihat lezat itu hingga habis. Gakupo tersenyum melihat napsu makan pangerannya.

3 ekor ikan habis oleh Kaito dan 4 ekor ikan habis oleh Gakupo. Kaito terlihat lebih ceria dan bersemangat setelah makan. Tapi karena ia kelelahan, ia hanya bisa bersandar di batang pohon yang kokoh sambil tersenyum. Matanya setengah terjaga.

"Pangeran, jika anda ingin tidur gunakanlah selimut ini," ujar Gakupo tiba-tiba. Ia menyodorkan sebuah selimut biru lembut yang terlihat hangat. Kaito meraba selimut itu. Ternyata benar, selimut itu lembut dan tebal.

Tapi, tanpa selimut itu ia sudah merasa hangat. _Coat _Gakupo tebal sih. Yang justru kedinginan seharusnya Gakupo. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis.

Dengan sopan, Kaito menolak, "kau saja. Aku sudah cukup hangat kok."

Gakupo malah menggeleng keras dan tetap memaksanya, akhirnya berakhir dengan sebuah keputusan.

"Aku akan mengenakannya jika kau juga mengenakannya," ujar Kaito tegas. Ia menatap iris violet itu dalam-dalam. Akhirnya, mau tak mau Gakupo setuju. Daripada pangerannya sakit?

=Sleep=

Mereka kini bersiap-siap untuk tidur, selimut sudah disiapkan dan api unggun sudah di perbesar. Tinggal menunggu kapan Kaito tertidur, barulah sang _knight_ ikut tidur.

"Um, aku buang air kecil dulu ya," ujar Kaito tiba-tiba. Gakupo yang sedang merapikan selimut mengangguk, Kaito segera berjalan ke semak-semak.

Setelah selesai, ia buru-buru kembali ke tempat Gakupo. Suasana yang gelap membuatnya tidak nyaman. Jujur saja, Kaito benci kegelapan.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba, Kaito merasakan mulutnya di bekap. Kedua pergelangan tangannya ditarik secara paksa.

BRUK!

Kaito mengerang kesakitan begitu punggungnya menghantam sesuatu yang keras yang menurutnya adalah sebuah batang pohon. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya karena perilaku kasar itu. Mulutnya masih di bekap, sedangkan kedua tangannya secara tiba-tiba sudah ada di atas kepalanya.

"_Long time no see, Beautiful…_"

Iris biru langit Kaito langsung mengerjap. Nada suara ini, intonasi suara ini, gaya berbicara suara ini, ia mengenalnya!

"A-… kaito…?" Kaito berbisik pelan. Pemuda bernama Akaito itu tertawa kecil. Kemudian seulas senyum sinis mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau mengingatku, pangeran? Suatu kehormatan untuk diingat oleh pangeran cantik tapi lemah sepertimu," ejek Akaito. Tangan yang membekap mulut Kaito kini berpindah ke dagu pemuda malang berambut biru itu.

"Tentu aku mengingatmu, kenapa aku harus tidak mengingatmu?" balas Kaito. Iris azure pemuda itu menatapnya dengan intens.

Akaito terlihat kehilangan kata-katanya, iris crimsonnya sesaat melebar. Tapi kemudian tatapan sinis kembali ke matanya, "_so, innocent as always…_" ujarnya dengan seringai.

Tiba-tiba, Kaito merasakan sesuatu meraba tubuhnya yang terbalut _coat _putih Gakupo. Kaito nyaris memekik karena kaget, tapi pekikkannya dibungkam oleh sepasang bibir yang mengklaim bibirnya.

Akaito semakin liar menggerakkan tangannya di tubuh pemuda malang yang berusaha mati-matian untuk meminta tolong.

'_Se-sebenarnya, apa yang Akaito inginkan dariku…?_' isak Kaito dalam hati. iris azurenya meneteskan air mata. Paru-parunya mulai tidak bisa berkompromi.

Tiba-tiba Akaito melepaskan ciumannya. Bibirnya turun ke leher pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Kaito merasa lega, napasnya terengah-engah. Ia segera menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"_You're mine… my beautiful prince…_" ujar Akaito dengan nada yang dalam sambil mengigit leher pemuda itu. Kaito menjerit kesakitan karena bagian sensitifnya digigit oleh _assassin _berambut merah itu.

Akaito kemudian menjilat, menghisap, dan mengecup bekas gigitannya yang kini menimbulkan bekas berwarna merah yang sangat tampak akibat kulit pucat pemuda itu.

"A-Akai-… hentikan…" isak pemuda biru yang kini terperangkap antara batang pohon dan tubuh pemuda _assassin_ itu. Air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

Pemuda yang memiliki iris ruby itu diam saja. Ia tetap menciumi leher Kaito. Tangannya yang bebas kini bergerak semakin liar. Pemuda biru itu tak kuasa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri, kakinya terasa lemas. Kaito memang termasuk anak yang lemah jika dibandingkan dengan remaja seumurannya. Hal ini disebabkan oleh jarangnya ia berolahraga dan makan-makanan yang sehat. Kerjaannya setiap hari adalah bermain game, tidur, dan makan es krim. Pantaslah ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan Akaito.

"Hmm…? Kenapa pangeranku? Kau ingin segera ke 'menu utama'?" ujar Akaito dengan _devilish grin_-nya. Sorot matanya menggelap.

Kaito yang masih terengah-engah hanya menatap Akaito dengan mata yang setengah tertutup. Merasa Kaito sudah kehilangan kekuatannya untuk memberontak, Akaito melepaskan kedua tangan Kaito yang dicengkramnya. Kemudian tangannya membuka kancing _coat_ Gakupo yang melindungi tubuh pangeran manis itu.

"_I will claim you as mine now…_" ujarnya sambil berbisik ke telinga pemuda berambut biru yang kini iris azurenya berkaca-kaca.

Kaito merasa terancam dan ketakutan, ia segera bersiap untuk berteriak. Tapi sayang, pemuda merah di hadapannya segera membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya.

Sementara bibirnya membungkam teriakan Kaito, tangannya terus bekerja membuka _coat _putih milik Gakupo yang lumayan rumit. Saat kancing terakhir hampir dibukanya, terdengar suara seseorang berjalan. Akaito segera melepaskan ciumannya, meninggalkan Kaito yang nyaris pingsan akibat kekurangan oksigen.

"Pangeran Kaito!"

"Tch…" Akaito mendecih pelan. Kemudian ia berbisik ke pemuda yang nyaris pingsan itu dengan nada yang menggoda, "_we will meet again, beautiful…_" ujarnya sambil mengecup pipi pemuda itu sekilas. Ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Pangeran Kaito! Apa yang-… ASTAGA! Apa yang terjadi?!" seru Gakupo sambil berlari ke arah Kaito yang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Kondisinya seperti orang yang baru saja di… _coughrapecough_.

"Pangeran! Anda baik-baik saja?!" seru Gakupo panik. Ia menggoyangkan bahu pangerannya pelan. Kaito segera mengangguk, kemudian menghapus air matanya yang mengalir menggunakan lengan _coat _Gakupo yang lebih panjang dari tangannya.

"Pangeran, anda terlihat… buruk… apa yang terjadi?" ujar Gakupo. Iris violetnya memancarkan sirat kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Tangannya bergerak menuju kancing _coat-_nya dan segera mengancingkannya. Tak sengaja matanya melihat bercak merah di leher seputih susu pangerannya, "bercak ini-…?"

Kaito menggeleng, "tadi ada serangga masuk ke dalam baju, aku sangat ketakutan dan ingin mengeluarkannya, tapi serangga itu malah mengigitku, dan barulah ia mau keluar…" ujar Kaito bohong. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, takut kebohongannya terkuak.

Gakupo menatapnya lama, kemudian menarik tangan pemuda itu, "sudah malam, sudah saatnya anda tidur."

Dan saat itulah Kaito tahu… Gakupo marah padanya…

=Angry=

Pemuda itu membuka matanya sehingga menampakkan iris azure yang indah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tapi tatapannya malah berkunang-kunang.

'_Aku kenapa…?_'

Pemuda itu berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi ada sesuatu yang menahan pemuda berambut biru itu untuk bangkit. Setelah ia bangun sepenuhnya, barulah ia sadar kalau 'sesuatu' yang menahan tubuhnya itu adalah lengan Gakupo yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Maka memerahlah wajah si biru Shion. Lengan pemuda bersurai ungu lembut itu melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat dan protektif. Seakan ia akan terus menjaga si Shion walau dalam tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba, kepalanya terasa sakit. Kaito segera memegang kepalanya dan kembali berbaring. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kesakitan yang mendalam.

'_Ittai… ittai…_' ujar pemuda itu dalam hati. Seluruh persendiannya terasa nyeri sehingga sulit digerakkan. Suhu tubuhnya seakan terus-terusan menurun. Padahal ketika ia menyentuh dahinya dengan tangannya, dahinya terasa panas seperti terbakar.

"Pangeran…" Gakupo membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Iris violetnya menatap Kaito lembut. Ia terbangun gara-gara gerakan tubuh Kaito yang gelisah. Ia kemudian menaruh tangannya di pipi pemuda yang ada di pelukannya. Iris violetnya langsung melebar begitu mengetahui suhu pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu sangat tinggi.

"Pangeran?! Anda tidak apa-apa?!" seru Gakupo. Ia menahan tubuh kecil pangerannya dan menaruh kepala pemuda berambut biru itu ke pangkuannya. Wajahnya berkeringat dan napasnya menderu-deru, seakan ia sesak napas.

"…dingin…" ujar Kaito lirih. Suaranya sangat lirih.

Gakupo segera menyelimuti pangerannya dengan selimut birunya. Ia membungkus tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya dengan selimut hangat itu.

"Aku akan mencari bantuan… bertahanlah, Kaito…" ujar Gakupo. Nada suaranya seperti penuh dengan kesedihan dan ketakutan. Setelah membungkus tubuh Kaito dengan selimut, ia segera mengenakan perlengkapannya dan segera menggendong Kaito ala bridal style.

"Ga-ku-…" Kaito memanggilnya dengan lirih. Wajah pemuda itu memerah akibat suhu tubuh yang berlebihan. Tubuhnya terasa tanpa tulang, lemas…

Gakupo mengecup kelopak mata pemuda itu dengan lembut, "kau akan baik-baik saja. Bertahanlah…"

Setelah itu, Gakupo langsung berlari memasuki hutan. Berharap menemukan peradaban yang dapat menyembuhkan Kaito.

=Fever=

Iris violet Gakupo berbinar-binar. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat sebuah pondok kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Desain pondoknya sederhana, dan sepertinya hanya ditinggali oleh 1-2 orang.

'_Akhirnya, Kaito selamat!_' pikirnya riang. Ia segera berlari ke arah pondok itu dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Siapapun, kumohon bukalah! Ada orang yang sakit dan butuh pertolongan!" seru Gakupo.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kayu eboni itu terayun ke dalam. Seseorang berjalan keluar sambil memegangi gagang pintu.

"Kumohon, tolong dia! Ia sakit!" seru Gakupo. Pemuda berambut ungu itu melirik Kaito sejenak. Pemuda yang ada di dekapannya itu bernapas dengan terengah-engah.

Orang yang membukakan pintu itu terlihat sedikit terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum sinis. Mata merahnya mengintai pemuda biru yang ada di dekapan pemuda berambut ungu itu.

Kemudian ia mempersilakan kedua orang tamunya untuk masuk sembari berkata, "silahkan masuk. Aku adalah pemilik pondok ini, Akaito. _Nice to meet you…_"

'_The prey who comes to its predator den…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Xxxx

~To Be Continue~

**A/N: *ngelirik jumlah words* WTF, wordsnya bengkak! #fliptable. Huhuhu… inilah akibat Hika keasyikan ngetik. Lupa batas maksimal words yang Hika tentuin sendiri! TAT**

**Hauhahuahu… gomenne kalau ada yang terganggu dengan cara deskripsi shonen-ai Hika. I am a straightforward person… susah jadinya buat nge-sensor apa yang ada di otak Hika #plung.**

**Ka-kalau merasa terganggu, bilang aja (T~T) Hika akan coba perbaiki…**

**Ba-balas review… *masih mewek gak jelas***

CatPhones: oh~ tidak apa kok~ Hika menghargai segala review maupun flame~ #duk. A-anda ngedukung triangle lovenya?! *sparkling eyes* ARIGATOOUU~ #hug. E-eh…? KiyoteruKaito? Hika bisa sih… tapi kan Kiyoteru udah Hika munculin di dunia nyata ^^; jadi karakter yang udah muncul di dunia nyata gak bakal muncul di dunia game, gitu ^^. Tapi Hika coba deh demi reviewer tercintahh #alah. Makasih reviewnyaa~ #lambai-lambai.

ShiroNeko: a-astaga nak… kau mereview lagiii~ #hug. Kan udah ada warningnya kalau di fict ini Kaito bakal uke total :3 toh pada dasarnya Kaito emang uke universal. Bisa dipake sama siapa aja… #digampar #woibahasalo. Why don't check Pixiv? Di pixiv, Kaito itu absolute uke :3 bahkan pairing KaiLen itu jarang. Lebih sering LenKai. Buat pairing, kayaknya AllVocaloidsBoysXKaito. Which mean, semua karakter vocaloid cowok termasuk Leon, Mikuo, Ted, Nero, Dell, dll bakal Hika pair sama Kaito~ #ditabokin. Cewek Vocaloid juga akan dimunculkan, tapi sebagai figuran. Mereka gak akan Hika tunjukkin interest ke Kaito. Dan untuk summary… *grin* kayaknya Hika udah tulis deh kalau ini genrenya Shonen-Ai deh… *smiled wickedly*. Makasih reviewnya dear~ #lambaitangan.

**Yosh! Balas review selesai! Nantikan chap 4 sebentar lagi! Walaupun Hika sendiri kadang mesti ngerem diri sendiri buat gak bikin coughrateMcough, kayaknya fict ini akan pindah rate #dikeroyok. Ada yang mau bikin rate M-nya kah? Volunteer gitu? *grin***

Sign,

~HiShou~


	4. Route 4

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Not MINE!

Warning: **FULL OF SHONEN-AI,** boyxboy, shonen-ai, BoysVocaloidsXKaito, uke!Kaito, typo, picisan. **AllXKaito, Rating may go up if I want.**

Don't Like? Then Don't Read~ 3

=xxx=

Summary: Kaito si maniak game dan pecinta es krim mendapat CD kaset game yang ia idam-idamkan! Siapa kira kalau sekeping CD game malah membuatnya memasuki dunia penuh konflik yang berkecamuk dan membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti petualangan demi mempertahankan kehidupannya?

=xxx=

The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga

Route 4

=xxx=

=XXXXXXXXXXXXX=

Gakupo membelai surai biru lembut itu perlahan. Wajahnya yang tadi penuh kekhawatiran kini menjadi lega.

"Syukurlah…" ujarnya pelan sambil terus membelai surai milik pemuda yang kini tertidur dengan tenang.

"_Hey… what's going on?_" ujar pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi bersandar di dinding sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dadanya.

Gakupo menoleh, "ia sakit. Sepertinya ia demam gara-gara kemarin bermain air dan masuk angin," ujar _knight_ itu. Nada bicaranya berbeda dengan nada bicara ketika bersama Kaito. Nada bicaranya kini lebih formal dan tegas.

Pemuda pemilik iris crimson itu mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjangnya yang kini ditiduri oleh pemuda yang sedari tadi dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi si pemuda manis, tapi keburu dihentikan oleh Gakupo yang memandangnya dengan tajam.

"_You lay one finger to him, I'll slice you to a piece…_" desis Gakupo. Iris violetnya menatapnya tajam dari balik kacamata berbingkai emasnya.

Akaito tertawa mengejek, "aku hanya ingin mengukur suhunya. Siapa tahu obat buatanku dapat menyembuhkannya."

Gakupo menatap pemuda bersyal merah itu lama, kemudian mengangguk. Tanda ia mengizinkan Akaito menyentuh Kaito (walau dengan berat hati).

Akaito menyentuh dahi Kaito dengan perlahan. Ia merasakan kehangatan pemuda itu mengalir ke tangannya. Tak disangka, demam pemuda itu tinggi juga.

"Sepertinya aku punya obatnya, _wait here,_" Akaito berjalan keluar kamar. Ia mendekati rak kayu _willow_ dan membukanya. Kemudian jarinya menelusuri berbagai macam botol dengan cairan berwarna-warni. Ia sempat tersenyum ketika jarinya menyentuh botol bening bertuliskan '_chlorofoam_'.

"_So innocent…_" gumamnya sambil kembali menelusuri botol-botol itu. Jarinya tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna merah. Ia mengambil botol itu dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Nih," Akaito menyodorkan botol itu ke wajah Gakupo. Gakupo hanya menatapnya dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Obat penurun panas. Dibuat dari daun-daunan sekitar sini," ujar Akaito, kali ini ia melempar botol itu ke arah Gakupo yang langsung ditangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

"Pangeran, bangunlah sebentar…" ujar Gakupo pelan sambil menggoyangkan bahu pangerannya yang kini tertidur.

Kaito hanya mengerang pelan, kemudian kelopak matanya membuka sedikit.

"G-… Gaku…" rintih Kaito pelan. Gakupo tersenyum sabar, kemudian menuangkan sedikit cairan kental dari botol yang diterimanya ke sebuah sendok perak.

"Minumlah ini, ini akan mempercepat kesembuhan anda," ujar Gakupo sambil menyodorkan sendok itu. Kaito langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Oh, sudahkah aku mengatakan kalau Kaito benci obat apapun bentuknya?

"Pangeran…" ujar Gakupo lagi. Kaito tetap tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Akhirnya Gakupo menghela napas dan menuangkan cairan berwarna merah itu kembali ke botolnya.

"Tch… manja," dengus Akaito yang sedari tadi bersandar. Gakupo hanya menatap Akaito tajam. Kemudian Gakupo bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil wadah kayu yang berisi air yang kini terasa hangat.

"Aku akan mengambil air lagi untuk mengompres, tolong jaga pangeran selama aku pergi. Tapi, jangan menyentuhnya," tegas Gakupo sambil menatap pemuda yang sepantaran dengannya itu. Akaito hanya menyeringai sebagai balasannya.

BLAM.

Pintu pondok kayu itu tertutup begitu pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu melewatinya. Akaito yang sedari tadi bersandar langsung berdiri tegap dan berjalan ke tempat pemuda yang merupakan pangeran Azureridge itu berbaring.

"_Beautiful… wake up,_" ujarnya lembut. Ia membelai pipi kemerahan milik Kaito. Rasa hangat menjalari tangan pemuda itu yang terbalut _fingerless leather gloves._

Mata Kaito terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sepasang iris azure yang sedikit menggelap karena kelelahan. Irisnya bergerak perlahan ke arah sumber suara.

"…" Kaito menatap Akaito lemah. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya secara perlahan agar dapat menatap si mata merah dengan lebih jelas.

"Minum obatnya," ujar Akaito singkat. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk botol berisi cairan merah kental yang ada di meja kecil disamping ranjang.

Kaito hanya diam, pandangannya ia alihkan ke bawah. Menatap lantai yang terbuat dari kayu.

"… kau memang tidak pernah mau menurut dengan cara baik-baik ya," ujar Akaito jengkel. Akaito kemudian mengangkat kepala pemuda berambut biru itu sedikit dari bantal. Dengan lihai, ia membuka tutup botol bening itu dan memasukkan satu sendok obat itu ke mulutnya. Ia segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kaito.

Kaito yang tidak sempat mengelak langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia benci obat! Ia tidak akan pernah mau minum obat sampai kapanpun. Walaupun diminumkan dari mulut ke mulut oleh orang ganteng macam Akaito!

Akaito tidak habis akal. Kelicikan adalah salah satu kemampuan wajib _assassin_. Oleh karena itu, Akaito menggunakan cara liciknya agar Kaito mau membuka mulutnya. Akaito kemudian menggerakan tanganya untuk menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu dengan lembut.

Kaito yang terkejut langsung membuka mulutnya, dan saat itulah Akaito ikut membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan cairan merah itu mengalir dari mulutnya ke tenggorokan Kaito.

Kaito menggeram kesal, ia ingin mengeluarkan cairan itu. Pahit… cairan itu sangat pahit. Tapi gara-gara Akaito malah memiringkan kepalanya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, jadilah Kaito terpaksa menelan cairan merah itu.

Setelah merasa Kaito sudah menelan semua obatnya, barulah Akaito menarik dirinya. Napasnya dan napas Kaito menderu-deru.

"_What does it taste?_" tanya Akaito dengan _smirk_.

Kaito terdiam sejenak, "pahit…"

"Benarkah? Aku merasa itu sangat manis. Apalagi ketika aku meminumkan cairan itu ke mulut kecilmu," ujar Akaito asal. Disambut dengan rona merah Kaito.

"A-asal…" umpat Kaito pelan. Akaito langsung tertawa lepas.

"… apa?" ujar Akaito di sela-sela tawanya. Kaito menatapnya sedari tadi dengan tatapan intens.

"Kau tertawa…" ujar Kaito pelan. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk Akaito dari balik selimut birunya.

Akaito langsung terdiam. Ia segera membuang muka, "sudah berapa lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini…"

"Huh?"

"Baru kali ini… aku tertawa seperti ini lagi…" ujar Akaito pelan. Pemuda beriris ruby itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Pemuda beriris ruby itu kemudian menatap Kaito, tatapannya bukanlah tatapan sinis ataupun tatapan mengejek. Tatapannya sungguh lembut, "_it's all thanks to you…_" ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Wajah si biru Shion kini merona kemerahan. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Akaito tersenyum tulus padanya. Bukan seringaian ataupun senyuman sadis. Kaito mengangguk pelan. Akaito tertawa kecil, kemudian ia membelai rambut biru sepanjang pipi milik Kaito.

"Uh… kenapa kau ada disini…? Ini dimana…?" ujar Kaito pelan. Ia baru sadar kalau tempat ini bukanlah rumahnya maupun penginapan yang ada di game-game. Ia membiarkan Akaito memainkan helaian rambut birunya. Akaito tertawa kecil, sebuah seringaian terpampang jelas di bibirnya.

"Ini adalah rumahku. Pondok kayu sederhana ini adalah rumahku. _Knight_-mu yang membawamu kesini, dan sekarang ia sedang pergi ke sungai yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sini…" ujar Akaito. Seringaian tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Bahkan kini makin menjadi-jadi. Ia beranjak naik ke kasur yang ditiduri oleh si pemuda Shion.

"R-rumah-mu…?" Kaito merasakan tenggorokkannya tercekat. Alarm tanda bahaya seperti sudah mengiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"_Yup, my humble home…_" ujarnya. Kini ia sudah berada di atas tubuh Kaito. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di samping kepala si pemuda Shion. Kakinya berada di antara kaki Kaito.

Intinya, _our beloved uke_ gak bisa kemana-mana…

"A-Akaito… kumohon… jangan…" ujar Kaito dengan nada yang memohon. Tubuhnya yang lemah membuatnya pasrah.

Lagipula, kenapa sih Akaito selalu berusaha untuk _uhukmerapeuhuk_ Kaito?

"Semakin kau memohon, semakin susah diriku untuk menahannya, _beautiful…_" ujar Akaito sambil mengecup pipi pemuda yang ada di bawahnya. Kaito merasakan pipinya menghangat akibat kecupan lembut dari pemuda yang ada di atasnya itu.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa kau selalu berusaha untuk memilikiku, Akaito…?" ujar Kaito pelan. Ia takut. Tapi setidaknya ia harus mengulur waktu sampai Gakupo datang.

Akaito tertegun, kemudian tersenyum sinis, "_you really forget it, blue?_" ujar Akaito. Sekali lagi ia mengecup kelopak mata si biru dengan lembut.

"A-ano… lupa-… apa?" balas Kaito lagi. Sebisa mungkin ia bertahan dari godaan dan kecupan lembut dari Akaito. Pemuda merah ini memang mengetahui titik kelemahan dirinya dengan tepat!

"Ingat ketika kau bermain di hutan ini, dulu? Itulah saat pertama kali kita bertemu…" ujar Akaito, "waktu itu kau masih terlihat sangat bocah… kau terlihat bangga dengan pakaian istanamu."

Kaito diam, ia memperhatikan kata-kata pemuda itu. _Mungkinkah ia bisa diajak untuk mengikuti party dan membantuku melawan Zeito dan Taito?_ Pikir Kaito dalam hati.

Woi Kaito! Bukan saatnya mikir begituan! Gak sadar apa kalau posisimu itu membahayakan?!

"Saat itu aku masih seorang pangeran. Pangeran kerajaan Rubyerie. _Red Prince of Flame, Akaito_," ujar Akaito. Ia kemudian menyusuri rahang Kaito sampai ke leher menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

_Tahan Kaito… orang yang tahan godaan disayang Gakupo…_ ujar Kaito berulang-ulang dalam hati.

"Pa-pangeran…?" ujar Kaito pelan. Hembusan napasnya memberat akibat godaan-godaan yang diberikan Akaito.

Dasar iblis merah tampan penggoda!

Akaito mengangguk, "ya, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan denganmu aku tertarik padamu. Hingga sekarang-…" ia mencium dahi Kaito, "…-aku tetap tertarik padamu-…" cium pipi, "…-dirimu-…" cium bibir, "…-selamanya…"

Kalau diperhatikan sekarang, wajah Kaito tidak beda jauh dengan kepiting yang direbus sampai kematengan; merah padam.

Kaito bingung harus ngomong apa. Semua perlakuan Akaito membuatnya bungkam seketika.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, _beautiful?_" ujar Akaito dengan _devilish smirk_-nya. Kaito menggeleng cepat. Seringai Akaito malah semakin melebar.

"Tapi kini aku bukanlah pangeran lagi… aku adalah _assassin_…" ujarnya sambil mendekati leher putih sang pangeran biru yang terekspos. Ia kemudian mengecupnya pelan, membuat tubuh pemuda yang di bawahnya gemetar.

"Kh… ke-kenapa…?" tanya Kaito lagi. '_Ayo Kaito! Buat ia sibuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu sehingga Gakupo sempat datang!'_ seru Kaito dalam hati. Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Akaito tersenyum ketika melihat bekas merah yang belum menghilang dari leher pemuda biru itu. Bekas merah itu sudah sedikit pudar sehingga ia berniat membuatnya lagi.

"A-AKH! A-Akaito… kau menggigitku… lagi…" ujar Kaito putus-putus. Napasnya berat. Lehernya terasa sakit.

"Kerajaanku hancur… hanya aku yang tersisa…" ujar Akaito pelan. Iris azura Kaito yang tadi tertutup kini langsung terbuka, "semuanya hancur, tiada sisa kecuali diriku… hanya aku seorang… semuanya dibantai habis…" ujarnya lirih. Pemuda itu terlihat sedih ketika menceritakan hal tersebut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Akaito merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di lehernya.

"Ssshh… sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja yang sebelumnya. Sekarang adalah kehidupanmu di lembar yang baru, iya kan?" ujar Kaito pelan. Nada suaranya menenangkan dan lembut. Membuat si mata merah terkesiap.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Kehidupanmu aman, nyaman, dan tentram. Kau punya rumah ini, Gakupo, dan aku…" ujar Kaito lembut. Ia mengusap bahu pemuda berambut merah itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kaito…" Akaito membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kaito. Ia menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Baunya manis. Seperti bau susu strawberry.

Pantes aja si Gakupo demen deket-deket Kaito…

Tiba-tiba instingnya mengatakan kalau ia harus segera mendorong tubuh pemuda berambut biru itu. Maka ia segera mendorong tubuh Kaito hingga punggungnya menyentuh kasur empuk itu.

JLEB!

Sebuah pedang menancap di kayu dinding rumah Akaito. Akaito tersenyum mengejek. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia bersyukur ia segera mendorong tubuh Kaito. Kalau tidak, kepalanya lah yang menjadi tempat menancapnya pedang berukiran huruf kuno itu.

"Sudah saya bilang untuk tidak menyentuh pangeran, kan…" ujar sebuah suara dingin. Pemilik suara dingin itu segera mencabut pedang bergagang emasnya dan bersiap mengayunkannya ke arah Akaito lagi.

Pemuda merah itu segera berguling dan menyerang pemuda berambut ungu itu dari belakang menggunakan _claw_ yang terpasang di _fingerless leather gloves_-nya.

TRANG!

Peraduan kedua benda metal itu menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring. Membuat si biru Shion mengeratkan cengkramannya pada selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut _coat_ Gakupo.

"Gakupo! Akaito! Hentikan!" seru Kaito ketakutan. Gimana gak ketakutan coba? Gerakan mereka berdua tidak bisa dilihat secara kasat mata. Gerakan mereka terlalu cepat bagi mata si pemuda Shion itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah peraduan pedang dan _claw_ yang mendesing dan umpatan serta ejekan yang dilontarkan kedua makhluk labil itu.

Kok labil?

Ya jelaslah… mereka memperebutkan Kaito. Makanya Kaito menyebut mereka labil. Mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut cowok SMA labil yang rebutan pacar…

"Eh?" barulah Kaito menyadari. Di atas kepala Gakupo dan Akaito, terdapat sebuah bar berwarna hijau. Yang satu bertuliskan _Gakupo Kamui Lvl 69_ dan yang satu lagi bertuliskan _Akaito Lvl 73_.

Idih buset… levelnya tinggi amat…

'_Jadi… kalau memasuki mode PVP, barulah ketahuan level dan nama orang tersebut…_' Kaito bergumam dalam hati. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya untuk menganalisis! Ia harus menghentikan pertarungan ini! Segera!

Syaats!

"TCH!" Akaito mendecih. Lengan kanannya terkena sayatan pedang dengan _hilt _emas milik Gakupo. Gakupo berjalan ke arahnya dengan pedang yang teracung. Iris violetnya menggelap.

"Ini hukuman karena telah menyentuh pangeran…" Gakupo mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkan pedang itu untuk melukai Akaito yang sudah pasrah di tempatnya. Akaito memejamkan matanya.

"TUNGGU!" jerit Kaito. Ia berdiri di hadapan Akaito sambil merentangkan tangannya. Matanya terpejam dengan rapat.

Gakupo yang terkejut segera menghentikan ayunan pedangnya, 1 senti lagi pedang itu mengenai wajah pangerannya.

"PANGERAN! Apa yang anda lakukan?! Anda nyaris terbunuh jika saya telat menghentikan ayunan pedang saya!" seru Gakupo. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya, "menyingkir dari sana, pangeran… saya akan menghukumnya…"

"Ti-tidak! Akaito tidak jahat!" seru Kaito. Iris azure-nya menatap Gakupo dalam-dalam. Akaito tersentak. Ia mendongak untuk menatap punggung milik pangeran Azureridge yang melindunginya.

"Tidak jahat, anda bilang? Ia nyaris melukai anda!" seru Gakupo. Napasnya menderu-deru. Kemarahan terpancar dengan jelas di iris violetnya.

"Jika Akaito tidak ada, aku tidak akan berdiri disini! Aku pasti masih merepotkanmu! Berkat Akaito, aku sembuh!" seru Kaito, "kumohon Gakupo…"

Gakupo menatap Kaito dengan tatapan bimbang. Akhirnya ia menurunkan pedangnya dan memasukkannya ke sarung pedangnya lagi. Tangan kanannya ia bawa untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala pangerannya, "hati anda memang baik…"

Kaito menatap Gakupo dengan iris berkaca-kaca. Ia langsung memeluk _guardian_-nya, "terima kasih, Gakupo!"

Gakupo tertawa kecil sambil membelai punggung pangeran yang sangat ia sayangi, "justru sayalah yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menyadarkan saya…"

Kaito mengangguk riang. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik untuk menatap Akaito.

"Akaito, maafkan Gakupo ya. Lukamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito khawatir. Akaito mengangguk pelan. Kaito melepaskan _scarf _yang melingkar di leher si rambut merah dan membalutkannya ke lengannya yang terluka. Akaito menatapnya bingung.

"Untuk pertolongan pertama," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Akaito membalas senyumannya.

"_Thank you, beautiful…_"

Cup!

Plis deh… reader gak usah pura-pura gak tau arti _sound effect_ ini…

Yup! Akaito mencium bibir Kaito dengan lembut. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Karena Akaito tahu, si _knight of purple_ sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura kematian dari tubuhnya.

"A-Aka-Akaito…?!" Kaito terkejut. Kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Pipinya merona merah.

Gile… uke banget!

"Kau ini-… dikasih hati minta jantung… dikasih jantung minta ampela…" desis Gakupo sambil menarik kembali pedangnya. Matanya berkilat-kilat.

Akaito tertawa lepas, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Gakupo.

"He-hei… jangan mulai la-…" tiba-tiba Kaito merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Hey tunggu! Kalau dia tidur, lalu yang menghentikan pertarungan kedua makhluk labil ini siapa?! Lalu, kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat mengantuk-…

"Kau mengantuk Kaito?" ujar Akaito dengan _smirk _yangkhas. Tanpa aba-aba, tubuh Kaito langsung limbung ke dekapan Akaito. Akaito tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menatap wajah tertidur Kaito dengan lembut.

"Kau meracuni pangeran?!" seru Gakupo. Pedangnya tercabut dari sarungnya dengan sempurna dan kini teracung ke wajah si merah tampan.

Akaito terkekeh, "pernah dengar yang namanya 'efek samping', tuan feminism?" ejek Akaito. Ia segera menggendong pemuda yang terlelap di pelukannya ala _bridal style_, "ini adalah efek samping obat penurun panas buatanku, _idiot_."

Gakupo menggeram marah. Sudah dikatain tuan feminism, dikatain bodoh pula! Siapa yang nggak marah coba?!

"Kembali kau ke sini! Biar kucincang lidahmu agar tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi!" seru Gakupo sambil berlari mengejar pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Oh ya? Kejar kalau bisa! Nih lidahku, nih!" ejek Akaito sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Tangannya mendekap tubuh Kaito erat-erat agar tidak jatuh. Dengan lincah ia melompat ke pepohonan.

"TURUN KAU!" amuk Gakupo. Tiba-tiba pedangnya diselimuti aura ungu-kebiruan, "_Sonic Slash!_"

BUMM!

=xxx=

Kaito membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, '_uh… sudah berapa lama aku tertidur…?_'

Kaito bergerak gelisah, rasanya panas…

Tiba-tiba iris birunya melebar. Ia baru menyadari kalau posisinya lah yang membuatnya panas:

Gakupo yang tertidur di sebelah kanannya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang si manis Shion. Sedangkan Akaito yang tertidur di sebelah kirinya melingkarkan tangannya di bahu dan dada Kaito. Kedua seme itu tidur sambil mendekap Kaito. Tapi, yang paling _awkward _itu sebenarnya cuma satu…

WAJAH MEREKA BERDUA TERLALU DEKAT!

Kaito dapat merasakan hembusan napas kedua seme labil itu di lehernya. Tubuhnya gemetar, antara ketakutan dan senang. Senang karena akhirnya mereka berhenti bertengkar. Takut karena ia menyadari kalau kancing kemeja Gakupo terbuka dan menunjukkan dadanya, sedangkan baju hitam Akaito terlihat basah oleh sesuatu yang berwarna putih. Apalagi ia menyadari kalau ia tidak mengenakan baju apapun, tubuhnya hanya terlapisi selimut putih tipis milik Akaito.

_Threesome anyone?_ (authoress digebukin)

Sebuah imajinasi buruk langsung melintas di otak remaja berambut biru itu.

"GYAAAAA!" Kaito menjerit layaknya wanita yang mau di _uhukrapeuhuk_. Ia menarik selimut itu hingga ke lehernya. Wajahnya merah padam gara-gara bayangan kotor yang diproduksi otaknya. Sesungguhnya Kaito bukanlah tipe orang yang mesum, tapi ia terpaksa berpikir seperti itu… demi mempertahankan kehidupannya di dunia penuh seme labil ini.

"Ng…? Pangeran? Ada apa?" ujar Gakupo. Ia menggosok kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menatap Kaito yang memojok ke dinding sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hoaaahhmm… siapa sih pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut…?" keluh Akaito. Ia merentangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil menguap. Ia melirik Kaito.

"K-Kalian… apa-… apa yang kalian lakukan padaku…" ujar Kaito. Suaranya bergetar.

…

…

Krik krik…

"Hah?" Gakupo dan Akaito berbarengan. Keduanya menampakkan wajah kebingungan.

"Ja-Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" seru Kaito. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia langsung menarik selimut itu untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat malu. Tidak ada yang menutupi tubuhnya selain selimut putih tipi situ.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Gakupo bingung. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sementara di sisi lain, Akaito sudah senyum-senyum mesum. Ia mengerti apa yang Kaito pikirkan. Si rambut merah langsung mendekati Kaito dan berbisik padanya, "kau tahu? Jeritanmu semalam sungguh indah. Sangat merdu di telingaku. Kau tidak berhenti menjerit ketika aku 'menyentuhmu'. Dan lihat hasilnya, bajuku sampai basah begini…"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipi si pemuda berambut merah dengan sukses.

"A-aw! Apa maksudmu hey!" omel Akaito sambil memegangi pipinya yang ditampar oleh uke yang sibuk mojok di dinding karena ketakutan.

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" isak Kaito. Iris birunya berkaca-kaca.

Masa dia gak sadar di 'gituin' pas lagi tidur sih? Kacau banget!

BLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di ubun-ubun Akaito dengan mulus.

"HEYY! Apa masalahmu, tuan feminism?!" omel Akaito sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang kini berdenyut-denyut.

Gakupo mendengus, ia langsung menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda yang nyaris menangis itu, "akan kuceritakan dari awal. Sebenarnya kemarin kami berkejar-kejaran…"

"…- sampai kalian terluka…?" ujar Kaito pelan. Mata birunya melirik _health _bar milik Gakupo yang berwarna kuning dan tersisa tinggal seperempat. Tuh kan, ditinggal tidur sebentar aja _health bar_ mereka sudah mencapai seperempatnya… gimana kalau ditinggal sehari? Udah pada mati kali yak…

Gakupo mengangguk, "lalu, setelah merasa lelah kami kembali lagi kesini. Setelah si bocah merah-…"

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"…- menaruh anda di tempat tidur kembali, saya segera tidur di sisi anda untuk melindungi anda dari si mesum ini," ujar Gakupo sambil melirik Akaito tajam. Disambut dengan juluran lidah si rambut merah.

"Tahu-tahu, ia malah tidak sengaja menumpahkan krim yang akan ia makan ke bajunya dan _coat _saya yang anda kenakan. Si bodoh ini tidak mengganti bajunya, sedangkan saya terpaksa melepaskan baju anda dan membungkus tubuh anda dengan selimut. Saya tidak ingin anda masuk angin lagi."

"Ja-jadi…"

Gakupo menghela napas, "kami tidak melakukan apapun pada anda. Saya berani bersumpah. Semua yang dikatakan si bodoh itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka."

Kaito menghela napas lega, tiba-tiba ia merasa malu karena sudah menuduh _guardian_-nya dengan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Tapi, kalau anda menginginkan hal 'itu' sekarang, saya akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untuk anda…" ujar Gakupo tiba-tiba. Secara ajaib ia sudah mencapai jarak yang menurut Kaito berbahaya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu si pemuda berambut biru sambil membawanya menemui iris violetnya.

"Jangankan dia, aku juga siap. Berapa kalipun akan kami layani…" ujar Akaito sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia ikut memojokkan uke malang itu.

PLAK! PLAK!

"AW! _It's hurt…!_"

"MESUM!" seru Kaito. Tangan kanannya terasa panas setelah menampar kedua makhluk labil itu. Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya ke kain putih itu. Ini sih bener-bener gak boleh lengah sedikitpun… lengah sedikit saja, maka hilanglah 'sesuatu' yang paling berharga baginya.

_If you know what authoress mean… _

"Ma-maafkan saya… saya kan hanya memberi usul…" ujar Gakupo pelan. Ia mengusap-usap pipinya yang kini memerah akibat tamparan Kaito.

"Ngeles aja kayak delman!" celetuk Akaito, "bilang aja pengen!" komentar Akaito asal. Ia ikut mengusap-usap pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh si uke biru manis ini.

"Apa katamu?!" seru Gakupo sewot. Ia menatap Akaito tajam-tajam. Pedangnya nyaris ia tarik lagi.

"Su-sudah hentikan!" seru Kaito. Ia sudah lelah melihat kedua makhluk ini bertengkar. Kalau tidak menyeret dirinya sih gak masalah. Lah ini ikut-ikutan nyeret dia ke masalah, mau gak mau Kaito harus turun tangan. Karena hanya dia yang bisa menghentikan pertarungan kedua makhluk yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang itu.

"Akaito! Berhenti mengejek Gakupo! Lalu, Gakupo! Kita harus ke kerajaan Azureridge! Ingat?" seru Kaito. Disambut dengan anggukan kedua makhluk itu.

"Pakaian anda sudah kering, akan saya bawakan. Setelah anda mengenakan pakaian, kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan," ujar Gakupo. Kemudian ia membungkuk hormat dan berjalan ke luar. Ia sempat melemparkan tatapan galak ke arah Akaito yang malah dicuekin sama si rambut merah.

Kaito melemparkan pandangannya pada Akaito.

"Apa?" dengus si kepala merah.

"Mau ikut denganku?" tanya Kaito. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke pemuda merah itu.

Pemuda yang memiliki iris ruby itu mengerjapkan matanya, "ikut? Kemana?"

"Merebut kembali tahta kerajaanku, mengalahkan Zeito dan Taito, lalu menciptakan perdamaian di dunia ini," kata Kaito lancar. Halah, pengalaman nge-game sebenernya…

Akaito tertawa mengejek, "aku tidak mau diperintah oleh bocah sepertimu."

Kaito menatap Akaito dengan kesal, kemudian membuang muka.

"Lain cerita kalau kau menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku," ujar Akaito sambil mengedipkan matanya.

BLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan pun mendarat dengan mulus di puncak kepala Akaito.

"SAKIIITT!" Akaito langsung mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sukses dijitak Kaito akibat omongannya yang asal.

"Makanya jangan asal ngomong!" omel Kaito. Sumpah, ia merasa dirinya seperti piala bergilir. Selalu diperebutkan semua orang.

"Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu," tegas Akaito. Ia menatap Kaito lurus-lurus. Kaito menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas, '_tidak bisa ya…_'

"Tapi aku janji, kita akan bertemu lagi…" ujar Akaito sambil membimbing wajah Kaito untuk menatap wajah tampannya. Kaito mengikuti bimbingan pemuda yang sepantaran dengan Gakupo itu.

"… janji…? Kau akan membantuku melawan mereka…?" tanya Kaito pelan. Akaito tertawa kecil, hidung mereka kini bersentuhan. Akaito memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Aku janji…"

Dengan kata-kata itu, kedua bibir mereka tersegel satu sama lain. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Akaito dapat merasakan bahwa Kaito tidak ingin meninggalkan dirinya. Tapi pemuda berambut biru itu harus… ia harus pergi.

Akaito segera melepaskan ciuman mereka, meninggalkan Kaito yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa walaupun napasnya menderu-deru. Akaito tertawa melihat hal ini.

"Tenang saja, nanti kalau kita bertemu lagi, kita akan melanjutkannya," ujar Akaito sambil mengacak-acak rambut biru Kaito, "bahkan kita akan melanjutkannya sampai ke tahap yang 'lebih'," ujar Akaito sambil mengecup dahi pemuda beriris biru langit itu.

Kaito bingung harus tertawa atau marah, akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum lembut.

TRANG!

Tiba-tiba Gakupo sudah memegang pedangnya yang disambut dengan _claw_ yang ada di tangan kanan Akaito. Kaito memekik kaget.

"Masih nekat juga…?" geram Gakupo. Akaito tertawa mengejek. Ia segera menepis pedang itu sehingga Gakupo mundur beberapa langkah. Akaito segera merangkul Kaito –yang masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut- dengan mesra.

"Kau iri, tuan feminism?" ejek Akaito. Ia mengecup pipi pemuda yang dirangkulnya. Membuat pipi si pemuda bersemu merah.

Iris violet Gakupo berkilat-kilat marah. Pedangnya kini berkilat-kilat dengan aura biru-violet.

Kaito menghela napas, "mulai lagi deh…"

=xxx=

"Akaito, kami pergi dulu!" seru Kaito sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia telah mengenakan pakaiannya kembali; kaos biru dengan celana biru muda selutut. _Scarf_ birunya kini tidak dibiarkan menjuntai ke bawah seperti biasanya, melainkan diikat membentuk pita besar di bagian belakangnya. Sebenarnya ini adalah ide Gakupo, katanya sih biar tidak terinjak atau tersangkut. Padahal cuma pengen lihat ke-_uke_-an Kaito berlipat-lipat ganda doang tuh…

"_Yeah! Be careful! And remember our promise, okay?_" ujar Akaito sambil mengedipkan matanya. Disambut tawa ceria Kaito.

"Bye~!" Kaito melambaikan tangannya dan berlari-lari kecil ke arah Gakupo yang sudah menantinya.

"Janji apa…?" kata Gakupo tiba-tiba. Kaito tersenyum sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"_Hi-mit-su~_" ujarnya dengan nada yang lucu. Gakupo ingin mengomel, tapi hal itu diurungkannya begitu saja karena merasa terhibur dengan nada suara Kaito yang menggemaskan.

"Dasar anda ini…" Gakupo mengacak-acak rambut Kaito gemas. Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda.

=To Be Continued=

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/n: HAHAHA… KALI INI BENGKAKNYA SAMPAI 4000 WORDS! #ditabokin. Kok perasaan fict ini makin lama makin bengkak yah words-nya… #nangis. Chap 1 sekitar 1k words, chap 2 2k words, chap 3 3k words, chap 4 4k words, hahaha… #dibuang. Ya kali nanti kalau udah nyentuh chap 10 bakal jadi 10k words… gileee… #facepalm.**

**Balas review!**

ShiroNeko: bener nih gak keberatan? Wordsnya makin lama makin bengkak lho… #duk. Hika juga masih galau soal rate ;;A;; masalahnya Hika gak bisa bikin lemon/lime/citrus ;;3;; bukannya gak bisa sih… belum bisa kali yah… narasi/komentar Hika lucu? Well, that's my favorite~ XD Hika emang suka menyertakan sedikit humor biar gak serius-serius amat. Cek aja di fict Hika yang lain :3 and btw, it's your own fault to check this fanfict =w= #geplaked. Ah, PIXIV itu semacam deviantArt-nya orang jepang. Thanks for the review, dear~

Doggy: A-arigatouu~ ;;v;; yeah, disini emang jarang multi-chap yaoi #duk. Makanya Hika bikin :3 yah, walaupun ini fict boyxboy/shonen-ai/yaoi pertama Hika :3. Semoga tidak mengecewakan yah~ la-lalu… lemon…? #pingsan. Kayaknya ide itu harus di pending dulu deh… Hika belum berani bikin lemon ;;u;; dan soal Mikuo… anda beruntung karena chapter depan Mikuo akan muncul! 8"DDD #dilempar. Mikuo akan muncul dengan title Priest Mikuo~… weleh… malah ngasih spoiler… #shot. Thanks for the review~

**Yup, sekian balas review kali ini~ nantikan chapter 4 yah! Karena reviewer sudah mencapai 10 lebih, maka Hika akan kasih hint-hint buat chapter depan. Monggo ditebak XD**

"**Kastil… tembok batu… **_**court/courtesse…**_**"**

"**Namaku Priest Mikuo… salam kenal."**

"**Kau memiliki kekuatan… yang tidak kau sadari."**

**Yup! 3 kata itu aja cukup untuk menebak chapter selanjutnya sepertinya XD. Pokoknya tiap review menyentuh kelipatan 10, Hika akan kasih hint chapter selanjutnya~**

**Yosh! Jaa-ne!**

Sign,

~HiShou~


	5. Route 5

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Not MINE!

Warning: **FULL OF SHONEN-AI,** boyxboy, shonen-ai, BoysVocaloidsXKaito, uke!Kaito, typo, picisan. **AllXKaito, Rating may go up if I want.**

Don't Like? Then Don't Read~ 3

=xxx=

Summary: Kaito si maniak game dan pecinta es krim mendapat CD kaset game yang ia idam-idamkan! Siapa kira kalau sekeping CD game malah membuatnya memasuki dunia penuh konflik yang berkecamuk dan membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti petualangan demi mempertahankan kehidupannya?

=xxx=

The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga

Route 5

=xxx=

=XXXXXXXXXXXXX=

"Akh!"

BRUK!

Seorang pemuda berambut biru jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Pinggulnya terasa sakit karena tidak sengaja terkena akar pohon yang keras.

"Berdirilah pangeran, latihannya sudah cukup sampai disini," ujar pengawalnya sambil berusaha membantu pemuda yang memiliki iris biru muda itu untuk berdiri.

Si pemuda mendengus, kemudian kembali berlari ke seekor monster _slime_ berwarna hijau dengan muka yang imut. Ia mengayunkan _basic dagger_-nya ke tubuh lunak monster itu.

Jleb!

Monster itu menatap pemuda bertampang manis itu dengan tatapan polos, kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Kaito menghela napas dan jatuh terduduk. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, pangeran?" tanya sang _purple knight_ khawatir. Ia mengelap keringat pangerannya menggunakan sapu tangan putih berbordir emas miliknya.

Kaito mengangguk, kemudian mendongak.

_Kaito Shion Lvl 3_

Kaito ingin _headbang _ke batu terdekat…

Susah-susah nabokin monster, hanya naik 3 level?! Dunia ini gak adil, men! Lihat Gakupo dan Akaito yang sudah menyentuh level 60 ke atas! Bagaimana cara mereka _leveling _sih?! Nge-_mob_ monster lalu dihancurkan dengan _magic area_?!

"Aku capek…"desah pemuda berambut biru itu pasrah. Sudah sekitar 8 monster ia hajar tapi baru naik 3 level… game ini neraka level…

Sang _guardian _tertawa kecil, Kaito langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Ma-maafkan saya pangeran…" ujar Gakupo, "hanya saja, sangatlah lucu melihat anda mengejar-ngejar _poring_ kesana-kemari demi mendapatkan _Experience_…"

_Poring _adalah makhluk berbentuk _slime_ (gel) yang imut. Biasanya sering dijadikan sebagai sumber tabokan utama para _newbie_. Sebenarnya, Kaito rada gak tega buat nabok monster lucu nan imut ini. Tapi apa daya… ia harus mencapai level 50 secepatnya…

Kaito menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "lalu, aku harus _hunting_ di mana?"

Gakupo menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, "tidak perlu. Sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita," ujar Gakupo sambil bangkit berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Kaito yang masih duduk. Kaito menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati.

=xxx=

"HU-HUWAAA! Kastil! Rumah bergaya Eropa kuno! _Court and Courtesse!_" pekik Kaito. Iris birunya bersinar bahagia.

Gakupo hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi norak pangerannya, "selamat datang di kota Tealeia!"

Kaito menatap bangunan-bangunan kuno itu itu dengan iris azure yang berbinar-binar. Sejak sekolah dasar, Kaito memang sangat menyukai pelajaran sejarah. Ia juga sangat kagum pada arsitektur bangunan Eropa kuno.

"Tealeia indah sekali!" pekik Kaito berbinar-binar. Akhirnya ia sampai di kota pertama! Sekaranglah saatnya ia untuk mencari informasi!

Tanpa sepengetahuan Gakupo, Kaito sudah pergi duluan memasuki kota yang lumayan megah itu. Kakinya yang kecil menyembunyikan derap langkah kakinya.

"Nah… ayo kita-… PANGERAN?!" Gakupo langsung panik begitu menyadari Kaito hilang dari sisinya. Wajah _knight_ itu langsung pucat seketika.

=xxx=

"Wow…" gumam Kaito dengan penuh kekaguman. Dari tadi, yang ia lakukan hanyalah berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati pemandangan kota miniatur Eropa ini.

Katanya mau cari informasi…kok malah jalan-jalan?

DUK!

"A-aduh… ma-maaf…" ujar Kaito pelan. Saking asyiknya, ia sampai tidak sadar menabrak seseorang. Orang yang ditabraknya itu terlihat tidak suka.

"Huh? _You say sorry? Do you think it's enough?!_" bentak orang yang ditabraknya itu. Iris bloody red-nya menatap Kaito dengan penuh kemarahan.

Pemuda manis itu mendongak untuk menatap wajah orang yang ditabraknya. Seketika tubuhnya merinding ketakutan.

Orang itu memiliki rambut silver yang diikat model _ponytail_. Irisnya berwarna merah darah dan tajam. Sosoknya lebih tinggi dari pemuda manis berambut biru itu. Mungkin sekitar 10-15 sentimeter. Pemuda itu mengenakan _coat_ dengan bordir perak di sisinya. Sebuah lambang naga yang melingkar termpampang dengan jelas di ujung kanan _coat-_nya. Mungkinkah itu lambang kesatria Tealeia?

"_Go-gomennasai…_" ujar Kaito sekali lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya bergetar. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera lari. Ia ingin lari, tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya kaki kirinya mundur selangkah.

"Hei Dell, kupikir ia cukup manis. Kenapa tidak 'bersenang-senang' dengannya sebagai ganti permintaan maaf?" ujar pemuda di sebelahnya yang memiliki rambut magenta panjang yang diikat rapi. Pemuda itu menatap Kaito dengan intens sehingga membuat uke malang itu tidak nyaman.

"Huh? Manis katamu?" pemuda yang dipanggil Dell itu mengangkat wajah Kaito dengan kasar, kemudian memperhatikan wajah pemuda bersurai biru itu. Seringaian mengembang di bibirnya, "kau benar. Ia cukup manis, Ted."

Kaito merinding ketakutan, apa lagi yang akan ia alami?!

Pemuda yang dipanggil Ted itu tersenyum sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Pemuda itu memiliki warna rambut dan iris yang sama, yaitu magenta. Sebuah kacamata bertengger di hidungnya. Ia mengenakan _coat_ yang sama dengan temannya, Dell. Hanya saja, warna dasar _coat_-nya berwarna abu-abu tua dan bordirnya berwarna magenta. _Style_-nya pun lebih mengarah ke militer.

"Ikut aku, jika kau tidak ingin terluka tentunya…" ancam Dell sambil menarik pergelangan Kaito dengan kasar. Mau tidak mau Kaito mengikutinya, ia sempat menatap Ted dengan pandangan meminta tolong tetapi tidak dipedulikan oleh si rambut magenta.

Dell menyeretnya dengan kasar. Ia ingin melawan, tapi level maupun kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan dua makhluk itu. Pergelangan tangannya pun sudah mulai terasa sakit karena cengkraman Dell.

Kaito kini hanya bisa berdoa agar dirinya selamat tanpa harus merepotkan orang lain…

=xxx=

BRUK!

"Aww…!" Kaito mengerang kesakitan. Punggungnya terasa sangat sakit ketika menghantam dinding sebuah gang. Ia jatuh terduduk karena kakinya tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat untuk meredam rasa sakit yang amat sangat itu.

"Heh, tubuhmu ternyata begitu lemah ya…" ejek pemuda berambut perak itu. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajah Kaito dengan ibu jarinya dan mempertemukan iris azure itu dengan iris bloody ruby-nya.

Kaito merasakan ketakutan yang berlipat-lipat sekarang. Pertama, ia diculik oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. Kedua, tempat ini remang-remang, ia tidak suka tempat gelap maupun remang-remang. Ketiga, ia tidak tahu tempat ini. Keempat dan yang paling fatal… orang bernama Dell ini mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh terhadap tubuhnya!

"A-ano… ku-k-kumohon… m-ma-maafkan a-ku-…" ujar Kaito gemetar. Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya hanya tertawa seperti maniak. Hal itu membuat remaja bersyal biru itu semakin ketakutan.

"Oh Dell, hentikan tawamu yang menyeramkan itu…" omel pemuda beriris magenta sambil menghela napas, "kau menakut-nakuti tamu kita."

Dell menatap Ted dengan sinis, kemudian kembali menatap remaja yang kini matanya berkaca-kaca yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia menyeringai senang, "benar kata Ted… kau bukan 'lumayan manis', tapi 'sangat manis', _sweety…_"

Dell langsung mencium bibir mungil pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Hal tersebut membuat Kaito membelalakan matanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh _knight _Tealeia itu. Tapi Dell tidak selemah yang ia bayangkan, ia malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Kaito merasa jijik. Ia dicium oleh orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Ingin rasanya ia hilang dari dunia ini sekarang juga. Ia mau pulang! Ia mau bertemu Lily, Nigaito, Rin, Len… ia rindu mereka semua…

Kelakuan Dell semakin liar, ia menekan kepala pemuda berambut biru itu dengan paksa sehingga membuatnya nyaris pingsan karena kehabisan napas dan kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Tapi Dell tidak peduli, yang ia inginkan hanyalah agar nafsunya terpenuhi. Ia tidak peduli pemuda itu pingsan atau tidak. Semua ini gara-gara pemuda berambut biru itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan…

Ya, ia tertarik dengan pemuda bermarga Shion itu.

Kelakuannya yang sopan namun takut-takut membuat dirinya ingin menghancurkan mental pemuda manis itu. Ia terlalu sopan! Terlalu naïf! Ia seperti tidak mengenal dunia. Ia bagaikan anak kecil yang masih mudah dibohongi. _He is gonna fun to be corrupted…_

Walaupun ia terlihat menyenangkan untuk dihancurkan, tetap saja hati kecilnya menginginkan agar ia tetap melindungi bocah berambut biru itu. Tapi untuk kali ini ia akan mengabaikan hati kecilnya.

'_I'll show you the darkness of this world…'_ gumam Dell dalam hati.

Dell melepaskan bibirnya sejenak untuk menarik napas, paru-parunya terasa panas akibat kekurangan oksigen.

"… dan bisakah kalian lebih tenang sedikit? Aku sedang membaca. Dan untuk Dell, _can you lower that sloppy sound? It's gross…_" ujar Ted dingin. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah buku kecil yang sedang ia baca.

Dell hanya melirik temannya dengan tatapan sinis. Kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada uke berambut biru itu.

Kaito merasa lega, ia segera menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Pipinya bersemu merah dan tatapannya buram karena ketidak-fokusannya.

Dell menyeringai melihat pemandangan yang pemuda itu tawarkan. Kaito mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menarik napas. Leher putihnya terekspos dengan jelas.

Dengan ganas, Dell menyerang leher putih pemuda itu. Ia menggigit kulit seputih susu itu dengan kasar, membuat Kaito menjerit kesakitan.

"Hm? Siapa yang sudah memilikimu, _sweety?_" ujar Dell ketika ia menyadari sebuah noda merah samar tampak di kulit putih pemuda itu.

Kaito ingin menangis. Ia bukan barang! Segitu tidak berharganya-kah ia sampai orang-orang bisa mengklaim dirinya?!

"A-aku bukan barang-…" ujar Kaito. Ia mulai bangkit dan mendorong tubuh pemuda berambut silver itu, "…-dan aku punya harga diri!" serunya marah. Iris azure-nya berkilat-kilat. Aura berwarna biru menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Dell menyeringai. Akhirnya bocah biru di hadapannya terbakar juga. Aura merah muncul dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Ted yang sedari tadi membaca kini menurunkan bukunya. Iris magenta-nya melirik Kaito dengan malas. Aura berwarna magenta menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Hentikan!"

Ketiga makhluk dengan aura yang berbeda itu menoleh, seorang pemuda dengan pakaian _bishop_ berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tatapan khawatir sekaligus marah.

"Hagane Dell! Kasane Ted! Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan untuk tidak membuat kekacauan di Tealeia?! Demi Dewi Mermaid Elluka, kalian ini susah sekali di kasih tahu, ya!?" omel pemuda berambut teal pendek itu. Iris teal-nya menatap Dell dan Ted berganti-gantian.

Dell menatap pemuda yang terlihat seperti _priest_ itu dengan malas, "berisik sekali kau, Mikuo…"

BLARR!

Tiba-tiba, sebagian aura Dell membentuk bola api dan menyerang Mikuo. Tapi bola api itu justru menghantam perisai yang tak terlihat. Jantung Kaito nyaris copot melihatnya.

"Itukah salam pertemuan seorang teman lama?" ujar Mikuo sambil menghela napas.

Ted kelihatannya sudah mulai kesal memperhatikan adegan tatap-tatapan Dell versus Mikuo itu. Ia segera menyeret Dell pergi.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku! Aku masih ingin menghajar makhluk sok suci itu!" amuk Dell. Ia meronta dari seretan Ted. Ted tetap diam sambil menyeret Dell hingga mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangan Kaito dan pemuda yang dipanggil Mikuo itu.

"_Are you alright?_" ujar pemuda itu kepada Kaito yang masih terpaku pada tempatnya. Kaito mengangguk kaku. Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi?!

"Kau sepertinya masih terkejut, ayo kita ke rumahku untuk menenangkan pikiranmu," ajak pemuda berpakaian _bishop_ itu sambil tersenyum. Kaito mengangguk pelan. Ia mengikuti arah pemuda teal itu berjalan. Instingnya mengatakan kalau orang ini adalah salah satu karakter yang cukup penting dalam game ini.

=xxx=

"Selamat datang di _Church of Tealeia!_" sambut Mikuo sambil mempersilakan pemuda biru itu masuk. Kaito menganga melihat interior gereja yang sangat megah ini. Di tengah-tengah, ada altar dan sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam mengkilap. Sementara, kursi-kursi panjang terlihat berjejer dengan rapi di kiri-kanan altar itu. Tempat lilin yang berbentuk trisula berwarna emas berdiri berjejer di sisi gereja itu.

Mikuo tersenyum melihat reaksi Kaito. Hampir semua orang yang memasuki gereja ini pasti akan bereaksi sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar jeritan yang cukup _cempreng_ dari arah dalam. Seorang gadis berambut teal yang dikuncir _twintails_ berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah Mikuo. Gaun putihnya melambai mengikuti gerakan gadis itu pergi.

"Mikuo!"

Mikuo menutup telinganya, ia menghela napas, "Miku, kau ini adalah seorang _Cardinal_… bisakah kau menghentikan kelakuanmu yang kekanak-kanakan itu?"

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya begitu melihat dua orang yang sangat identik itu. Ya ampun… jadi ini yang namanya pinang dibelah dua?

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi! Kenapa kau baru muncul, hah?!" omel gadis kembaran Mikuo itu. Iris teal-nya kemudian melirik Kaito, "lalu siapa bocah manis ini?"

Mikuo menurunkan tangannya dan memegang bahu pemuda yang tingginya nyaris sejajar dengannya, "entahlah, aku hanya menolongnya. Soalnya tadi ia mendapat masalah dengan Dell dan Ted."

Kaito bersumpah ia melihat api kemarahan di mata gadis berambut teal yang panjangnya nyaris menyentuh lantai itu.

"Kurang ajar! Mereka lagi! Akan kuberi mereka pelajaran! Ini sudah keempat kalinya mereka mengganggu orang manis seperti bocah ini!" omel gadis _cardinal _itu. Ia segera berlari keluar. Rambutnya melambai ditiup angin yang melawan arahnya.

"Miku! Tunggu! Jaga kelakuanmu sebagai seorang _cardinal_!" seru Mikuo. Tapi terlambat, gadis itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Mikuo menghela napas.

"A-ano…"

Seakan sudah mengetahui pertanyaan Kaito, Mikuo menjawab, "Dia itu adik kembarku. Miku Hatsune. Maafkan kelakuannya ya. Walaupun ia seorang _cardinal,_ kelakuannya masih bocah…" ucap Mikuo pelan. Ia menatap Kaito dengan sorot mata bersalah.

Pemuda berambut biru itu malah tersenyum, "_daijoubu!_ Adikmu lucu sekali ya!" tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Nigaito. Apa kabarnya Nigaito ya…?

Mikuo balas tersenyum, kemudian ia tersentak seakan baru mengingat sesuatu, "oh! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Mikuo Hatsune. Aku adalah salah satu anggota _church _ini. Seorang _High Priest_. Salam kenal," ujar Mikuo sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"A-aku Kaito Shion… se-senang berkenalan dengan anda…" ujar Kaito kaku. Ia gugup menghadapi pemuda di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka terlihat seumuran, tapi pemuda itu sudah menjadi seorang _high priest_. _Job _lanjutan dari _priest_ dan _cleric_.

Mikuo tertawa kecil, "tidak perlu sopan-sopan. Kita ini seumuran kan?" ujar Mikuo. Sorot keramahan terpancar dari matanya. Kaito mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah Hatsune-san…" ujar Kaito dengan senyumnya.

"Panggil aku Mikuo-kun, oke Kaito-kun?" ujar pemuda _priest_ itu riang. Kaito tertawa kecil dan mengangguk semangat.

"Sepertinya kau tersesat. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Kaito-kun?" ujar Mikuo pelan. Iris biru Kaito berbinar-binar. Mikuo baik sekali!

"Perpustakaan! Aku ingin ke sana!" seru Kaito gembira. Akhirnya ia bisa mencari informasi tentang kota ini dan dunia ini!

Mikuo tertawa melihat Kaito yang begitu antusias, "Kaito-kun sungguh beruntung. Di kota ini, perpustakaan berada di dalam gereja ini. Mari aku antar," ujar pemuda itu sambil berjalan. Kaito mengikutinya dengan gembira.

=xxx=

Keningnya berkerut. Ia mengambil satu buku lagi. Keningnya kembali berkerut. Pemuda biru itu kemudian menghela napas kecewa.

'_Semuanya membingungkan…_' ujar pemuda Shion itu dalam hati. Ia berbalik badan dan berjalan ke tempat Mikuo menunggunya.

Pemuda itu sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja kotak itu. Ia mengenakan sebuah topi berbentuk _crown_ yang memiliki lambang plus di tengahnya. Wajahnya juga ditutupi oleh _veil_ transparan.

Buat apa ia memakai _veil _itu? Toh wajahnya kelihatan juga…

Bajunya lebih mirip seperti jubah. Baju itu terlihat rumit dan didominasi oleh warna putih dan hijau lembut. Di bagian lehernya, terdapat sebuah plat logam berbentuk tameng dengan simbol aneh yang diukir diatasnya. Mungkin itu simbol kalau ia adalah salah satu petinggi disini.

"Oh, Kaito-kun! Sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari?" ujar Mikuo. Ia menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Kaito menggeleng lemas. 2,5 jam ia habiskan untuk mencari buku yang ternyata tidak ada di kota ini…

"Ayolah, jangan bersedih. Memangnya buku apa yang kau cari?" tanya pemuda teal itu.

"Sebenarnya aku mencari tentang dunia ini," ujar Kaito pelan, "asal-usul dunia ini lebih tepatnya…"

Mikuo mengangguk maklum. Ia sendiri tidak tahu asal-usul dunia ini. Entahlah, rasanya sejarah tentang dunia ini dihapuskan dan dilupakan begitu saja oleh orang-orang.

'_Gakupo!_' Kaito baru sadar kalau ia terpisah dengan _knight_ berambut ungu itu lagi. Seketika ia panik. Ia tidak punya uang dan tempat berlindung. Bagaimana caranya ia hidup nanti malam?!

"Oh ya, malam ini, menginaplah disini. Kami punya ruang kosong. Dan sepertinya kau kebingungan, jadi lebih aman bermalam di gereja," ujar Mikuo lembut seakan membaca pikiran Kaito. Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kaito dengan hati-hati.

Wajah Kaito memerah akan perlakuan Mikuo yang lembut. Tinggi mereka tidak terlalu berbeda jauh, jadi ia tidak perlu terlalu mendongak untuk menatap wajah si remaja teal.

"Ayo kita ke kamarmu," ajak Mikuo sambil menggenggam tangan Kaito. Wajah Kaito tambah memerah. Ia memang tidak seagresif Akaito, dan ia tidak sekikuk Gakupo, Mikuo berbeda. Perlakuannya sangat lembut seperti memperlakukan sebuah bunga dandelion. Selalu berhati-hati akan apa yang ia lakukan. Ciri _gentleman _sejati.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak Kaito…

Dia masih normal kan?!

=xxx=

Kaito berguling-guling di kasur berseprai putihnya. Ia gelisah. Ia khawatir Gakupo tidak akan menemukannya. Kamarnya yang remang-remang membuatnya tambah gelisah. Hanya sepotong lilin yang menerangi kamar itu.

'_Gakupo… maafkan aku… lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu…_' Kaito bergumam dalam hati. Ia memejamkan matanya. Berapa kali ia sudah membuat si _purple knight_ itu kerepotan? Ia selalu menjadi beban bagi Gakupo… ia selalu memulai sesuatu, dan pasti yang akan menyelamatkannya nanti adalah Gakupo.

Iris birunya melirik ke luar jendela. Gelap. Berarti sudah malam. Gakupo… apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang ya?

Tok… tok… tok…

Kaito melirik pintu kayu yang membatasi kamarnya dengan lorong gereja. Dengan malas, ia bangkit berdiri dan membukakan pintu.

"Halo Kaito-kun!" ujar Mikuo dengan nada yang ceria. Kaito tersenyum, Mikuo selalu ceria. Dan hal itu membuat hatinya sedikit ringan. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah lilin dan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kendi logam berwarna kuning tembaga, "bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" ujar Kaito riang. Mikuo langsung berjalan masuk dan meletakkan lilinnya di sebuah meja kecil di ujung ruangan. Kemudian ia menaruh kendi logam itu di sebelah lilinnya. Ia segera duduk di sebelah Kaito.

Kaito menghela napas lega, kamarnya sekarang jauh lebih terang.

"Kaito-kun tidak suka gelap ya?" ujar Mikuo sambil tersenyum. Ia bertanya pada Kaito seakan-akan Kaito adalah anak kecil. Pemuda berambut biru itu kemudian mengangguk pelan. Mikuo tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia bergeser mendekat ke samping Kaito.

"Tenang saja ya~"

"?!" Kaito terkejut begitu tubuhnya di tarik ke pelukan si rambut teal. Pemuda itu dengan tenangnya membelai surai biru milik pemuda bermarga Shion itu.

"Tenang saja… kegelapan tidak akan menyakitimu selama kau percaya pada cahaya yang ada dalam dirimu," ujar Mikuo lembut. Remaja itu kemudian memeluk Kaito erat, berusaha untuk membagi keberanian yang dimilikinya kepada Kaito.

Jantung Kaito berdebar-debar, wajahnya memerah layaknya rambut Akaito. Perlakuan Mikuo yang lembut membuatnya melayang. Mikuo memang pandai mencuri hati orang lain!

"_Arigatou…_" ujar Kaito pelan. Sudah lama ia tidak diperlakukan lembut seperti ini. Dunia ini nyaris membuatnya gila. Sejak awal masuk ke dunia ini, dirinya terus diperebutkan, diperlakukan secara kasar, dan disentuh. Ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi ternyata, di dunia ini masih ada juga orang yang berperilaku lembut seperti Mikuo.

"Kaito-kun? Kau menangis?" tanya Mikuo lembut. Pemuda beriris teal itu membelai bahu Kaito yang bergetar, "menangislah sepuasmu, Kaito-kun…"

Kaito menangis… pemuda itu menangis untuk pertama kalinya ia tiba di dunia ini. Ia lelah, capek. Batinnya maupun fisiknya sudah lelah akan kegilaan dunia ini. Kaito mencengkram jubah Mikuo erat-erat. Sementara Mikuo membelai punggunya lembut sebagai upaya menenangkan tangisan si rambut biru.

"Aku ingin pulang... _hiks…_ aku ingin bertemu Nigaito… _hiks_… Lily…_ hiks…_ Gakupo…_ hiks…_" isak Kaito. Tangisannya kian menjadi-jadi. Tangannya yang mencengkram jubah Mikuo bergetar.

"Aku sudah lelah di dunia ini _hiks…_ dunia ini gila!" jerit Kaito. Mikuo mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda yang kini emosinya memuncak.

"Tenang Kaito-kun…" ujar Mikuo. Ia menatap iris biru yang kini digenangi oleh air mata itu. Ia menghapus air mata yang ada di sudut kedua mata indah milik Kaito dengan ibu jarinya, "jika Dewi Elluka membuatmu tetap hidup sampai sekarang, berarti ada yang ia inginkan…"

Kaito berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, ia mulai tertarik pada pembicaraan Mikuo.

"Dewi Elluka Clocktower adalah dewi mermaid yang dipuja pengikut gereja ini. Ialah yang melindungi kami, warga Tealeia," ujar Mikuo. Ia membelai pipi Kaito yang memerah, "selain dewi mermaid, ia juga seorang dewi cinta menurut kepercayaan masyarakat disini."

Kaito memegang tangan Mikuo yang membelai pipinya, pemuda yang dihadapannya sungguh lembut dan baik hati…

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku merasakan kalau Dewi Elluka membimbingmu kesini. Apa ada yang sedang kau cari, Kaito-kun?" ujar Mikuo lembut. Kaito segera mengangguk. Mikuo menghela napas, "aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang sedang kau cari, tapi aku tahu kalau Dewi Elluka memberkatimu…"

Kaito merasa bingung, Elluka itu siapa? Kenal juga nggak…

"A-aku belum pernah bertemu Dewi Elluka… aku j-juga tidak mengenalnya…" ujar Kaito pelan. Ia menurunkan tangannya. Mikuo tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan Kaito.

"Kau memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi kau adalah manusia favoritnya," ujar Mikuo lembut. Ia meremas tangan Kaito.

Hah? Manusia favorit? Elluka itu apaan sih sebenernya? Tuhan? Dewa?

Mikuo tertawa kecil melihat wajah Kaito yang kebingungan, "sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Memikirkan Elluka memang bisa membuat otak kita panas," ujar Mikuo sambil terkekeh, "kau tidak merasa ngantuk?"

Sebenarnya sejak Mikuo masuk ke kamarnya, matanya mendadak menjadi berat. Padahal sebelum Mikuo masuk, ia tidak merasa ngantuk sama sekali. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin terlelap di pelukan Mikuo. Tapi, gara-gara Mikuo bercerita soal Elluka, jadilah Kaito memaksakan dirinya untuk tidak tidur.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok…" ujar Kaito. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan menutup. Tubuhnya ambruk di atas kasur berseprai putih itu. Mikuo tersenyum maklum.

"Ternyata kau tidak kuat mencium aroma terapi buatan Miku ini ya…" ujar Mikuo pelan, ia melirik kendi logam yang tadi dibawanya. Kemudian ia memperhatikan wajah tertidur Kaito dengan seksama.

Pipinya yang begitu lembut, Bulu mata panjang yang kini basah oleh air mata, dan surai biru muda dengan panjang sepipi menghiasi kontur wajahnya. Di pipinya ada bekas air mata yang mulai mengering. Mulutnya yang kecil sedikit terbuka.

Mikuo menatap pemuda itu lama, kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda yang terlelap itu. Lalu dengan lembut, mencium bibir pemuda itu.

Mikuo menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan bibir pemuda itu. Teksturnya yang lembut membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskan pemuda Shion itu. Ingin rasanya ia menyimpan Kaito untuk dirinya sendiri. Egois memang, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada membiarkan Kaito di luar sana.

Tiba-tiba ia dihadapkan oleh sebuah kenyataan pahit. Ia adalah seorang _High Priest_. Seorang pelayan Dewi Elluka. Seseorang yang dekat dengan petinggi dunia ini. Ia segera melepaskan ciumannya dari pemuda berambut biru itu. Wajahnya memerah, ia mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

"A-apa yang baru saja kulakukan-…?" ujar Mikuo kebingungan. Ini salah. Tidak seharusnya ia mencintai orang lain selain keluarganya dan Dewi Elluka. Seorang _priest _tidak boleh memiliki perasaan khusus kepada orang lain. Apalagi jika orang itu merupakan manusia kesayangan Dewi Elluka.

Ini sebuah kesalahan! Ia tidak boleh mengikuti nafsunya! Mikuo mulai mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Ia menatap telapak tangannya yang memiliki tato tanda kesetiannya pada Dewi Elluka. Ia memejamkan matanya. Dilemma menyerangnya. Manakah yang harus ia pilih sekarang? Dewi Elluka atau pemuda yang baru ia temui tadi siang?

"… maafkan aku Dewi Elluka…" ujar pemuda _priest_ itu pelan. Perlahan-lahan kakinya ia langkahkan mendekati pemuda yang kini tertidur dengan lelapnya. Ia membelai pipi pemuda itu dengan hati-hati. Ia kembali merendahkan dirinya dan mencium pemuda itu, lagi.

Ia lebih memilih pemuda yang ada di hadapannya daripada seorang dewi yang menjaga dunia ini…

Benar juga kata buku sihir yang pernah dibacanya, seseorang yang memiliki _skill: Temptation/Seduction _memang memiliki kharisma yang sulit ditolak_._ Salah satunya pemuda yang kini diciumnya. Ia adalah salah satu dari banyak orang yang memiliki _skill_ ini sebagai _skill _pasif. Dengan kata lain, ia menggunakan kekuatan itu tanpa ia sadari/dibawah alam bawah sadarnya. Dan Mikuo sadar, ia sudah terjerat kedalam pesona seorang Kaito Shion.

=xxx=

"Nnnn…" si pemuda berambut biru membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan. Sesekali matanya mengerjap untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Ia beranjak untuk duduk dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Aku masih di gereja…?" gumamnya. Ia menggosok kedua matanya dengan punggung matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa.

"_Good morning, _Kaito-kun!" ujar suara lembut yang sangat Kaito kenal. Orang itu mengetuk pintunya dari luar, "_breakfast is ready! We're waiting you!_"

'_Mikuo…_' dengan lemas, Kaito beranjak berdiri. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Mata birunya melirik ke arah jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan pusat kota yang mulai ramai. '_Gakupo… kau dimana?_'

=xxx=

'…_ini bohong kan?_'

"Hallo! Kita bertemu lagi, _beautiful~_"

'_Tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini…_'

"Kau kenapa _beautiful?_" tanya remaja berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya. Dengan tenang ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu sang pangeran biru, "kan sudah kubilang. _We will meet again~_"

'_Ta-tapi, tidak secepat ini, baka!_' jerit Kaito dalam hati. Wajah pangeran Azureridge itu kini pucat. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan gara-gara _assassin_ berambut merah yang duduk di sebelahnya, "k-kenapa kau ada d-disini, Akaito…?" ujarnya sambil melirik _assassin_ itu takut-takut.

Pemuda yang memiliki iris ruby itu tertawa. Kemudian ia membimbing tubuh Kaito untuk berhadapan dengannya, "aku selalu sarapan disini!" ujarnya, "bahkan takdir pun tidak rela memisahkan kita. Sampai-sampai kita bertemu lagi dalam jangka waktu yang sangat cepat."

Wajah Kaito memerah akan kata-kata Akaito. Takdir tidak rela memisahkan mereka? Yang benar saja! Kaito sudah bosan digoda oleh remaja _assassin _itu!

"_Will you give me a 'good morning kiss', beautiful?_" bisik Akaito sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah _blushing_ si pangeran biru. Remaja berambut biru itu mulai panik. Diam-diam ia merutuki kebodohan dirinya karena sudah memilih kursi paling ujung yang berbatasan dengan dinding. Jadilah ia terperangkap di antara Akaito dan dinding itu.

"A-Akaito… m-malu dilihat o-orang…" ujar pangeran berambut biru itu. Kedua tangannya menahan dada pemuda yang dihadapannya agar tidak mendekat lagi.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang makan di dalam gereja. Ruangan tersebut cukup besar dan dapat menampung ratusan orang. Di ruangan tersebut, terdapat meja-meja panjang yang saling menyatu satu sama lain. Dan hari ini, pagi ini, ruangan tersebut dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yatim-piatu dari seluruh panti asuhan yang ada di kota Tealeia.

"Jadi, kalau di kamar kau berani?"

JGER! Kaito langsung merasa seperti disambar petir berkali-kali.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita ke kamar. Jadi kita bisa melakukan apa saja yang kita suka. Kau ingin berapa ronde?" tanya Akaito asal. Ia menarik pangeran biru itu agar berdiri dari duduknya. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke wajah manis pemuda biru itu.

Seandainya tidak ada anak-anak, Kaito pasti sudah menampar si mata merah ini keras-keras. Sejengkel apapun dia, ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan KDR-… maksudnya, kekerasan, kepada anak-anak.

BLETAK!

Sebuah buku tebal melayang ke kepala Akaito saat itu juga.

"_Hurts!_" seru Akaito. Ia memegangi belakang kepalanya. Ia langsung menatap si pelempar buku dengan geram. Mikuo menatap Akaito dari tempat duduknya dengan tajam.

"Ini tempat suci, Akaito-kun. Bisakah kau **menjaga**__kelakuanmu?" kata Mikuo lembut tapi dengan nada mengancam. Ia menekankan kata 'menjaga'.

Akaito melirik ke sekelilingnya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringaian, "aku lupa, hehehe…"

Tiba-tiba seorang bocah yatim-piatu berambut hijau berlari ke arah Mikuo, "Mikuo onii-chan~" Mikuo tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat bocah itu ke pangkuannya.

"Ryuto-chan, ada apa?" ujar Mikuo lembut. Ia membelai kepala anak yang berumur sekitar 5-6 tahun itu dengan lembut.

"Akaito onii-chan menyukai _Aoi_ onii-chan?" tanya bocah bernama Ryuto itu tiba-tiba. Iris hijau besarnya menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Tak lama kemudian, seluruh anak yatim-piatu yang berkumpul ikut menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan yang sama. Mikuo menatap anak yang ada di pangkuannya dengan iris teal yang melebar.

"Ryuto-chan benar, dari tampangnya sih kayaknya Akaito onii-chan menyukai kakak berambut biru itu. Iya kan kak?" tanya seorang gadis berkuncir dua. Tangan mungilnya memainkan apel yang diambilnya dari meja panjang.

Wajah Kaito memerah padam. Ia merasa malu diperbincangkan seperti itu. Apalagi yang membincangkan mereka berdua adalah 2 orang anak yang umurnya bahkan belum menyentuh 7 tahun…

Tiba-tiba ia merasa kalau pinggangnya dirangkul. Kemudian tubuhnya tertarik ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang sangat menjengkelkan dirinya itu. Kaito langsung memekik terkejut.

"Yup! Aku menyukai Kaito! Sangat suka!" ujar Akaito blak-blakan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang lembut. Ia menatap Kaito dengan tatapan _aku-serius,-aku-ingin-dirimu_.

Kaito menjerit dalam hati. Pipinya terasa panas. Kepalanya pusing mengatasi makhluk merah yang ada di hadapannya. Akaito gak lagi _kesambet_ kan?

"_KISSU! KISSU! KISSU!_" seru seluruh anak-anak yang berkumpul di ruangan besar itu. Sepertinya mereka mendukung kisah cinta makhluk merah-biru ini. Seringai Akaito semakin lebar, sementara Kaito sudah ingin pingsan karena rasa malunya.

"Anak-anak! Kalian tidak boleh berkata hal seperti itu! Dewi Elluka akan marah pada kalian!" seru Mikuo tiba-tiba. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dengan cepat. Tidak lupa ia menaruh Ryuto untuk duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Dan Ryuto Gacha, Yuki Kaai, kalian bertemu denganku jam 12 nanti di ruanganku!" titah Mikuo. Ia menatap kedua anak itu dengan kesal.

Seluruh anak terdiam, mereka menundukkan kepala masing-masing.

"Akaito, hormati tempat ini. Jika kau ingin melakukan hal yang dosa, pergi dari tempat ini. Jangan membuat Dewi Elluka marah padamu!" ujar Mikuo. Iris teal-nya menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan marah. Kaito merasa bersalah, ia melepaskan tangan Akaito yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan berjalan ke arah Mikuo. Kemudian ia membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan dia, aku mewakilinya untuk meminta maaf…" ujar Kaito pelan. Bagaimanapun ia tidak tega membuat Mikuo marah ataupun sakit hati. Mikuo adalah orang yang baik. Orang yang baik harus dibalas dengan kelakuan yang baik pula. Dan ia malah mengecewakan Mikuo…

"… maafkan aku…"

Kaito tersentak. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Seorang Akaito meminta maaf! Pemuda congkak sekaligus iblis penggoda itu meminta maaf?! Pasti bentar lagi akan ada badai…

Kaito dapat mendengar Mikuo menghela napasnya, "benar-benar ya… orang yang memiliki _skill: Temptation _memang memiliki kharisma yang sulit ditolak dan dapat mempengaruhi perilaku orang disekitarnya…"

"Eh?"

Mikuo menatap Kaito dengan iba. Pemuda ini tidak tahu kekuatannya sendiri? Sungguh menyedihkan… "aku akan memberitahumu sehabis makan…" bisik Mikuo. Ia lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Kaito hanya dapat menatap Mikuo dengan bingung, ia terus memikirkan kata-kata Mikuo. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan ocehan Akaito tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'ronde, kamar, dsb'.

=xxx=

Kaito berjalan mengikuti pemuda berambut teal yang berjalan lebih dahulu di depannya. Setelah perjuangan melepaskan diri dari Akaito, akhirnya ia berhasil kabur.

Mikuo berhenti di lorong gereja yang sepi. Pemuda yang dibelakangnya ikut berhenti. Ia menatap pemuda _priest_ itu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kaito-kun… kau memiliki kekuatan… yang tidak kau sadari," ujar Mikuo memulai percakapan. Ia menatap Kaito dalam-dalam.

Pemuda biru itu mengerjapkan matanya, kekuatan? Bahkan dirinya saja belum mampu melawan _Piyo,_ monster berbentuk anak ayam untuk level 4.

"_Passive Skill: Temptation/Seduction…_ itulah kekuatanmu," lanjut Mikuo. Kaito terlihat semakin kebingungan.

Walaupun Kaito terlihat kebingungan, ia tahu apa arti skill pasif itu. Menurut game yang sudah ia mainkan sebelum-sebelumnya, _passive skill_ itu artinya skill yang tidak perlu digunakan berkali-kali. Cukup mempelajarinya sekali, dan skill itu otomatis aktif selamanya. Berbeda dengan _active skill_. Skill itu perlu dipanggil berkali-kali, contohnya adalah _attacking magic _atau _weapon skill_.

"_Skill_-mu ini memiliki efek untuk membuat orang yang bertatapan mata denganmu tertarik pada dirimu. Mereka akan tergoda untuk memilikimu seutuhnya. Termasuk diriku…" ujar Mikuo pelan. Wajahnya memerah ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Ia menatap Kaito dengan tatapan yang lurus.

Kaito menundukkan wajahnya. Remaja itu ikut merasakan pipinya menghangat. Diam-diam ia merasa kesal juga, kenapa harus dirinya yang diberkati dengan _skill temptation_? Pasif pula!

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terlintas di otaknya.

'_Berarti semua karakter yang ada di sini akan tertarik padaku?! Termasuk villager?!'_ jerit Kaito dalam hati.

"…-tapi tenang saja. Tidak semua orang akan terpengaruh oleh _skill_-mu itu. Sebenarnya _skill-_mu itu tidak membuat orang lain jatuh hati padamu. Kekuatanmu hanyalah menguatkan perasaan spesial yang orang lain miliki padamu. Jadi, hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki perasaan khusus yang akan terpengaruh kekuatanmu," terang Mikuo. Pemuda bersyal biru itu langsung menghela napas lega.

Tiba-tiba Mikuo berjalan kearahnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pemuda manis itu. Kaito nyaris melompat karena terkejut.

"Kaito… tinggallah di gereja ini. Tetaplah bersamaku…" ujar Mikuo sambil menatap kedua manik biru itu dengan intens sehingga membuat remaja yang dihadapannya itu gelisah.

"A-aku tidak bisa… aku harus-…"

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanku, Kaito! Ingin rasanya aku mengikatmu dan memenjarakanmu di ruang bawah tanah agar dapat kunikmati sendiri! Aku tidak ingin kau terluka! Aku ingin kepolosanmu tetap ada pada dirimu! Aku tidak ingin _assassin_ itu menodaimu!" seru Mikuo tiba-tiba. Nada suaranya meninggi. Membuat remaja berkaos biru itu tersentak.

"Aku-… maaf…" ujarnya pelan. Disambut oleh tatapan bingung sang_ high priest._

"Aku harus terus berpetualang bersama Gakupo, _guardian_-ku. Aku harus merebut kerajaanku dari Zeito dan Taito si pangeran kegelapan. Aku harus menyelamatkan rakyatku…" ujar Kaito tegas. Sorot kesungguhan terpancar dari kedua manik azure itu.

Mikuo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Pemuda di hadapannya ini seorang pangeran?! Sosoknya yang lemah dan rapuh ini sangat tidak pantas dengan _title-_nya!

"Aku adalah Kaito Shion, _The Lost Blue Prince of Blue Kingdom…_" ujar Kaito lancar. Ia masih menatap Mikuo, tapi segera menundukkan kepalanya. Surai birunya menutupi sebagian wajah manisnya.

Ia kira Mikuo akan marah padanya, oleh karena itu ia menundukkan kepalanya. Takut akan kekecewaan Mikuo padanya.

"Begitu ya, jadi pemuda yang ada di pelukanku ini seorang pangeran yang hilang?" ujar Mikuo sambil terkekeh. Kaito langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya menatap Mikuo dengan polos.

"Aku tidak peduli kau ini pangeran atau bukan, yang pasti kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku terjerat dalam pesonamu, Kaito-kun…" ujarnya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi sekaligus menenangkan.

Mikuo merendahkan wajahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Seakan tersihir, remaja yang berada dalam pelukannya justru diam dan menanti bibir mereka bertaut. Setelah Mikuo mengklaim bibir pemuda itu, barulah tangan pemuda itu merayap naik dan melingkar di leher pemuda berambut teal itu. Tangannya membuat pemuda teal itu semakin memperdalam ciuman terlarang mereka.

Iris teal dan manik azure bertemu. Mereka saling menatap satu sama-lain dengan penuh intimasi. Keinginan mereka sekarang melebihi dari berciuman. Mereka ingin lebih. Tangan Mikuo mulai bergerak untuk melepas syal biru Kaito…

BRUKK!

…

…

…

Wei! Siapa tuh yang jatuh?! Bikin mood para fujoshi ancur aja! Siapa sih?! (authoress mulai asah golok).

_Oh God…_ sumpah ya, suara itu bikin mood romantis mereka hancur. Kaito yang kaget langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mendorong Mikuo. Mikuo sendiri sepertinya kaget sekaligus kebingungan. Mereka berdua langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang mengganggu mood mereka.

"Tch… _hurts…_"

"Akaito?!" pekik mereka berdua bersamaan. Wajah keduanya kini merah padam layaknya kepiting rebus disiram saus sambal. Siapa yang gak malu coba… mereka lagi asyik-asyik ciuman nih ya, eh tiba-tiba ada yang mergokin. Kan gak _so sweet_ sama sekali…

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Akaito langsung berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Tidak mempedulikan punggungnya yang terasa sakit karena sudah menghantam tanah. Ia segera menarik Kaito ke pelukannya begitu ia sampai di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Heh, tak kusangka ternyata kau hobi menusuk-dari-belakang ya, Mikuo-**sama**," ejek Akaito. Ia memeluk anak bersyal biru itu dengan protektif.

"A-Akaito-…!" baru saja Kaito ingin protes, bibirnya langsung dibungkam oleh bibir milik si _assassin_. Kaito langsung merasakan pikirannya _blank_ seketika. Sementara Mikuo menatapnya dengan iris teal yang melebar.

"Dia adalah properti milikku! Tidak ada satupun yang boleh menyentuh properti milikku!" gerutu Akaito setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir pemuda yang kini membatu di tempat.

Mikuo menghela napas, "dia bukan barang, Akaito…"

"Tapi, dia milikku!" ujar Akaito keras kepala.

"Tidak ada tandanya… tidak ada labelnya…" Mikuo masih berkelit.

Dengan geram, Akaito membuka syal biru tua milik Kaito. Kaito tidak berani melawan ataupun protes kali ini. Ia takut dicium lagi…

"Disini! Aku pernah menandainya disini!" seru Akaito sambil menunjuk sisi leher Kaito yang terdapat bercak merah pudar. Oh, tidak tahukah Akaito kalau pemuda berambut biru itu ingin sekali masuk ke dalam lubang saking malunya akan kata-kata Akaito?

'_Kami-sama… izinkan aku menghilang sekarang juga…_' desah Kaito dalam hati.

"Hal seperti itu tidak membuktikan kalau ia menjadi milikmu seutuhnya…" komentar Mikuo lagi.

Akaito menatap Mikuo dengan jengkel, "baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan me-_**PIIIIP**_-nya sampai ia tidak bisa berdiri ataupun berjalan!"

Mikuo dan Kaito menatap makhluk berambut merah itu dengan _shock_.

…

…

Akaito gila ya?! Berani sekali dia mengatakan hal yang begitu 'sakral' di tempat pemujaan seorang Dewi!

DUKK!

Kepalan tangan seorang Kaito Shion segera menghantam dagu milik Akaito. Pemuda berambut merah itu langsung mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku tidak semurah itu…" desisnya. Ia segera berjalan ke samping Mikuo dan menatap Akaito dengan dingin, "dan jaga mulutmu. Ini tempat suci."

Setelah itu, ia berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Akaito. Tangannya bergerak merapikan syal birunya dan membentuk pita di bagian belakangnya. Mikuo melirik Akaito dan mengirimkan senyum kemenangan, kemudian mengejar Kaito. Meninggalkan Akaito yang merenung sendirian.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain…

=xxx=

"Pangeran dimana ya…?" gumam seorang _knight_ berambut ungu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah. Sorot matanya kosong. Seakan ia adalah sebuah wadah tanpa jiwa.

Ia memang begitu. Ia akan langsung kehilangan tujuannya jika tuannya tidak ada. Bagaikan anak ayam kehilangan induknya. Diam-diam Gakupo merutuki kecerobohannya. Karena, kecerobohannya plus wajah _uke_ pangerannya sama dengan **masalah**.

Manik violetnya meneliti tiap-tiap sudut toko kelontong yang ia datangi. Tiba-tiba irisnya melebar melihat sebuah benda yang sangat ia kenali. Ia langsung mengambil benda itu dan membawanya ke _counter_.

"Ini harganya berapa?" tanyanya. Si pemilik menunjukkan 5 jarinya. Gakupo mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kantung berisi koin emas yang terlihat berat. Ia segera melemparkannya pada pemilik toko itu. Pemilik toko itu terlihat senang dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

Gakupo keluar dari toko itu dengan senyum yang sumringah. Ia menatap benda yang ada di tangannya dengan riang.

"Pangeran pasti akan menyukainya!"

=To Be Continue=

**A/N: … oke bengkak lagi #diguyurairpanas. Lagi-lagi wordsnya bengkak sampai 6k… gomennasai minna. Terima kasih yang udah setia baca fict ini sampai chapter ini. Hika bener-bener seneng lho…**

**Actually, Hika pikir fict Hika gak bakal ada yang suka. Ternyata kalian semua menyukainya. Yokatta, perjuangan Hika sebagai author ternyata tidak sia-sia~ #happytears.**

**Balas review:**

ShiroNeko: KAITO MEMANG UKE NAK! #digeplak. Nih Mikuo muncul, jadi Seme lagi. Wahahaha~ *evil laugh* #disepak. Yup, Mikuo itu genderbend-nya Miku~ dan sumber inspirasi Hika adalah PIXIV~

Tail-dei-dei-mon: MAKASIHHHH~ #bearhug #dibuang. Nih update! Update~!

**Tanpa banyak bicara, CnC?**

**Oh ya, buat para VY2 YuumaXKaito fans, kalian akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi~**

**With Smile and Music, Hikari Shourai off!**

Sign,

~HiShou~


	6. Route 6

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Not MINE!

Warning: **FULL OF SHONEN-AI,** boyxboy, shonen-ai, BoysVocaloidsXKaito, uke!Kaito, typo, picisan. **AllXKaito, Rating may go up if I want.**

Don't Like? Then Don't Read~ 3

=xxx=

Summary: Kaito si maniak game dan pecinta es krim mendapat CD kaset game yang ia idam-idamkan! Siapa kira kalau sekeping CD game malah membuatnya memasuki dunia penuh konflik yang berkecamuk dan membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti petualangan demi mempertahankan kehidupannya?

=xxx=

The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga

Route 6

=xxx=

=XXXXXXXXXXXXX=

"Apa sih yang dipikirkan makhluk merah itu?!" seru pemuda berambut biru. Iris azure miliknya berkaca-kaca digenangi oleh air mata. Sesekali tangannya menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Pemuda yang di sebelahnya hanya mengelus bahu milik pemuda yang kini mengerutkan wajahnya kesal. Dalam hati ia membenarkan kata-kata remaja berambut biru itu, Akaito keterlaluan!

"Sudahlah Kaito, mungkin Akaito hanya kelepasan bicara," ujar pemuda _priest _itu. Ia ingin membenci Akaito, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa membencinya karena dirinya yang seorang _priest_.

"Ia sudah sering kelepasan bicara di hadapanku…" ujar pemuda Shion itu lagi. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menghapus air matanya yang meleleh lagi.

Mikuo menghela napas, Akaito keterlaluan juga sih. Ngajakin _duel_ banget sih tuh anak… kalau Kaito tidak ada disana, Mikuo pasti sudah merapalkan sihirnya untuk menghajar pemuda merah itu.

BRAKK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kaito menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan seorang remaja berambut merah dengan warna iris yang senada. Napasnya memburu. Begitu melihat sepasang iris azure milik pemuda yang sedang duduk di kasur itu, ia langsung merendahkan dirinya dan berlutut ala ksatria.

"M-maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud untuk m-merendahkan dirimu…" ujarnya dengan napas yang masih memburu. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sepertinya ia masih terkejut akan kedatangan makhluk serba merah-hitam itu. Mikuo yang disebelahnya pun tidak jauh beda keadaannya.

"A-aku hanya terlalu kesal… kau terlihat menerimanya ketika ia menciummu. Apakah aku kurang untukmu…?" ujar pemilik mata merah itu. Mata merahnya dipenuhi akan keputus-asaan dan kesedihan.

Kaito sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Akaito dapat berekspresi seperti itu. Pengennya sih Kaito melabrak pemuda itu habis-habisan. Tapi, hatinya terlalu lembut untuk membentak makhluk di hadapannnya. Apalagi begitu melihat sepasang iris merah yang begitu menginginkan permintaan maafnya diterima.

"Kau terluka…" ujar Mikuo tiba-tiba. Ia menunjuk lengan Akaito yang terlihat seperti tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Akaito menatap Mikuo dengan tajam.

"Itu tidak penting! Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika Kaito tidak memaafkanku!" serunya. Ia kembali menatap Kaito. Masih di posisi ksatria-nya, "jadi-…?"

Mikuo menghela napas jengkel. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan bersimpuh di sisi Akaito. Ia kemudian merapalkan sebuah mantera, tiba-tiba tangannya diselimuti oleh aura putih-kehijauan. Mikuo segera menaruh tangannya diatas luka di lengan Akaito. Akaito menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus kesakitan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, _idiot?!_" seru Akaito. Ia menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Kemudian memeriksa lukanya. Ajaib! Lukanya menghilang dan kulitnya kembali seperti dulu. Tidak ada bekas sama sekali. Kaito menatap kejadian itu dengan iris birunya yang berbinar.

"_Skill heal_ memang berguna kapanpun dan dimanapun," ujar Mikuo sambil tersenyum, "makanya jangan jadi kucing yang bandel…" katanya lagi sambil melirik Akaito. Akaito mendengus.

"Ajarkan aku! Ajarkan!" seru Kaito tiba-tiba. Ia terlihat sangat antusias. Iris sapphire-nya berbinar-binar. Mikuo tertawa melihat kelakuan Kaito. Kaito segera beranjak dan ikut bersimpuh di samping Mikuo. '_Skill heal akan sangat berguna di masa depan nanti, aku harus mempelajarinya!_' batin Kaito dalam hati.

"Begini caranya, konsentrasikan kekuatan sihirmu pada tanganmu," ujar Mikuo memberikan instruksi. Kaito mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik napas kemudian mengeluarkannya. Ia berusaha mengkonsentrasikan kekuatannya pada tangannya.

Mikuo tersenyum, "bagus, lalu arahkan tanganmu pada luka. Tenangkan hatimu dan bayangkan luka itu tertutup dan berhenti mengeluarkan darah." Kaito mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengarahkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Akaito yang terluka dengan lembut. Akaito terlihat terkejut sekaligus senang.

Mikuo terlihat agak _jealous_, tapi ia tetap lanjut memberikan instruksi pada pangerannya, "gunakan semua energi positif yang kamu miliki untuk menyembuhkannya. Penuhi dirimu dengan energi suci. Jangan biarkan dendam dan segala hal yang jahat merusak niatmu untuk menyembuhkan orang itu," ujar Mikuo lagi. Ia tetap memperhatikan Kaito mempelajari sihir _heal_.

Kaito mengangguk dan menarik napas, aura putih-kehijauan kini menyelimuti tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Akaito. Mikuo mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Secepat itukah Kaito mempelajari skill ini?!

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, kondisi pangeran biru itu langsung mengkhawatirkan. Napasnya memburu, keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Akaito terlihat gemetar.

Mikuo langsung tahu kalau itu berarti _magic points (MP)_ Kaito kurang untuk menyembuhkan luka Akaito seutuhnya walaupun hanya luka tergores. _Magic points_ adalah poin yang menentukan _limit_ seseorang untuk menggunakan sebuah _skill_. Semakin besar MP-nya, semakin besar pula kekuatan sihirnya. Mikuo berusaha menghentikan Kaito dengan menariknya ke pelukannya.

"Sudah cukup Kaito, _magic points_-mu tidak cukup…" ujar Mikuo sambil menatap pemuda yang bersandar di dadanya dengan lemah. Iris azure itu setengah tertutup. Sebuah bar biru yang sebagian besar sudah berwarna hitam muncul di sisi pemuda itu. '_Ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya,_' gumam Mikuo dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba tubuh lemas pangeran biru itu bergerak kembali. Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu beranjak ke tempat Akaito duduk. Tangannya kembali ia letakkan di luka yang sebagian besar sudah tertutup. Ia menarik napas dan kembali menutup matanya. Berusaha berkonsentrasi sekali lagi.

"Kaito! Hentikan! Jangan memaksakan dirimu!" seru Mikuo. Ia berusaha menarik pemuda itu kembali agar tidak menghabiskan seluruh kekuatannya untuk belajar _healing_. Tapi Kaito menepis tangan Mikuo. Ia bersikeras menggunakan sihirnya.

"Kaito! Ini hanya luka kecil! Aku tidak apa-apa!" seru Akaito. Ia ikut khawatir terhadap kondisi pangeran birunya. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi ternyata Kaito memegangnya dengan kuat.

"_Hhh… hhh…_" bunyi napas yang berat dapat mereka berdua dengar di telinga mereka. Tiba-tiba aura putih-kehijauan di tangan Kaito menghilang bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kaito!"

"Kaito!"

Kedua orang itu segera menangkap tubuh Kaito yang relatif lebih kecil dari tubuh mereka. Mereka menatap wajah pemuda yang terlihat kelelahan itu. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Mikuo! Gunakan kekuatanmu!" seru Akaito panik. Ia menggenggam jemari pemuda itu dengan erat. Mikuo menggeleng sambil menghela napas.

"Tidak bisa, ia lebih baik beristirahat saja. MP-nya benar-benar terkuras habis," ujar remaja beriris teal itu. Kemudian mereka mengangkat tubuh ringan pemuda itu dan membaringkannya di kasurnya. Tak lupa Mikuo menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Hal itu membuat Akaito mendecih kesal.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja dia. Biarkan dia beristirahat," ujar Akaito sambil berjalan keluar. Mikuo mengangguk dan mengikuti arah pemuda itu berjalan.

=xxx=

_Knight_ berambut ungu itu berjalan tanpa arah. Kakinya melangkah sesuai instingnya. Tiba-tiba ia sampai di sebuah bangunan, ia mendongak untuk menatap bangunan yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah gereja yang cukup besar. Mungkinkah orang-orang disana tahu keberadaan pangerannya?

Gakupo mengetuk pintu ganda gereja itu. Pintu terayun dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut teal panjang. Ia mengenakan baju dan rok mengembang berwarna putih. Bagian belakang roknya terlihat lebih panjang daripada bagian depannya. Sulaman emas terdapat disana-sini bagian bajunya dan roknya. Intinya pakaiannya menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki status sosial yang tinggi.

"Ya? Ada apa?" ujarnya. Nada suaranya agak cempreng tapi manis. Gadis itu menatap Gakupo dengan kedua manik teal besarnya.

Gakupo membungkuk hormat, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, "saya Gakupo Kamui. Saya mencari seorang remaja berambut biru pendek dengan warna mata biru cerah. Ia memakai syal yang diikatkan bentuk pita di bagian belakangnya. Kulitnya agak pucat. Apakah anda melihatnya?"

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, "oh, apakah mungkin bocah yang dibawa Kak Mikuo ya?" gadis itu kemudian mempersilakan Gakupo masuk, "masuklah, aku akan coba tanya Kak Mikuo."

Gakupo mengangguk sembali mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia segera mengikuti gadis berpakaian mewah itu.

=xxx=

"Jadi, kau ini pengawalnya?" ujar Mikuo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagunya. Ia duduk di salah satu ujung meja panjang ruang pertemuan yang ada di gereja itu.

Gakupo mengangguk mantap, "ya, dan jika anda tidak percaya saya memiliki bukti," ujar Gakupo. Ia terlihat tidak suka dengan sikap Mikuo yang meragukan dirinya.

"Apa buktinya? Maaf-maaf saja, aku tidak bisa semudah itu memberikannya. Banyak orang yang mengincar dirinya. Dan mungkin kau termas-…"

BRAKK!

"Ini buktinya…" desis Gakupo. Ia menghantamkan sebuah pedang bersarung berlian dan perak dengan ukiran ombak dan mermaid di atas meja. Plat emas ikut menghiasi sarung pedang yang memiliki nilai seni tinggi itu.

Mikuo mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Itu adalah senjata yang dimiliki pangeran kerajaan yang hilang! Ia benar-benar _guardian_ Kaito!

"Hoaaahhmm… ada apa sih ribut-ribut-… oh, hai tuan feminism!" seru Akaito tiba-tiba dari balik dinding. Ia terlihat baru bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi niatnya untuk mengerjai Gakupo tidak akan pernah padam.

"Bocah merah, dimana pangeran?!" seru Gakupo. Tangannya sudah bersiap untuk menarik pedang yang beristirahat di sarungnya. Akaito tertawa mengejek.

Ia mulai melancarkan serangan secara verbalnya, "Ah~ kau harus tahu, kulit putih pucatnya, dadanya yang naik turun ketika aku menyentuhnya, dan mulut kecilnya yang terus-terusan memanggil namaku. Itu sangat memabukkan~" ujar Akaito dengan seringainya. Ia tahu, jika pemuda biru itu tidak ada, Gakupo sangat sulit menahan emosinya.

Baru saja Gakupo akan mencabut pedangnya, tiba-tiba sebuah buku tebal melayang dan menghantam wajah si _assassin_ usil. Akaito langsung memegangi wajahnya dan memekik kesakitan.

"S-siapa yang k-kau maksud, hah?!" seru seorang pemuda berambut biru. Wajahnya memerah malu. Ia muncul dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Akaito. Pemuda berambut ungu itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Pangeran?!" serunya terkejut. Pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh, seketika iris sapphire-nya melebar. Ia langsung berlari kearah pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu dan melompat ke pelukannya.

"Gakupo! Gakupo! Gakupo!" pemuda manis itu memeluk _guardian-_nya erat-erat. Tangannya melingkar di leher pemuda _knight_ itu. Gakupo tersenyum dan membelai punggung pemuda bersyal biru itu.

"Akhirnya saya menemukan anda…" ujar Gakupo dengan nada yang lembut. Tangannya ia bawa untuk membelai rambut biru pangerannya. Kaito mengangguk. Entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan lega ketika ia dapat bertemu dengan _guardian _-nya kembali. Walaupun Kaito merasa nyaman di sisi Mikuo, tapi tidak senyaman ketika ia bersama Gakupo.

"Oh ya pangeran, ini milik anda. Saya berhasil menemukannya," ujar Gakupo sambil memberikan pedang yang sebelumnya ia tunjukkan pada Mikuo. Kaito menarik pedang itu dari tempatnya. Ternyata itu bukan pedang, tapi _rapier_. Bedanya pedang dengan _rapier_ adalah bilahnya. Bilah _rapier_ lebih tipis dan ramping. Tidak lebar seperti pedang. Iris birunya mengerjap bahagia. _Rapier _ini keren sekali!

"Terima kasih, Gakupo! Aku sayang padamu!" seru Kaito riang. Senyum polos menghiasi wajahnya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, kata-kata polos milik pemuda itu mengirimkan serangan jantung mendadak pada Mikuo dan Akaito…

=xxx=

Kaito menghela napas lega. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Hari ini dipenuhi oleh pertengkaran Akaito dan Gakupo, juga adu mulut antara Akaito dan Mikuo. Jika bukan ia yang melerai, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada gereja ini. Intinya Akaito itu biang masalah.

Ia segera menarik selimut putih milik gereja untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Yup, Gakupo dan ia berniat untuk menginap di gereja satu malam lagi. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk bepergian. Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya menutup dan alam bawah sadarnya menguasainya.

…

…

…

Sret…

Tiba-tiba Kaito merasa tubuhnya dipeluk oleh seseorang. Dengan malas, ia membuka matanya kembali. Tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah hitam. Kaito mulai panik, ia benci kegelapan. Tangannya berusaha menyentuh tangan orang yang melingkarkan tangannya di perutnya.

"Tenanglah pangeran…" ujar orang itu. Napasnya yang hangat berhembus di tengkuk pemuda berambut biru itu.

"G-Gakupo…" panggil Kaito pelan. Disambut dengan kekehan orang yang memeluknya. Jantungnya berdebar keras ketika orang itu mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga membuat punggung Kaito bersentuhan pada dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Jangan berisik, cukup rasakan dan nikmati…" ujar pemuda itu dengan nada yang seduktif. Kaito mengangguk pelan walaupun ia tidak mengerti maksud pemuda itu.

Kaito… kok jadi manusia polos-polos amat sih…

Pemuda itu kemudian mengecup tengkuk Kaito yang terekspos dengan jelas sehingga membuat tubuh pemuda manis itu gemetar. Ia menggigiti tengkuk yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan itu pelan-pelan.

Napas Kaito kini menderu. Ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan di dalam perutnya. Sesuatu yang panas dan meluap-luap. Jantungnya bertalu-talu.

"Hmm… sensitive…" ujar Gakupo pelan begitu melihat pangerannya yang kini tampak kesusahan bernapas. Wajah pemuda biru itu memerah. Mulutnya terbuka untuk membantunya menarik napas. Gakupo menyeringai.

Kini, selagi ia menciumi tengkuk milik pemuda manis itu tangannya ikut bergerak di balik kaos biru milik pemuda itu. Ia menelusuri bentuk tubuh pemuda itu dan mendapatkan sebuah desahan lembut dan malu-malu dari pemuda berambut biru itu. Seringainya makin lebar.

"G-Ga-Gakupo… uhh… he-hentikan… i-ini terasa a-aneh…" kata Kaito pelan. Sekuat tenaga ia mengunci mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Tapi tetap saja, bukan Gakupo namanya kalau ia tidak bisa menemukan titik sensitif pemuda itu dengan cepat.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja…" ujarnya dengan nada yang rendah. Suaranya tidak selembut biasanya. Mungkin karena nafsu yang menghantuinya? Pemuda ungu itu kemudian membalikkan tubuh Kaito sehingga kini punggungnya menyentuh kasur. Gakupo segera beranjak ke atas tubuh pemuda itu.

"G-Gakupo…" Gakupo segera membungkam mulut mungil milik pangerannya. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut. Yang ternyata dibalas pula oleh si rambut biru dengan antusias. Kaito pikir, ciuman itu tanda kalau Gakupo menyayanginya. Kenyataannya,bukan itu yang Gakupo maksud dari ciuman itu.

Setelah puas dengan bibir milik Kaito, Gakupo turun ke leher pemuda biru itu. Ia menghisap, menggigit, dan mengecup kulit itu sehingga meninggalkan warna merah. Kaito sendiri sudah menutup mulutnya karena tidak tahan ingin mengeluarkan suara. Wajahnya kini merah padam.

Gakupo terlihat kesal akan kelakuan Kaito. Ia menggigit leher putih itu cukup keras sehingga mengeluarkan darah. Kaito menjerit kesakitan. Air mata muncul di sudut-sudut mata besarnya.

Gakupo melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata pemuda itu. Ia menatap pemuda itu tajam-tajam, "jangan pernah kau tutupi mulut itu…" ketakutan, Kaito mengangguk patuh.

Gakupo kembali menyerang leher putih pucat itu dan dihadiahi dengan sebuah erangan lembut dari pemuda di bawahnya. Gakupo menyeringai senang. Ia mencium bibir mungil itu sekali lagi. Kali ini ia ingin agar Kaito membuka mulutnya. Ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyentuh bibir bagian bawah Kaito. Dengan ragu, Kaito membukakan mulutnya pelan-pelan.

Gakupo langsung menerobos masuk begitu Kaito membukakan mulutnya. Satu hal yang ia nikmati disini, mulut pangerannya yang terasa manis. Dengan senang, Gakupo mengabsen gigi Kaito satu persatu dengan lidahnya. Kemudian mengajak lidah pemuda -yang kini pasrah itu- untuk berdansa.

Dengan kikuk dan kaku, Kaito mengikuti gerakan yang ada di dalam mulutnya itu. Sebuah desahan lembut tercipta begitu lidah mereka saling bertautan. Bertarung untuk dominansi. Tapi akhirnya Kaito menyerah dan membiarkan Gakupo menelusuri mulutnya yang hangat.

"Ngghh… Gakupo…"

Gakupo menarik dirinya dan menatap pemuda yang ada dibawahnya. Wajahnya merah padam, mulutnya terbuka dan sedikit saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, lehernya kini dihiasi oleh bercak merah, benar-benar pemandangan yang menggoda…

"Kaito… aku merindukanmu…" ujarnya pelan.

Gakupo kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke celana pemuda itu dan berusaha melepaskan celana itu.

"…!" Kaito yang tersadar langsung beranjak duduk dan menatap Gakupo dengan sorot mata yang ketakutan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Gakupo akan berniat sampai sejauh itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin melanjutkan ini…?" tanya Gakupo. Iris violetnya menatap _uke _malang itu dengan tajam. Iris violetnya bukanlah violet yang indah seperti dulu, tapi violet itu terlihat berkabut oleh sesuatu yang tidak Kaito ketahui.

Kaito menggeleng, "tidak… sudah cukup, Gakupo…" ujarnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

_Knight _ungu itu terlihat kesal. Kemudian dengan kasar, Gakupo menarik kerah kaus biru pemuda itu dan menciumnya dengan paksa. Kaito berusaha mendorong dan melawan, tapi apa daya tubuh Gakupo lebih besar dan lebih kuat darinya.

"G-Gaku-mmph…!" Kaito menjerit di sela-sela ciumannya yang kasar dengan Gakupo. Pikirannya _blank_ seketika. Matanya menatap wajah _knight_-nya dengan nanar. Kegelapan mulai menyelimutinya. Dadanya terasa sesak karena minimnya udara yang ia hirup.

"Gakupo!" jerit Kaito pasrah. Nada suaranya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. _Knight_ itu segera melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kaito dengan bingung. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut ketika sadar ia mencengkram kerah baju pangerannya. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak pantas di kalangan para ksatria.

"P-pangeran?! Apa yang saya lakukan pada anda?!" serunya tiba-tiba. Ia menaruh Kaito di pelukannya. Kaito bersandar di dada pemuda itu dengan lemas. Dadanya terasa sesak. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena kekurangan oksigen di paru-parunya.

"_Nandemonai…_" ujar Kaito pelan, nyaris berbisik. Perlahan-lahan iris birunya menghilang dibalik kelopak matanya. Gakupo menatap wajah pangerannya yang tertidur –atau mungkin pingsan- itu. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti dirinya.

"Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan kendali…" gumam pemuda Kamui itu dengan penuh kekecewaan. Ia kecewa akan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melindungi pangerannya. Tangannya memeluk tubuh pangerannya yang kini bersandar di dadanya. Ia mengecup surai biru itu dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Maafkan aku…"

=xxx=

Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang di atas ranting pohon yang lembab oleh embun. Sang mentari pun sudah menampakkan sinarnya dan sudah berada di tempat yang cukup tinggi. Sinar miliknya menerobos jendela sebuah kamar yang ada di gereja Tealeia.

"Uhh…" seorang pemuda berambut biru membuka kelopak matanya. Lalu berpindah posisi menjadi duduk. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya.

"Sudah pagi ya…" gumamnya sambil melirik ke arah jendela. Tiba-tiba ingatannya melayang ke kejadian malam kemarin. Ia langsung merasakan bahwa wajahnya menghangat saat itu juga.

'_K-kenapa aku malah mengingat kejadian memalukan itu?!_' pekik Kaito dalam hati. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Sekumpulan hemoglobin naik ke wajahnya dengan cepat.

Ia ingat bagaimana tangan besar Gakupo membelainya, ia ingat ketika napas Gakupo berhembus di lehernya, dan ia ingat bagaimana bibir Gakupo memperlakukan bibirnya dengan lembut maupun kasar.

Kaito segera membenamkan wajahnya di tumpukan bantal saking malunya. Tangannya mencengkram bantal-bantal tak berdosa itu dengan erat. Ia ingin menjerit saking malunya.

Lagian, siapa suruh jadi orang _defenseless _banget… jadi gampang diserang kan tuh?

"Pangeran? Selamat pagi…" ujar sebuah suara. Kaito memekik kaget dan segera duduk sambil memeluk bantal di dadanya.

"P-pagi… s-silahkan m-mm-masuk…" ujar Kaito gugup. Pemuda biru itu sepertinya masih trauma akan kejadian malam sebelumnya. Ia tahu suara lembut itu. Itu milik _knight_-nya…

Pintu terayun terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut ungu panjang dengan kacamata emasnya. Oh ya, semalam ia tidak mengenakan kacamatanya ya…

"Pangeran… apa anda takut pada saya…?" ujar Gakupo pelan. Ia bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Iris violetnya menatap Kaito takut-takut. Hei, tunggu sebentar, kemarin malam ia juga tidak menggunakan anda-saya. Ia menggunakan aku-kamu…

Kaito berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggeleng ragu, "tidak…"

"Tapi saya-…"

Kaito segera memotong kata-kata _knight-_nya itu, "sini duduk," ujarnya sambil menepuk kasurnya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mengajak pemuda itu untuk duduk di dekatnya.

Dengan ragu, Gakupo berjalan pelan dan duduk di dekat pemuda setelah menutup pintu kamar itu. Kaito masih memeluk bantal bersarung putih itu. Iris birunya mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik yang _knight_ itu lakukan. Berusaha mengantisipasi hal terburuk yang mungkin dialaminya.

Gakupo menghela napas dan kembali berbicara, "saya minta maaf… kelakuan saya yang kemarin adalah kecelakaan. Jika anda menginginkan saya untuk bunuh diri, saya siap. Saya terlalu malu untuk hidup setelah memperlakukan pangeran yang seharusnya saya lindungi dengan tidak bermoral seperti kemarin…"

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya. Gakupo mati? Yang benar saja! Lalu, bagaimana caranya ia pergi ke kerajaannya nanti? Lagipula itu bukan hal yang patut disesali. Toh Kaito lumayan menikmati sebagian besar perlakuan pemuda itu padanya.

… coret, bukan 'lumayan', tapi 'sangat'… iya kan, Kaito? Jujur aja lagi…

"Tidak apa-apa Gakupo," ujar Kaito pelan. Ia menatap mata lawan bicaranya dengan lembut, "aku cukup menikmati perlakuanmu semalam…" ujarnya pelan. Pipinya langsung memerah malu karena pilihan katanya yang salah, "a-ano… ma-maksudnya aku-…"

Gakupo tertawa renyah, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah pangerannya. Ia tersenyum lembut, "terima kasih…" ia mengecup bibir pemuda itu sekilas, "…-dan sepertinya anda harus belajar tata bahasa dan pemilihan kata yang baik nanti…" ujarnya dengan dahi yang bersentuhan. Senyum lembut menghiasi bibir pemuda Kamui itu.

Kaito menatap Gakupo, dan perlahan-lahan senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya. Jantungnya berdesir.

Ia sangat menyukai Gakupo!

=xxx=

Menurut Gakupo, hari ini mereka akan meninggalkan Tealeia dan menuju kota berikutnya. Jujur saja, Kaito tidak sabar untuk sampai di kota berikutnya. Ia ingin mencari informasi disana. Perpustakaan di Tealeia memang cukup lengkap, ia mengetahui sejarah kota itu dan cerita tentang Dewi Elluka. Tapi, tidak cukup lengkap. Ia ingin tahu asal muasal dunia ini.

Kaito menatap Gakupo dan Akaito yang berjalan di sisinya. Mereka kini sedang berjalan-jalan di kota untuk membeli perlengkapan. Sungguh aneh, kali ini mereka berdua tidak bertengkar seperti biasanya.

Kaito melemparkan pandangannya pada Akaito. Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras. Walaupun pandangannya kemana-mana, Kaito tahu, pemuda merah itu sedang bingung… bukan bingung, lebih tepatnya bimbang.

Kini Kaito berganti menatap Gakupo. _Knight_-nya juga sama. Ia terlihat berpikir keras. Ada apa gerangan sehingga kedua makhluk berbeda status sosial ini berpikir sebegitu kerasnya? Kaito sendiri mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ah… kita harus membeli baju baru untuk anda…" ujar Gakupo tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum pada pangerannya. Ekspresinya berubah secara drastis. Kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda bersurai biru itu masuk ke dalam toko bercat hijau. Akaito hanya melirik mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanannya sendiri. Masih dengan pikirannya yang ruwet.

Iris violet Gakupo terlihat berbinar-binar begitu melihat baju-baju yang ada di toko itu. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam toko itu dengan riang. Meninggalkan pemuda serba biru itu dalam kebingungan.

Tak lama kemudian, _knight_ ungu itu datang dan membawa 3 buah baju yang terlipat dengan rapi di pelukannya. Dengan senyum sumringah, ia menyerahkan baju-baju itu ke pelukan Kaito. Kaito menerimanya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Cobalah baju-baju ini disana. Saya akan menunggu," ujar Gakupo. Ia memegang kedua bahu pangerannya dan membimbingnya perlahan ke tempat untuk mencoba baju. Setelah Kaito masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil itu, Gakupo menunggunya dengan sabar.

Tak sampai 5 menit setelah Kaito memasuki ruang ganti itu…

"GYAAAA!"

Gakupo terkekeh. Inilah reaksi yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kamar ganti itu dan membuat orang yang ada di dalamnya memekik feminim.

"Ga-Ga-Gakupo! Keluar!" seru pemuda berambut biru dengan wajah yang memerah. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di tubuhnya untuk menutupi baju yang kini melekat di tubuhnya. Gakupo tertawa kecil dan menurunkan tangan pangeran biru itu yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ayolah pangeran… baju ini tidak-…" Gakupo berhenti. Iris violetnya seketika melebar.

Gaun berwarna dasar biru tua dengan kerah yang menutupi leher dan berlengan panjang itu terlihat serasi dengan rambut birunya. Renda putih yang saling bertumpuk-tumpuk menghiasi leher pemuda itu dengan pita cokelat kecil sebagai pemanis. Sebuah _belt_ cokelat berbentuk V ditengah menghiasi pinggangnya. Terdapat sebuah garis lebar berwarna putih ditengah gaun itu dari bagian pinggang sampai ke bagian bawah. Intinya, gaun itu terlihat sangat cocok di tubuh pangerannya.

"J-jangan menatapku s-seperti itu…" gumam Kaito pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Wajahnya memerah malu karena disuruh _crossdressing_ mendadak seperti ini.

"C-cantik…" ujar Gakupo pelan. Iris violetnya mengerjap berkali-kali. Matanya menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh pangerannya. Lagi-lagi ia harus menahan diri…

Kuatkan imanmu nak… kuatkan imanmu…

Kaito semakin menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu. Wajahnya kini sangat merah. Ia segera melepaskan tangan _knight-_nya yang beristirahat di bahunya dengan hati-hati, "a-aku mau g-ganti baju l-lagi…" ujarnya pelan. Gakupo mengangguk. Ia berjalan keluar dan bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu ruang ganti itu.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pekikan kecil seiring dengan terbukanya pintu kamar ganti itu dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda dengan wajah yang kesal, geram, dan malu yang menjadi satu. Syukurlah ia sudah mengenakan kaos biru dan celananya kembali, kalau tidak, Gakupo pasti sudah 'menyerangnya' ditempat.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?! Kenapa yang kau pilih gaun semua? Aku ini laki-laki!" omel Kaito sambil menunjuk dadanya. Iris birunya menyorot wajah pemuda tampan itu dengan jengkel. Bagaimana tidak? 3 baju yang dipilih Gakupo itu semuanya gaun. Bahkan ada gaun yang mirip Cinderella. Itu lho, gaun yang bahunya dan bagian belakangnya sebagian besar terekspos…

Ada satu gaun lagi. Bukan gaun sih, lebih seperti baju biasa. Sebuah sweater biru tua berlengan panjang dengan _small_ _cape_ berwarna identik. Yang ini memang gak masalah, tapi roknya yang pendek dan mengembang itu yang bikin masalah. Kaito mengusap dahinya. Punya _knight_ kok gini-gini amat ya…

"Ma-maaf… tapi anda terlihat cantik lho mengenakan gaun-gaun ini, hihihi…" ujar Gakupo sambil tertawa kecil. Kaito mengirimkan _deathglare_ terbaiknya kepada pemuda ungu itu yang disambut dengan senyuman lembut yang bisa bikin cewek-cewek _melting_.

Gakupo mengambil ketiga gaun itu dan menaruhnya kembali. Kemudian kembali sibuk memilih pakaian terbaik yang akan dikenakan oleh pangeran manis itu. Kaito sendiri terlihat sibuk menatap keluar toko itu. Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pangeran, coba yang ini," ujar Gakupo tiba-tiba. Ia menyerahkan sebuah baju berwarna putih. Kaito terlihat ragu untuk mengambilnya, tapi akhirnya ia membawanya ke ruang ganti. Gakupo menunggu pangerannya dengan sabar.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Gakupo?"

Gakupo menoleh ke arah suara itu. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Dugaannya tepat, baju itu membalut tubuh ramping pangerannya dengan pas. Sebuah kemeja putih simple dengan pita hitam yang dibalut dengan blazer putih yang memiliki warna biru di sisi-sisinya. Celana putih itu membalut kaki ramping pemuda itu dengan pas.

"Manis… cocok," ujarnya tulus. Yup, simple dan polos memang karakter dari pangerannya. Oleh karena itu ia memilih baju ini. Baju yang sesuai dengan karakter pangerannya.

Gakupo segera membayar baju itu dan membimbing pangerannya berjalan keluar. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda sebesar kepalan tangannya yang berbentuk seperti piringan dengan cembung di tengah. Itu adalah _inventory_. Satu-satunya barang _high-tech_ yang ada di dunia ini. Ia memasukkan baju-baju Kaito kedalam _inventory (_dengan cara mengubah benda-benda tersebut menjadi data. _After all, this world is a game world right?)_ –kecuali syalnya yang kembali ia pakai- dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

Dengan hati-hati, Gakupo segera memasangkan _rapier_ pangerannya di _belt _yang terpasang di sekitar pinggang pemuda itu. Duh, rasanya kalau manusia semanis Kaito yang memegang pedang ataupun _rapier_, kedua senjata itu jadi sama sekali tidak terlihat berbahaya.

"Sudah selesai semua?" tanya Gakupo. Disambut dengan anggukan pemuda biru itu. Hei, kalian gak ngelupain seseorang?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pamit dulu pada Hatsune bersaudara itu," ujar Gakupo sambil berjalan, diikuti dengan langkah kaki pangeran birunya.

=xxx=

Mikuo menatap Kaito dengan kening yang berkerut. Ia sudah akan pergi lagi? Ayolah! Mereka baru bertemu sehari yang lalu. Ia bahkan baru mengutarakan perasaannya kemarin. Dan kini ia sudah mau pergi?

"Apa kau tidak bisa tinggal disini…?" ujar Mikuo pelan. Ia bersikukuh menanyakannya walaupun ia tahu jawabannya. Ia menatap Kaito dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak rela sekaligus sedih. Kaito menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya kan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku saja?" cetusnya.

Jika mengikuti egonya, pemuda berambut teal itu pasti sudah menyetujui ajakan Kaito. Tapi, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan gereja, adiknya, dan anak-anak yatim itu begitu saja. Ia belum mempercayai Miku untuk menggantikan posisinya walaupun _job_ gadis itu memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku tidak bisa…" ujarnya pelan sambil menunduk. Hatinya seperti disayat perlahan-lahan. Rasanya tidak dapat menemui orang yang kau sukai sangatlah menyesakkan…

Kaito tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan, "baiklah kalau begitu…" dalam hatinya ia menghela napas, lagi-lagi ia gagal untuk mengajak orang untuk _join party…_

"Pangeran, sudah siap?" tanya Gakupo tiba-tiba. _Knight _tampan itu tersenyum pada pangerannya. Ia sempat melemparkan tatapan dingin kepada Mikuo yang langsung dicuekin oleh _high priest _itu.

"Belum, aku belum bertemu Miku. Tunggu sebentar ya," ujar Kaito. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke taman kecil yang ada di belakang gereja. Instingnya mengatakan kalau gadis itu sedang berada di sana.

=xxx=

Tepat dugaannya, Miku sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia terdengar seperti sedang menikmati hembusan angin sembari bersenandung pelan. Suaranya yang manis mengalun dengan indah.

Tiba-tiba senandung kecil Miku berhenti, "ada apa, Kaito-kun?" ujarnya tanpa berbalik sedikitpun. Posisinya tetap sama dan ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kaito terlihat agak terkejut, tapi kemudian ia segera menguasai dirinya sendiri, "a-ano… aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisa-…"

Miku terlihat seperti terkekeh. Gadis manis itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Kaito. Gaun putihnya melambai-lambai, "tidak perlu, Kaito-kun…"

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya, ia tidak mengerti maksud gadis ini.

"Toh cepat atau lambat Kak Mikuo akan menyusulmu," ujar Miku sambil tersenyum, "di perjalananmu nanti, kau akan didampingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat setia dan menyayangimu. Kau, _purple knight, crimson assassin, _dan _teal priest_. Kalian akan menjadi tim yang kuat dan tak terpecahkan."

"… itu kata mimpiku sih. Aku bisa membaca masa depan lewat mimpi. Tapi tidak semuanya dapat kubaca~" ujar Miku riang. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Kaito.

Kaito menatap Miku dengan tatapan kagum. Gadis ini mampu memberi tahu masa depan?! Pasti levelnya sangatlah tinggi!

"Ya sudah, pergi sana. Hati-hati pada 'awan' ya," ujar Miku dengan senyum yang lebar. Kaito membalas senyum itu dan mengangguk walaupun ia kurang mengerti arti kata-kata Miku yang terakhir. Kemudian ia segera berlari ke tempat Gakupo menunggu.

Sepeninggal Kaito, gadis _cardinal_ itu berbisik pelan, "_your life threads is so tangled… many colorous threads mingled together…_"

=xxx=

"Sudah semua?" tanya _knight_ berkacamata itu. Kaito mengangguk. Setelah Mikuo memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi (yang tentu saja dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari si ksatria), mereka segera berangkat. Tapi, langkah mereka langsung berhenti begitu ada sebuah suara yang memanggil nama pangeran biru itu.

"Eh? Akaito?" ujar Kaito dengan tampang polos. Tiba-tiba ia ingat, mereka meninggalkan Akaito sewaktu berbelanja tadi… duh, kok ia tega sekali meninggalkan makhluk merah ini ya?

"Syukurlah terkejar!" _assassin_ itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kaito memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dengan lembut, Akaito menarik tangan pemuda itu dan meletakkan sebuah jepitan berwarna hitam dengan hiasan berbentuk kristal es di ujungnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kaito bingung. Matanya meneliti perhiasan rambut yang terlihat murah itu. Hiasan kristal itu seperti terbuat dari kaca berwarna kebiruan. Sedangkan jepitannya hanya seperti terbuat dari besi hitam tipis biasa. Tidak ada yang menarik.

Akaito menarik napas dalam, "untukmu…" ujarnya sambil menghela napas, "terlihat murah memang. Tapi kau harus memperhatikannya baik-baik untuk mengetahui nilai seninya."

Kaito menatap iris merah itu dengan bingung. Ia menajamkan indra pengelihatannya. Nihil, tidak ada yang menarik. Kemudian ia mengangkat jepitan itu ke arah sinar matahari. Akaito tersenyum melihat kelakuan pangeran polos itu.

Seketika manik biru itu melebar, "Akaito! Ini-…" Kaito terlihat tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Akaito tersenyum, kemudian mengambil jepitan itu dan memasangkannya di sisi kanan rambut pemuda itu lalu menepuk puncak kepala biru itu dengan lembut.

"Yup, di tiap ujungnya, terdapat berlian yang ditanamkan di kaca itu. Di bagian tengahnya juga, tapi diameternya lebih besar. Dan di berlian bagian tengah itu, terdapat ukiran 'KS' jika kau teliti. KS adalah inisial dari Kaito Shion, dibuat spesial olehku," ujarnya lembut. Iris biru Kaito terlihat berbinar-binar. Tangannya meraba jepitan itu.

Tanpa Kaito ketahui, Gakupo sudah mengirimkan tatapan sinis ke pemuda berambut merah yang malah dicuekin dengan enaknya oleh si penerima.

"Terima kasih banyak, Akaito! Aku akan menjaganya dengan hati-hati!" seru Kaito riang. Ia melompat sedikit untuk memeluk _assassin _itu dengan erat. Terkadang Akaito memang bisa sangat manis seperti ini, tapi kadang sifat jahilnya suka muncul juga…

Akaito tersenyum, ia senang Kaito menyukai hadiahnya. Setelah Kaito melepaskan pelukannya, Akaito meraih tangan kanan Kaito. Ia merendahkan dirinya dan mencium punggung tangan pangeran muda itu. Tak ayal lagi, warna wajah pemuda di hadapannya itu kini tidak beda jauh dengan lobster matang.

"_That's my proof of my allegiance to you, beautiful…_" suara baritone itu menggema di telinga pemuda berambut biru itu, "_I'll follow you, everywhere… even to hell…_"

Kaito tersentak begitu mendengar ikrar yang terucap dari bibir si rambut merah. Jadi… maksudnya…

"… Kau akan ikut denganku untuk melawan Zeito dan Taito…?" tanya Kaito pelan. Nada suaranya sangat lembut. Syukurlah mereka sedang berada di jalan yang sepi. Kalau tidak, pasti masyarakat sudah menonton dan mengomentari adegan pangeran-ksatria ini.

Akaito menyeringai. Kemudian dengan cepat ia mengecup pipi pemuda yang kini _blushing_ itu, "_of course, beautiful…_"

Iris biru Kaito berbinar-binar. Akhirnya ia mendapat teman baru untuk melawan Zeito dan Taito! "terima kasih banyak! Mohon bantuannya!" seru Kaito riang sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Oh, tahukah ia kalau sedari tadi Gakupo memandanginya dengan dongkol sekaligus gondok?

Akaito terlihat senang akan reaksi Gakupo. Dengan santainya ia meraih tangan pemuda berambut biru itu dan menggenggamnya. Kemudian berjalan melewati Gakupo yang kini mematung di tempatnya.

Gakupo terdiam di tempatnya. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan erat-erat di sisinya. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan marah. Ia kesal. Ia kesal pangerannya dicuri begitu saja. Tidak tahukah makhluk merah itu kalau yang melindungi pangeran biru itu selama ini adalah dirinya?!

Sret!

Sebuah tangan halus meraih pergelangan tangannya, Gakupo menoleh secara instan begitu merasakan sentuhan halus itu.

"Ayo Gakupo!" seru Kaito riang. Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar di raut wajahnya yang manis. Iris violet Gakupo terlihat melebar sedikit, tapi kemudian senyum ramah terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Ayo pangeran…" ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pangerannya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya yang semakin lama membawanya menjauhi kota Tealeia.

Ya, pangerannya tidak akan melupakan dirinya begitu saja… iya kan… pangeran?

=To Be Continued=

**A/N: oh yeahh! Tealeia's chapter finished! *lap keringet* maafkan Hika kalau kualitas bagian atas sama bagian bawah agak beda. Di bagian atas, Hika terlihat buru-buru (ngirit words sih sebenernya) dan males deskripsi. It's because I almost lost my passion writing this fict QAQ #slapped. Tapi di bagian bawah, passion Hika kembali lagi XD**

**Btw, Hika pindah rate gak nih? Lama-lama itu Gakupo makin parah deh =w= #lahyangbikinsiapa #disepak.**

**Untuk chapter depan sepertinya akan tentang hutan-hutan a.k.a perjalanan mereka menuju kota selanjutnya. Nah, di sini Hika bingung. Hika ada 2 kota nih. Bagaimana kalau reviewer yang memilih?**

**Kota 1: semacam kota gambling (e.x: Las Vegas), ada perseteruan antara dua mafia, fanservice: crossdressing Kaito (kalau author inget yah #digebukin). New characters that ****will**** appear: Luki, Meito, Kaiko, Gakuko.**

**Kota 2: semacam jepang kuno, geisha dan samurai masih ada, perdagangan geisha juga masih laris, fanservice: Kaito as geisha. New characters that ****will**** appear: Kiyoteru. **

**Itu tentang kota yang ada di otak Hika. Monggo dipilih via ****review**** atau ****PM**** ^^. Oke, sepertinya itu aja yang Hika informasikan, dan karena review sudah mencapai angka 20 lebih, maka ini spoiler next chapter~:**

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?!"

"Cih… hujannya mendadak sekali sih!"

"A-aku ingin k-kalian tidur b-bersamaku…!"

"… Pergilah, temui Elluka. Jika kau butuh diriku, aku selalu ada di mimpimu…"

**Balas Review!:**

Tail-dei-dei-mon: *sweatdrop* kayaknya Hika udah tulis warning deh… fict ini kan emang ALLXKaito ^^; Hika turut senang kalau Dei-san senang XD ini update~

ShiroNeko: e-eh… emang iya Kaito udah dikissu banyak orang…? OwOa *le ngitung* … OMIGOT… 4 ORANG… *faints*. A-ano… tuntutan skenario dan jalan cerita dear… makanya Gakupo gak muncul dulu. Nih Gakupo muncul ^^. Ka-Kaiko? Gakuko? *berpikir keras* a-akan Hika coba… lagu vocaloid yah… karena Hika addicted sama Kaito, jadi here's some of his cover that I loved the most~: Dear You, Karakuri Burst ( ), Magnet ( ), It's a wonderful Cat Life (ft. Gakupo), Blood. Untuk Solo: Ama no Jaku (Gumi), Checkmate (Gumi), Bacterial Contamination (GakupoKaito duet), Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu (Miku), Crazy Night, Bad-End-Night, Cendrillon, Cantarella, Imitation Black, Immoral Memory, Sakura Machirinu –rei-, Arrest Rose, Lovelesxxx,Fate Rebirth, and many more~

Piggeh: welcome back with your new shape~ #dugh. Makasih~ Hika memang berniat membuat Mikuo itu seme yang romantis dan lembut~ e-eh… M-Mikuo ada tuh… *ngumpet*. Yada… yada… ada yang tau Elluka toh? XD Hehehe… liat nanti aja ya~ Hi-mi-tsu~

**Yosh! With Smile and Music, Hikari Shourai off!**

Sign,

~HiShou~


	7. Route 7

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Not MINE!

Warning: **FULL OF SHONEN-AI,** boyxboy, shonen-ai, BoysVocaloidsXKaito, uke!Kaito, typo, picisan. **AllXKaito, Rating may go up if I want.**

Don't Like? Then Don't Read~ 3

=xxx=

Summary: Kaito si maniak game dan pecinta es krim mendapat CD kaset game yang ia idam-idamkan! Siapa kira kalau sekeping CD game malah membuatnya memasuki dunia penuh konflik yang berkecamuk dan membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti petualangan demi mempertahankan kehidupannya?

=xxx=

The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga

Route 7

=xxx=

=XXXXXXXXXXXXX=

Kaito menghela napas berat berkali-kali. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengelus dadanya dan mulutnya tidak berhenti berkomat-kamit mengatakan 'sabar… sabar…'. Ia melemparkan pandangannya pada kedua makhluk yang saling adu _deathglare_ di belakangnya.

Kaito menghela napas berat lagi, benar tidak sih keputusannya buat ngajak si rambut merah ini ikut dengannya? Sepertinya ia hanya membawa masalah…

Sekali lagi Kaito melirik Gakupo dan Akaito yang berjalan di belakangnya. Listrik imajiner berasa keluar dari mata mereka dan beradu satu sama lain. Gakupo menatap Akaito tajam. Sedangkan Akaito menatap Gakupo dengan tatapan menantang, salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas sehingga menambahkan kesan ngajak ribut.

"Pangeran, saya tidak habis pikir mengapa anda menerima makhluk lemah ini sebagai teman kita…" ujar Gakupo ambil suara. Ia melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Akaito dan menatap pangeran biru di hadapannya.

Akaito terkekeh, "lemah katamu? Bukankah levelku lebih tinggi daripada kau ya?" ejeknya.

Trek…

Kaito melirik ngeri. Itu suara pedang yang keluar dari tempatnya kan…?

"Mau _sparring_? Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak sengaja melukaimu atau bahkan membunuhmu ya…?" ujar Gakupo dengan senyum. Senyum intimidasi.

Akaito tersenyum sinis, tiba-tiba _claw_-nya sudah memanjang dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertempur, "boleh, jangan salahkan aku juga ya jika aku tiba-tiba membunuhmu…?"

Kaito menatap kedua makhluk yang kini bersiap-siap untuk bertempur itu dengan iris birunya yang melebar, "STOP! STOP! Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?! Kalian ini bertugas untuk melindungiku kan?! Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?!"

Kedua manusia itu menoleh ke arah Kaito. Masih dengan senjata yang teracung.

Kaito menjatuhkan dirinya , ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "na-nanti… jika diantara kalian ada yang mati… a-apakah kalian tidak me-memikirkan perasaanku…?" Kaito mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya menatap kedua makhluk itu dengan sendu dan pipinya memerah. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Sebuah pemandangan yang bisa bikin para seme 'menyerangnya' di tempat.

Gakupo langsung menjatuhkan pedangnya, sedangkan Akaito langsung memasukkan _claw_-nya begitu melihat wajah Kaito yang seakan berkata _lupakan-dia-rape-aku-sekarang-juga_.

'_Yes… berhasil!_' pekik Kaito dalam hati. Dalam hati ia nyengir lebar. Aktingnya berhasil dengan sukses. '_Sepertinya aku harus sering-sering berakting seperti ini…_' gumam Kaito dalam hati. Baru saja ia mau bangkit dari duduknya…

BRUK!

"Maafkan saya, pangeran!" seru Gakupo. Tiba-tiba ia sudah ada di salah satu sisi pangeran biru itu dan memeluknya dengan erat sampai pemuda malang itu tidak bisa bernapas. Kaito mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kaget.

"_So sorry, beautiful…_" ujar Akaito. _Assassin _itu memeluk Kaito dari sisi yang berbeda. Intinya, Kaito dipeluk oleh kedua makhluk yang hobinya bertengkar itu. Kaito yang masih _jetlag_ tidak bisa mencerna kejadian tersebut di otaknya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kedua pemuda itu menganggap aktingnya sebagai kenyataan.

"Maafkan kami…" ujar mereka berbarengan sembali mencium pipi pemuda manis itu. Akaito mencium pipi kanan Kaito, dan Gakupo mencium pipi kiri Kaito.

Kaito menatap kedua makhluk itu bergantian setelah mereka melepaskan kecupan mereka. Seketika pipi pemuda manis itu merona merah.

"Ka-ka-kalian…" Kaito menatap kedua _seme_ itu tidak percaya. Mereka langsung akur setelah menciumnya?! Gaib!

"Demi anda, kami akan berusaha untuk akur," ujar Gakupo dengan senyumnya.

"_Yeah, just for you… I'll be friends with him~_" ujar Akaito riang, "_you're really an Angel of Peace for us…_" ujar Akaito dengan nada yang lembut. Kemudian ia mencium puncak kepala Kaito yang langsung disambut dengan rona merah yang semakin menggelap.

"_He is…_" ujar Gakupo lembut. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya yang melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu.

Jujur saja, Kaito sangat bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Masalahnya, kedua _seme_ itu sudah nyaman disisinya. Akaito sudah memeluk bahunya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di surai birunya. Sementara Gakupo sudah terlihat setengah tertidur dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan kepala yang bersandar di bahunya. Inginnya sih ia berdiri dan kembali berjalan, tapi melihat wajah kedua manusia tampan yang tampak damai itu, ia jadi tidak tega.

Kaito menghela napas berat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam di tempat dan menjadi tempat bersandar para makhluk berambut kontras itu. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk membelai surai ungu _knight-_nya. Dan yang satunya lagi untuk membelai punggung tangan Akaito.

Tiba-tiba guntur menggelegar. Kaito tersentak sedikit karena kaget akan guntur yang menggelegar begitu kerasnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras karena efek kagetnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa pangeran…?" tanya Gakupo tiba-tiba. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu erat-erat. Kaito mengangguk pelan. Toh dia memang gak kenapa-napa. Cuma kaget dikit.

"Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya Akaito. Kali ini ia memegang bahu Kaito. Sekali lagi Kaito mengangguk pelan.

"Cih… cuacanya jelek. Pasti sebentar lagi akan hujan…" gerutu Akaito. Ia bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya dan mendongak menatap langit, "ayo segera kita cari tempat berteduh. _My feeling says it will going be a heavy rain…_"

Akaito bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan duluan, diikuti oleh Kaito dan Gakupo.

=xxx=

Benar kata _assassin _merah itu. Tak lama setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya dan membasahi kepala dan baju mereka. Syukurlah mereka sudah menemukan gua sebagai tempat berteduh sebelum mereka basah kuyup total.

Tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Miku juga sudah memperingatkan Kaito soal awan kan?

Mereka bertiga segera membuka baju mereka yang sudah terlanjut basah, tetapi tidak dengan celana mereka. Celana mereka masih cukup kering untuk dikenakan. Setelah menggantung baju di tonjolan batu-batuan yang ada di gua, Kaito segera duduk bersandar di dinding gua sembari menonton Akaito membuat kayu bakar.

Akaito dengan cekatan membuat sebuah kayu bakar. Setelah kayunya siap, ia menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah api yang kemudian membakar kayu bakar itu. Kaito tercengang melihat kejadian itu.

"Oh, aku lupa bilang. Elemenku adalah api. Mudah bagiku untuk mengendalikan api," ujar Akaito. Ia kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Kaito dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka. Tak lama kemudian, api kecil muncul dan melayang di atas telapak tangannya. Kaito berdecak kagum.

"Sentuhlah. Api ini tidak akan melukai dirimu, _beautiful…_"

Baru saja Kaito ingin menyentuh api itu, sebuah dinding berwarna ungu gelap-transparan membatasi tangannya dengan tangan Akaito. Kaito menatap dinding itu dengan bingung.

"Itu adalah kekuatanku…" ujar Gakupo tiba-tiba. Dengan hati-hati, ia menarik tangan Kaito yang terjulur dan meletakkan tangannya kembali di pangkuannya, "… -dan jangan pernah menyentuh api, seindah apapun itu. Anda bisa terluka…"

Akaito terlihat sangat tersinggung dengan kata-kata Gakupo. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, "ha? Oh ya? Apiku ini tidak berbahaya. Mungkin sebenarnya kekuatanmu-lah yang berbahaya…" desis Akaito. Perlahan-lahan aura merah yang membara seperti api menguar dari tubuhnya.

Gakupo mendengus, "kekuatanku adalah kekuatan untuk melindungi, bukan untuk merusak…" ujarnya pelan tapi dengan nada yang penuh kebencian. Aura ungu gelap kini menguar dari tubuhnya.

Sementara itu, Kaito yang melihat adegan ini terlihat sangat _shock_. Kejadian ini mengingatkannya akan kemarahannya pada Dell dan Ted. Jadi… aura itu menguar kalau pemiliknya sedang terancam ya… Kaito mencatatnya dalam otaknya.

Kaito segera menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda itu dengan erat. Iris azure-nya menatap kedua orang itu berganti-gantian, "Jangan bertengkar lagi… ya?"

Bagaikan tersihir, Gakupo dan Akaito mengangguk bersamaan. Aura mereka reda begitu saja. Kaito tersenyum lembut dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Akaito kini kembali sibuk dengan api unggunnya dan Gakupo sibuk mengelap pedangnya.

'_Mereka sudah mengetahui kekuatan mereka masing-masing… bagaimana dengan kekuatanku ya…?_' batin Kaito sambil memperhatikan kedua _guardian-_nya. Terkadang Kaito merasa kagum akan kekuatan mereka dan merasakan dirinya _useless_ dan merepotkan jika bersama mereka.

'_Ngantuk…_' batin Kaito. Udara gua yang sejuk dan angin dari luar yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi membuat pemuda manis itu ingin terlelap saat itu juga. Tapi ini adalah gua, dimana ia mau tidur?

"Pangeran… anda ingin tidur?" tanya Gakupo. Tiba-tiba tangannya sudah memegang selimut biru yang sewaktu itu dipakai Kaito ketika bajunya basah di danau. Ia segera menyampirkan selimut itu di bahu pangerannya yang kini sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya.

"Pangeran… tidur yang benar. Jika anda tidur dalam posisi seperti itu, leher anda bisa sakit…" ujar Gakupo sabar. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu pangerannya dengan lembut. Kaito mengerang pelan dan membuka matanya.

"Bagus, tidurlah pangeran," ujar Gakupo sambil menepuk tanah yang didudukinya, "maaf tidak ada bantal…"

"…tidur…" ujar Kaito pelan. Matanya setengah tertutup.

"Ah iya, anda tidur saja-…"

"Kalian berdua… tidurlah bersamaku," ujar Kaito pelan. Matanya ia gulirkan untuk menatap Akaito dan Gakupo yang kini menatap pangeran muda itu dengan _shock_.

"Se-serius nih? Aku boleh melakukan apa saja padamu?" ujar Akaito asal yang langsung disambut dengan jitakan maut dari Kaito. Wajahnya kini tidak beda jauh dengan tomat.

"B-bo-bodoh! M-maksudku, a-aku i-ingin kalian t-tidur b-bersamaku! Se-sekedar tidur!" omel Kaito dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. Disambut oleh gelak tawa _seme_ di hadapannya.

"Anda benar-benar harus belajar tata bahasa dan tata berbicara yang baik…" kekeh Gakupo, Akaito langsung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Su-sudah! Jadi, kalian mau atau tidak?!" omel Kaito. Pipinya memerah malu. Duh, sebegitu payahnyakah ia dalam bertutur kata?

Gakupo dan Akaito saling bertatap-tatapan. Kemudian mengangguk. Siapa yang gak mau tidur di sisi pangeran manis ini?

Kaito menghela napas dan segera berbaring miring, kemudian Gakupo berbaring di hadapan Kaito dan Akaito berbaring menghadap punggung Kaito. Gakupo segera meniduri lengannya dan menyuruh Kaito untuk menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Dengan malu-malu, Kaito mengangguk. Ia pun bersandar pada lengan kekar _knight-_nya.

Lain halnya dengan Akaito. Remaja berambut merah itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kaito dan membuat pemuda pemilik kekuatan _temptation_ itu tersentak kaget. Oh ayolah, author sudah bilang kalau mereka itu menjemur baju mereka. Jadi otomatis… _their upper body is bare~_

Tubuh pemuda manis itu sedikit gemetar ketika lengan besar Akaito menyusup lewat celah alaminya (yaitu pinggangnya) dan mengunci tangannya di perut pemuda manis itu. Kaito juga dapat merasakan kalau punggungnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada Akaito yang hangat. Posisinya yang kini diapit oleh Akaito dan Gakupo membuat wajahnya kian memerah.

Tapi ia merasa cukup nyaman dan aman berada di tengah-tengah kedua manusia yang memiliki badan lebih besar dan tinggi darinya. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya hangat.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Kaito menutup. Ia terlalu nyaman berada di antara kedua _guardian_-nya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, mimpi pun menjemputnya.

=xxx=

Kaito membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada pemandangan aneh yang ada di hadapannya. Padang pasir dengan pasir putih dan langit berwarna hitam kelam dengan bulan purnama yang sangat besar.

Ia menyadari dirinya telah berpakaian lengkap. Padahal seingatnya, ia tidur telanjang dada.

"Aku… dimana?" gumam pemuda manis itu. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya berusaha mencari seseorang yang dapat menolongnya, "Gakupo! Akaito! Kalian dimana?!"

"Mereka tidak akan datang…"

Kaito menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, tapi nihil. Tidak ada siapapun disana…

"S-siapa…? I-ini dimana?" pemuda berambut biru itu mulai ketakutan. Matanya terus-terusan bergerak gelisah. Berusaha menangkap gerakan yang mungkin akan terjadi.

Suara itu terkekeh. Kemudian, sebuah _black hole_ yang sangat besar muncul beberapa meter di hadapan Kaito. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah, bersiap untuk kabur.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana… ini duniaku… akulah penguasa dunia ini…" ujar suara kelam itu. Tubuh Kaito bergetar. Suaranya penuh dengan intimidasi dan otoritas penuh. Seakan patuh, Kaito tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan kaki yang bergetar.

Dari dalam pusaran hitam itu, muncul sesosok bayangan yang berjalan perlahan keluar. Lama-lama, sosok bayangan itu semakin jelas.

"Eh…?" Kaito menatap orang yang berjalan pelan itu dengan iris birunya yang melebar. Sosok itu… seperti dirinya!

"Selamat datang di Dunia Mimpi… Kaito…" ujar pemuda itu dengan suara yang monoton dan datar.

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Pemuda ini setinggi Gakupo. Tapi memiliki figur dan wajah seperti dirinya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam dan irisnya berwarna merah gelap, _crimson_. Ia mengenakan _coat_ panjang berwarna putih dengan celana dan syal berwarna hitam (yang ujungnya berbentuk seperti tangan) seperti rambutnya. Sebuah topeng putih dengan senyum yang menyeramkan terpasang di kepalanya.

"Kageito…" ujarnya pelan. Ia menjulurkan tangannya yang berkulit putih pucat. Sangat pucat sehingga seperti kertas, bahkan kertas pun kalah putih. Putihnya seperti mayat. Kaito menatap tangan itu lama, kemudian dengan ragu ia menjabat tangan itu.

Pemuda bernama Kageito itu menyeringai ketika Kaito balas menjabat tangannya. Kemudian dengan cepat, ia menarik tangan pemuda yang dijabatnya dengan penuh kekuatan sehingga Kaito tertarik kearahnya.

Kaito memekik terkejut, tiba-tiba ia sudah ada di posisi yang kurang mengenakkan. Dadanya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada Kageito. Tangan kirinya yang menjabat tangan Kageito kini dicengkram erat dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Sementara tangan kiri pemuda berkulit pucat itu sudah berada di dagunya dan membuatnya mendongak untuk menatap sepasang orb _crimson_ itu.

"Jadi… ini… pangeran muda yang harus kubimbing…?" ujarnya dengan seringai yang mengembang. Kaito berusaha untuk menarik wajahnya dari jarak yang cukup berbahaya itu. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tak mau menuruti perintah otaknya.

"Maaf-maaf saja, jika aku tidak menghendakinya maka hal itu tidak akan terjadi…" ujarnya lagi dengan nada suara yang rendah. Ia seakan membaca usaha Kaito untuk melawannya.

Kaito menatap pemuda itu dengan pasrah, mata merahnya yang tajam membuatnya tak dapat melakukan hal yang berarti. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian akhirnya ia berani membuka mulutnya, "a-ano… kenapa aku ada disini?"

Kageito tersenyum sinis. Kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya sambil mendorong Kaito sehingga membuat pemuda itu terhuyung ke arah belakang dan nyaris terjatuh. Kaito memejamkan matanya pasrah.

"Elluka menyuruhku membimbingmu…" bisik suara kelam itu yang secara tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya dan menahan tubuhnya dengan cara melingkarkan tangannya di perut pemuda itu. Kaito tersentak kaget.

"E-E-Elluka…?" ujar Kaito pelan. Dari buku yang dibacanya di Tealeia, Elluka adalah nama dewi. Seorang mermaid berambut merah muda cerah dengan mata yang sebiru lautan. _Well,_ itu kata-kata penulis bukunya sih…

"Sepertinya kau terlihat _clueless_… kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini. Bahkan soal kekuatanmu…" ujar Kageito dengan nada datar. Perlahan Kaito mengangguk.

"_Temptation…_ skill yang merepotkan sekaligus berguna di saat yang bersamaan. Skill yang dapat menghancurkan teman-temanmu sendiri sekaligus menciptakan teman baru…" katanya lagi. Ia berbisik di telinga pemuda Shion itu. Kaito segera menutupi telinganya dengan tangannya, wajahnya memerah. Ayolah… ia sangat sensitif di bagian itu…

"A-aku tidak merasa k-kekuatanku sebagai s-suatu kekurangan…" ujar Kaito pelan. Kageito tertawa sinis. Naïf. Pemuda ini terlalu naïf.

Kageito mengeratkan pelukannya, "bodoh… terlalu bodoh…"

"A-aku tidak bo-…!"

"Seandainya teman berambut ungu-mu itu terus membiarkanmu terbuai akan kenikmatan duniawi yang disajikannya, dapat kupastikan kau tidak 'suci' lagi…" ujar Kageito dengan nada rendah. Kaito mendadak berhenti berbicara. Iris azure-nya melebar. Ia tidak berani menoleh pada makhluk hitam yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa? _Speechless?_" ejek Kageito. Walaupun tanpa ekspresi, nada suaranya terdengar seperti mengejek pemuda berambut biru itu.

'_Kenapa… kenapa dia tahu…?_' batin Kaito dalam hati. Pemuda berambut biru itu terlihat stress akan keberadaan Kageito. Wajahnya memerah.

"Karena aku adalah penguasa dunia malam, penguasa dunia mimpi… dan kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama walaupun di dunia yang berbeda…" ujar Kageito. Ia mengecup surai biru Kaito dengan lembut sehingga membuat Kaito _blushing_.

'_Dia… bahkan bisa membaca pikiranku…_' batin Kaito lagi. Perlahan-lahan ia menoleh ke arah Kageito. Mata merah itu kini tidak menatapnya dengan tajam, tatapannya melunak.

"Kageito…" tiba-tiba Kaito bersuara. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatapnya, "jika kau tahu segalanya tentang diriku, apakah kau tahu kekuatanku…?"

Kageito tersenyum sinis, tangan kanannya ia bawa untuk membimbing wajah pangeran biru itu agar menatap wajahnya.

"Tentu saja…" ujarnya dengan seringai. Kaito menatap sepasang manik crimson itu dengan intens, Kageito membalasnya dengan tatapan menusuk, "… ada bayarannya jika kau ingin mengetahuinya…"

Kaito menatap Kageito dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Kageito meneruskan bicaranya sembari membelai dada pemuda itu dan berhenti di jantung pemuda berambut biru itu, "… berikan tubuhmu padaku…"

Seketika iris biru Kaito melebar, ia langsung menghentakkan tangan Kageito dan melompat mundur. Wajahnya memerah padam. Tangan kirinya ia tangkupkan di jantungnya yang tadi dibelai oleh penguasa alam mimpi itu.

Kageito menyeringai, "Ck… ck… ck… anak nakal…" Kageito menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah kurungan emas besar yang berbentuk seperti sangkar burung jatuh dan memenjarakan pemuda manis itu. Kaito memekik terkejut. Ia menyentuh jeruji emas itu dengan gemetar. Ini asli!

"Ini dunia milikku… percuma…" ujar Kageito sambil melangkah mendekati jeruji emas yang memerangkapkan pangeran biru itu. Pemuda itu terlihat ketakutan, ia segera mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh jeruji dan jatuh terduduk. Wajahnya pucat. Sangkar emas itu memang besar, tapi tidak cukup luas untuk membuat pemuda beriris biru itu selamat dari jangkauan tangan sang penguasa mimpi.

Kageito berlutut di depan sangkar itu dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jeruji untuk menyentuh dagu pemuda manis itu, bibirnya kembali bergerak, "kenapa kau tidak menurut saja seperti anak baik dan menyerahkan tubuhmu…? Semua perlawanan yang kau berikan tidak ada gunanya, manis…" ujar Kageito dengan intonasi yang datar. Raut wajahnya pun datar.

Kaito memalingkan wajahnya dengan tatapan penuh kemuakan, "apa maksudmu dengan tubuh…? 'Tubuhku' atau 'diriku'…?" ujarnya pelan. Ia melirik Kageito dengan ujung matanya.

Kageito menatap pangeran biru itu dengan iris _crimson_-nya yang melebar. Kemudian ia tertawa layaknya seorang psikopat, "tak kusangka kau dapat berpikir sejauh itu…" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar ala psikopat. Kemudian ia menatap Kaito dengan tajam, "… -sepertinya aku menginginkan kedua-duanya…" ujarnya sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Kaito menatap penguasa mimpi itu dengan wajah penuh ketakutan. Ia semakin memundurkan tubuhnya tapi terhalang oleh jeruji emas itu. Kageito terlihat senang begitu melihat Kaito yang tampak ketakutan itu. Ya, ketakutan adalah makanan yang sangat lezat baginya. Dengan menyerap energi negatif yang dipancarkan Kaito, kekuatannya untuk memanipulasi mimpi kian menguat.

Kageito menjentikkan jarinya lagi, kali ini sebuah choker berwarna emas muncul dan melingkar secara ajaib di leher pemuda berambut biru itu. Kaito yang panik segera menarik choker itu, tapi tidak berhasil melepaskan choker berlonceng emas yang seperti melekat dengan kulitnya itu.

"_Come here my little pet…_" ujar Kageito dengan senyum sinisnya. Dari lonceng choker itu, muncul sebuah rantai emas yang berhenti di genggaman tangan sang pemuda berambut hitam. Wajah _uke_ berambut biru itu kini semakin pucat. Belum pernah ia merasa setakut ini, kecuali jika Gakupo meninggalkannya…

Dengan kasar, Kageito menarik rantai emas yang tersambung ke choker Kaito sehingga membuat pemuda itu tertarik secara paksa. Ia menahan wajah pemuda itu dan memaksanya menatap iris _crimson_ itu.

"Kau tahu…? Kau sangat lezat… mangsa yang sangat lezat…" ujar Kageito dengan nada rendah. Secara tiba-tiba, ia mencium bibir Kaito dan dengan paksa membuka mulut pemuda manis itu sehingga lidahnya dapat menjelajahi lorong hangat nan manis yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

Kaito mengerang ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia berusaha melepaskan bibir asing itu dari miliknya. Tapi, kekuasaan sang raja mimpi membuatnya tak dapat melakukan hal yang berarti. Kaito memaksakan membuka kedua matanya (yang entah sejak kapan tertutup) untuk menatap wajah si pengendali mimpi. Wajah pucat itu terlihat jauh lebih tenang dan matanya terpejam menikmati kemanisan yang ada disajikan mulut Kaito.

"Nggh…" Kaito mengerang pelan dan malu-malu begitu Kageito menyentuh lidah pemuda berambut biru yang sedari tadi pasif itu dengan miliknya. Kaito dapat merasakan Kageito menyeringai, tapi hanya sekilas. Ia berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terbuai oleh godaan si penguasa mimpi. Ia tidak merespon serangan yang diberikan penguasa muda itu.

Kageito melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Bibirnya membentuk seringaian begitu melihat wajah Kaito. Wajah pemuda berambut biru itu merah padam, iris birunya berkilau karena air mata dan tatapannya seperti orang linglung, matanya separuh tertutup dan napasnya terengah-engah hingga hembusan napasnya terlihat seperti uap.

"Lezat…" ujar Kageito sambil menjilat bibirnya, "baik bibirmu maupun emosimu terasa sangat lezat…" ujarnya sambil menyapu saliva di bibir pemuda berambut biru itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Kaito yang masih pusing tidak merespon. Ia sibuk menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke paru-parunya agar otaknya kembali bekerja dengan optimal. Yang ia andalkan sekarang hanyalah instingnya.

"Rasa takut yang memancar dari dirimu adalah makanan terlezat bagiku," ujarnya sambil membelai pipi Kaito, "karena rasa takutmu adalah sumber kekuatanku…"

Kaito menatap Kageito dengan matanya yang berkilau, Kageito hanya dapat tersenyum sinis melihat wajah _adorable_ milik pangeran biru itu. Ia kembali angkat bicara, "…-jadi…? Kau mau menyerahkannya?"

Walaupun masih linglung, otak Kaito sudah mulai bekerja. Ia mengangguk pelan, "k-kau boleh mengambilnya. Tapi jangan sekarang…"

Kageito terlihat terkejut akan kata-kata Kaito. Itu reaksi yang sangat tidak ia perkirakan.

"Jika aku terdesak, kau boleh mengambil alih tubuhku…" ujar Kaito. Ia menatap pemuda bermata merah itu dalam-dalam. Sorot matanya memancarkan kesungguhan.

Kageito mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Perlahan sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Sepertinya ia tidak boleh meremehkan pangeran muda ini, "apa yang membuatmu mengizinkanku menggunakan tubuhmu?"

"Karena aku yakin kau adalah orang yang baik. Kau menjalankan perintah Elluka dengan membimbingku. Dan kau tidak melukaiku walaupun di mimpiku sendiri. Kau hanya memberikanku serangan mental agar aku siap menjadi pangeran di kemudian hari…" ujar Kaito. Iris birunya bertemu dengan iris merah nan kelam itu.

Kageito diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Memang benar ia menjalankan perintah Elluka, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya ingin melihat kepribadian pangeran yang harus dibimbingnya. Jika ia tidak tertarik dengan kepribadiannya maka dengan santai ia akan mencampakkan kewajibannya begitu saja. Tapi pemuda ini malah membuatnya tertarik…

Kepribadiannya yang polos dan sederhana sangat menarik di matanya. Penakut, sekaligus pemberani. Polos yang hampir menyerupai bodoh. _Low profile_ dan rela melakukan apa saja demi orang lain. Ia merasa harus membimbing pangeran biru itu agar pangeran muda itu tidak terjerumus sesuatu hal yang diinginkan. _After all, this prince is quite childish._

Habisnya bodoh dan polos itu beda tipis sih…

Akhirnya Kageito mendecak pelan, "kau ini bodoh atau polos sih…?" gumamnya. Ia menatap Kaito. Kali ini wajahnya tidak datar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia mengeluarkan emosinya walaupun itu hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh si pemilik dunia mimpi. Ia menatap Kaito kesal.

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti. Kageito mendengus dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Kali ini tidak kasar seperti sebelumnya. Ciuman mereka kali ini jauh lebih lembut dan tenang.

Kaito yang sudah pasrah membiarkan bibir Kageito bergerak di atas bibirnya dengan lembut. Tanpa ia sadari, sangkar emas dan choker emas tersebut menghilang perlahan-lahan dan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu emas yang terbang menjauhi kedua insan berwajah identik itu.

Kageito menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi pemuda itu dan memperdalam ciumannya. Kaito sekuat mungkin berusaha menahan suara-suara aneh yang keluar dari tenggorokkannya, kedua tangannya mencengkram syal hitam pemuda itu dengan erat.

Lama-lama, Kaito merasa kalau kelopak matanya memberat. Ciuman lembut yang diberikan Kageito bagaikan obat tidur baginya. Perlahan-lahan cengkramannya mengendur, tautan bibir mereka terlepas, dan Kaito jatuh di pelukan sang raja mimpi dengan mata yang terpejam.

Tapi, sebelum Kaito benar-benar jatuh tertidur, Kageito sempat berbisik padanya, "pergi dan temui Elluka. Jika kau butuh aku, aku akan selalu ada di mimpimu…" seiring dengan selesainya ia berbicara, Kaito tertidur.

Kageito menghela napas melihat wajah pangeran biru yang kini terlelap di pelukannya. Raut wajahnya tenang dan damai bagaikan malaikat. '_Jika ia adalah malaikat, mungkin aku adalah iblis…_' pikir Kageito dalam hati.

"Kembalikan rohnya ke tubuhnya, pagi hampir menjelang," ujar sebuah suara wanita dewasa yang anggun. Kageito mendecih. Ia menatap pemilik suara itu dengan iris merahnya yang tanpa emosi.

Seorang wanita separuh duyung yang berada di dalam gelembung besar melayang di hadapannya. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna pink cerah dan irisnya berwarna biru seperti lautan. Ia mengenakan sebuah kerang putih dan rantaian mutiara sebagai hiasan rambutnya. Sebuah kalung berbandul mutiara besar tergantung di lehernya. Tubuhnya yang bersinar dibalut oleh sebuah baju berwarna biru transparan yang memiliki ekor di bagian belakangnya sehingga bagian depannya terlihat lebih pendek dan menampilkan perut langsing milik wanita itu. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah _trident_ berwarna emas.

"Kembalilah ke singgasanamu, Elluka," ujar Kageito datar. Matanya menatap Elluka dengan sorot mata yang bosan.

Si wanita hanya tersenyum sinis, "sepertinya kau bersenang-senang dengannya ya…"

Kageito tidak menjawab pertanyaan –atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan- yang diberikan oleh wanita itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari dewi mermaid itu dan menatap pangeran di pelukannya. Tangannya membelai surai biru yang lembut itu.

"Tolong kau ingat peranmu di dunia ini…" ujar Elluka tiba-tiba. Kageito melirik dewi pelindung Tealeia itu sedikit. Kemudian ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di puncak kepala Kaito yang sedang terlelap. Tak lama kemudian, sosok pangeran biru itu menghilang dari pelukannya. Sang penguasa mimpi segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Elluka.

"Tak perlu kau beritahu, aku juga sudah mengerti…" ujarnya dingin. Elluka menatap punggung Kageito dengan sedih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan.

"Enam orang sudah jatuh dalam pengaruh _temptation_ seorang Kaito Shion…"

=xxx=

Sepasang iris biru muncul dari balik kelopak mata itu. Sesekali pemiliknya mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan cahaya sekitar. Perlahan-lahan ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar gua. Cahaya matahari yang hangat menyambutnya.

Ia teringat akan mimpi anehnya, '_ah, mungkin hanya mimpi…_' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Hoaaahhmmm… ternyata sudah pagi yaah~" ujarnya riang. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan tinggi-tinggi. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan menatap langit cerah itu dengan senyum, "hari yang baik untuk perjalanan selanjutnya!" ia segera berbalik badan dan dikejutkan oleh sepasang manusia yang menatapnya dengan terbengong-bengong.

Kedua _guardian-_nya menatapnya dengan mata yang lebar. Mulut mereka menganga seakan tidak percaya akan pemandangan yang tersaji di jarak pandang mereka.

"_Ohayo,_ Gakupo! Akaito!" ujarnya riang dengan senyum malaikat yang mengembang.

Oh Kaito, tidak tahukah kamu kalau kedua makhluk itu menatapmu –coret, menatap tubuhmu lebih tepatnya- dengan tatapan lapar?

Di bayangan seorang Gakupo Kamui, Kaito terlihat seperti bidadari jatuh dari surga-… maksudnya terlihat seperti malaikat manis yang minta di _rape_ dengan efek cahaya yang menyinari dirinya.

Efek cahayanya jangan-jangan pake photoshop? …Oke, abaikan paragraf ngaco ini…

Sementara untuk Akaito, pangeran biru itu terlihat seperti seorang peri hutan yang tersesat dan menatapnya dengan _unresistable puppy eyes._

… dan author berdoa agar Kaito selamat dari terkaman _seme-seme_ ganas itu. Amin…

=xxx=

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan~!" seru Kaito riang sambil meninju udara dengan tangan kirinya. Gakupo dan Akaito tersenyum melihat kelakuan pangeran yang masih kekanak-kanakan itu.

Mereka bertiga telah lengkap mengenakan semua pakaian mereka dan kini mereka berjalan menuju kota berikutnya. Dan Kaito bersyukur ia sempat kabur dari terkaman kedua makhluk labil itu.

"Ne, Gakupo. Kota apa yang terdekat dari sini?" ujar si pemilik mata biru itu pada salah satu pelindungnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, arah ini akan menuju ke kota yang selalu mengalami malam. Satu diantara beberapa kota yang hanya memiliki malam. Kota itu tidak memiliki siang, pagi, maupun sore," ujar Akaito tiba-tiba, "_an Endless Night city…_"

"Ya, kota itu bernama _Yoru wa Shukufuku_," ujar Gakupo.

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Barusan itu bahasa jepang kan? Dan itu artinya '_City of Night Bless_'. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa penyebab nama kota itu seperti itu. Nama yang cukup aneh untuk sebuah kota. Mungkin disana ia dapat mengetahuinya…

"Nanti jika berada disana, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Ok?" ujar Akaito tiba-tiba sambil menggenggam tangan Kaito. Kaito menatap Akaito dengan bingung, tapi kemudian mengangguk.

Gakupo menggenggam tangan Kaito yang satu lagi, "sepertinya kau cukup tahu keadaan kota itu ya, merah…" ejek Gakupo sinis. Akaito hanya mendengus. Yah, Kaito hanya bisa berharap agar mereka tidak bertengkar lagi selama perjalanan.

=To Be Continue=

**A/N: *grinning evilly* Kageito is so seductive XDDD bahkan Akaito aja kalah~ #digebukin. Tapi seriously, Kageito adalah Shion Brothers favorit Hika dan menempati posisi 3 dalam Shion Brothers terkece versi Hika XDD. Yang pertama Kaito, lalu Akaito, dan Kageito~ #trus #gaadayangnanya.**

**Eh, pada kaget gak kalau Kageito Hika munculin? :3 #gaktuh**

**Um… sekedar cerita aja nih ya… pas Hika bikin chapter ini (yang bagian di dunia mimpi), Hika itu kebablasan sampai ada adegan lime =w= akhirnya Hika buru-buru hapus dan tulis ulang deh… *sigh* untung aja Hika masing inget rate… *elus dada (?)***

**Nah, menurut review, pada pengen kota 2 nih. Kota dimana Kaito nyamar jadi Geisha. Kalau Hika lagi kesambet (atau mungkin otaknya lagi konslet) kemungkinan ratenya bakal pindah jadi… K! #ditabok #salah. Ma-maksud Hika… M… tapi kok rasanya Hika gak sreg ya kalau bukan Gakupo yang ngambil 'kesucian' Kaito… #disepak.**

**Balas Review!:**

ShiroNeko: mungkin karena Gakupo terlalu lama deket-deket Kaito dan terlalu sering natap Kaito…? *pura-pura mikir*. Eh, kalau gitu timnya namain jadi Rainbow Ranger aja 8DDD #dibuang. Gimana kalau kota dua aja? Lebih 'syuuurr~' #digeplak. A-anak DKV? Be-berarti Hika harus panggil Shiro itu 'senpai'? OAO;;a #masihbocah.

… seriously… Hika terharu baca paragraph terakhir review Shiro-senpai… Hika seneng banget bisa ngebuat reader Hika senang. Lagipula buat cerita adalah hobby Hika. Dan Hika seneng kalau ada orang yang mengapresiasikan fict Hika ini ^^- Thanks for the review dear~ I love you~ you're my loyal reviewer ^^-

Tail-dei-dei-mon:  a-ah... maapin Hika QQ #disambit. Hika lagi kesambet kayaknya QQ a-ano... Tail-chan keberatan kah? .-. makasih udah terus review sampai chapter ini ^^

**Balas review selesai! Chapter 7 menyusul ya~**

****Sign,

~HiShou~


	8. Route 8

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Not MINE!

Warning: **FULL OF SHONEN-AI,** boyxboy, shonen-ai, BoysVocaloidsXKaito, uke!Kaito, typo, picisan. **AllXKaito, Rating may go up if I want.**

Don't Like? Then Don't Read~ 3

=xxx=

Summary: Kaito si maniak game dan pecinta es krim mendapat CD kaset game yang ia idam-idamkan! Siapa kira kalau sekeping CD game malah membuatnya memasuki dunia penuh konflik yang berkecamuk dan membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti petualangan demi mempertahankan kehidupannya?

=xxx=

The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga

Route 8

=xxx=

=XXXXXXXXXXXXX=

'_Temui Elluka… jika kau membutuhkanku, aku ada di mimpimu…_'

Kata-kata itu mengiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Ia mencoba berpikir keras untuk mengingat seseorang yang mengatakannya. Tapi hasilnya sia-sia. Ia lupa total akan orang itu.

"Pangeran? Anda melamun, ada yang sedang anda pikirkan?" ujar _knight-_nya tiba-tiba. Pemuda yang tengah melamun itu tersentak dan menggeleng cepat. Pipinya memerah malu gara-gara ketahuan sedang melamun ketika mereka sedang makan siang.

Kaito, Akaito, dan Gakupo kini sedang duduk melingkar sambil memakan bekal yang mereka beli di Tealeia sebelumnya. Gakupo dan Akaito terlihat sudah selesai makan sambil sesekali adu mulut. Sementara pemuda berambut biru, satu-satunya _uke_ di kelompok kecil itu terlihat sedang melamun dengan mulut yang mengigit sebuah roti.

Gakupo tertawa kecil ketika menatap Kaito yang makan sambil melamun. Melihat wajah polos Kaito yang sedang berpikir keras sambil menggigit roti adalah hal yang sangat lucu baginya.

"Gakupo… apa kau percaya tentang dunia mimpi…?" ujar Kaito tiba-tiba. Pemuda beriris biru itu mengigit sebagian rotinya dan mengunyahnya. Tatapan matanya kosong.

Gakupo terlihat bingung akan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kaito. Tapi ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjawab pertanyaan pangerannya, "saya tidak percaya. Tapi saya percaya bahwa setiap manusia memiliki sisi gelap. Mengapa anda tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya balik.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Kaito langsung menegakkan duduknya. Iris birunya melebar seketika, "Kageito! Elluka!" serunya tiba-tiba. Ia ingat! Ia bertemu dengan dirinya yang satu lagi yang merupakan raja dunia mimpi yang bernama Kageito. Ia ingat bagaimana Kageito menguji mentalnya. Ia ingat bagaimana bibir pemuda berkulit pucat itu memaksanya untuk mengikuti permainannya. Dan ia ingat suara baritone yang hampir serupa dengan Akaito itu…

"Pangeran?"

"A-aku harus bertemu Elluka!" seru Kaito tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Gakupo dengan tatapan serius, "k-kumohon! Izinkan aku bertemu Elluka dulu, baru kita melanjutkan perjalanan."

Gakupo menghela napas, "pangeran, Dewi Elluka hanyalah dongeng…" ujar Gakupo sabar. Ia membelai surai biru milik pangeran muda itu.

"Ta-tapi, Kageito menyuruhku menemui Elluka! Siapa tahu aku bisa mengetahui kekuatanku darinya dan mengetahui kemana kita harus pergi selanjutnya!" seru Kaito lagi. Gakupo menatap Kaito masih dengan tatapan sabar dan tangan yang membelai surai biru Kaito.

"Elluka itu tidak ada, ia hanya dongeng… lalu, Kageito itu siapa? Teman imajinasi anda?" ujar Gakupo lagi.

Kaito menatap Gakupo jengkel, dengan cepat ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri, "Elluka dan Kageito itu ada! Nyata! Dan aku akan membuktikannya padamu!" seru Kaito sambil berlari ke arah hutan. Gakupo tercengang melihat aksi gegabah pangerannya.

"Pangeran!"

"Apa sih berisik-berisik…" omel Akaito yang sedari tadi ternyata sudah tertidur. Ia menggosok matanya untuk menghapus kantuknya.

Gakupo tidak mempedulikan komentar Akaito. Ia segera menyambar pedangnya dan berlari ke arah yang sama dengan Kaito. Akaito yang ditinggal terlihat bingung. Setelah memutar bola matanya, ia segera mengikuti Gakupo sambil berjalan santai.

=xxx=

'_Bodoh…_' rutuk Kaito, '_sangat bodoh…_' ulangnya lagi. Ia sadar, ia bukanlah apa-apa jika tanpa _knight-_nya. Kepalanya menengok kiri-kanan. Hutan yang kini sedang disusurinya sangat gelap, seperti hutan penyihir…

Tiba-tiba wajahnya memucat, '_k-kalau ini dunia game… be-berarti kemunculan seorang penyihir bukanlah suatu hal yang mustahil…?_'

KRESEK

Kaito melompat kaget. Dengan kikuk, ia menarik pedangnya dan mengacungkannya ke depan dengan tangan yang gemetar, "s-siapa di-disana?" ujarnya ketakutan. Matanya terarah ke sebuah semak-semak yang bergoyang. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia berjalan melewati semak-semak itu. Pemuda beriris azure itu langsung menghela napas lega begitu melihat bahwa seekor serigala-lah yang membuat suara gemerisik itu.

Dengan senyum lembut, ia berjalan ke arah serigala yang kakinya tersangkut di jebakan itu. Serigala ini memiliki bulu berwarna cokelat yang indah dan mengkilap, matanya berwarna cokelat tua seperti tanah. Serigala itu menggeram dan menunjukkan gigi-gigi runcingnya begitu melihat Kaito yang mendekatinya, tapi kemudian ia langsung tenang begitu Kaito membelai kepala serigala cokelat itu.

"Tenang ya… aku akan menolongmu," ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum lembut dan menepuk kepala serigala itu pelan. Ia menaruh _rapier_-nya kembali dan berusaha membukakan jebakan itu. Dengan kekuatannya yang pas-pasan, akhirnya ia berhasil membuka jebakan itu (walaupun dengan begitu jarinya terluka karena gigi tajam jebakan itu). Si serigala melompat dari jebakan itu dengan riang. Kaito tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, tunggu. Kamu terluka!" seru Kaito sambil menunjuk kaki kanan serigala cokelat yang cukup besar itu. Hewan itu hanya menatap Kaito bingung. Dengan lembut, Kaito membelai punggung serigala itu dan kemudian menyentuh luka yang masih ada darahnya itu. Si serigala menggeram tidak nyaman dan berniat kabur, tapi senyuman hangat Kaito meyakinkan serigala itu.

Dengan kemampuan _heal _yang ia miliki, ia menyembuhkan luka serigala itu. Tapi berhenti pada batas yang telah Mikuo tentukan. Ia kemudian membalut luka serigala itu yang belum sempat disembuhkannya menggunakan perban yang selalu ia bawa-bawa. Ia tersenyum puas melihat kaki serigala yang kini terlihat jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah jauh lebih baik," ujar Kaito lembut sambil membelai kepala serigala itu. Yah, walaupun sebagai bayarannya tubuhnya langsung terasa lemas, "sekarang, kembalilah kerumahmu. Hati-hati ya!"

Serigala itu meraung senang. Ia melompat ke arah Kaito yang kini duduk bersimpuh sehingga pemuda itu jatuh dengan punggung duluan. Kaito memekik kaget ketika lidah serigala itu menjilati wajahnya. Walaupun Kaito tidak memiliki anjing tapi ia tahu kalau serigala itu senang padanya.

Kaito menutup matanya dan tertawa-tawa. Setidaknya serigala ini bisa menghiburnya. Tapi rasa lemas yang bersarang di tubuhnya membuatnya ingin tidur saja dan mengembalikan kekuatannya, _'ta-tapi… jika aku tidur nanti, Kageito akan menyiksaku lagi…'_gumam Kaito dalam hati. Ia memaksakan diri agar tetap terbangun. Tapi apa daya, ia sudah terlalu lelah sehingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

=xxx=

Sementara itu, di tempat lain…

"Sial! Pangeran dimana?!" omel pemuda berambut ungu panjang. Sesekali kacamatanya ia benarkan dari posisinya yang agak melorot karena panik. Langkah kakinya cepat dan terburu-buru.

Akaito tetap diam dan berjalan dibelakang _knight_ itu. Bukannya ia tidak khawatir pada Kaito, tapi tenang adalah pilihannya sekarang. Ia tidak panik semudah itu seperti Gakupo.

'_Gheh… orang itu seperti kakek-kakek kebakaran jenggot…_' ejeknya dalam hati. Seringai sinisnya menguar.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau membicarakanku. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar sekarang. Menemukan pangeran adalah tujuan utamaku," ujar Gakupo tiba-tiba. Nada suaranya dingin. Ia terus berjalan tanpa melirik Akaito yang terkejut karena pikirannya terbaca.

"Tch…" pemuda _assassin_ itu mendecih pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba matanya melihat sesuatu yang bersinar dibalik dedaunan kering yang bercampur tanah. Dengan penasaran, ia berjongkok dan memungut benda berkilau itu. Iris merahnya langsung melebar begitu mengetahui benda apa itu. Ia segera melihat ke sekelilingnya, lalu melihat ke pohon terdekat. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Gakupo…"

Pemuda beriris violet itu menoleh secara instan. Tidak biasanya Akaito memanggil namanya langsung, pasti ada hal buruk…

Akaito menatapnya sejenak, wajahnya terlihat serius. Kemudian ia menunduk, "kita harus segera temukan Kaito. Ia dalam bahaya…"

Iris violet Gakupo langsung melebar begitu mendengar kata-kata pelan milik pemuda berambut merah itu, "apa maksud-…"

Akaito menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon, Gakupo mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan pemuda merah itu. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, "… cakar serigala…?"

=xxx=

"Uhh…" pemuda berambut biru membuka kelopak matanya dan menunjukkan iris birunya yang indah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu bangkit dari posisinya yang berbaring menjadi duduk. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya. Satu pertanyaan pun muncul di benaknya, "aku dimana?"

Tempat itu sempit dan berwarna cokelat dimana-mana. Kaito menyentuh dindingnya, dan ia sadar. Ia ada di dalam sebuah ruang bawah tanah! Kaito merasa bingung, kenapa ia ada disini?

'_Eh, Kageito tidak menemuiku di alam mimpi…?_' pikirnya dalam hati. Ia menghela napas lega. Syukurlah ia tidak bertemu penguasa mimpi yang kejam itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lolongan serigala mengejutkannya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah lorong yang sepertinya mengarah ke dalam. Dari sana, muncul seekor serigala berbulu cokelat. Serigala itu terlihat senang melihat Kaito yang sudah terbangun. Ia melompat ke pangkuan pemuda itu dan kembali menjilati wajah pemuda itu.

"Oh astaga, jadi ini sarangmu?" ujar Kaito sambil tertawa kecil. Serigala itu meraung setuju. Kaito tertawa, ia mengelus kepala serigala itu, "terima kasih sudah membawaku kesini yah."

Serigala itu melolong, kemudian melompat dari pangkuannya dan menghilang ke dalam lorong. Kaito memandang serigala itu bingung. Tak lama kemudian, serigala itu kembali sambil mengigit sesuatu. Ia menaruh benda itu di pangkuan Kaito.

"_Choker?_" Kaito mengangkat benda berwarna cokelat itu dan memandanginya. Kemudian ia menatap serigala yang duduk di hadapannya. Mungkin maksudnya ia ingin dipakaikan kalung ini?

"Kau ingin aku memakaikannya padamu?" tanya Kaito. Serigala itu kembali melolong. Kaito tersenyum, kemudian memakaikan _choker_ itu ke leher serigala berbulu cokelat yang ditolongnya, "nah sudah! Kau memang serigala yang keren!" puji Kaito sambil membelai kepala serigala itu. Serigala itu terlihat senang dan kembali menerjang Kaito sehingga pemuda itu jatuh terbaring di atas tumpukan jerami yang empuk. Hewan cokelat itu kembali menjilati Kaito. Kaito memejamkan matanya sambil tertawa-tawa.

Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan berat di atas tubuhnya bertambah. Jilatan itu juga berhenti. Akhirnya Kaito membuka matanya, matanya langsung terbelalak begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua darinya duduk diatas tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut cokelat yang mirip dengan serigala yang ditolongnya. Dari balik rambut cokelat pendek itu, ada sepasang telinga besar yang runcing dan memiliki bulu yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. Mata cokelatnya menatap Kaito dengan tatapan senang. Dari balik tubuhnya, sebuah ekor serigala berkibas kiri-kanan. Tapi yang paling membuat Kaito shock adalah…

**Pemuda itu tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun untuk menutupi tubuhnya.**

Kaito menjerit histeris sehingga manusia -atau mungkin serigala- itu mundur ketakutan. Kaito langsung beringsut mundur sambil memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya merah padam gara-gara melihat pemandangan tak senonoh yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya.

"K-k-ka-kau siapa?!" ujar Kaito gugup. Matanya ia pejamkan rapat-rapat. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, ia merangkak ke arah Kaito kemudian memegang kedua bahu Kaito dengan cakarnya –yang kini sudah berubah menjadi tangan manusia yang sempurna-. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda manis itu dan berbisik.

"Master hanyalah milikku seorang…" ujarnya dengan nada posessif. Pemuda serigala itu kemudian menjilat pipi Kaito dengan sensual sehingga membuat tubuh Kaito menegang.

"A-a-aku b-bukan m-mam-mastermu…" ujar Kaito pelan. Masih gugup. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia bahkan tidak berani membuka kedua matanya.

"Master~" serigala jejadian itu tidak mempedulikan Kaito yang kini nyaris pingsan karena shock. Ia memeluk pemuda yang lebih kecil itu dengan erat, "master hanya milik Meito, Meito milik master~ selamanya~"

Kaito otomatis membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karena bingung, "Me-Meito?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangguk, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kaito dengan kedua orb cokelatnya. Ia kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Meito."

Kaito mengangguk pelan, ia kemudian menunjuk pemuda yang mengaku bernama Meito itu, "Meito?" Meito mengangguk riang. Kaito kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Master?" Meito mengangguk lagi. Kaito kini paham, manusia dihadapannya ini adalah separuh serigala separuh manusia. Makanya kemampuan verbalnya terbatas.

Kaito tersenyum maklum, ia kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Kaito Shion."

Meito menatap Kaito bingung, "Kaito… Sion…?" Kaito tertawa kecil, kemudian membelai kepala Meito lembut. Benar-benar deh, manusia serigala/_werewolf_ itu memang sulit berkomunikasi…

"Kaito," ulang Kaito lagi dengan sabar. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi Meito menggeleng keras. Ia tetap menyebut Kaito dengan sebutan master. Akhirnya Kaito mengalah dan dihadiahi oleh pelukan pemuda bertelinga serigala itu.

"Master punya Meito, selamanya~" ujar Meito pelan. Ia bersandar di bahu Kaito yang kini mati-matian untuk tidak mendorong pemuda itu jauh-jauh. Bagaimanapun mendorong seseorang yang sedang memelukmu adalah suatu hal yang kasar.

"Meito… apa yang-… ASTAGA! Meito! Pakai bajumu!" seru suara wanita dewasa tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua langsung menoleh. Jujur saja, di mata wanita itu, Meito terlihat seperti ingin _merape_ Kaito. Salahkan Kaito yang terlihat _vulnerable_.

Apalagi kondisi mereka semakin terlihat meyakinkan, Meito yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa memeluk Kaito. Tangannya yang satu mencengkram syal biru Kaito dan satu lagi melingkar di belakang pinggang Kaito. Sedangkan Kaito wajahnya merah padam dan napasnya memburu (sebenarnya itu gara-gara Meito memeluknya terlalu erat).

"Meiko?" Meito bangkit dari tubuh Kaito dan menatap saudarinya itu. Wajah mereka sangat identik dan sangat sulit dibedakan seandainya dada Meiko itu rata.

Mata wanita berambut cokelat itu melotot. Ia menatap saudaranya sendiri dengan horror. Ia berkecak pinggang, "pakai bajumu idiot! Dia bukan ras _werewolf_. Makanya dia kaget!"

Meito mendecak pelan, ia kemudian bangkit berdiri sehingga membuat Kaito (yang dipunggunginya) menjerit layaknya wanita dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Kaito dapat mendengar suara derap kaki bersamaan dengan bunyi 'BLETAK' yang sangat keras dan umpatan yang dilontarkan kedua bersaudara itu. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan ada seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Sekarang sudah aman…"

Kaito akhirnya memberanikan membuka kedua matanya, ia melihat seorang wanita berambut cokelat pendek tersenyum padanya.

"Halo, namaku Meiko Sakine. Kakak dari Meito. Salam kenal," ujarnya hangat. Mau tak mau Kaito membalasnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah hangat.

"Namaku Kaito Shion. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ujarnya dengan senyum. Walaupun ia masih agak gugup.

Meiko mengangguk riang, "maafkan adikku ya. Dia memang tidak tahu aturan…" ujar Meiko menghela napas. Kaito tertawa kecil, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia anak yang baik," ujar Kaito lembut. Kaito sadar kalau Meiko juga memiliki telinga serigala dan ekor serigala. Wanita itu mengenakan baju berwarna merah tanpa lengan dengan kerah model _turtle neck_. Baju itu hanya sampai sebatas perutnya. Rok yang dikenakannya berwarna merah senada dengan bajunya dan mengembang. Di ujung roknya terdapat _frill_ putih yang mempermanis penampilannya.

Meiko tersenyum, "sepertinya ia menyukaimu ya, tidak biasanya Meito langsung memeluk orang asing seperti itu. Dia itu termasuk galak lho sebenarnya…" ujar Meiko lagi. Wanita itu tertawa anggun.

Disisi lain, Kaito terlihat pucat. Sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan pun mengembang. '_J-jangan-jangan kekuatanku-…_'

"MASTEEERRRR~"

BRUKK!

Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk menerjangnya sehingga ia terjengkang kembali ke tumpukan jerami itu. Kaito memekik kaget. Begitu menyadari siapa yang menerjangnya, Kaito hanya menghela napas.

Meito merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pemuda manis itu dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Kaito. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Meito! Menerjang orang lain itu tidak baik! Jaga kelakuanmu!" seru Meiko. Sepertinya wanita cantik itu agak kaget gara-gara kedatangan adiknya yang cukup _barbar_ itu…

Meito melirik kakak perempuannya dengan malas. Kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali merapatkan dirinya ke pemuda manis itu.

Meiko menatap adik laki-lakinya dengan wajah penuh amarah. Sebuah meja kayu diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Seandainya Kaito tidak menghentikannya, entah apa yang terjadi pada adiknya nanti…

"T-tidak apa-apa, Sakine-san. Aku tidak keberatan kok…" ujar Kaito dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Meiko menghela napas dan menurunkan meja kayu itu. Ia kembali duduk tenang, Kaito sendiri berusaha untuk bangkit duduk.

"Shion-san, kau ini ras manusia kan?" ujar Meiko pelan. Gadis berambut cokelat itu sempat melemparkan tatapan sinis ke adiknya. Kaito mengangguk, "berarti kau tahu kan perumpamaan kalau 'semakin dibelai, anjing akan semakin manja'?" lanjut Meiko.

Kaito terdiam. Tangannya yang membelai kepala Meito berhenti seketika. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Meito. Meito menatap pangeran muda itu bingung.

"A-aku lupa…" ujar Kaito pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, '_yang penting sih, aku harus menghindari kontak mata dengannya…_'

Tiba-tiba Kaito merasakan kalau sebuah tangan berada di bawah dagunya dan membuatnya mendongak. Sepasang orb cokelat menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Master kenapa membuang muka?" ujar Meito. Pemuda itu menatap Kaito lurus-lurus. Kaito yang sadar akan kemampuannya langsung mendorong tangan Meito pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan ya… nanti Meito bisa terluka kalau terus-terusan melihat mataku…" ujar Kaito pelan. Ia tahu, jika Meito sudah jatuh ke dalam pengaruh _temptation-_nya, pemuda itu pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindunginya walaupun harus membayarnya dengan nyawa.

Meiko di lain pihak hanya memperhatikan adegan _shonen-ai_ kelas kakap itu dengan wajah datar. Ia tidak berniat untuk memisahkan kedua sejoli yang berbeda ras itu. Toh, berkat pemuda berambut biru itu adiknya jadi ramah.

… kan jadinya gak usah pasang palang bertuliskan 'awas anjing galak' lagi di depan rumah…

Meito yang terlihat tidak terima akan alasan Kaito langsung menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dan memaksanya menatap wajah tampannya. Kaito dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat saat itu juga.

"Meito tidak takut. Meito rela luka demi Master…" ujar Meito pelan. Iris cokelatnya menatap pemuda beriris azure itu dengan tajam. Meito mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda itu.

Kaito sendiri sudah panik. Ia berusaha mendorong dada Meito yang dibalut baju bermodel sama seperti kakak perempuannya. Tapi sia-sia, ia terlalu lemah jika dibandingkan dengan _werewolf_ dihadapannya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah.

Ahh Kaito, kau ini memang _uke_ yang pasrah ya…

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah bibir lembut mendarat di bibirnya. Sungguh, itu tidak bisa disebut ciuman. Lebih pantas disebut kecupan karena setelah Meito mendekatkan bibirnya dan menyentuh bibir Kaito, pemuda itu langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Meito…?" ujar Kaito pelan. Pemuda serigala itu tampak gugup. Wajah keduanya merona merah.

"T-tadi itu apa ya…?" ujar Meito pelan. Ia tertawa kikuk. Kaito sendiri tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Meito. Akhirnya ia tertawa. Ternyata Meito masih polos!

"Master…?" Meito menatap Kaito dengan bingung. Kaito menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Meito lembut.

"Meito tahu hal itu darimana?" ujarnya. Sesekali tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ketika Meito melihat mata Master, Meito ingin melakukannya," ujar Meito lancar. Ia tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya membuat pemuda berambut biru itu _shock_. Kaito langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya pucat seketika.

'_**Bagaimana Kaito Shion…? Kekuatanmu itu hebat kan…?'**_

Kaito melonjak terkejut. Seseorang berbicara padanya, berbicara di kepalanya.

"Master?"

'_**Temptation… kekuatan yang merusak dan mengubah pribadi seseorang… khukhukhu…'**_

'_Siapa?! Siapa?!'_ Kaito menjerit dalam hati. Ia memegangi kepalanya. Berusaha mengusir suara baritone yang mengganggunya.

'_**Aku…? Aku adalah kau, tapi kau bukanlah aku…'**_

Kaito langsung sadar kalau itu adalah suara Kageito, si penguasa dunia mimpi. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat, '_bukankah kau berjanji untuk tidak menggangguku di dunia nyata?!_'

Suara baritone yang menggema di kepalanya itu tertawa sinis, _**'kapan aku berjanji seperti itu?'**_

Kaito menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Kasihan pemuda malang itu, ia diteror dari segala inderanya. Mulai dari indera pendengarannya (suara Kageito bergema di telinganya berkali-kali), penciumannya (ia dapat mencium bau khas Kageito), sampai indera perabanya (ia dapat merasakan tangan Kageito meraba tubuhnya) diserang secara bertubi-tubi oleh Kageito dengan memanipulasi pikiran pemuda manis itu.

"AHHHHH! PERGI! JANGAN KEMARI!" jerit Kaito histeris. Belum pernah ia sampai stress seperti ini. Tangannya ia kibaskan dengan liar, berusaha mengusir bayangan Kageito yang dihasilkan otaknya.

"Master!"

Kaito dapat merasakan kedua pergelangan tangannya dicengkram dengan erat. Kaito yang sudah ketakutan dan panik, meronta dari cengkraman itu. Ia mengira kalau Kageito-lah yang mencengkramnya

"Master! Tenanglah!" Meito menarik kedua pergelangan Kaito sehingga Kaito kini ada di pelukannya. Meito melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh pemuda itu dan membelai bahu pemuda manis itu dengan lembut. Pemuda serigala itu dapat merasakan kalau tubuh Kaito tegang dan bergetar. Akhirnya ia mengecup leher pemuda itu dengan lembut dan kembali membelai bahu Kaito, "tenang Master… Meito akan melindungi Master…"

Kaito yang kini wajahnya ada di dada Meito hanya terdiam. Air matanya mengalir karena stress dan ketakutan yang bercampur jadi satu. Tak lama kemudian Kaito menangis di dada Meito. Tangannya ia kepalkan erat-erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Air mata bening mengalir dari sisi matanya dengan deras.

Meito menghela napas. Kedua telinga serigalanya turun. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti mengapa tuannya menangis, setidaknya ia harus bersimpati. Dalam hati ia bersyukur Meiko sudah pergi sejak ia mencium Kaito.

=xxx=

**Kaito POV**

Aku takut… takut… takut…

Kenapa… kenapa Kageito selalu menggangguku? Apa dia tidak tahu serangan mental yang ia berikan padaku sangatlah berpengaruh padaku?

Aku terus menangis di dada pemuda serigala ini. Walaupun aku baru mengenalnya, tapi entah kenapa hatiku percaya bahwa Meito akan melindungiku. Aku mendongak untuk menatap wajah tampan Meito, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir. Meito tersenyum lembut padaku, kemudian ia mengecup pipiku dengan lembut.

Wajahku merona merah akan perlakuan pemuda tampan itu. Aku kembali membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Ahh… tubuh Meito sangat hangat. Mungkinkah karena ia seekor serigala?

"Master tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pelan. Aku mengangguk pelan. Dapat kurasakan tangan besarnya membelai punggungku. Aku berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuhku kembali, sesekali tanganku menghapus lelehan air mata. Astaga, aku ini cengeng sekali sih…

"Master?" Meito menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Uh, aku paling tidak suka merepotkan orang lain, jadi aku memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya. Ia terlihat lega.

Aku menyingkirkan sebagian rambut biruku dari wajahku. Tanganku menyisir surai biruku. Eh… tunggu… jepitan yang diberikan Akaito mana?!

Dengan panik aku mencoba mencari jepitan itu. Syukurlah Kageito sudah berhenti menggangguku sejak aku menangis.

"Mencari apa?" tanya Meito. Serigala tampan itu menatapku dengan mata penuh keingintahuan.

"Jepitanku, yang ada disini," ujarku sambil menunjuk sisi kepalaku. Meito terlihat bingung.

"Meito tidak melihat apapun disana sejak bertemu Master…" ujar Meito sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Hah…? Berarti hilang diluar?

Tiba-tiba Meito berdiri. Telinga serigalanya berdiri tegak sambil bergerak-gerak. Hidungnya mengendus. Tak lama kemudian ia menggeram sambil menunjukkan gigi-gigi runcingnya.

"Manusia…" geramnya. Aku menatap Meito bingung. Meito langsung berbalik arah dan mengecup dahiku, "tunggu disini, master…" ujarnya pelan. Kemudian ia segera berlari keluar meninggalkanku.

Manusia katanya…? Mungkinkah itu Gakupo dan Akaito?

**Kaito POV end.**

=xxx=

"Disini," ujar Akaito. Iris merahnya menatap sebuah lubang seperti lubang kelinci akan tetapi lebih besar. Lubang itu terlihat seperti gua dan disembunyikan oleh semak-semak.

"Pangeran disini?" ujar Gakupo, berusaha meyakinkan. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk. Kemudian menyiapkan _claw_-nya. Gakupo pun mengeluarkan pedangnya dari _scabbard_-nya.

TRANGG!

Akaito terhuyung sedikit ketika _claw_-nya menghantam sesuatu. Ekspresinya terkejut karena ia tidak menyangka serangan yang datang begitu mendadak.

"Akaito!"

"Jangan lengah bodoh!" seru Akaito sambil kembali mengembalikan keseimbangannya. _Claw_ yang terpasang di kedua tangannya ia siapkan untuk menyerang musuh tak kasat mata yang menyerangnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan…?" desis sebuah suara berat. Kedua pelindung pangeran biru itu menoleh ke atas dahan sebuah pohon yang tinggi. Seorang pemuda menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan ganas. Sebuah ekor dan telinga serigala mencuat dari tubuhnya. Jari-jarinya dihiasi oleh kuku yang tajam.

Akaito tersenyum sinis, "kembalikan pangeran kami," ujarnya dengan nada menantang. Pemuda berbaju merah itu mendesis layaknya kucing yang diganggu. Pemuda bertelinga serigala itu melompat dari dahan itu dan menyerang Akaito menggunakan kukunya. Akaito yang memang hobi berkelahi malah meladeni serangan pemuda itu.

"Bocah merah! Hentikan! Kita bisa menggunakan jalur diplomasi! Jangan gunakan kekerasan yang tidak perlu!" seru pemuda _knight_ berambut ungu yang menyingkir dari medan pertempuran mereka. Ia tidak mau terkena serangan nyasar dari kedua makhluk gila bertarung itu.

Tapi sepertinya kedua makhluk merah itu tidak mendengar peringatan Gakupo. Mereka terus-terusan saling menyerang dan mengeluarkan _skill_ masing-masing. Gakupo mati-matian berteriak tapi tidak dipedulikan juga.

"Hentikan!"

Kedua makhluk itu langsung menghentikan ayunan senjata mereka masing-masing. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah dalam gua. Suara pemuda yang terdengar manis itu sepertinya milik…

"Gakupo! Akaito! Meito! Hentikan! Jangan menggunakan kekerasan yang tidak perlu!" omel seorang pemuda berambut biru. Ia berkecak pinggang dan menatap ketiganya dengan kesal.

"Pangeran! Syukurlah anda selamat!" tiba-tiba Gakupo menubruknya dan memeluk pemuda yang memiliki figur lebih kecil darinya dengan erat. Tak lama kemudian Akaito melakukan hal yang sama.

"Syukurlah kau selamat, _beautiful…_" ujar Akaito sambil membelai surai biru lembut milik Kaito. Pangeran muda itu hanya dapat diam dengan wajah yang menghangat tiap detiknya.

"Jangan sentuh Master!" tiba-tiba manusia serigala itu menarik Kaito dari dekapan kedua _guardian-_nya. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di tubuh pemuda itu dengan protektif. Gigi runcingnya ia tunjukkan sebagai tanda bahwa ia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran kedua _guardian_ masternya itu.

Gakupo dan Akaito menatap pemuda itu kaget. Berani sekali ia main peluk begitu?! Gak tau apa kalau _official guardian_-nya Kaito ada di depan matanya?

"M-Meito, mereka adalah pelindungku. Mereka tidak berbahaya kok," ujar Kaito lembut. Ia mendorong tubuh Meito pelan. Kemudian tersenyum pada kedua _guardian_ itu, "kenalkan, ini Meito Sakine. _Werewolf _yang menjagaku selama aku tidur."

Meito menatap kedua orang itu dengan sinis. Kemudian membuang muka. Kaito yang melihatnya tertawa kecil.

"Pangeran, menjauh darinya… _werewolf _itu terlalu berbahaya…" ujar Gakupo pelan. Matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda separuh serigala itu. Khawatir akan keselamatan pangeran mudanya.

Kaito tertawa kecil, kemudian membelai kepala Meito dengan lembut. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak senang sehingga mengeluarkan suara mendengkur seperti kucing, "_werewolf _tidak berbahaya. Mereka itu ramah. Hanya saja kita manusia biasa kurang mengenal mereka dan menganggap mereka berbahaya."

"Apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar!" seru sebuah suara wanita dari dalam gua secara tiba-tiba. Wanita berambut cokelat dan berwajah identik dengan Meito itu berdiri di samping Kaito. Ekspresinya terlihat kesal dan jengkel.

"Pangeran dikepung serigala!" seru Gakupo. Pedangnya sudah mengeluarkan aura ungu gelap, tanda ia akan mengeluarkan _skill_. Akaito-pun begitu, _claw-_nya sudah mengeluarkan aura merah membara bagaikan api.

"Hei manusia, kami ini tidak berbahaya. Kalian lah yang terlalu menutup diri dan peradaban kalian sehingga kalian tidak menerima peradaban luar! Kalian hanya mau mengenal sesama ras! Kalian tidak tahu di dunia ini masih banyak ras yang jauh lebih kuat atau bahkan lebih pintar daripada ras kalian!" omel wanita bermata cokelat itu, "sebut saja Elf! Mereka jauh lebih jenius dari kalian. Lalu kami, kami para _werewolf _jauh lebih kuat dari kalian manusia. Sayangnya kami kurang diberkahi dengan ilmu!" seru wanita itu lagi.

Gakupo dan Akaito mengerjapkan matanya. Benar sih… yang mereka lakukan hanyalah diplomasi dengan negara lain, bukan dengan ras lain. Padahal jika semua ras di dunia ini bersatu, maka dunia ini akan menjadi tempat paling sempurna.

"Aku sudah bersahabat dengan Meiko dan Meito. Jadi kuharap selanjutnya manusia dan _werewolf_ dapat saling tolong-menolong ya~" ujar Kaito riang. Ia menatap wanita yang dipanggil Meiko itu dengan riang. Meiko membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Tenang saja, jika kau butuh bantuan kami, kami akan senang hati menolong," ujar Meiko dengan senyum manis yang mengembang.

"Maafkan kami, pangeran…" ujar Gakupo tiba-tiba. Ia berlutut di hadapan pemuda itu. Kepalanya ia tundukkan.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan kau, terong! Kita tidak sa-…"

Gakupo segera menarik syal merah pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya ikut tertarik kebawah dan berlutut, "diam saja kau, bocah…"

Akaito menatap Gakupo dengan kesal. Ia mendengus dan membuang muka.

Kaito tersenyum melihat reaksi kedua makhluk yang sangat kontras itu. Ia menarik kedua tangan pemuda yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang itu untuk membantu mereka berdiri, "tidak apa-apa, syukurlah kalian belum saling melukai…" Kaito menggenggam kedua tangan besar itu dengan erat. Ia merindukan kedua tangan itu di telapak tangannya.

Gakupo tersenyum padanya, ia menatap kedua iris violet itu. Pipinya memerah dan balas tersenyum pada pelindung setianya, Gakupo Kamui.

Tanpa Kaito sadari, Meito menatapnya tajam. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan erat-erat.

"Dia sudah memiliki orang yang disukai…" ujar kakak perempuannya pelan. Meito melirik kakaknya dengan iris cokelatnya yang melebar, Meiko menatap adiknya dan melanjutkan bicaranya, "tapi kupikir kau dapat menggantikan posisinya dengan menjadi yang terbaik…"

Meito menatap saudarinya tak percaya. Meiko mendukungnya?

"Kalau kau menyukainya, rebutlah dia… buatlah ia agar menyukaimu…" ujar Meiko sambil menepuk bahu adik kembarnya. Meito menatap iris cokelat kembarannya dalam-dalam, kemudian mengangguk.

"Meito akan menjadikan Master milik Meito selamanya…" ujarnya.

"Meito~"

Meito dapat merasakan lengan kirinya ditarik, ia segera menoleh. Kaito tersenyum padanya, "ikutlah bersamaku…" ujar pemuda berambut biru itu. Sebuah senyum manis terulas di bibir pink pemuda itu.

Ini… bagaikan mimpi bagi Meito. Ia diajak Masternya untuk mengikuti pemuda itu pergi. Itu adalah suatu kehormatan tersendiri bagi para bangsa _werewolf_.

Tapi sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyadarkannya. Ia menatap kakak perempuannya dan menunduk, "Meito tidak bisa…"

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu dapat merasakan pegangan Kaito padanya mengendur. Kaito menatapnya dengan kecewa. Meito menghela napas dan menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam.

"Meito… belum bisa… tapi Meito janji untuk pergi bersama Master," ujarnya sambil memeluk pemuda manis itu. Tak disangka Kaito membalas pelukannya. Pemuda beiris azure itu memeluk serigalanya dengan erat.

"Maaf ya Master…" ujar serigala cokelat itu pelan. Kaito mengangguk dalam pelukannya, kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan hangat itu.

"Ne, Shion-san. Memangnya kalian mau pergi kemana?" tanya Meiko tiba-tiba. Wanita berambut cokelat itu menaruh jarinya di dagunya dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Aku harus bertemu dewi Elluka. Lalu pergi ke _Yoru wa Shukufuku_ untuk mencari informasi," ujar Kaito sambil berusaha mengingat hal-hal yang harus dilakukannya.

"Hah? Elluka? _The annoying mermaid?_" ujar Meiko tiba-tiba. Tampang wanita itu mendadak jengkel.

Gakupo berjalan mendekati mereka, "kau tahu?" tanyanya angkat bicara.

Kedua serigala itu mengangguk bersamaan, "yep, dia itu yang kalian anggap dewi cinta, dewi pelindung, atau apalah itu kan?" ujar Meiko lagi. Disusul dengan anggukkan Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Kenapa bertemu Elluka?" tanya Meito. Kaito tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Meito.

"Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padanya," ujar Kaito.

Meiko dan Meito mengangguk, "biar Meito yang menunjukkan jalan menuju kediaman mermaid _annoying_ itu. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Meito, antar mereka,"

Meito mengangguk dan berjalan di depan 3 orang itu kedalam hutan yang lebih gelap.

'_Elluka…_' Kaito bergumam dalam hati, _'apakah dengan bertemu dengannya, aku akan tahu segalanya tentang dunia ini…?'_

=xxx=

"_Ara_… pemuda itu datang juga…" ujar sebuah suara wanita dewasa. Wanita itu mengetukkan jari lentiknya ke sebuah bola kaca yang ada di hadapannya berkali-kali. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibir tipis wanita itu.

"_This will gonna be fun~_"

=To Be Continued=

**A/N: huwaaaa! Ya ampun! Lewat dari Deadline QAQ gomenne readers! Hika ada masalah sama tangan (lebih tepatnya jari sih) Hika. Jari Hika mendadak kaku trus susah digerakkin QwQ**

**Ah, Hika ada berita baik sama berita buruk nih. Mau denger yang mana dulu? Buruk aja ya? #ditabok.**

**Berita buruk: Hika bakal hiatus sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu buat memulihkan jari Hika yang-hanya-Tuhan-tahu-penyebabnya. Gomenne Q_Q lagipula Hika juga mau konsen namatin Kichiku Megane dulu. Pomegranate-nya susah dapet nih QAQ #disepak.**

**Berita baik: Hika punya hadiah buat para reader sekalian~ buka ini media fire -dot- c om/ ?qezp1q36e64xhv8 spasinya jangan lupa dihapus ya ^^, passwordnya: nekuhikari. Oh, dan sekarang Hika punya jadwal update. Yaitu tiap hari kamis atau jumat. Pokoknya antara dua hari itu deh~**

**Balas review yaa~**

Tail-dei-dei-mon: makasih~ eh, Tail-chan bikin cerita? Mana? Boleh deh Hika baca :3 fandom apa? :3 nih update XDD

ShiroNeko: tenang saja~ Hika gak akan nodain Kaito-kun sebelum waktunya. Khufufu… #dibuang. Yup! Di kota itu akan ada Kiyoteru dan bintang tamu spesial yang tak terduga~ ayoo, yang bisa nebak bakal Hika bikinin oneshoot dengan uke!Kaito! XDD. Hika panggilnya Shiro-san aja deh. Lebih akrab :3 btw, kita setipe Shiro-san =w=b. ini update~

**Yup! Balas review selesai! Sekali lagi Hika minta maaf atas keterlambatan ini ya… semoga reader pada gak kabur ^^**

**With smile and music, Hikari Shourai off!**

Sign,

~HiShou~


	9. Route 9

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Crypton

Warning: **FULL OF SHONEN-AI,** boyxboy, shonen-ai, BoysVocaloidsXKaito, uke!Kaito, typo, picisan. **AllXKaito, Rating may go up if I want.**

Don't Like? Then Don't Read~

=xxx=

Summary: Kaito si maniak game dan pecinta es krim mendapat CD kaset game yang ia idam-idamkan! Siapa kira kalau sekeping CD game malah membuatnya memasuki dunia penuh konflik yang berkecamuk dan membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti petualangan demi mempertahankan kehidupannya?

=xxx=

The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga

Route 9

=xxx=

=XXXXXXXXXXXXX=

Keempat orang itu berjalan dengan hati-hati. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat memimpin jalan, sedangkan dua orang yang lain berada di sisi kiri dan kanan pemuda berambut biru. Keempat orang itu berjalan dalam kesunyian.

'_Uh… sepi sekali sih suasananya,_' gerutu pemuda berambut biru itu. Jujur saja, walaupun ia adalah seseorang yang pendiam, ia tidak terbiasa dengan suasana sunyi. Karena tidak tahan dengan atmosfer yang dingin, akhirnya ia angkat bicara, "a-ano… masih jauhkah?"

Pemuda bertelinga serigala yang berjalan dihadapannya menoleh, tapi kakinya tetap melangkah, "lumayan, Master capek? Mau Meito gendong?"

Kaito _sweatdrop_ di tempat, dikira ia lemah apa? Ia langsung menggeleng, "aku baik-baik sa-…"

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat, pemuda biru itu refleks memekik dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pemuda yang menggendongnya ala _bridal style _itu.

"Kaki anda pasti lelah, biarkan saya menggendong anda," ujar pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang menggendongnya. Kacamata berbingkai emasnya menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Pemuda beriris biru yang tengah digendongnya hanya dapat _blushing _tingkat akut. Mulutnya ingin mengomel, tapi rasanya sangat sayang jika ia melewatkan kesempatan ini. Jadilah ia diam.

"A-ano… t-tapi, bukankah aku ini… b-be-berat…?" ujar pangeran muda itu pada akhirnya. Wajahnya merona merah. Kaito cukup sadar kok kalau ia berat. Kerjaannya kan makan es krim melulu, tapi syukurlah badannya tetap langsing.

Itulah faktor yang membuatnya sering berantem sama Lily dan Rin…

Ngomong-ngomong soal es krim, kapan ya terakhir kali ia makan _dessert_ favoritnya itu?

Tak disangka, pemuda ber_coat_ putih itu hanya tertawa kecil, "anda sangat ringan kok. Seperti mengangkat bulu angsa."

Kaito langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, sementara Akaito hanya mendecih. Kelihatannya _assassin _merah itu kesal karena tidak sempat mencuri kesempatan bersama pangeran manisnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat benda mungil yang ada di sakunya.

"Gakupo, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Serius," ujar pemuda berjas putih itu. Dengan helaan napas, Gakupo menurunkan tubuh kecil pemuda itu. Baru saja kakinya menyentuh tanah, tiba-tiba si rambut merah menarik tangannya sehingga wajahnya bertemu dengan dada di rambut merah. Kaito yang kaget langsung mendorong dada bidang pemuda itu dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kau melupakan ini, _beautiful…_" ujar Akaito dengan seringai khasnya. Tangannya bergerak menyisir untaian biru lembut milik pangeran yang berfigur tubuh kecil itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia memasangkan jepitan yang sedari tadi ia kantungi. Iris biru Kaito membelalak terkejut.

"A-Akaito! Jepitannya-…?!" mendadak sebuah senyum lega merekah di bibir pemuda itu. Ia mengelus jepitan itu dengan penuh sayang, "syukurlah ketemu… aku sudah takut jika benda ini menghilang. Aku takut kau akan marah," ujarnya lembut, pipi _chubby_-nya merona merah.

Akaito nyaris kehilangan kendali begitu melihat ekspresi polos pemuda itu seandainya saja Meito tidak menarik Kaito ke pelukannya dan menggeram ganas ke arah _red assassin _itu.

"Jangan-sentuh-Master…" geram Meito. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu dengan protektif dan posesif. Ia kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu agar pemuda serba biru itu tidak jauh-jauh darinya, "ayo Master, sudah dekat~" ujarnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Kaito mengangguk pelan, ia membiarkan tangan _werewolf_ itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Sok sekali dia itu…" rutuk si _assassin_ merah. Iris crimson-nya menatap punggung pemuda serigala itu dengan tajam. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk mengambil salah satu _poison_ dari balik jubahnya dan melemparkannya ke kepala serigala berbulu domba itu.

Si _knight_ hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia berusaha untuk bersabar. Setidaknya setelah bertemu dengan mermaid bernama Elluka -atau apalah itu- mereka bebas dari si serigala posesif itu.

=xxx=

Iris birunya mengerjap bahagia. Pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya begitu elok. Sebuah danau dengan air berwarna bening dengan sedikit warna pink yang sangat bersih terpampang di hadapannya. Sebuah air terjun yang cukup besar mengaliri air danau itu. Beberapa bunga teratai mengambang di atas permukaan air danau itu sehingga menambah nilai estetika danau itu.

"Cantiknyaaa!" pekik pangeran muda itu. Ia segera berlari ke arah danau cantik itu. Dimasukkan tangannya kedalam danau dan mengambil sedikit air dengan kedua tangannya kemudian dibasuhkan ke wajahnya.

"Danau yang-… elok…" bahkan Gakupo sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Danau ini jauh lebih indah dan megah daripada yang ada di Blue Kingdom, Azureridge.

Akaito mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Seumur hidupnya ia berpetualang, belum pernah ia melihat tempat seindah ini. Ini layaknya surga! Lihat batu-batu berwarna ungu yang mengkilap itu, terlihat seperti batu onyx!

Sementara Meito, ia hanya menatap bosan. Sudah berkali-kali ia kesini. Sejak ia masih seekor serigala kecil, kakaknya sering membawanya kesini. Jadilah ia terbiasa dengan pemandangan _bling-bling_ dihadapannya. Dilemparkan pandangannya ke arah kedua _guardian _itu, '_norak,_' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Meito! Meito! Lihat! Bunga teratainya cantik sekali!" seru Kaito, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah bunga teratai. '_ahh… Master manis sekali~_' gumam Meito dalam hati. Meito mengangguk-angguk ke arah Masternya.

Perasaan yang lebih norak itu Kaito deh…

Kaito kembali duduk di tepian danau. Tangannya berusaha meraih bungai teratai yang sedari tadi diincarnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan muncul dari dalam air dan menarik lengannya dengan penuh kekuatan sehingga membuat pemuda bersyal biru itu tertarik ke dalam danau.

"GYAAAA!"

BYUURRR!

Ketiga makhluk yang berada di permukaan itu langsung menoleh. Kaito raib! Di danau dekat tempat Kaito duduk, ada gelembung-gelembung yang muncul dari dalam air. Mereka langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau Kaito tercebur kedalam danau.

"Pangeran!"

"Kaito!"

"Master!"

Ketiga makhluk itu segera berlari ke arah gelembung itu. Sementara itu, Kaito…

=xxx=

Kaito berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin tenggelam kedalam danau. Setelah berhasil, ia memberanikan membuka matanya.

Sesosok… bukan, seorang gadis menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ternyata di dalam danau itu cukup gelap. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas. Tapi satu yang ia yakin mengapa sosok itu adalah seorang gadis, ia memiliki rambut sebahu dan memiliki dada.

Pemuda berambut biru itu langsung sadar kalau ia tidak bisa berenang. Yah, gimana mau bisa, nilainya selalu D minus setiap kali tes berenang. Ia juga selalu menjadi korban kejahilan teman-temannya setiap kali pelajaran berenang.

Dengan panik, ia menggerakkan seluruh anggota gerak tubuhnya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya!

Gadis itu terlihat senang melihat kelakuan Kaito. Dari balik tubuhnya, beberapa ganggang (tumbuhan yang hidup dalam air) meliuk-liuk. Gadis itu menyeringai dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjuk Kaito. Seakan diperintah, ganggang itu maju dan menyerang Kaito. Ganggang itu membelit kaki, tangan, dan tubuh pemuda malang itu.

Kaito meronta-ronta. Paru-parunya terasa terbakar. Ia meronta lagi dan berusaha menjerit minta tolong sebelum pandangannya diselimuti kegelapan pekat.

Gadis itu menatap Kaito yang masih terbelit ganggang itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "ini pangeran Azureridge? Lemah sekali! Bahkan ia tidak bisa melawan."

Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh pemuda berambut biru yang tadinya lemas itu kembali tegak. Kepalanya tertunduk. Gadis itu menatap pangeran Azureridge itu kebingungan.

"Eh?" mendadak sekelilingnya semakin gelap. Gadis itu tampak ketakutan. Ganggang yang membelit tangan, kaki, dan tubuh pemuda itu mendadak membusuk dan jatuh ke dasar danau. Gadis itu menatap sosok pemuda itu dengan horror.

"Hoo… jadi, kau ya asisten si Elluka itu…" ujar pemuda itu. Nada suaranya tidak selembut dan setenang ketika sebelumnya. Suaranya berat dan rendah. Seperti mengancam. Suaranya jelas seakan mereka tidak sedang berada dalam air.

"K-kau ini siapa?!" pekik gadis itu. Gadis itu segera berenang mundur. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di dadanya karena gugup dan takut.

Kaito –atau sepertinya bukan Kaito- itu mengangkat kepalanya. Sebuah senyum mengerikan terpampang di bibirnya. Bukan iris biru yang menghiasi matanya, melainkan iris merah layaknya genangan darah.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, karena sebentar lagi kau akan mati…" ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

'_D-dia berjalan?! Tapi ini di dalam air! Ti-tidak mungkin… d-dia…_' gadis itu ketakutan setengah mati, "ELLUKA-SAMA!"

Tiba-tiba, dari dasar danau muncul sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang sehingga membuat pemuda yang kini memiliki iris merah itu melompat mundur. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menutupi matanya dari cahaya itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melindungi dirinya dari cahaya berlebihan itu.

"Oh… akhirnya aku bertemu dengamu, El-…"

JLEB!

Belum selesai pemuda itu berbicara, tiba-tiba sesuatu menusuknya dari belakang. Perlahan-lahan ia menoleh dan menemukan seorang wanita berambut pink tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya. Sebuah _trident_ menusuk punggung pemuda itu sampai tembus ke perutnya.

"Selamat tidur kembali, Kageito~" ujar wanita itu riang. Setelah merutuki wanita itu, Kageito –yang mengambil alih tubuh Kaito- jatuh pingsan. Dengan santai Elluka mencabut _trident_-nya. Tidak ada luka, tidak ada gores. Elluka tersenyum puas.

"Syukurlah sihir tidurku masih berguna untuknya~" ujar Elluka riang. Ia segera berenang dan duduk dengan anggun ke atas sebuah kerang raksasa, "Gumi, bawa naik pemuda itu. Kita harus menyapa tamu-tamu kita."

Gadis itu mengangguk, "baiklah, Elluka-sama."

=xxx=

Ketiga pemuda yang mendampingi pangeran muda itu menunggu dengan gelisah. Tadinya Gakupo dan Akaito sudah ingin terjun ke dalam danau. Tapi Meito melarangnya. Meito tahu apa yang terjadi di bawah sana, oleh karena itu ia melarang keduanya. Ia sudah pernah tenggelam ke dalam danau itu dan sudah tahu apa yang ada di bawah sana.

"Agghh! Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi!" seru Gakupo. Ia melemparkan pedangnya, dan baru saja ketika ia ingin melemparkan _coat_ putihnya, mereka dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang muncul dari dalam danau.

Sebuah kerang raksasa berwarna ungu-pink muncul ke permukaan. Di atasnya, duduk seorang 2 orang _mermaid_ dan seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal tertidur di pangkuan salah seorang _mermaid _itu.

"Pangeran!" Gakupo-lah yang pertama kali sadar bahwa itu adalah pangerannya. Wanita _mermaid_ yang memangku dan membelai rambut biru pangeran itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kaito!" Akaito melompat berdiri. Ia menatap Elluka tajam. Ia sudah dalam kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

"Elluka, berikan Master…" ujar Meito singkat dengan tampang bosan. Elluka menatap Meito jengkel. Ia kesal akan sikap datar bocah serigala itu. Seakan ia tidak menghormati bahwa Elluka adalah seorang dewi.

"Kau saja coba kesini, rubah bodoh," ejek Elluka. Asisten Elluka menatap dewi mermaid itu dengan khawatir. Elluka kemudian tersenyum pada asistennya, "tenang saja Gumi, aku akan baik-baik saja~"

Mermaid bernama Gumi itu menghela napas lega. Kemudian kembali duduk tenang.

Meito -yang merasa tertantang- langsung melompat ke arah Elluka dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya. Ia menggeram marah, "aku ini serigala, dewi sialan!"

Elluka menyeringai. Sejak kehancuran Blue Kingdom, ia sudah tidak pernah bertarung lagi. Ia lebih sering memperhatikan kehidupan manusia, _elf, demon, _dan ras-ras lain dari dalam danau. Akhirnya kini ia akan bertarung juga setelah sekian lama…

Dengan santai, Elluka mengangkat _trident_-nya dan mengacungkannya ke arah serigala berambut cokelat itu. Meito menatap Elluka tajam. Kedua tangannya sudah siap untuk menerkam dewi keras kepala itu dan mencabiknya.

TRANGG!

Kuku Meito saling beradu dengan salah satu ujung _trident_ emas itu. Syukurlah ia adalah seekor _werewolf_. Kalau tidak, pasti kukunya sudah patah.

Elluka tersenyum lembut padanya. Kemudian dengan lihai memutar _trident_ itu sehingga ujung _trident_ itu tersangkut pada kerah baju Meito. Dan dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, Elluka melempar tubuh pemuda itu ke arah air terjun dengan _trident_-nya.

BYURRRR!

Elluka tersenyum lembut pada kedua _guardian _yang masih melongo melihat pertarungan super singkat antara Meito dan dirinya. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, "ada yang mau coba?"

Keduanya langsung menggeleng bersamaan. Mau dikemanakan harga diri mereka kalau mereka dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita?

"U-um… ma-maaf Yang Mulia, apakah anda tidak merasa perlakuan anda terlalu… kasar?" ucap Gakupo pelan. Ia merasa sedikit kasihan melihat kejadian terlemparnya serigala cokelat itu.

Elluka tersenyum riang, "itu adalah salam kami~ kami selalu memberikan salam seperti itu jika bertemu satu sama lain~" ujar Elluka riang.

Gakupo dan Akaito diam, '_menyeramkan…_' ujar mereka dalam hati.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Lihat apa yang kutemukan di dasar danau," ujar Elluka sambil membelai surai biru basah milik pemuda di pangkuannya. Wajah pemuda di pangkuannya terlihat sangat damai dan tentram. Matanya terpejam sehingga bulu matanya yang cukup panjang menyentuh pipi merahnya.

"Yang Mulia! Saya mohon, kembalikan pangeran!" seru Gakupo. Ia menatap dewi mermaid itu dengan tatapan memohon. Seakan-akan Elluka akan melukai pemuda biru itu jika ia tidak hati-hati dalam meminta.

Elluka menatap Gakupo sejenak, "kamu tampan, tapi kenapa kamu malah mendapat peran seorang _guardian_?" ujar Elluka. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada ke pemuda bersurai ungu itu.

Tiba-tiba Elluka merasakan sosok di pangkuannya menggeliat, tak lama kemudian sepasang orb biru cerah muncul dari balik kedua kelopak mata itu.

"Uuhng…?" pemuda itu bangkit dari pangkuan Elluka dan duduk bersimpuh di samping wanita beriris biru itu. Ia menatap Elluka dengan tatapan polosnya. Kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk menggosok kedua matanya.

"Halo manis, akhirnya kau bangun juga," Elluka tersenyum ramah padanya.

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Kemudian wajahnya berubah kebingungan, "umm… anda siapa?"

Elluka mengulurkan tangannya, "Elluka Clocktower. Dewi pelindung. Bisa kalian sebut juga dewi cinta," ujar Elluka.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Kaito menjabat tangan wanita itu. Ia menatap sepasang iris biru bagaikan lautan itu, "a-ano…"

"Iya, aku tahu. Ayo kita bicarakan ini di dalam rumahku," ujar Elluka dengan senyum lembutnya, ia menoleh kearah kedua _guardian_ yang menatap mereka berdua dari sisi danau, "kalian juga."

Sebuah gelembung muncul dan mereka bertiga pindah kedalam gelembung air yang melayang itu. Tak lama kemudian, kerang Elluka membuka mulutnya dan di dalam kerang itulah yang dimaksud _rumah_ oleh Elluka.

Interior kerang itu tidak seperti interior hewan kerang yang sesungguhnya. Lebih terlihat suatu ruangan yang cukup megah dengan kasur di sisi kiri dan kanan, serta sebuah meja bundar kecil di tengah-tengah. Kerang tersebut didominasi warna pink dan ungu.

"Selamat datang di rumahku~ silahkan masuk!" ujar Elluka riang. Ia duduk di salah satu sisi meja dan Gumi duduk di sisi kanannya. Posisi yang menunjukkan kalau ialah tangan kanan dewi cinta itu.

Kaito duduk di hadapan wanita itu, didampingi dengan Gakupo yang duduk di sisi kanannya dan Akaito yang duduk di sisi kirinya. Sementara Meito menjauh dari kelima orang itu. Serigala itu tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan yang menurutnya cukup serius itu.

"Boleh kutahu apa tujuanmu kemari, pangeran?" ujar Elluka ramah. Tangan kanannya ia tumpukan di dagunya. Sorot mata bersahabat dipancarkan dari iris birunya.

"A-ano… etto…" pemuda berambut biru itu menggaruk pipinya. Senyum kikuk pun menguar. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia harus kesini. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya dan pesan Kageito.

"Maaf yang mulia, tapi bisakah anda menghilangkan air yang ada di baju pangeran? Sepertinya ia kedinginan," ujar Gakupo tiba-tiba. Kaito langsung menoleh. Pipinya bersemu merah karena Gakupo sepertinya mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan. Rasanya seperti batin mereka terikat…

Elluka tersenyum, "Gumi, tolong ya," hanya dengan kata-kata itu, asistennya mengangguk. Gadis berambut hijau itu kemudian menggerakan tangannya, dan dalam sekejap air yang terserap di baju pemuda itu menghilang. Kaito tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih pada gadis itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Ah… begini…" akhirnya Kaito membuka mulutnya. Baru saja ia mau berkata lagi, ia merasakan sesuatu di bahunya. Pemuda pecinta es krim itu menoleh kepada _guardian_ berkacamata emasnya.

Gakupo tersenyum padanya. Ia menyampirkan _coat_ putihnya di bahu Kaito, "saya tidak ingin anda sakit lagi seperti dulu," ujarnya lembut. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam jemari pemuda itu. Berusaha untuk membagi kehangatan yang dimilikinya.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya bersemu merah akan perlakuan lembut Gakupo. Tak lama kemudian, Kaito merasakan kalau tangan kirinya juga digenggam. Ia menoleh kepada _guardian _yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Rasanya curang kalau ia menggenggam tanganmu tapi aku tidak…" ujar Akaito sambil memalingkan pandangannya. Ia jengkel karena _knight_ ungu itu terus-terusan mencari perhatian Kaito. Kaito tertawa kecil dan balas menggenggam kedua tangan besar yang menggenggamnya. Ia sungguh bersyukur karena memiliki kedua pelindung seperti Akaito dan Gakupo.

"_Scene lovey-dovey _-nya sudah selesai?" tanya Elluka tiba-tiba. Gumi langsung menepuk dahinya, duh kok ada sih dewi cinta yang malah merusak momen indah seseorang?

Kaito langsung tersadar dan menundukkan kepalanya malu. Kedua tangannya masih digenggam kedua _guardian_-nya, "e-eh… i-iya… maafkan aku…" ujarnya dengan nada pelan.

Elluka tersenyum, "jadi? Apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku kemari karena diberitahukan oleh Kageito…" ujar Kaito pelan, "dan-…."

"Oh, yang tadi nyaris membunuh asistenku ya? Yang bermata merah itu kan?" ujar Elluka sarkartis. Kaito tersentak dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda biru itu ketakutan akan nada bicara Elluka yang sinis.

"Y-yang mana…?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Elluka menghela napas, "tadi Gumi menarikmu kedalam danau untuk mengetes kekuatanmu dan kemudian Kageito mengambil alih tubuhmu. Dia nyaris membunuh asistenku, kau ingat?"

Kaito berpikir keras. Sejauh yang ia ingat, ia tenggelam kemudian seluruh tubuhnya dibelit ganggang dan akhirnya gelap. Ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"_You seems clueless…_" gumam Elluka. Ia kemudian memerintahkan agar kerangnya menutup mulutnya sehingga keadaan di dalam kerang sangatlah gelap. Setelah Gumi menyalakan penerangan (sehingga membuat interior kerang itu terang seperti semula), Elluka menyodorkan sepiring makanan berbentuk bulat ke hadapan pangeran biru itu, "mau permen?"

Mata birunya berkilau secara instant. Ia segera melepaskan genggaman kedua _guardian_-nya dan meraih permen bulat berwarna-warni itu. Tangan kirinya meraih permen berwarna biru dan tangan kanannya meraih permen berwarna merah. Bagaimanapun sifat kekanakan masih melekat erat di diri pemuda itu. Ketegangan yang tadi dirasakannya menguap begitu saja.

Akaito yang melihat hal itu langsung memicingkan matanya, aroma yang familiar menguar dari permen itu, '_wangi ini… rasanya aku mengenalnya…_' gumamnya dalam hati. Gakupo sendiri sudah waspada, instingnya sebagai _knight_ melarangnya untuk mengambil sebutir permen itu.

"Kumakan yah~" seru Kaito riang sembari memasukkan kedua permen itu ke dalam mulutnya. Akaito dan Gakupo menatap pangerannya dengan kedua iris yang melebar. Sebegitu polosnya kah pangeran mereka ini?! Ia seakan tidak curiga kepada permen itu. Padahal jelas-jelas Akaito dan Gakupo sudah waspada.

"OBAT TIDUR!" seru Akaito dan Meito bersamaan. Meito yang sedari tadi duduk di kasur langsung berdiri. Ya, mereka tahu dan ingat bau familiar ini. Baik Akaito maupun Meito langsung menatap tajam Elluka. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh pemuda biru itu langsung ambruk yang untungnya segera ditahan oleh kedua _guardian_-nya.

"Pangeran? Pangeran?!" Gakupo mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan panik. Bagaimana tidak? Sesaat setelah ia menelan permen itu, kulitnya memucat dan kehangatan tubuhnya menghilang setiap detiknya. Gakupo menggenggam jemari pemuda itu erat-erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" bentak Akaito. Kemarahannya memuncak, "jangan mentang-mentang kau dewi kau dapat melakukan apa saja sesukamu!" serunya. Ia melirik pangeran biru yang kini ada di pelukan Gakupo. Ia meraba dada pemuda itu, irisnya melebar sempurna, "detak jantungnya…?!"

Gakupo ikut meletakkan tangannya di dada pemuda yang berfigur tubuh lebih kecil darinya itu, tubuhnya langsung bergetar ketakutan begitu tangannya hanya merasakan jantung yang berdetak dengan lemah.

"Kaito! Kaito! Buka matamu!" seru Akaito sambil mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda itu. Ia sendiri ketakutan, ia tidak ingin Kaito mati. Tidak mau!

"Tenang, ia hanya tertidur sejenak," ujar Elluka sambil tersenyum hangat, "dan kusarankan kalian menjauh dari dirinya, jika tidak mau terluka tentunya~"

"Bodoh! Tidak mungkin kami meninggalkan pangeran!" seru Gakupo. Genggaman tangannya mengerat pada jemari dingin pangeran berambut biru itu.

Elluka memicingkan matanya, wanita berambut pink itu segera meraih _trident _emasnya. Ia merasakan kekuatan kegelapan menguar dari tubuh pemuda beriris biru itu. Sang asisten pun sudah bersiap untuk merapalkan _spell_ untuk membantu sang dewi.

"Bangunkan Master!" seru Meito sambil melompat ke arah Elluka. Kuku tajamnya bersiap untuk menerjang wanita itu. Elluka mendesis ke arah _werewolf_ itu dan dengan kasar menghempaskan tubuh serigala itu menjauh dari dirinya.

BRUKK!

"KH!" Meito mengerang kesakitan ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding kerang. Ia langsung meringkuk kesakitan. Kekuatan Elluka memang luar biasa! Hanya dengan menghempaskan saja, serigala cokelat itu tidak mampu bangkit berdiri.

"Bodoh! Lihat itu!" seru Elluka sambil menunjuk bayangan Kaito. Semua mata langsung mengarah pada bayangan Kaito.

Bayangan itu tersenyum, senyum yang mengerikan. Tiba-tiba saja, muncul tangan dari bayangan itu dan meluncur ke arah Gakupo yang sedang memeluk tubuh tak berjiwa Kaito. Gakupo _defenseless_, sangat tidak mungkin jika ia menarik pedangnya karena ia sedang memeluk tubuh pangerannya. Dan apabila ia menarik pedangnya dan membiarkan tubuh pemuda Shion itu, maka tangan-tangan itu bisa saja menyerang Kaito.

Gakupo akan melakukan apa saja asalkan pangeran yang sangat disayanginya selamat. Oleh karena itu, ia lebih memilih memeluk tubuh pangerannya erat-erat dan membiarkan dirinya terkena serangan tangan-tangan itu. Gakupo memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan bersiap untuk menerima serangan tangan itu.

TRANGG!

"Cih… keluarkan pedangmu, bodoh!"

Gakupo membuka kedua matanya. Akaito berdiri dihadapannya. _Claw-_nya menahan serangan tangan-tangan itu. Ia melindungi Gakupo dan Kaito. Suara memekik yang nyaring langsung dikeluarkan oleh tangan-tangan itu ketika beradu dengan _claw_ tajam milik Akaito.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah sosok muncul lagi dari bayangan Kaito. Bukan tangan lagi, melainkan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Kaito dan Akaito. Ekspresi wajahnya datar dan tatapan mata merahnya dingin. Syal hitam yang dikenakannya bergerak-gerak dan membentuk tangan yang siap menyerang siapa saja.

"Halo Kageito," sang dewi berambut pink itu tersenyum ke arah pemuda serba hitam-putih itu. Si pemuda yang dipanggil Kageito itu menoleh. Dalam sekejap, salah satu ujung syal-nya yang berbentuk tangan meluncur dan menyerang Elluka. Yang langsung disambut dengan sihir asistennya.

"_Waterfall!_" seru Gumi. Sebuah air terjun muncul di hadapan Elluka dan melindungi wanita itu dari serangan Kageito. Elluka tersenyum sinis.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?" ujarnya dengan nada monoton. Iris merahnya melirik Elluka dengan malas. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk memerintahkan tangan bayangan yang tadi menyerang Akaito menghilang. Akaito langsung menjatuhkan dirinya, serangan tangan bayangan tadi luar biasa kuat…

Wanita mermaid itu mengerutkan keningnya, "seharusnya, akulah yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau mengirimnya kemari?" tanya Elluka.

Kageito menghela napas, pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian tersenyum sinis, "jangan licik kau. Kau harus menceritakan segalanya padanya. Itulah peranmu di dunia ini, kan?"

Elluka tertawa kecil, "yah… ia terlihat tidak ingin tahu apa-apa. Jadi kenapa harus kujelaskan?"

"Karena jika ia mati sebelum saatnya, aku akan memburumu dan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri," jawab Kageito dengan cepat. Elluka tersentak akan jawaban Kageito. Baru saja ia akan membalas kata-kata pemuda itu, seseorang sudah menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"HEI! BERHENTI BERDEBAT! Kumohon, tolong pangeran!" seru Gakupo. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk memeluk pangeran muda itu yang tubuhnya kini dingin seperti es, "pangeran… bangunlah…" bisiknya lemah.

Kageito menghela napas, "ini salahmu Elluka," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Matanya menyorot tajam ke arah wanita berambut pink itu.

Elluka jelas tidak terima karena disalahkan begitu saja, ia langsung protes, "kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau mengeluarkanku dari dirinya. Akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan untuk tidak menggunakan permen pemisah jiwa?" ujar Kageito panjang lebar. Nada monoton tidak lepas dari kata-katanya. Walaupun terdengar monoton, pemuda itu tampak kesal terhadap kelakuan gegabah _Love Deity_ itu.

Gakupo dan Akaito terlihat kebingungan mengikuti alur pembicaraan antara si penguasa dunia mimpi dan sang dewi cinta.

"AKH! Baiklah-baiklah! Akan kujelaskan!" omel Elluka kesal, "begini, Kageito adalah sebagian jiwa Kaito. Ia memegang kesadaran pemuda itu. Ia tidak bisa keluar tubuh pemuda itu seenaknya, tapi ia bisa mengambil alih kesadaran pemuda itu sesuai dengan kontrak yang telah dibentuknya dengan Kaito."

Gakupo mengerutkan dahinya, kontrak?

"Dan ia tidak boleh keluar tubuh Kaito. Karena kalau tidak hasilnya akan seperti sekarang ini. Intinya ialah sumber kehidupan pemuda itu. Mudahnya, sebagian nyawa pemuda itu. Dan jika ia tidak kembali dalam waktu yang lama, maka kematian Kaito sudah dipastikan. Ia tidak mungkin dapat hidup dengan setengah nyawa kan?" ujar Elluka. Wanita itu menyisir surai pink panjangnya dengan jemari lentiknya.

"YANG BENAR SAJA!"

BRAKK!

Semuanya tersentak akan suara Akaito. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap Kageito dan Elluka dengan tatapan marah. Napasnya menderu-deru demi menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja. Kepalan tangannya ada di atas meja. Ternyata ialah yang memukul meja itu.

"Cepat kembali ke tubuh Kaito! CEPAT!" seru Akaito. Sebenarnya, dibalik kemarahannya ia takut. Ia takut Kaito tidak dapat bangun lagi. Ia takut tidak bisa melihat senyuman sang pangeran biru. Ia takut sosok itu tidak dapat menggenggam jemarinya lagi.

"Kau takut," ujar Kageito tiba-tiba. Ia menunjuk Akaito, ekspresinya datar seperti biasa. Akaito menatap pemuda itu dengan kedua irisnya yang melebar.

"S-siapa yang kau bilang takut, hah?! Aku tidak takut!" seru Akaito. Emosinya meluap. Ia merasa tertantang akan kata-kata Kageito.

"Suaramu bergetar, tubuhmu bergetar, kau takut," ujarnya simpel, "kau takut kehilangan Kaito."

Petir bagaikan menyambar tubuh pemuda itu. Kageito… ia tahu semuanya. Segalanya yang dipikirkannya…

"Jelas aku mengetahuinya, karena aku adalah penguasa alam bawah sadar. Singkatnya, penguasa mimpi," ujar Kageito sambil mendekati tubuh dingin Kaito. Begitu berada di sisi tubuh pemuda manis itu, sang penguasa mimpi langsung membelai surai biru pemuda itu.

"Jangan paksa aku lagi untuk keluar dari tubuhnya, Elluka," ujar Kageito dingin. Ia menatap sang dewi cinta dengan tatapan tak berekspresinya. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi asap hitam dan bagaikan terhisap, asap hitam itu masuk ke tubuh dingin pangeran berambut biru itu.

Baik Gakupo maupun Akaito menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dengan kedua mata yang membelalak. Tak lama kemudian, Gakupo merasakan pangerannya menggeliat di pelukannya.

"Uuuhh…" sepasang manik biru cerah muncul dari balik kelopak mata Kaito. Perlahan-lahan ia bangun dari pelukan _knight_-nya. Ia menatap ksatria ungu itu dengan bingung, "Gakupo kenapa?"

Tanpa peringatan, Gakupo langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda itu erat-erat. Kaito yang masih bingung jelas kaget.

"Syukurlah… syukurlah anda kembali…" ujar pemuda bersurai ungu itu dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya merengkuh pangerannya dengan erat. Sementara Kaito yang kebingungan hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali.

"Syukurlah ia segera masuk ke dalam tubuhmu…" Akaito memijit pelipisnya dengan lelah. _Shock therapy _yang diberikan Kageito sudah membuatnya lelah, ditambah pula serangan bayangan Kageito.

"Sudah selesai _Lovey-dovey-_nya?" ujar Elluka dengan kesal. Wanita berambut pink itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya. Ia sudah bosan melihat pasangan yang _lovey-dovey_ di hadapannya. Siapa pula yang tidak bosan jika kau sudah menjadi seorang _Love Deity_ selama 1 abad?

"Kusarankan sekarang kau pergi ke _Yoru wa Shukufuku_ secepatnya. Kumpulkan informasi secepat yang kalian bisa, lalu tinggalkan kota itu. Sehabis _Yoru wa Shukufuku,_ pergilah ke kota selanjutnya dan carilah seseorang bernama Luki," ujar Elluka dengan tergesa. Ia seakan terburu oleh sesuatu yang tak tampak.

Kaito yang patuh segera mengangguk dan berdiri. Kedua _guardian-_nya mengikutinya.

"Ah… jangan lupa untuk mengenakan pakaian khas _Yoru wa Shukufuku_ jika kalian tidak mau kerepotan berurusan dengan petugas disana. Bagaimanapun kota itu termasuk kota yang repot dalam pengurusan kependudukan," pesan Elluka lagi, "ah… dan Kaito, hati-hati… kedua orang itu sudah mulai bergerak untuk mencarimu…"

Kaito dapat merasakan tubuhnya membeku saat itu juga, Taito dan Zeito sudah mulai bergerak? Dengan kata lain, nyawanya terancam. Tapi ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini, jadilah ia mengangguk mantap ke arah wanita berambut pink itu.

"Ayo Akaito! Gakupo! Kita pergi ke _Yoru wa Shukufuku_!" seru Kaito. Disambut dengan anggukan kedua _guardian_-nya.

=xxx=

Setelah kepergian pangeran muda itu, mermaid berambut pink itu menghela napas dan menatap asistennya.

"Bisakah mereka mengumpulkan informasi lalu pergi dari kota itu sebelum kedua pangeran kegelapan itu datang?" ujarnya khawatir. Asistennya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Mereka pasti berpapasan…"

=TBC=

**A/N: se-selesai juga nih chapter… #tewas. Setelah sekian lama gak update akhirnya sempet juga… jari Hika udah sembuh, tapi sekarang malah kena WB… #digeplak. Ini idenya baru ngalir lagi QwQ**

**Chapter depan tentang Yoru wa Shukufuku yah. Guest star-nya Kiyoteru dan salah satu Shion Brothers! Siapa hayoo~ cluenya: dia itu kurang terkenal. Tapi fenomenal 8"DDDD #duk.**

**R-readers gak kabur kan…? #ditabok. Oh ya, tau gak kalau Voicebank Kaito V3 ngalahin penjualan Voicebank Miku? Kalau gak percaya, buka aja website crypton langsung~ #squee.**

**Balas review dulu deh:**

**Tail-dei-dei-mon:** makasih ;; A ;; Hika udah sembuh sekarang dan malah kepentok sama monster yang namanya WB… #disepak. Ini sudah update yah ;; u ;;

**ShiroNeko:** Etto-… itu pakai aplikasi namanya Miku Miku Dance. Rasanya Hika canggih banget kalau bikin pake aplikasi Adobe… #duk. Makasih doanya yah ;; u ;; ini sudah update~ btw tebakannya setengah bener~ XDD

**Clockwork lullaby: **piggeh… wujudmu banyak sekali nak… #OOTwoy. Errr… Kiyo bentar lagi muncul. Bentar yaaah~ 8DDD #ditabok.

**Yuzumi Suzu:** ini update! Maaf kelamaan yah QwQ

**Balas review selesai! Saatnya mengetik chapter 10 QuQ**

**With smile and music. Hikari Shourai off!**

Sign,

~HiShou~


	10. Route 10

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Crypton

Warning: **FULL OF SHONEN-AI,** boyxboy, shonen-ai, BoysVocaloidsXKaito, uke!Kaito, typo, picisan. **AllXKaito, Rating may go up if I want.**

Don't Like? Then Don't Read~

=xxx=

Summary: Kaito si maniak game dan pecinta es krim mendapat CD kaset game yang ia idam-idamkan! Siapa kira kalau sekeping CD game malah membuatnya memasuki dunia penuh konflik yang berkecamuk dan membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti petualangan demi mempertahankan kehidupannya?

=xxx=

The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga

Route 10

=xxx=

=XXXXXXXXXXXXX=

Ketiga pemuda berambut kontras itu memasuki sebuah gerbang berwarna merah yang membatasi antara hutan dengan kota malam abadi atau yang sering disebut, _Yoru wa Shukufuku._ Yup, mereka adalah Gakupo, Kaito, dan Akaito. Ketiga pemuda itu bersegera menuju kota ini setelah urusan mereka dengan Elluka tuntas. Mereka juga berpisah jalan dengan Meito. Dengan kemampuan Akaito, mereka sampai di kota ini kurang dari sehari.

Kota itu dipenuhi dengan lampion yang cantik. Rumah-rumah tradisional ala Jepang tersusun dengan rapi di sisi jalan. Kaito berasa seperti berjalan-jalan di Jepang era Edo. Berbagai macam orang dengan bentuk kimono yang bermacam-macam berkeliaran di jalan utama kota itu. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang mengenakan topeng _kitsune_ dan membawa sebilah katana.

"Yang mengenakan topeng _kitsune _dan membawa pedang itu adalah para ksatria disini. Simpelnya penegak keadilan dan hakim keliling," ujar Akaito pelan. Kaito mengangguk pelan, simpelnya orang-orang itu adalah polisi yah?

"Lalu yang membawa pedang tanpa mengenakan topeng itu adalah samurai. Biasanya para samurai itu dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran. Bukan karena para hakim keliling takut, tapi karena biasanya samurai ikut membantu pekerjaan mereka," tambah Gakupo. Kaito menatap _knight-_nya. Kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo kita segera cari toko baju. Terlalu lama berdiam diri disini bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan…" ujar Akaito sambil berjalan memasuki kota dan menuju ke sebuah toko. Gakupo dan Kaito segera mengikuti pemuda berambut merah itu.

=xxx=

Akaito sudah menemukan _hakama_ yang cocok untuknya. Sebuah _hakama_ berwarna merah _crimson_ dengan gradasi hitam di bagian bawahnya. Pemuda serba merah itu terlihat puas dengan pilihannya. Setelah membayarnya, ia segera mengenakan _hakama_ itu. Uniknya, _assassin _itu hanya mengenakan bagian bawahnya saja, bagian atasnya dibiarkan terbuka dan menggantung di pinggangnya sehingga kaos hitam ketatnya terekspos. Sebuah _obi _berwarna hitam dengan benang emas disisinya melingkar di pinggangnya.

Gakupo sendiri sudah mengenakan _hakama_ berwarna ungu polos dengan kelopak sakura berwarna ungu tua di bagian bawahnya. Pedangnya berada di pinggangnya yang kini terbalut _obi_ berwarna ungu tua. Rambut ungunya yang panjang kini diikat tinggi layaknya samurai. Kaito yakin, orang awam pasti akan mengiranya bahwa ia adalah seorang samurai. Kacamata emasnya dilepas dan kini terlihatlah betapa tampannya ia jika tidak mengenakan kacamata.

Kaito sendiri masih bingung. Sedari tadi ia berkeliling toko dan sudah menemukan beberapa _hakama_ yang disukainya, tapi sayangnya kain-kain tersebut pasti lebih panjang dari tubuhnya. Kaito menghela napas. Ia memang tinggi, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan para _guardian_-nya, ia kalah telak. Ia berbeda tujuh sentimeter dari Gakupo dan lima sentimeter dari Akaito. Intinya dialah yang terpendek.

"Pangeran? Apakah _hakama_ yang anda inginkan sudah ketemu?" tanya Gakupo tiba-tiba. Kaito menatap ksatria ungu itu dan menggeleng. Gakupo tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangan Kaito. Kaito yang pada dasarnya polos mengikutinya tanpa curiga.

"Sudah coba cari di bagian sini?" tanya Gakupo. Kaito berjalan ke rak-rak kayu, matanya meneliti setiap kain-kain yang terpajang disana. Kain-kain di bagian ini warnanya lebih cerah dan ukurannya lebih kecil. Sepertinya cocok dengan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah kain berwarna biru lembut. Ia segera meraih kain itu dan meneliti motifnya. Motif kristal es dan kupu-kupu menghiasi bagian bawahnya yang berwarna lebih gelap dari bagian atasnya. Dengan senang Kaito membawa kain tersebut kepada Gakupo.

"Gakupo! Lihat, lucu sekali motifnya!" ujarnya riang. Gakupo hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap surai biru pangerannya.

"Anda mau yang itu?" tanyanya lembut. Disambut dengan anggukan riang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Gakupo segera membayar kain tersebut dan menyuruh pangeran muda itu untuk mengenakannya. Dengan patuh, Kaito mengangguk dan masuk ke tempat ganti.

"Masih lama kah? Para hakim keliling mulai berkumpul…" ujar Akaito pelan. Iris crimson-nya menatap keluar. Gakupo menggeleng sambil bersandar di dinding kayu, menunggu pangerannya keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Etto… Gakupo?"

Suara halus itu membuat pemuda berambut ungu itu tersentak. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh. Seketika juga kedua irisnya membelalak.

Kaito berdiri disana, wajahnya memerah padam. Ekspresinya antara bingung, malu, dan jengkel. Sebuah _hakama_ berwarna biru lembut melekat di tubuhnya dengan pas. _Obi_ biru tua yang ukurannya terlihat lebih besar dari _obi _Gakupo dan Akaito melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ini… _hakama_ untuk perempuan kan?" ujarnya pelan. Wajahnya memerah malu. Mau tidak mau Gakupo tertawa. Sungguh, Kaito itu sangat mudah dibohongi!

"Habisnya di bagian laki-laki, _hakama-_nya kepanjangan semua kan? Saya pikir kalau di bagian perempuan maka _hakama_-nya akan pas dengan tubuh anda dan ternyata benar," ujar Gakupo sambil menahan tawanya, "lagipula, cara memakai _obi_-nya salah. Sini saya benarkan…" ujar _knight_ itu lembut. Ia mendorong bahu pangerannya dan membimbingnya masuk ke ruang ganti.

Dengan lembut, Gakupo melepaskan _obi _yang mengikat _hakama_ Kaito. Satu-satunya yang melindungi tubuh pangeran itu.

"Ga-Gakupo… pelan-pelan…" ujar pemuda berambut biru itu dengan wajah yang memerah. Jantungnya berdebar keras.

Err… Kaito, Gakupo tidak terlihat seperti akan me-uhukrapeuhuk- kok…

"Pangeran, berbaliklah ke arah sini."

Kaito tersentak, tapi akhirnya pemuda manis itu menuruti _knight_-nya. Ia berbalik perlahan dengan kedua tangan mencengkram bagian bawah _hakama_-nya. Seakan melindungi sesuatu di bawah sana.

Gakupo menyadari kelakuan aneh pangerannya, dengan frontal ia langsung berkata, "anda tidak pakai celana dalam?"

BLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala pemuda berambut ungu. Jitakan yang sangat keras sampai Akaito melompat kaget.

Peraturan memakai _hakama_ atau _kimono_ adalah tidak boleh pakai dalaman… semua orang tahu itu. Tapi di masa modern atau masa Kaito berasal, peraturan itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi.

"_B-b-baka_! T-tentu saja aku pakai! Da-dasar bodoh!" seru Kaito dengan wajah yang tidak beda jauh dengan kepiting rebus, merah padam. Dalam hati ia ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok, punya _knight_ kok aneh-aneh banget…

Gakupo mengeluh kesakitan sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya yang mendapatkan jitakan penuh cinta dari pangerannya, "kalau begitu, kenapa anda menutupinya?"

Skakmat…

Kaito juga gak ngerti kenapa dia melindungi sesuatu di bawah sana. Sama-sama laki-laki toh. Kenapa harus ditutupi? Ooh, ternyata Kaito masih trauma sama kejadian di Tealeia sewaktu itu…

"K-Karena aku mau! Sudah, bantu aku pasang _obi_-nya!" perintah Kaito kesal. Gakupo berusaha menahan tawanya dan memasangkan _obi_ itu ke pinggang ramping milik pangeran di hadapannya.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" ujar Gakupo puas.

Kaito berputar-putar di hadapan sebuah cermin, kemudian menghela napas. Benar dugaannya, ini _hakama_ khusus **CEWEK**. Lihat saja bagian belakangnya yang membentuk pita besar. Kaito _facepalm_ di tempat. Sepertinya ia harus mencatat di otaknya kalau Gakupo itu _fetish_ _cross-dress_.

"Anda cantik sekali, pangeran," ujar Gakupo tulus. Sebuah senyuman hangat terlukis di bibirnya. Sementara Kaito hanya mendengus, ia yakin kalau dirinya masihlah seorang laki-laki tulen.

"Whoaa… _beautiful!_"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Akaito menatap pemuda berambut biru itu dengan kedua matanya yang terbelalak. Kemudian si _assassin_ berlari ke hadapan Kaito dan langsung memeluknya.

"Huaaa! Cantik! Cantik!" seru Akaito bahagia, ia kemudian melirik Gakupo yang wajahnya sudah masam, "heh… perlu kuakui. Kau pintar mendandani Kaito."

Gakupo tersenyum sinis, "tentu saja. Karena akulah yang bersamanya sejak kecil."

"Ah permisi…"

Ketiga manusia berambut kontras itu menoleh. Seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum kepada ketiganya. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, ia pastilah seorang bangsawan. Apalagi sanggulnya…

"Umm… gadis ini… dia putri dari kerajaan mana ya?" tanyanya tanpa dosa. Jarinya menunjuk Kaito.

Kaito gondok setengah mati, dia gak bisa lihat apa kalau dadanya masih serata jalanan yang diaspal?! Ingin rasanya ia melempar meja ke muka wanita menor itu.

"Duh… dia cantik sekali. Aku jadi ingin menikahkannya dengan putraku. Kamu masih lajang kan, nona?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Kali ini menepuk rambut birunya.

Kemarahan sudah mencapai ke ubun-ubun pemuda yang dipanggil 'cantik' itu. Jika ia adalah seekor naga, ia pasti sudah menyemburkan api ke muka wanita itu.

"Maaf, saya ini-…"

"Wah, maaf sekali nyonya! Nona ini sedang ada urusan dengan kami! Jadi kami permisi!" seru Akaito tiba-tiba sambil menyeret lengan Kaito dan membawanya keluar. Diikuti oleh Gakupo yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan santai.

Sepeninggal ketiga orang itu, wanita itu bergumam, "wah-wah… semuda itu tapi sudah bisa memiliki dua pria? Bagaimana jika malam pertama ya? Apa tidak kewalahan?"

=xxx=

"Pangeran?"

"…" tidak ada respon.

"Kaito?"

"…" tetap tidak ada respon.

Keduanya menghela napas. Yup, Kaito ngambek gara-gara kejadian di toko baju tadi. Dia masih kesal karena dianggap perempuan. Jadilah ia bungkam dan cemberut.

"Pangeran… kumohon, maafkanlah kami…" ujar Gakupo sambil memegang bahu pangerannya yang langsung ditepis dengan kasar. Gakupo hanya dapat mengelus dada karena perilaku pangerannya itu.

Sementara Akaito sedang memutar otak, secara tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya. Ia tersenyum. Hal ini akan membuat pangeran muda itu tersenyum kembali. Ia segera berlari ke sebuah stand es serut dan memesan sebuah es serut berukuran besar. Yah, walaupun itu menghabiskan sebagian besar uangnya sepertinya ia rela-rela saja jika demi pangeran manisnya.

Gakupo dan Kaito yang sudah menemukan tempat duduk masih saling diam. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon sakura yang sangat besar.

"Kaito!" Kaito yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua bola matanya membulat ketika melihat gundukan es di hadapannya.

"Kau suka es kan? Ini untukmu!" ujar Akaito riang. Ia menyodorkan es serut berwarna biru itu ke hadapan pemuda yang masih menatap gundukan es itu.

Mata yang membulat itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi berbinar-binar. Sudah lama ia tidak makan es krim sejak masuk ke dunia aneh ini. Walaupun ini bukan es krim, asalkan bentuknya es, Kaito akan menerimanya dengan suka cita.

Dengan riang, ia mengambil es serut itu dari tangan Akaito dan memakannya dengan lahap. Wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan hanya dengan memakan es. Gakupo dan Akaito menghela napas lega, syukurlah Kaito sudah tidak marah lagi…

Keduanya duduk dalam diam sambil menunggu pangeran muda itu menghabiskan esnya. Gakupo memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin malam, sementara Akaito sibuk menikmati pemandangan kota.

Tiba-tiba Gakupo merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya. Dengan malas ia membuka matanya dan menatap benda yang menempel di bibirnya dengan bingung.

"Ayo buka mulutnya, aaaahhh~" Kaito tersenyum padanya dengan sendok berisi es di hadapan mulutnya. Gakupo mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya untuk menerima es serut yang disodorkan pangerannya. Rasa manis blueberry dan sensasi dingin terasa di mulutnya begitu sendok kecil itu masuk ke mulutnya.

"Enak kan?" ujar pemuda ber-_hakama_ biru itu riang. Ia memasukkan sesendok es ke mulut kecilnya. Gakupo hanya mengangguk pelan.

"_Beautiful~_" tiba-tiba Akaito melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kaito dan menyandarkan di kepalanya di surai biru lembut Kaito, "aku juga mau~" ujarnya manja. Gakupo mengerutkan dahinya, sejak kapan Akaito jadi manja? Caper kali ya?

Kaito tertawa kecil dan menyodorkan sesendok es yang langsung dilahap oleh Akaito. Ia juga sempat menjilat jari Kaito yang lengket oleh sirup blueberry dan langsung menerima jitakan maut dari _scabbard_ Gakupo.

Mereka bertiga tidak sadar, bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengintai pergerakan mereka sejak masuk ke kota _Yoru wa Shukufuku_.

=xxx=

"Yosh! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!" seru Akaito sambil berdiri. Kaito mengangguk dan ikut berdiri. Kini ketiga orang itu menuju ke daerah pasar. Mereka berniat mencari informasi disana.

Daerah pasar _Yoru wa Shukufuku_ berada di bagian utara kota itu. Berbagai macam pernak-pernik khas zaman Edo ada di sini, bahkan ada yang menjual katana. Mereka kemudian masuk ke sebuah kedai sake yang ramai pengunjung. Mereka sengaja memilih tempat itu karena tempat ramai akan jauh lebih banyak memiliki informasi daripada tempat sepi.

Gakupo dan Akaito mencoba membaur dengan warga, sedangkan Kaito membaca buku yang tersedia disana. Jemarinya dengan lincah membalik lembaran kertas itu. Sesekali helaan napas jengkel keluar dari mulutnya karena ia capek membaca tulisan yang ada di buku. Gimana tidak? Semua tulisan yang ada di buku itu murni ditulis tangan. Dengan kata lain, banyak huruf kanji yang tidak dapat dibacanya karena tulisan yang –ampun deh- acak-acakan. Dengan jengkel, ia menaruh buku itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Jarinya kembali menarik sebuah buku bersampul biru, kali ini tulisannya jauh lebih jelas. Dilihat dari tanggalnya, buku ini juga baru. Dengan riang Kaito segera membaca buku itu.

'_Yoru wa Shukufuku adalah sebuah kota dengan cuaca yang unik. Kota ini selalu mengalami malam dan tidak pernah mengalami siang. Kota ini terletak dekat dengan kota para elf, Greenwoods. Kota tersebut terletak di bagian utara hutan Midori yang terkenal dengan monsternya. Walaupun berdekatan, baik manusia maupun elf tidak akrab sama sekali. Mereka tidak saling menganggap.'_

'_Yoru wa Shukufuku dipimpin oleh seorang Geisha. Ia adalah ratu para Geisha. Dialah yang bertanggung jawab jika ada perawan yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Uniknya, bukan hanya perempuan yang ia jadikan Geisha. Jika ada laki-laki yang lebih cantik darinya, maka laki-laki itu juga akan dipaksa menjadi seorang Geisha.'_

'_Satu hal yang tidak kumengerti, kenapa para orang tua malah bangga ketika anaknya diseret menjadi seorang Geisha? Wajar kalau itu adalah perempuan. Tapi laki-laki? Laki-laki cantik menjadi pemuas laki-laki? Bagaimanapun itu tidak normal. Dan kupikir, ini akibat keegoisan sang ratu Geisha…'_

'_Selain itu, kota ini jarang dimasuki oleh para pengelana karena para pengelana malas berurusan dengan para hakim keliling. Kota ini terkenal akan repotnya sistem kependudukan. Akibat perdagangan Geisha, kota ini menutup diri. Padahal aku yakin… kota ini menyimpan banyak informasi.'_

Kaito menutup buku bersampul biru itu. Ia membalik bagian belakang buku itu untuk mencari nama penulisnya. Buku ini lebih terlihat seperti jurnal atau diary karena cara penulisannya.

"Tidak jelas…" gumam Kaito begitu menemukan nama penulisnya yang buram akibat terkena air. Tapi setidaknya ia mendapat sedikit informasi bahwa kota ini berhubungan langsung dengan kota para Elf.

"Pangeran, anda menemukan sesuatu?"

Kaito menoleh ke arah dua _guardian_-nya dan mengangguk, "kota ini berhubungan langsung dengan kota para elf. Kurasa kita harus segera kesana karena dari yang Meiko bilang, para elf itu jenius dan cerdas. Jadi kupikir mereka akan memiliki lebih banyak informasi."

Gakupo dan Akaito mengangguk, mereka juga mengutarakan informasi yang mereka dapat, bahwa jika mereka ingin keluar dari kota mereka disarankan untuk tidak melewati gerbang. Lebih baik melompati pagar pembatas. Lalu mereka juga diberitahu untuk menjauhi rumah para Geisha dan tidak berbicara apapun ketika melewati samurai ataupun hakim keliling.

Kaito memijat pelipisnya, kenapa ribet sekali sih kota ini?!

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari kedai sake dan mencari tempat beristirahat. Sudah berjam-jam mereka berkeliling sejak menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di _Yoru wa Shukufuku_. Sebenarnya Gakupo dan Akaito tidak capek, pangeran mereka-lah yang kecapekan.

=xxx=

Mereka berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan (atau bisa dibilang pasar) terlebih dahulu sebelum mencari penginapan. Kaito -yang memang mudah terkesima- berkali-kali membuat kedua pengawalnya panik karena mendadak hilang (yang kemudian ditemukan sedang nemplok di sebuah stand).

"Waaah!" ini sudah ke delapan kalinya pangeran berambut biru itu mengatakan hal itu. Ia mendekati sebuah stand yang menjual takoyaki, '_sudah lama tidak makan takoyaki!_' ujarnya dalam hati.

Si penjual menatap Kaito yang menatap takoyaki itu dengan wajah memelas, "wah wah… nona yang manis! Apakah anda mau takoyaki?" ujarnya ramah.

Kaito yang merasa terpanggil merasa agak jengkel, lagi-lagi dia dipanggil nona, "ah, saya tidak punya uang. Terima kasih, ji-san!" ujar Kaito malu.

Si penjual hanya tertawa sambil membungkus tiga butir takoyaki dan menyerahkannya kepada Kaito, "untuk nona yang cantik, saya berikan gratis!"

Iris birunya berbinar-binar bahagia. Ternyata tidak ada salahnya menjadi cowok cantik! "te-terima kasih, ji-san!" serunya sambil meraih bungkus takoyaki itu. Setelah membungkuk hormat, Kaito meninggalkan stand takoyaki itu.

"Takoyaki-nya enak~" ujarnya senang. Ia berjalan ke arah _guardian _-nya yang sedang duduk di kedai dango, "Gakupo dan Akaito pasti menyukainya!" ujarnya riang. Ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia dibuntuti oleh laki-laki tak dikenal.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, laki-laki itu menyergap Kaito dan menyeret pemuda malang itu ke gang terdekat. Kaito yang kaget langsung menjatuhkan takoyaki-nya dan memberontak. Ia ingin menjerit tapi mulutnya dibungkam oleh tangan laki-laki yang menyergapnya.

'_Gakupo! Akaito! Tolong aku!_'

=xxx=

"Pangeran lama sekali…" gumam Gakupo pelan sambil menyesap teh hijaunya. Ia khawatir akan keselamatan pangerannya.

"Mungkin ia dapat makanan gratis lagi," ujar Akaito asal. Sebuah dango digigitnya.

"Susah juga punya pangeran berwajah cantik seperti dia, baik cowok maupun cewek mengejarnya. Musuh pun dua kali lipat lebih banyak," celetuk Akaito lagi. Diam-diam Gakupo mengiyakan pernyataan si rambut merah.

"Semoga pangeran cepat datang yah…" ujar Gakupo pelan. _Feeling-_nya buruk…

=xxx=

BRUKK!

"Aww! Pelan-pelan dong!" rutuk Kaito kesal. Kedua orang berpakaian hitam yang menyergapnya tadi mendorongnya ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan kasar sehingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Setelah melempar Kaito dengan asal, keduanya segera menutup _shoji_* yang membatasi antara ruangan itu dengan lorong.

"Ahh… jadi ini, orang yang melebihi kecantikanku?"

Kaito menoleh ke sumber suara itu, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi begitu melihat sosok pemilik suara itu.

Seseorang dengan gender yang dipertanyakan(?) duduk di sebuah altar. Tangan kanannya memegang kipas dan _kimono_ yang indah menghiasi tubuhnya. Rambut indigo-nya berhiaskan berbagai perhiasan yang terlihat sangat mahal. Bibirnya berwarna merah sensual. Dilihat dari penampilannya, orang itu seperti bangsawan… tapi kalau dilihat dari caranya memakai _kimono_ (_kimono_-nya terlihat longgar sehingga bahunya terlihat) bisa dibilang kalau orang ini geisha.

Kaito ingin menjerit karena melihat sosok horror di hadapannya. Melihat orang itu seperti melihat setan di siang bolong.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu, manis?" ujarnya dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Ia berdiri dari altarnya.

Memang jika dilihat secara sekilas, ia mirip dengan Kaito. Tapi pemuda berambut biru itu bersumpah tidak mau mengakui sosok di hadapannya itu mirip dengannya.

Orang itu tiba di hadapan Kaito. Sementara Kaito masih membeku di tempat. Masih syok melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Kamu ini laki-laki atau perempuan?"

JEDER!

'_Seharusnya, akulah yang bertanya seperti itu!_' jerit Kaito dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Sosok di hadapannya ini gendernya tidak jelas! Lihat saja hiasan rambutnya dan lipstick merah itu!

"Oh ya, namaku Kamaito. Panggil aku Kamaito-sama. Aku adalah ratu geisha di kota ini sekaligus pemimpin kota ini. Salam kenal~" ujarnya sambil mencubit pipi Kaito, yang disambut dengan pekikan dari pemuda itu.

'_Pantas saja kotanya tidak maju-maju, pemimpinnya aja kayak gini!_' omel Kaito dalam hati. Badannya gemetar hebat begitu makhluk jejadian itu mencubit pipinya. Dalam hati ia ingin menangis, ia paling takut sama banci!

"Kenapa diam saja? Tidak mau jawab, eh?" ujar banci itu. Ia tertawa yang menurut Kaito tawanya menyeramkan, "jadi aku harus mengeceknya sendiri ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Kaito merasakan kalau _hakama_ birunya terbuka. Dengan santai, Kamaito menyentuh dada Kaito.

"Hmm… tidak keras, tapi tidak juga lembut…" ujar Kamaito sambil berpikir. Ia tidak melihat sebagaimana syoknya pemuda berambut biru di hadapannya. Kaito nyaris _jawdrop_ melihat kelakuan si ratu Geisha.

"Yah… mau tidak mau deh…" tiba-tiba Kamaito membuka bagian bawah _hakama_ Kaito. Kali ini Kaito menjerit histeris dan mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Wajahnya merah padam dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia segera merapatkan kedua kakinya dan mencengkram kedua bagian _hakama_-nya agar menutupi dadanya.

"Oooh laki-laki yah…" ujar Kamaito watados. Ingin rasanya Kaito menyambit banci di hadapannya dengan _geta_ miliknya… tidak tahu apa kalau bagian 'itu' sangat privasi?!

"Tapi baru pertama kali ini lho aku menemukan laki-laki yang lebih cantik dariku~ yah, walaupun aku juga laki-laki sih…" ujarnya riang. Kaito menatapnya horror. Tuh kan, banci!

"Sebelumnya juga ada sih, tapi berhasil kabur. Sayang sekali. Padahal dia sangat manis seperti dirimu~" ujarnya sambil membelai pipi Kaito. Oh tolong ingatkan Kaito untuk mencuci pipinya dengan air tujuh kali dan salah satunya dicampur tanah nanti…

"Baiklah, karena kau cantik. Kau kunobatkan sebagai seorang geisha~!" ujar Kamaito asal. Yang langsung membuat Kaito melongo.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan ini hah?! Menculikku lalu menjadikanku geisha?!" omel Kaito. Akhirnya ia menemukan keberanian setelah bungkam sekian lamanya.

Kamaito menatap Kaito dengan ekspresi terkejut, "bahkan suaramu sangat imut dan lucu!" lalu ia berbisik kepada pemuda beriris azure itu, "nanti kalau sama client, sok-sok jual mahal aja dulu. Baru setelah client penasaran, keluarkan suara imutmu itu~"

Kaito melotot. WTF?!

"Kalau ingin mendesah, di telinga client langsung supaya bayaranmu besar~" ujar Kamaito lagi. Ia terlihat senang mengajarkan hal-yang-tidak-pantas-diajarkan itu kepada Kaito yang masih polos.

"Awalnya sakit kok, tapi lama-lama juga terbiasa~ kata senior-seniormu, itu nikmat~" ujar Kamaito lagi. Kali ini sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala pemuda berambut biru itu.

'_INI ORANG APA-APAAN SIH?!_' jerit Kaito dalam hati. Otaknya jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak kan…

"Kau ini membicarakan apa…?" ujar Kaito pada akhirnya. Hanya untuk memastikan apa yang dipikirkannya sama dengan yang dimaksud banci itu.

Kamaito terlihat sangat terkejut, "tentu saja yang kumaksud adalah 'melayani' client… ja-jangan-jangan… kau masih 'suci' ya?!" jeritnya. Kaito hanya dapat diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Oh astaga! Masih suci! Masih suci! Hargamu akan sangat mahal nak!" ujar Kamaito bangga(?) "Haku! SeeU!"

Tiba-tiba, dua orang gadis masuk ke dalam ruangan. Yang satu berambut perak, matanya sayu beriris merah, ia mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna hitam dengan sulaman benang perak dan yang satunya lagi berambut blonde pucat bergelombang, beriris biru, dan mengenakan pakaian tradisional Korea berwarna orange. Seingat Kaito, namanya _hanbok_.

"Tolong dandani dia yah! Berikan dia _kimono_ terbaik dan buat dia secantik mungkin~" ujar Kamaito. Sekali lagi Kaito melotot. Apa-apaan makhluk jejadian ini?!

"Baiklah Mama~" ujar keduanya berbarengan. Kaito tambah syok lagi. 'Mama'?! Apanya yang 'Mama' dari orang ini?! Seharusnya mereka memanggilnya 'Om'!

Kedua gadis itu langsung menyeret Kaito yang memberontak habis-habisan, "TIDAK MAU! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!" jeritnya.

=xxx=

"Aduh, kamu ini sudah cantik. Jadi tidak perlu didandani juga sudah cantik dari sananya~" ujar SeeU riang. Gadis ceria itu melompat-lompat senang melihat Kaito yang –dipaksa- berdandan seperti itu.

"Dan _kimono_ ini sangat cantik jika dipakai olehmu… aku iri…" ujar Haku pelan. Gadis itu tersenyum tulus pada pemuda manis itu. Sementara Kaito mendengus jengkel.

"_Kimono _ini berat…" keluh Kaito, "… dan panas…"

Sebuah kimono dengan lapisan pertama berwarna putih dan lapisan kedua berwarna biru dengan motif bunga Sakura melekat dengan indah di tubuh rampingnya. Sebuah _obi_ berwarna biru gelap dan hiasan berbentuk bunga dari anyaman menghiasi pinggangnya. Di rambutnya dijepitkan sebuah hiasan bunga berwarna merah. Hiasan Kristal yang diberikan Akaito masih di rambutnya, karena ketika SeeU dan Haku menata rambutnya, keduanya dipelototi habis-habisan lewat cermin ketika menyentuh jepitan itu.

"Ah, nanti juga dilepas~!" ujar SeeU sambil menepuk bahu Kaito. Kaito menatap SeeU dengan jengkel, kemudian menyadari baju gadis itu.

"Kau bukan dari kota ini kan? Bajumu berbeda dari yang lain."

Pernyataan itu membuat gadis yang rambutnya dihiasi hiasan berbentuk kuping kucing itu tersentak, kemudian tertawa gugup, "yah—begitulah~"

"SeeU berasal dari tempat yang jauh sekali. Ia awalnya datang ke kota ini untuk belajar menjadi penata rias yang handal. Tapi malah tertangkap oleh anak buah Mama dan dijadikan geisha," ujar Haku lembut.

Kaito muak mendengar kata 'Mama' meluncur dari kedua bibir gadis cantik itu, "lalu kau sendiri?" tanyanya lagi.

Haku tersenyum, "keinginanku memang menjadi seorang geisha."

Kaito tersentak, "kenapa? Bukannya menjadi geisha itu berarti menjual harga diri?!"

"Tidak, karena status geisha disini adalah bangsawan. Jika menurut pemerintahan, geisha setara dengan perdana menteri atau dewan di kota lain. Oleh karena itu Mama tidak asal memilih geisha," ujar Haku lagi.

Kaito terdiam, begitukah sistem pemerintahan kota ini? Sungguh aneh…

"Aku kagum, Mama sampai turun tangan untuk mengintaimu. Biasanya ia akan menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengintai orang yang akan dijadikannya geisha. Sangat jarang Mama turun tangan kecuali jika orang itu spesial~" ujar SeeU tiba-tiba. Iris azure pemuda itu membulat horror. Jangan-jangan… _temptation…_?

"Mama sudah mengawasimu ketika kau menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di kota ini. Mama memiliki kekuatan hebat untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang memasuki kota ini, makanya kota ini tentram," lanjut Haku. Ia terlihat sangat mengagumi 'Mama'-nya.

"Ada client langganan," ujar Kamaito tiba-tiba, iris indigonya langsung terarah kepada pemuda yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di antara kedua anak buahnya, "c-cantik~!" ia langsung memeluk pemuda itu yang meronta habis-habisan.

"Le-lepaskan!" jerit Kaito jijik. Ia mendorong tubuh banci itu sekuat tenaga.

"Hehehe… 'layani' client kita dengan baik yah~" ujar Kamaito sambil mengedipkan matanya. Kaito ingin tewas di tempat melihatnya, "Haku, SeeU, bawa dia ke ruangan chamomile!"

"Baik Mama!" ujar keduanya bersamaan sambil menyeret pemuda malang nan polos itu.

"HE-HEI! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN!" jerit Kaito sembari meronta dari seretan kedua gadis perkasa itu.

Ingatkan dirinya untuk meningkatkan levelnya nanti…

=xxx=

BRUKK!

Lagi-lagi tubuh pemuda manis itu dihempaskan ke lantai tatami dengan seenaknya. Kaito jengkel, memangnya dia karung beras yang biasa dilempar-lempar sama kuli?

Setelah melempar Kaito dengan asal, _shoji_ itu tertutup secara instan dan meninggalkan Kaito yang masih menatap _shoji_ di hadapannya dengan tajam.

"Ah halo… geisha baru kah?"

Kaito menoleh, dan dalam seketika irisnya membulat sempurna melihat sosok ber-_hakama_ hijau itu.

"KIYOTERU SENSEI?!"

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Kiyoteru' itu lebih kaget lagi. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu sampai membenarkan kacamatanya berkali-kali, "Kaito kan? Kaito Shion dari kelas 10-C kan?"

Kaito mengangguk dengan tampang yang masih bingung. Kenapa ada Kiyoteru sensei di sini? Ia pikir hanya dialah yang datang dari dunia nyata!

"Kupikir aku hanya sendiri di dunia ini. Kau tahu, aku hampir gila…" ujarnya lelah. Kaito mengiyakan perkataan sensei-nya dalam hati. Kalau saja ia tidak bertemu Gakupo, ia pasti berakhir gila.

"Ano… kenapa sensei bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kiyo sensei hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Panggil saja aku Kiyo-san. Toh ini bukan di sekolah dan umur kita hanya berbeda lima tahun," ujarnya dengan senyum hangat. Kaito mengangguk pelan.

"Ba-baiklah Kiyo-s-sa-ssa-san…" ujarnya gugup. Rasanya mengucapkan nama guru matematika itu tanpa suffix 'sensei' terasa aneh…

Kiyoteru menepuk puncak kepala Kaito lembut dan mulai bercerita. Mulai dari kedatangan sebuah kaset game misterius hingga akhirnya ia terhisap ke dunia game dan memulai petualangannya. Ia diperintahkan untuk mengalahkan kejahatan di muka bumi itu dengan jobnya yang merupakan _samurai_ sekaligus _exorcist_.

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali begitu mendengar job Kiyoteru. _Double job_? Bagaimana bisa? Ah, sistem game ini memang unik…

"Ah, lalu Kaito-san… kenapa kamu memakai _kimono_ perempuan?" ujar Kiyoteru tiba-tiba. Wajah pemuda di hadapannya langsung memerah padam.

"A-aku tertangkap… d-dan dijadikan geisha…" ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajah. Pipi pucatnya memerah. Sungguh memalukan bertemu guru sekolahnya dalam wujud seperti ini…

Kaito tidak menyadari senyuman licik dari Kiyoteru ketika ia berkata-kata tadi.

"Begitukah?" ujarnya. Kemudian pria berumur 21 tahun itu mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kaito, "kalau begitu, kau harus melayaniku kan?"

Kaito yang mulai mendapat firasat buruk mulai mundur, "a-ano… Kiyo-san…?"

Kiyoteru melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di lantai tatami. Kemudian dengan sigap mencengkram kedua bahu muridnya itu, "tatap aku…"

Mau tidak mau Kaito mendongak untuk menatap gurunya itu, sepasang orb cokelat tanah dan orb biru langit saling bertemu…

"Bola mata yang cantik… sama seperti pemiliknya…" bisik Kiyoteru lembut.

Kaito merasakan setiap detiknya ia menatap bola mata Kiyoteru, pikirannya semakin kosong. Seakan Kiyoteru berusaha merebut kesadarannya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Kiyoteru melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Kaito dan kembali mengenakan kacamatanya, "kau akan melayaniku kan?"

Sosok di hadapannya itu menunduk, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapan matanya kosong, "ya tuan…"

Kiyoteru tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Kaito, "bagus…"

Pemuda berambut biru itu kemudian mengendurkan _obi kimono_-nya sehingga kedua bahu mulusnya terlihat. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan muridnya yang polos.

"_Basic Skill… Hypnotize…_"

=To Be Continued=

**A/N: ****BEWARE! AUTHOR MAU NGE-RANT!**

**Gemes banget ama fandom vocaloid indo yah… entah para author disini pada straight semua atau emang Hika yang otaknya gak beres… #ditabok. Rasanya Cuma Hika sendiri yang ngedukung pair Sho-ai. Hika kesepiannn… #mewek #dibuang.**

**Mana sekalinya ada pairingannya KaiLen dengan Kaito yang dianggap pervert blahblahblah… cih. Mana ada Kaito seme? Tuh di PIXIV isinya Kaito uke semua #bletak. Bahkan Len aja bisa nyemein Kaito. Emang pada dasarnya uke ya uke aja~ #dibanting.**

**Lalu, secara teknis Gakupo dan Len itu punya voicebank POWER kan? Baik di Appendnya ataupun di V3nya. Sementara Kaito? Ada gak? Straight doang kan? Gak ada power. Pada dasarnya Crypton ciptain Kaito buat jadi uke kok… #dugh #dipecatjadiauthor.**

**RANT END.**

**Maapin… Hika kesel sekaligus gemes aja gitu… rasanya Hika itu Cuma kerja sendiri di sini… Hika kan kesepian… butuh temen buat ngobrol… #udahwoy!**

**Ah iya! Yang pesen KiyoKai udah Hika bikin yah~ ini baru awal, chapter depan lebih-lebih lagi kok~ #eh.**

**Dan kalau ada yang gak tau Kamaito itu siapa, dia itu fanloidnya Kaito. Mukanya horror to the max… banci abis lah… #ditabokgayung.**

**Btw ini seriusan gak ada yang mau request pairing dengan uke!Kaito? Yah… gak apa-apa sih… nanya doang #disambitsendal.**

**Balas Repiuuu~:**

**Yuzumi Suzuo: **sepertinya Hika akan memanggil kalian dengan nama Yuzumi Twins saja… #duk. Ah, keypad 'k' kalian rusak yah? Tidak apa-apa kok XDD. Sebenernya Hika baca review kalian pagi-pagi buta, dan mata Hika langsung melek seketika pas baca yang bagian 'request lemon'. Errr… kalau lemon Hika kayaknya agak pikir-pikir deh. Tapi Hika emang berniat masukin lemon, entah di chapter berapa. Tapi Hika janji, ini fict bakal pindah rate… #dikeroyok.

OC, OC itu kependekan dari Original Character atau karakter ciptaan sendiri. Biasanya dimasukin ke dalam cerita karena kekurangan karakter atau emang authornya pengen #plak. Lalu cara bikin fanfict… ya bikin aja… #srapp. Yah seriously, gak mungkin Hika jelasin sistem pengetikkannya kan?

**Balas review selesaiii~ oke, Hika lanjut ngetik chapter 11~**

**Reviewer jangan kabur yah u.u Last words… CnC?**

Sign,

~HiShou~


	11. Route 11

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Crypton

Warning: **FULL OF SHONEN-AI,** boyxboy, shonen-ai, BoysVocaloidsXKaito, uke!Kaito, typo, picisan. **AllXKaito, Rating may go up if I want.**

Don't Like? Then Don't Read~

=xxx=

Summary: Kaito si maniak game dan pecinta es krim mendapat CD kaset game yang ia idam-idamkan! Siapa kira kalau sekeping CD game malah membuatnya memasuki dunia penuh konflik yang berkecamuk dan membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti petualangan demi mempertahankan kehidupannya?

=xxx=

The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga

Route 11

=xxx=

=XXXXXXXXXXXXX=

Seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang menyesap tehnya dengan perlahan, kemudian meletakkan gelas tehnya. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kata-kata itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke pemuda yang sedang mengunyah dango. Iris merah pemuda itu meliriknya.

"Pangeran…" ujarnya pelan. Si rambut merah tampak mengerti hanya dengan sepatah kata itu saja. Gakupo khawatir akan keadaan pangerannya.

"Ah benar juga, Kai-Kai lama sekali…" ujarnya sambil melempar tusuk dango seenaknya. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri, iris merahnya bergulir.

"Kenapa?"

Akaito melirik pemuda yang masih duduk di kedai dango, sorot matanya antara ketakutan dan khawatir, "aura ini… apa kau merasakannya?"

Gakupo diam sejenak. Kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia membuka matanya. Ekspresinya tidak jauh dari Akaito, panik, takut, dan khawatir.

"Aura kegelapan yang luar biasa kuat…" bisiknya pelan. Aura itu hanya dimiliki oleh beberapa orang, dan sepertinya…

"Auranya membuatku sakit… kepalaku pusing. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini," ujar Akaito, "dan lagi auranya terasa dua kali lipat… walaupun yang satu tidak sebesar aura yang satu lagi. Tapi tetap saja keduanya membuatku sakit."

Gakupo mengangguk, "kita harus segera menemukan pangeran…"

=xxx=

Sementara itu di pintu gerbang, sepasang pemuda dan 3 orang serdadu memasuki pintu gerbang kota malam. Yang satu berambut ungu gelap dan satu lagi berambut hitam kelam. Yang berambut hitam terlihat lebih serampangan dan yang berambut ungu gelap terlihat lebih berwibawa.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya, Taito?" ujar yang berambut hitam. Iris merah darahnya melirik kota itu dengan bosan. Sesekali jemarinya memainkan _scabbard_ pedang kembarnya yang tergantung di pinggangnya.

Yang dipanggil Taito itu mengangguk, "ya, aku yakin. Auranya terasa sampai kesini," ujar pemuda dengan jubah _warlock_ berwarna ungu dan warna emas di sisinya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tongkat sepanjang kakinya yang bertahtakan sebuah batu berwarna violet di bagian kepalanya.

Pemuda yang satu lagi mendecak pelan, "jangan sampai mata kirimu itu membuat kita tersesat lagi," ujarnya. Kali ini ia menggulung lengan baju militer berwarna hitam-merahnya sampai ke siku.

Taito terlihat kesal, "jangan bawa-bawa mataku, kak Zeito…" ujarnya kesal. Tangan kirinya menyentuh matanya yang tertutup perban.

Pemuda yang namanya dipanggil itu menyeringai, kemudian mengibaskan jubah hitam-merahnya, "invasi kota ini!" titahnya.

Ketiga serdadu di belakangnya maju menuju kota _Yoru wa Shukufuku_…

=xxx=

Kedua pemuda berambut kontras itu sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Mereka benar-benar harus menemukan pangerannya sekarang juga!

"Mama membawa geisha baru~ dia cantik sekali lho, padahal laki-laki!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang. Ia melompat kesana kemari dengan riang.

Sekawanan gadis yang mengerubunginya langsung ribut, "benarkah? Secantik apa?"

Si rambut pirang itu menyentuh dagunya dengan jarinya dan memasang pose berpikir, "rambutnya berwarna biru, matanya juga, badannya seperti cewek~"

Gakupo langsung menoleh begitu mendengar ciri-ciri yang disebutkan gadis berwajah oriental itu. Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

"Permisi nona," ujarnya sopan, ia menepuk bahu gadis enerjik itu.

Gadis yang memakai hiasan kuping kucing di rambutnya menoleh, iris birunya bertemu dengan iris violet Gakupo, "ah ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu, tuan?"

"Saya ingin bertanya tentang geisha baru itu… apakah ia mengenakan sebuah jepitan berbentuk kristal es?" tanyanya. Gadis itu tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, ia bahkan sempat memelototiku ketika aku menata rambutnya," ujar gadis itu yang ternyata adalah SeeU, "apakah dia temanmu?"

Gakupo mengangguk cepat, iris violetnya berbinar-binar begitu mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"Ah, kau pasti ingin menemuinya~!" ujar gadis dengan _hanbok_ oranye itu. Ia kemudian menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar yang berada di bagian timur kota, "itu adalah rumah para geisha sekaligus tempat kami melayani. Mungkin kau bisa menemukannya disana~"

Gakupo tersenyum, "terima kasih nona, saya berhutang budi pada anda," ujarnya, kemudian berlari ke arah Akaito dan mereka berdua segera menuju arah yang ditunjuk gadis itu.

"_Araaa~_? Mereka itu kekasihnya atau apa sih~?" ujar SeeU sepeninggal kedua _guardian_ itu.

=xxx=

"Kaito, tambah sakenya," ujar pria berkacamata. Sosok berambut biru yang pandangannya terlihat kosong itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian menuangkan cairan beraroma kuat itu. Pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua itu tersenyum, kemudian mengecup surai biru pemuda di hadapannya, "kau manis sekali, Kaito-kun…"

Kaito tidak bergeming. Ia diam saja ketika Kiyoteru membelai bahunya, kemudian pipinya.

"Patuh sekali ya…?" Kiyoteru membelai surai biru lembut itu. Perlahan Kiyoteru mendekati wajah muridnya. Kaito mendongak dan dalam sekejap bibir keduanya bertemu.

Kaito mengeluarkan sedikit suara ketika Kiyoteru menginvasi mulut kecilnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan organ pink milik Kiyoteru memasuki mulutnya. Sungguh boneka manis yang patuh.

Kiyoteru menekan bagian belakang kepala muridnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, tetesan saliva menetes dari sudut bibir _uke_ berambut biru itu akibat intensnya pagutan bibir mereka. Tangan Kaito mencengkram bagian depan _hakama_ hijau tuannya untuk menjaga keseimbangannya.

"T-Tuan-mmhhn-…" sekali lagi bibir pemuda berkimono itu terkunci oleh bibir pria pemilik kekuatan _Hypnotize _itu. Kiyoteru seakan tidak membiarkan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk bernapas. Perlahan ia mendorong bahu Kaito sehingga pemuda itu kini terbaring di atas lantai _tatami_ dengan dirinya diatasnya.

"T-Tuan…?" Kaito yang kini berusaha menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya terlihat sangat menggiurkan di mata gurunya; tatapan mata kosong yang berkaca-kaca, bibir yang terlihat lembut dan basah, bahu putih mulus yang terekspos; benar-benar pemandangan yang merusak iman…

'_Apakah tidak apa-apa jika melakukan hal ini…?_' gumam Kiyoteru dalam hati, matanya masih memperhatikan tubuh pemuda di bawahnya. Kaito menatapnya balik dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, wajah yang merona merah, dan mata yang setengah tertutup.

'_Tapi dia adalah muridku…_' hati kecil Kiyoteru berkata demikian. Tapi godaan untuk uhuk_merape_uhuk Kaito terlalu besar. Iblis dan malaikat berseteru di hatinya. Kalau mengikuti egonya, dia sudah pasti mengambil 'kesucian' pemuda itu. Tapi jika mengikuti hati kecilnya, ia pasti akan melepaskan pemuda itu.

"Tuan…"

Kiyoteru tersentak, Kaito memanggilnya dengan nada suara yang menggoda. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan lengan pemuda itu dilehernya dan Kaito kembali mencium bibirnya.

Secara instan, malaikat kalah dalam perseteruan di hatinya. Iapun membalas ciuman yang diberikan muridnya dengan lebih agresif. Mendengar desahan yang diberikan muridnya, Kiyoteru menurunkan bibirnya ke leher pemuda itu dan menghisapnya.

"A-aahnn… t-tuan…" sekali lagi bibir pemuda berambut biru itu mengeluarkan suara yang mampu membuat para _seme_ menyerangnya di tempat. Terima kasih atas suaranya yang dapat menghancurkan dinding iman seseorang, sekarang Kiyoteru tidak dapat menghentikan aksinya.

Kiyoteru tersenyum, kemudian menarik _kimono_ pemuda itu hingga menampilkan dada putihnya. Kiyoteru memainkan tangannya di balik _kimono_ yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Lagi-lagi Kaito hanya dapat mendesah pelan. Walaupun ia sedang dalam keadaan terhipnotis, kepribadiannya yang pemalu tidak berubah.

"Kaito-kun…?" ujar Kiyoteru. Kali ini ia mengigit leher pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Kiyoteru segera menjilat dan menghisap bagian yang tadi digigitnya. Jeritan kesakitan tadi langsung berubah menjadi erangan lembut.

"Kaito-kun…" Kiyoteru berkata lagi, ia menatap iris biru pemuda itu dalam-dalam, "bolehkah aku… 'bermain' dengan yang bagian bawah?" tanya Kiyoteru.

Pemuda yang napasnya tidak teratur itu diam saja. Seakan ia adalah boneka yang akan menuruti segala perintah tuannya.

"Kaito?" panggil Kiyoteru lagi. Pemuda itu tetap tidak merespon. Akhirnya pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghela napasnya, "kuanggap itu sebagai 'iya'…"

Tangan Kiyoteru bergerak menuju bagian bawah _kimono_ pemuda penggemar es krim itu. Baru saja ia akan menyibak kain berwarna biru itu, sebuah tangan sudah menepisnya. Kiyoteru terkejut.

"Ja-… jangan…" ujar pemuda geisha itu. Kiyoteru tambah terkejut lagi, tidak mungkin efek hipnotisnya menghilang begitu saja!

"Aku ini tuanmu kan?" ujar Kiyoteru tiba-tiba. Ia bergerak mendekati pemuda malang itu. Kaito memundurkan dirinya, "bukankah seharusnya kau menuruti segala keinginanku?" ujar Kiyoteru lagi. Kaito menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Tatap aku…" Kiyoteru mencengkram bahunya kuat-kuat sehingga pemuda itu memekik kesakitan. Tapi tetap saja, Kaito menolak untuk menatapnya. Kiyoteru mendesis geram, ia mengangkat wajah pemuda itu dengan paksa, "kau menolak perintah gurumu? Dasar murid nakal!"

Kaito terpaksa menatap sepasang orb cokelat itu lagi. Tiba-tiba, suara yang luar biasa kencang membuat kedua manusia itu melepaskan kontak matanya dan menoleh ke arah _shoji_.

BRAKK!

_Shoji_ terbuka dengan kasar bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang pemuda berambut merah. Begitu melihat keduanya, ia langsung mendesis geram. _Claw_ yang terpasang di tangannya terarah ke Kiyoteru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada,Kaito?!" serunya marah. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum menantang, dan hal itu malah membuat pemuda temperamen di hadapannya itu semakin marah. Pemuda ber-_piercing _itu menarik _hakama_ Kiyoteru sehingga pria itu berdiri, kemudian melempar tubuhnya ke seberang ruangan.

BRUKK!

"Khh…!" Kiyoteru mendesis kesakitan. Kekuatan si merah ternyata tidak bisa dianggap remeh…

Akaito segera mendekati pangerannya dan mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda itu, "Kaito! Kaito! Sadarlah!" serunya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, Kaito tidak bergeming sama sekali. Tatapan matanya masih kosong layaknya tubuh tanpa jiwa.

"Akaito, kau menemukannya?!" seru seseorang lagi tiba-tiba. Kini seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang memasuki ruangan itu. Irisnya membelalak begitu melihat keadaan pangerannya, "pangeran!"

Akaito mendecih, iris merahnya menunjukkan keinginan untuk membunuh. Ia menatap Kiyoteru tajam.

Gakupo segera berlari ke arah pangerannya, dengan lembut ia membelai pipi pemuda itu dan berbisik, "pangeran… sadarlah…"

Secara ajaib Kaito yang berada di bawah pengaruh hipnotis Kiyoteru tersadar. Manik biru cerahnya kembali dan menatap Gakupo dengan penuh kebingungan, "Ga-Gakupo? A-aku dimana?"

Gakupo hanya tersenyum, tangannya bergerak memperbaiki _kimono_ pemuda itu. Kaito terdiam, ia membiarkan _guardian_-nya merapikan _kimono_.

"Brengsek!" umpat Akaito. _Claw_-nya sudah siap untuk melukai Kiyoteru. Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya tersenyum, seakan menantang pemuda pemarah itu untuk melukainya.

Akaito sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi, ia melancarkan serangannya ke arah pemuda itu. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum, kemudian melemparkan sebuah kertas mantera yang melayang ke arah Akaito dan menempel di lengannya. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke depan bibirnya dan membisikkan sebuah mantera.

"…!" Akaito menghentikan langkahnya dan mencengkram lengannya yang ditempeli kertas mantera milik Kiyoteru. Panas! Rasanya panas seperti ditetesi sebuah lelehan besi panas yang masih membara!

"Akaito!" Kaito menjerit melihat pemuda _assassin_ itu merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi lengannya. Lengan yang tertempel kertas itu terlihat mulai memerah seperti melepuh. Kaito menyadari kini semua yang ada diruangan itu termasuk dirinya memiliki _health bar_. Terlihat _HP_ miliknya, Gakupo, dan Kiyoteru yang utuh. Sedangkan _health point_ Akaito perlahan-lahan menurun dengan lambang api di samping nama dan level Akaito.

Akaito menggeram marah, iris merahnya semakin menunjukkan keinginannya untuk mencabik-cabik Kiyoteru. Dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang tidak tertempel kertas mantera itu. Kemudian tanpa semuanya duga, ia merobek kertas di lengannya itu menggunakan _claw_ tajamnya sehingga menyebabkan lengannya ikut terluka. Serpihan kertas-kertas itu kemudian jatuh ke lantai, meninggalkan Akaito yang kini bangkit berdiri dengan darah yang mengucur deras di lengan kanannya.

Kaito menatap salah satu _guardian_-nya itu dengan ketakutan. Bukan karena ia takut darah, ia hanya tidak bisa melihat darah. Apalagi melihat Akaito yang mengamuk seperti itu…

Kiyoteru terlihat kaget akan tindakan Akaito yang menurutnya ceroboh itu. Kiyoteru mundur selangkah, _katana_-nya sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia mulai merasa terancam.

Akaito menyunggingkan seringai yang menyeramkan, _claw_-nya sendiri sudah mengeluarkan aura merah membara, "_die… with despair…_" ujar Akaito.

Kaito merasakan air matanya menetes. Tidak! Akaito yang dia kenal bukanlah Akaito yang seperti ini! Bukan Akaito yang gila bertarung! Bukan Akaito yang haus darah! Bukan Akaito yang hobi membunuh! Akaito yang ia kenal adalah Akaito yang jahil… iseng… dan selalu tersenyum padanya…

Kaito membulatkan tekadnya, ia segera berlari menuju Akaito. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Gakupo yang berusaha menghentikannya.

"Akaito!" ia langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dari belakang. Isakannya terdengar jelas oleh ketiganya, "kumohon… hentikan!" isak Kaito.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak terkejut. Kemudian melirik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, "…KaiKai…?"

Kaito menatap sepasang iris ruby itu dengan iris sapphire miliknya, "hentikan… hentikan Akaito…" isaknya. Ia tidak mau melihat _guardian_-nya terluka! Ia tidak mau! Lebih baik dirinya yang terluka daripada melihat Gakupo ataupun Akaito tersiksa…

Kiyoteru yang menemukan celah untuk kabur segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia yakin ia akan kalah. Karena jika dilanjutkan, pasti si rambut ungu ikut-ikutan turun tangan dan itu akan semakin merepotkan. Apalagi dengan levelnya yang hanya Lvl 57. Bisa-bisa ia di-_bully_ habis-habisan…

Kiyoteru segera melompat ke sebuah atap rumah dan mengenakan caping samurainya, "selamat tinggal Kaito, semoga bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti!" ujarnya. Kemudian menghilang layaknya ninja.

"T-Tunggu sensei!" terlambat, Kiyoteru sudah menghilang. Kaito menghela napas. Ia kemudian meninju bahu Akaito pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Kai-…" ujar pemuda ber-_piercing _itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Perkiraannya, ia akan mendapatkan tamparan atau pukulan dari pemuda di hadapannya. Kenyataannya, Kaito malah memeluknya.

"Bodoh… jangan buat aku khawatir…" isak Kaito. Jemarinya gemetar, "kau membuatku ketakutan tahu…"

Akaito terdiam, kemudian tertawa dan balas memeluk pemuda itu, "ahaha… maaf-maaf…"

BUMM!

"Apa itu?!" seru Gakupo kaget. Keadaan kedua manusia berwajah identik itu juga tidak beda jauh; kaget.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini…" desis Akaito. Instingnya sebagai _assassin_ sudah membuatnya peka akan kejadian seperti ini. Ia segera melompat keluar.

'_A-Ambush…?_' pikir Kaito dalam hati. Tidak mungkin ada serangan mendadak di kota! Kota adalah tempat netral kan?

"Ayo pangeran!" seru Gakupo tiba-tiba seiring dengan terangkatnya tubuh pemuda berambut biru itu. Kaito memekik kaget dan refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher _knight_ berambut ungu panjang itu. Gakupo segera melompat keluar dan berlari mengikuti arah yang Akaito tunjukkan.

"Itu dia disana!"

"Kejar dia!"

Kaito menoleh kebelakang karena suara-suara ribut itu. Tiga orang serdadu berpakaian _armor_ hitam mengejar mereka bertiga.

"Ga-Gakupo?! Mereka siapa?!" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Anak buah pangeran Taito dan pangeran Zeito," ujar Gakupo singkat. Matanya terus tertuju ke depan.

Kaito tersentak, Taito dan Zeito ada di kota ini?!

"Kak! Dia disana!"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang berpakaian penyihir mengejar mereka. Pemuda itu melayang dan jaraknya cukup jauh dari mereka. Tapi Kaito yakin kalau pemuda itulah yang tadi berteriak.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara sesuatu yang diseret dalam kecepatan tinggi. Lagi-lagi Kaito menoleh.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan seragam militer hitam-merah mengejarnya sambil menyeret pedang kembar di kedua tangannya. Wajahnya tertutup oleh _hoodie_. Kecepatannya layaknya kecepatan iblis karena secara tiba-tiba posisi mereka sudah sejajar. Pemuda itu berlari di atas atap perumahan. Setelah menoleh ke arah Kaito, sebuah seringaian maniak pun terlukis di bibirnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian melompat ke arah Kaito dengan kedua ujung pedang di hadapannya. Saat itulah angin menyibakkan _hoodie_ pemuda itu.

Baik Kaito maupun Zeito tersentak. Wajah keduanya sangat mirip! Iris bloody red bertemu dengan iris sapphire. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam selang waktu sekian detik.

Gakupo menyadari hal itu dan bersiap menerima serangan Zeito, ia membiarkan dirinya yang menjadi sasaran kedua pedang berbilah hitam itu.

"T-T-TIDAKKK!"

TRANGG!

Nyaris saja pedang Zeito menyentuh punggung Gakupo, tapi sesuatu membuatnya terpental jauh dari kedua anggota kerajaan Azureridge itu.

BRUKK!

"Akh!" Zeito mengerang kesakitan karena tubuhnya terhempas sangat keras ke tanah. Kedua pedangnya tergeletak di tanah.

Gakupo mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia kemudian menatap pangeran berambut biru yang ada di pelukannya.

"A-a-apa itu tadi…?" sang pangeran terlihat bingung juga. Jika dilihat baik-baik, sekarang mereka diselimuti oleh sebuah gelembung biru muda dengan _rune_ di sekujur permukaan gelembung itu. Inikah kekuatan para anggota kerajaan Azureridge?

Gakupo tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas untuk kabur itu. Ia kembali berlari walaupun paru-parunya sudah sesak karena kebanyakan berlari, ia bahkan sempat berterima kasih kepada pangerannya. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya yang merona merah.

Kaito melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda beriris bloody red itu. Zeito masih menatapnya di kejauhan.

'_Aku harus melawannya…? Membunuhnya…?_' gumam Kaito.

"Cepat sembunyi di hutan Midori!" seru Akaito, "kota ini sudah tidak aman. Kita harus segera menuju ke kota elf!"

=TBC=

**A/N: INI REVIEWER PADA KONGKALIKONG BUAT NYARANIN BIKIN LEMON YAH… #plak #desh.**

**Hika kaget aja gitu, dua orang minta lemon… diriku tak bisa buat lemon nak—bisanya pake bahasa Inggris doang. Pake bahasa indo itu terlalu awkward… #plak.**

**Errr… yah, minggu depan tentang kota elf yah. Apa namanya sih… Hika lupa #plak.**

**Nah, tadi kan Zeito ama Kaito ketemu tuh. Menurut kalian, Zeito kena temptationnya Kaito gak? UvU~**

**Oh ya, cek fict Hika juga ya yang pake prompt tumblr~ kalau kalian mau ngasih prompt juga gak apa-apa kok~ kasih yang susah sekalian biar Hika juga latihan bikin fict~**

**Mini Dictionary: Shoji: Pintu geser. Pintu tradisional orang Jepang. Biasanya terbuat dari kayu.**

**Balas Review~:**

Yuzumi Suzuo: Err… soal lemon… Hika usahakan yah… Hika masih agak takut bikin lemon. Doain aja supaya bisa ;; w ;; #plak #sesat. Soalnya Hika udah janji buat bikin lemon setelah ulang tahun Hika yang ke-17 dan umur Hika dibawah itu orz. Gak enak ngelanggar janji sendiri OTL.

**Balas review selesai~**

**Hika gak berniat bikin para reviewer jengkel karena cerita Hika yang SANGAT nyerempet. Oleh karena itu, Hika akan coba buat (minimal) Lime. Tapi, gak apa-apa nih ceritanya naik rate? Kalau kalian gak setuju yah silahkan boikot Hika… #gakgitu.**

**Yup, lanjut ngetik chap 12~**

Sign,

HiShou~


	12. Route 12

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Crypton

Warning: **FULL OF SHONEN-AI,** boyxboy, shonen-ai, BoysVocaloidsXKaito, uke!Kaito, typo, picisan. **AllXKaito, Rating may go up if I want.**

Don't Like? Then Don't Read~

=xxx=

Summary: Kaito si maniak game dan pecinta es krim mendapat CD kaset game yang ia idam-idamkan! Siapa kira kalau sekeping CD game malah membuatnya memasuki dunia penuh konflik yang berkecamuk dan membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti petualangan demi mempertahankan kehidupannya?

=xxx=

The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga

Route 12

=xxx=

=XXXXXXXXXXXXX=

Seorang pangeran dan dua orang _guardian_-nya berjalan menyusuri lebatnya hutan Midori dengan pakaian kerajaan. Ketiganya bertujuan untuk mencari kota Elf, Greenwoods setelah sebelumnya mengganti pakaian mereka menjadi pakaian standar mereka. Wajah ketiganya tampak kelelahan dan kecapekan akibat tragedi kejar-mengejar di kota sebelumnya.

"Aku capek! Dimana sih kota elf itu?!" keluh Kaito. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya dan bersandar di sebuah pohon besar. Peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya. Kedua _guardian_-nya langsung ikut menjatuhkan diri dan bersandar di bahu pemuda itu, "He-Hei!"

"Kami juga lelah, pangeran. Izinkan kami untuk istirahat kali ini," keluh Gakupo sambil memperbaiki posisinya. Kaito terhenyak, baru kali ini Gakupo mengeluh. Biasanya _knight_ itu tidak pernah mengeluh dan selalu tersenyum. Tapi kali ini sepertinya ia sedang serius dan tidak mau diganggu. Akhirnya Kaito membiarkannya bersandar di bahunya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara dengkur halus, Gakupo sudah tertidur di bahunya. Dengan lembut, Kaito melepaskan kacamata emas yang masih bertengger di batang hidung pemuda itu.

"Hei KaiKai…"

Kaito menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Akaito menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sadar tidak apa yang samurai brengsek itu hampir lakukan padamu tadi…?" tanya Akaito. Iris ruby-nya masih menatap Kaito, pandangannya semakin mengeras dan dingin.

Kaito yang dipelototi seperti itu langsung menggaruk pipinya kikuk, ia berusaha mengingat kejadian yang baru sekian jam lalu dialaminya. Tapi hasilnya nol besar.

"Uh… tidak…?" ujar Kaito takut-takut. Akaito menatapnya tajam, lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Kau nyaris di-_rape_ olehnya dan kau tidak sadar?! Kau tidak sadar keadaanmu saat itu?!" desis Akaito geram. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Matanya menatap pemuda itu lurus-lurus.

Kaito menundukkan kepalanya, ia hanya ingat ketika Gakupo merapikan _kimono_-nya. Keadaan sebelumnya sungguh buram di ingatannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu… yang terakhir kuingat adalah aku menatap matanya dan kemudian pikiranku terasa kosong…" ujar Kaito jujur. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda _assassin_ itu.

Akaito terlihat berpikir, kemudian menghela napas dan memeluk pemuda itu. Lengannya yang terluka dan sudah diobati membelai pipi pemuda itu sedangkan yang satunya lagi melingkar di pinggang ramping Kaito.

"A-Akai-…!"

Akaito segera menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Kaito untuk menyuruhnya diam, "sshhh…"

Kaito yang wajahnya sudah merona hanya dapat mengangguk, "kau sepertinya terkena skill _Hypnotize_ ya…" ujar Akaito. Kaito menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung, "yah, wajar kalau kau tidak sadar. Lain kali, jangan mau melihat matanya. Apapun yang terjadi, oke?"

Kaito terkejut akan suara Akaito yang tiba-tiba melembut. Jantungnya berdebar keras ketika ia merasakan napas Akaito di wajahnya. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya.

TREK!

Kaito mendengar sesuatu yang berat ditarik keluar. Pelan-pelan ia membuka kedua matanya.

Sebilah mata pedang menempel di leher Akaito yang hanya berjarak sekian senti dari lehernya. Akaito menatap si pemilik pedang dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur. Ternyata belum yah… hehe…" si pemilik pedang menatap manik merah Akaito dari balik poni bersurai ungunya. Iris violetnya menatap Akaito dengan tatapan benci.

"Kau ini… aku memang tidak boleh lengah sedikit saja sepertinya…" ujar Gakupo yang kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan ujung pedang menyentuh leher Akaito, "kenapa kau tidak mati saja sih?" ujarnya dingin.

Kaito tersentak, ia langsung mencengkram lengan baju Gakupo, "Gakupo! Hentikan!"

Tak dapat disangka, Gakupo malah menghentakkan tangan pangerannya. Kaito yang terhuyung sedikit terlihat kaget akan kelakuan _knight_-nya.

"Kenapa anda selalu membela dia dibandingkan saya? Bukankah saya yang menjadi teman pertama anda? Bukankah saya yang selalu melindungi anda? Bukankah saya yang selalu mengorbankan diri untuk kesenangan dan keselamatan anda?!" Gakupo nyaris berseru kepada pangeran berambut biru itu. Sementara Kaito tetap terdiam.

"Selama ini saya sudah menahan diri untuk tidak membunuhnya. Baik dengan racun maupun dengan pedang ini. Tapi saya tidak bisa menahan lagi… ia terus memonopoli anda dan anda selalu sibuk dengannya. Apakah anda tidak memikirkan perasaan saya?!" seru Gakupo pada akhirnya. Napasnya menderu-deru karena luapan emosi.

Kaito terdiam. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang terlalu sering bersama Akaito. Ia juga sadar kalau Gakupo tidak pernah protes ataupun marah jika Akaito mendekatinya atau bahkan menciumnya. Ia baru sadar kesetiaan Gakupo padanya. Ia baru sadar ketulusan hati Gakupo. Sungguh ia menyesal telah mengabaikan kebaikan Gakupo selama ini. Perlahan-lahan ia menarik pedang dari tangan Gakupo dengan lembut dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Kemudian memeluk Gakupo dengan tangan yang melingkar di leher pemuda bersurai ungu itu. Air mata yang terbendung mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Maafkan aku ya…" ujarnya di sela isakannya. Tangannya bergerak membelai surai ungu nan lembut itu.

Akaito yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya diam. Ia tahu, ini artinya ia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi. Pemuda _assassin_ itu kemudian beranjak berdiri dan menghilang ke dalam hutan. Meninggalkan kedua anggota kerajaan Azureridge itu.

Sementara itu, Gakupo tersenyum. Ia balas memeluk figur yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil darinya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kehangatan tubuh kecil itu.

"Maafkan aku, Gakupo… aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal…" isak Kaito. Gakupo menggeleng pelan, kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menyapu air mata Kaito dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya. Saya paling benci melihat orang yang paling saya sayangi dan sangat berharga bagi saya menangis di hadapan saya…" ujar Gakupo lembut. Jemarinya kembali menghapus lelehan air mata Kaito. Tak ayal lagi wajah pemuda bersurai biru itu merona merah karena perlakuan lembut Gakupo. Kaito mengangguk perlahan. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Gakupo yang lebih besar darinya.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi…" ujar Gakupo lembut. Sorot matanya menatap Kaito dengan penuh kasih sayang. Pemuda bersyal biru itu jadi salting sendiri karena tatapan Gakupo.

"Sudah selesai…?"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pemilik suara sinis itu. Akaito muncul dari balik pohon dengan kedua tangan yang tersilang di depan dadanya. Tatapannya antara kesal, cemburu, dan jengkel.

Kaito mulai merasa tidak enak. Keduanya selalu melindunginya disaat ia dalam bahaya. Tidak mungkin jika ia mengabaikan salah satu dari mereka. Ia terus menatap Akaito dengan tangan kiri yang menggenggam jemari Gakupo.

"Kau kemarilah, bocah merah. Pangeran masih membutuhkanmu," ujar Gakupo sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. Kaito tersentak mendengar kata-kata Gakupo. Ia menatap _knight_-nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Gakupo…?"

Gakupo menatap pangeran muda itu dengan lembut dari balik kacamata emasnya, "tidak apa-apa jika saya harus mengorbankan perasaan saya lagi. Yang terpenting bagi saya adalah kebahagiaan anda…" ujarnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kaito. Wajah Kaito kini kembali merona merah akibat perlakuan lembut si kesatria ungu.

Akaito mendesis geram, "baiklah, kau menang kali ini tuan feminism!" kemudian ia meraih tangan kanan Kaito dan menggenggamnya. Iris merahnya terarah pada Gakupo, "tapi lihat saja… akulah yang nanti bersanding di sisinya!"

Gakupo tersenyum sinis dan membuang muka. Akaito terlihat semakin jengkel. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku jadi bingung…" gumam Kaito pelan. Terlalu pelan sehingga kedua _seme_ itu tidak mendengarnya.

=xxx=

Ketiganya berjalan semakin dalam ke hutan Midori, mereka sempat melawan beberapa monster untuk menaikkan level Kaito yang kini level 18. Tapi sayangnya, mereka tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan elf disana. Ketiganya-pun semakin putus asa. Yang terus mereka lihat adalah pohon, daun, dan ranting. Mereka sudah bosan melihat warna hijau-kuning-cokelat.

"Se-sepertinya kita lebih baik istirahat dulu…" ujar Kaito kecapekan. Ia mendongak untuk melihat statusnya yang terpampang karena habis melawan monster tadi. Level 18 dengan _exp_ 98%, Kaito menghela napas. Satu kali lagi ia membunuh monster, maka ia naik level menjadi level 19.

Kedua _knight_-nya mengangguk. Kemudian menjatuhkan diri dan bersandar di batu terdekat. Keduanya sibuk mengatur napas dan menenangkan diri. Bagaimana bisa tenang? Mereka baru saja melawan sekawanan _Minotaur -_monster bertubuh manusia tapi berkaki dua dan berkepala sapi- yang masing-masing memiliki level 25. Mungkin bagi Gakupo dan Akaito, mereka tidaklah lebih dari sekawanan cicak. Tapi jika setiap detiknya mereka harus melindungi Kaito yang merupakan mangsa empuk para _minotaur_ itu, maka segalanya sangatlah berbeda.

_Health bar_ mereka berwarna kuning. Keduanya menghabiskan setengah HP mereka untuk melindungi Kaito. Wajar saja, saat itu Kaito masihlah level 5. Jika terkena serangan _minotaur_ sekali saja, maka dapat dipastikan Kaito tewas di tempat.

Kaito sempat menawarkan diri untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama menggunakan _skill heal_-nya. Tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kedua makhluk berlevel tinggi itu.

"Aku pergi cari daun obat ya!" seru Kaito sambil berlari ke dalam hutan. Keduanya ingin menghentikan pangeran muda itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka memang membutuhkan obat kok…

=xxx=

"Etto… _mint_… lalu _marsh tea_… _cassia leaves… _dan _magic berry…_" Kaito meraba dedaunan di sekitarnya. Sesekali memetik beberapa daun yang menurutnya merupakan bahan obat. Kakinya terus melangkah. Ia sudah mengingat cirri-ciri daun obat yang diberitahu oleh Akaito.

"Ah ini _magic berry!_ Lucu sekali buahnya…" gumam Kaito. Ia tiba di sebuah rumpun _berry _ berwarna biru terang seperti rambutnya dan berbentuk hati. Ia kemudian merendahkan dirinya dan mulai memetik _berry_ gemuk yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ng…?" matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah benda berwarna biru terang. Nyaris saja ia mengabaikannya karena warnanya yang mirip dengan _berry_ itu. Benda itu berkilau dan terlihat seperti Kristal. Dengan penuh rasa keingin-tahuan, Kaito menyibak rumpun _berry _itu.

Iris sapphire-nya membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Seorang gadis mungil -yang mungkin tingginya hanya 15 sentimeter- tergeletak disana. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua dan mengenakan hiasan Kristal yang besar. Ia juga memiliki sayap peri. Mungkinkah gadis itu seorang peri?

Dengan hati-hati Kaito mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya ke tempat Gakupo dan Akaito. Bagaimanapun hatinya terlalu lembut untuk meninggalkan seseorang yang terluka sendirian.

=xxx=

"Gakupo! Akaito!" Kaito berlari ke arah kedua _guardian_-nya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Kemudian duduk di hadapan keduanya dan meletakkan peri berambut biru tua itu di pangkuannya.

"Hah…? Peri?" Akaito-lah yang pertama kali sadar kalau gadis itu adalah peri. Iris ruby-nya mengerjap berkali-kali, seakan ia tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Gakupo menatap gadis itu, kemudian menyentuh sayapnya. Matanya meneliti serbuk yang kini menempel di jari telunjuknya. Iris violetnya melebar, "dia memang peri. Serbuk ini adalah _fairy dust_," ujar Gakupo sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang kini terdapat serbuk berwarna biru-keperakkan.

Kaito menatap keduanya dengan jengkel, "aku tidak peduli dia ini peri atau bukan! Yang pasti dia terluka dan kita harus menolongnya! Apakah ada cara untuk menyembuhkan luka yang dialami para peri?"

Akaito berpikir sejenak, "setahuku peri hanya dapat disembuhkan jika peri lain menaburkan _fairy dust_-nya ke peri yang terluka itu…"

"…- atau menggunakan skill _heal_," tambah Gakupo.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kaito segera mengerahkan semua _MP_-nya untuk menyembuhkan peri itu dengan _skill heal_-nya. Kedua kesatria itu langsung terkejut karena Kaito melakukan hal itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Padahal jika _magic points _milik seseorang habis atau tersisa sedikit, maka tubuh pemilik _magic points_ itu akan melemah dan lemas. Atau efek yang lebih parahnya lagi, pemiliknya bisa pingsan.

Tak disangka, sebelum MP Kaito habis, peri itu sudah tersembuhkan seluruhnya. Gakupo dan Akaito hanya dapat tercengang melihat kemampuan Kaito yang kini berkembang pesat.

Peri yang kini berada di telapak tangan Kaito mulai bergerak. Sepasang iris biru yang seperti batu _lapis lazuli_ menatap Kaito. Tak lama kemudian peri itu menjerit kaget. Ia segera terbang ke balik pohon dengan kecepatan kilat.

"H-huwa! T-t-tenanglah! Kami bukan musuhmu!" seru Kaito kaget.

Peri itu menatap Kaito, Akaito, dan Gakupo dari balik pohon. Ekspresi wajah ketakutan masih terpampang jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan melukaimu…" ujar Gakupo lembut. Sebuah senyum hangat diberikannya kepada peri itu.

Perlahan-lahan peri itu keluar dari balik pohon. Kemudian ia terbang ke dekat sekumpulan pengelana itu, "kenapa kalian bisa melihatku…?" tanyanya. Suaranya sungguh manis dan lembut.

"Aku menemukanmu di rumpun _magic berry_. Kau tidak sadarkan diri dan kupikir kau terluka. Jadi kubawa saja ke tempat teman-temanku," jawab Kaito jujur, "bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Peri itu menggaruk pipinya, kemudian mengangguk perlahan, "aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Kau manusia yang sungguh baik," ujar peri itu tulus. Ia kemudian melayang ke arah Kaito dan duduk di kepala pemuda itu, "kau juga terlihat sama sekali tidak berbahaya~"

'_Yah, gimana mau bahaya? Disuruh megang pedang sebesar apapun juga Kaito itu tidak akan pernah bisa terlihat 'berbahaya'. Sudah dari sananya image innocent melekat di dirinya!_' jerit Gakupo dan Akaito dalam hati.

Kaito tersenyum, kemudian mendongak sedikit, "namaku Kaito Shion. Kau siapa?"

"Aoki Lapis. Aku tinggal di desa elf bersama dengan partner elf-ku, Gumo Megupoid~" ujar gadis itu riang, "kau ini cantik ya… tipe Gumo sekali~"

TWITCH!

Telinga Gakupo dan Akaito langsung bergerak begitu mendengar kata-kata terakhir Aoki. Keduanya langsung menatap Aoki dingin. Tatapan mereka seakan berkata: orang-yang-kepalanya-kau-duduki-itu-milik-kami-jan gan-macam-macam.

Sayang Aoki tidak melihat tatapan itu…

"Eh?! Di sini benar-benar ada kota Elf? Kami mencarinya lho!" seru Kaito. Ia terlihat senang akan informasi yang diberikan Aoki.

Aoki mendengus, "jelas karena Elf meminta bantuan kami untuk menggunakan sihir _invisible_ agar kota mereka terlindungi dari manusia! Dasar manusia itu, setelah mencuri teknologi para elf dan beberapa ilmu sihir para peri, mereka pergi begitu saja!"

Kaito menundukkan kepalanya, "elf dan manusia itu benar-benar bermusuhan sepertinya…"

"Bukan hanya elf!" Aoki menyela, "_werewolf_, _fairies, shape-shifters, _dan yang lainnya juga membenci manusia kok! Manusia itu sangatlah sombong dan egois! Rakus pula!"

Kaito semakin menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa sangat bersalah dan malu sebagai manusia.

"Nona peri, tidak semuanya manusia seperti itu," Gakupo tiba-tiba angkat bicara, "tidak semua manusia rakus dan egois. Ada juga manusia yang masih menyayangi ras lain dan baik hati."

Aoki menatap Gakupo sinis, kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya, "berikan aku contohnya."

Gakupo tertawa kecil, kemudian menunjuk pemuda di hadapannya. Yang ditunjuk tidak sadar karena sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

Aoki terdiam sejenak, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan terbang. Ia berputar sedikit agar _fairy dust_ yang menempel di sayapnya jatuh ke kepala Kaito. Gadis serba biru-hijau itu kemudian terbang ke hadapan Kaito dan menepuk pipi pemuda itu pelan.

"Ng…?" perlahan Kaito mengangkat wajahnya. Iris birunya langsung bertemu dengan iris _lapis lazuli_ Aoki.

"Apa yang kau lihat…?" tanya Aoki. Ia menatap Kaito tajam.

"Umm… dirimu?" jawab Kaito jujur.

"Bagaimana dengan bajuku?" tanya Aoki lagi.

Kaito menatap gadis mungil itu, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya, "umm… biasa saja? Baju dengan rok biru-hijau?" jawab Kaito lagi. Aoki tersenyum puas, kemudian terbang dari hadapan Kaito.

"Pemuda ini masih polos~! Bahkan dengan _skill_ _seduction powder_-ku, ia tidak dapat melihat hal buruk~! Hatimu sungguh bersi-…" Aoki menoleh ke arah Kaito. Pemuda itu menatap kedua _guardian_-nya dengan iris sapphire yang membulat sempurna. Wajahnya merona merah, "umm… Kaito…?"

Sepasang irisnya masih menatap Gakupo dan Akaito. Sesungguhnya, apa yang ia lihat dengan yang lainnya lihat sangatlah berbeda.

Dimatanya, kini Akaito dan Gakupo sedang menggodanya. Akaito menatapnya dengan tatapan suggestif. Tangannya bergerak membelai tubuhnya sendiri. Sesekali ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal ke arah Kaito.

Lalu Gakupo. Di matanya, pemuda paling setia itu membuka sebagian kancing kemeja putihnya hingga menampilkan sebagian dada bidangnya. Tangannya bermain di ikat pinggangnya. Gakupo juga mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal ke arah Kaito.

Intinya, kedua _seme _labil itu seperti meminta untuk '_diajak main_' oleh Kaito…

Aoki terdiam melihat gelagat Kaito. Apalagi perlahan-lahan tangannya mulai membuka kancing jas putihnya. Aoki menghela napas, kemudian dengan cepat melayang ke hadapan Kaito dan menampar Kaito dengan tangan kecilnya.

PLAK!

"Auww!" Kaito memekik kesakitan. Walaupun tangan Aoki kecil, tapi tenaganya luar biasa…

"W-wah! Kenapa anda menampar yang mulia Kaito?!" seru Gakupo kaget.

"Berani sekali kau menamparnya!" omel Akaito kesal. Aoki menatap keduanya dengan malas. Ia malas menjelaskan mengenai efek samping serbuk _seduction_-nya itu.

"T-terima kasih…" ujar Kaito tiba-tiba. Wajahnya memerah, "s-seandainya kau tidak menamparku. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi padaku…" katanya lirih. Tangannya bergerak untuk kembali mengancingkan kancing _coat_ putihnya. Ia merasa malu karena kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

"_Threesome._ Dengan dirimu sebagai _uke _yang di-'_tusuk_' oleh kedua temanmu itu dari depan dan belakang…" ujar Aoki dengan wajah datar. Tidak mempedulikan wajah Kaito yang memerah layaknya kepiting rebus dan ekspresi bingung kedua _guardian_ itu.

"Nah ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau ke hutan ini? Habis dikejar-kejar Kamaito ya?" tanya Aoki. Ia duduk di bahu pemuda Shion itu dengan santai.

Kaito menggeleng perlahan. Ia malu jika harus mengakui kalau ia tertangkap menjadi geisha oleh banci jejadian itu, "aku mencari kota elf. Kudengar kota elf memiliki perpustakaan yang sangat besar dan lengkap. Aku berniat mencari informasi…"

Aoki mengangguk, "baiklah. Kalian terlihat tidak berbahaya dan kalian terluka. Kupikir kalian lebih baik beristirahat sejenak di Greenwoods~ ikuti aku. Akan kutunjukkan jalannya!" Aoki melompat dari bahu Kaito dan melayang terbang. Ketiga pengelana itu kemudian segera berlari mengikuti Aoki.

=xxx=

Mereka berempat sampai di sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Pohon itu sangat rindang dan batangnya sangat tebal. Uniknya, pohon itu berada di tengah-tengah sebuah lapangan kosong di hutan itu.

"Ayo! Disini!" Aoki berseru kepada ketiga pemuda itu. Setelah ketida pemuda itu sampai di dekatnya. Gadis mungil berambut biru pendek itu menyentuh batang tebal tersebut dan membisikkan mantera. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pintu muncul dari batang pohon itu. Aoki segera menyeret ketiganya untuk masuk.

"W-woaah…"

Iris birunya membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Beberapa rumah berbentuk jamur berada di sana sini, ada juga rumah pohon dan rumah yang terbuat dari kayu asli. Di tengah-tengah, terdapat sebuah panci besar berwarna hitam legam. Kaito jadi teringat panci milik nenek sihir jika melihatnya…

Di sana-sini, terdapat banyak orang dengan telinga lancip berjalan-jalan. Rambut mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari warna alam, yaitu emas, cokelat, hitam, dan hijau. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang berbicara dengan makhluk semacam Aoki.

"Selamat datang di Greenwoods~!" seru Aoki riang. Kaito tersenyum melihat pemandangan kota Greenwoods. Kota ini sungguh masih alami. Pemuda berambut biru itu kemudian menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya, ia sungguh menikmati udara bersih kota ini.

"Ya ya, selamat datang!"

Keempatnya menoleh ke arah suara itu. Seorang pemuda berdiri di sebuah ranting pohon. Ia mengenakan _googles_ merah sehingga wajahnya kurang terlihat. Sebuah kemeja putih dilapisinya dengan _vest_ cokelat muda dan celana pendek berwarna senada. _Boots_ kulit berwarna cokelat menjadi sentuhan terakhir pemuda itu.

"Gumo! Ayo turun! Ayo sapa tamu-tamu kita~!" seru Aoki riang. Pemuda berambut hijau itu tersenyum, kemudian melompat turun dan menapak tepat di hadapan Kaito. Kaito yang kaget refleks melangkah mundur.

"Halo! Namaku Gumo Megpoid! _Alchemist_ handal di kota ini, salam kenal!" Gumo melepaskan _googles_-nya dan menaruhnya di kepalanya. Iris hijaunya menatap iris biru langit Kaito lurus-lurus. Kaito yang ditatap seperti itu langsung menunduk malu. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Gumo terlalu dekat dengannya!

"Hei hei bocah elf…" tiba-tiba Akaito menyela. Ia mendorong tubuh Gumo agar sedikit menjauh dari Kaito, "aku tahu dia manis. Tapi jika kau menatapnya seperti itu, ia akan takut."

Gumo yang didorong terlihat sedikit tersinggung. Tapi ia tidak bicara apa-apa. Perlahan-lahan, ia maju dan mengusap surai biru Kaito dengan lembut, "maaf ya. Kau kaget yah? Mari kita ulangi dengan benar," Gumo berdeham, "namaku Gumo Megpoid, _Alchemist_, senang bertemu denganmu…"

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, ia menatap iris zamrud cerah Gumo. Bibirnya bergerak, "Kaito Shion… senang bertemu denganmu juga…" ujar Kaito malu-malu. Gumo tersenyum riang, kemudian memeluk Kaito erat. Yang dipeluk malah kaget setengah mati.

"KAMU MANIS SEKALI!" jerit Gumo gemas. Ia mendekap tubuh Kaito dengan erat. Gakupo dan Akaito hanya bisa diam ditempat; kaget akan gerakan pemuda elf itu.

"Aduh aduh… lihat rambut biru yang lembut ini~" Gumo memainkan helaian rambut Kaito dengan jarinya, "… -lalu pipi merona ini~" Gumo mencubit kedua pipi Kaito yang merona merah. Kemudian salah satu jarinya bergerak menelusuri bibir ranum pemuda itu. Gumo mendecak kagum, kemudian tersenyum menggoda, "…-dan bibir ranum ini…"

Kaito yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa merona hebat, bibirnya seakan terkunci untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Maaf…" tiba-tiba Gakupo menarik tubuh Kaito menjauh dari Gumo, tatapannya dingin, "Yang Mulia Pangeran Kaito adalah milik kami…"

Gumo menatap Gakupo dingin, kemudian menghela napas jengkel, "awww… sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat menyukainya!" keluh Gumo. Gakupo _sweatdrop_. Orang ini frontal sekali!

"Ya sudahlah, daripada diam disini lebih baik ke rumahku saja! Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini kok~!" seru Gumo sambil berjalan dengan riang ke dalam kota. Aoki mengikutinya.

=xxx=

Selama perjalanan ke rumah Gumo, banyak elf yang memperhatikan mereka. Setelah Aoki menjelaskan, barulah mereka percaya dan bahkan menyapa mereka. Syukurlah Aoki bukan tipe peri yang pendiam…

Ketiga manusia itu kini duduk dengan nyaman di ruang makan. Aoki sibuk memasak, sedangkan Gumo membantu Aoki. Kaito sangat tidak sabar untuk mencicipi makanan elf.

"Duh Ao-chan, aku lupa _salt dust!_" seru Gumo tiba-tiba. Aoki hanya bisa menghela dan menyuruh Gumo untuk mencarinya di ruangan penelitiannya. Gumo segera berlari ke ruangannya.

Blam! Cklek!

Pintu langsung dikuncinya begitu ia sampai di ruangannya. Bau-bau aneh langsung menyerang indera penciumannya, tapi ia tidak merasa terganggu karena terbiasa. Ia segera berjalan ke rak obat-obatan ciptaannya.

"_Frog Potion… Paralyzed Pills… Curse…_" jari telunjuknya menelusuri botol-botol Kristal yang berisi cairan berwarna-warni, "ini dia! _Love Potion!_" senyum di bibirnya merekah, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, senyumannya menghilang. Dengan kesal, diambilnya botol kosong _love potion_ itu dan membantingnya ke lantai.

PRANG!

Pecahan Kristal berhamburan di lantai tempat Gumo berpijak. Pemuda itu mencengkram daun pintu lemari kayu penyimpanan obatnya, "kenapa disaat dibutuhkan malah habis… _dammit!_"

BRAKK!

Ia meninju dinding di sebelahnya dengan geram, kemudian senyum sinis pun terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Akan kubuat lagi…" diangkatnya kepalanya, "akan kubuat _love potion_ dengan takaran dua kali lipat sehingga Kaito akan langsung jatuh cinta padaku…" ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, "akan kubuat ia menjadi tergila-gila padaku… AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

=xxx=

Aoki mendengus jengkel. Ia terlalu lama menunggu Gumo. Akhirnya gadis mungil itu segera menuju ruangan Gumo. Dengan hati-hati ia mengetuk pintu kayu yang membatasi antara lorong dan ruang penelitian Gumo.

"Gumo… _salt dust_-nya ada?" tanya Aoki lembut. Tidak ada jawaban. Aoki berniat mengetuk lagi, tapi pintu sudah terayun terbuka. Gumo nyengir ke wajah gadis itu.

"Satu bungkus _salt dust_ sudah siap~" serunya riang. Pemuda itu segera berlari kembali ke dapur. Aoki hanya dapat menghela napas akan kelakuan partnernya. Tiba-tiba, ia mencium bau yang sangat manis dari dalam kamar Gumo. Dengan hati-hati, ia memasuki ruangan gelap itu.

Iris _lapis lazuli_-nya mengamati keadaan di sekitar kamar sekaligus ruang penelitian Gumo. Ia hapal wangi manis ini. Wangi ini seperti…

"_Love Potion…_" gumam Aoki. Ya, ia pernah membantu Gumo membuat ramuan ini. Waktu itu Gumo membuat ramuan ini hanya sekedar untuk mengisi waktu.

Ia menoleh ke arah meja kayu. Sebuah buku bersampul cokelat terbuka. Aoki melayang perlahan ke arah buku itu, dan seketika kedua irisnya melebar.

Halaman itu menunjukkan cara pembuatan ramuan _Love Potion _ dan efek sampingnya. Terdapat beberapa coretan dari tinta yang sepertinya baru saja digoreskan oleh Gumo karena tinta itu masih baru. Dilihat dari coretannya, sepertinya Gumo akan membuat dua kali lipat dari dosis yang tertera.

"Yang benar saja… waktu itu membuat setengah dosis, dan orang yang terkena ramuan ini langsung mengejar-ngejar Gumo. Efeknya baru menghilang ketika orang itu tertidur. Dan sekarang dia membuat dua kali lipat?! Apakah ia sebegitu putus asa-nya sehingga menggunakan ramuan ini?!" geram Aoki. Tak lama kemudian Aoki menghela napas dan terbang keluar, "masa bodoh… aku tidak peduli dengannya…"

=To Be Continued=

**A/N: yosh! Chapter 12 selesai juga =w= perjuangan sekali bikin chapter ini. Hika sampai semedi 2 minggu orz.**

**Dan sesuai dengan apa yang Hika bilang di fanfict Book of Love Prompt Chapter 2, Hika akan HIATUS menulis selama minimal 1 bulan dan paling lama 5 bulan. Itu kabar buruknya.**

**Kabar baiknya… chapter selanjutnya Hika akan mencoba membuat Lime~! Ayo tepuk tangan dong! Hika udah berusaha demi reader tercintah nih! #plak. Spoiler dikit ah… yang pasti Lime GakuKai. So, stay tune~ X3**

**Err… berarti fict ini pindah rate yah… jadi M gitu? Aduh males banget mindahinnya… #plak**

**Lalu… ada yang bisa nebak gak, efek dari Love Potion dengan dosis dua kali lipat? Yang bisa nanti Hika kasih hadiah pas selesai masa Hiatus~ #dilindes.**

**Balas Review:**

**Yuzumi Suzu: **ahaha… gak apa-apa kok. Berkat review kalian, Hika jadi sadar kalau Hika terlalu sering menggantungkan harapan readers semua :') chapter depan siapin tisu yah~ XDDD

**Tail-dei-dei-mon**: ah santai saja~ tidak apa-apa~ #ditabok. Dan… yes…! akhirnya ada juga yang berpikir kalau itu pelecehan terhadap murid! *nangis bahagia* #eh #disepak. Kalau soal kembaran… entahlah. Lihat nanti, Hika juga bingung soalnya orz.

**NaHaZa**: Selamat datang di FVI~! Kalau gak Hika tanggungin, ntar fict ini langsung pindah pairing sama pindah rate dong =w=a #ditampol. Serigala liar… eh…? KEREN JUGA NAMANYA 8"DDDDD #disambit.

**O-oke… ini sesi balas review ter-absurd yang pernah Hika lakukan… #tewas. Yang lain via PM yah~ monggo di cek inboxnya~**

**Yosh~! With smile and music, Hikari Shourai Off!**

Sign,

HiShou~


	13. Route 13

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha

Warning: **FULL OF SHONEN-AI,** boyxboy, shonen-ai, BoysVocaloidsXKaito, uke!Kaito, typo, picisan. **AllXKaito, Rating may go up if I want.**

Don't Like? Then Don't Read~

=xxx=

Summary: Kaito si maniak game dan pecinta es krim mendapat CD kaset game yang ia idam-idamkan! Siapa kira kalau sekeping CD game malah membuatnya memasuki dunia penuh konflik yang berkecamuk dan membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti petualangan demi mempertahankan kehidupannya?

=xxx=

The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga

Route 13

=xxx=

=XXXXXXXXXXXXX=

"Gumo! Apakah disini ada perpustakaan?" seru seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan riang. Tangan kirinya yang memegang garpu dan tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau bermain-main di atas daging asap yang disediakan Aoki dan Gumo.

Gumo tersenyum lebar, "tentu saja! Greenwoods terkenal akan perpustakaannya yang besar dan lengkap! Kau dapat mengetahui apa saja di dunia ini dari sana. Sebuah 'gudang informasi' seperti kata pengembara lain," Gumo terkekeh.

Iris sapphire itu mendadak bergelimang cahaya harapan, "antarkan aku kesana ya! Kumohon! Kumohon!" seru pangeran muda itu. Ia menatap Gumo.

Elf berambut hijau itu hanya dapat tersenyum, "tentu saja. Tapi setelah kita menghabiskan makanan ini dulu ya. Barulah kita pergi bersama-sama kesana!" ujar Gumo yang disambut dengan anggukan semangat pemuda Shion itu.

Sepotong daging berwarna kecokelatan dilahapnya dengan semangat, "enaknya~!" komentar Kaito, "ini daging apa ya? Rasanya lembut dan gurih."

Baik Gakupo dan Akaito langsung melirik satu sama lain. Kemudian keduanya menatap Aoki bersamaan. Aoki langsung sadar kalau itu adalah sinyal tutup mulut dari keduanya. Peri manis itu kemudian melayang dan hinggap di puncak kepala Kaito, berusaha menghindari tatapan polos pangeran muda itu.

"Tentu saja daging _minotaur_. Memangnya ada hewan yang dagingnya pantas dimakan selain _minotaur_?" ujar Gumo tiba-tiba. Kedua _guardian_ itu langsung memelototi pemuda elf itu.

Kaito menatap Gumo dengan tatapan kaget, kemudian menatap daging kecokelatan bersiram saus yang ada di piringnya.

Gakupo yang merasa takut akan kemarahan pangerannya langsung melancarkan aksinya, "pa-pangeran… saya mohon jangan marah dulu… tadi, ketika saya dan Akaito melawan _minotaurs_, mereka menjatuhkan banyak sekali daging _minotaurs_…"

"Daging _minotaurs_ termasuk mahal lho di kalangan pedagang. Daging itu mahal karena enak, tapi sulit di dapatkan. Jadilah harganya melambung tinggi," tambah Akaito.

Kaito mengangkat pandangannya dari piringnya, kemudian menatap Gakupo dan Akaito secara bergantian, "… benarkah?"

Gakupo dan Akaito mengangguk bersamaan.

Kaito terdiam sejenak, kemudian melahap sepotong daging lagi, "lumayan juga…" gumamnya pelan. Ia kembali menikmati daging itu dengan lahap. Gakupo dan Akaito menghela napas lega.

=xxx=

"Delapan puluh butir _magic berry_; masih ada banyak di gudang… lalu dua buah _pink rosenia ivy_ sepanjang lima sentimeter; sepertinya juga masih ada… kemudian sebutir _love crystal_ dan _lust fragments_; nanti dibeli saja. Persediaan sepertinya sudah habis, lagipula kedua barang itu langka sekali. Dan yang terakhir…" Gumo menutup buku resep ramuannya dan menatap peri yang duduk di sebuah tutup botol ramuannya, "…satu sendok makan _pixie dust…_"

Aoki yang menjadi objek tatapan Gumo hanya dapat mengerutkan dahinya, "apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, Gumo? Sampai membutuhkan _pixie dust_ segala. Satu sendok makan pula!"

Gumo terkekeh, senyum licik terpasang di wajahnya, "aku ingin Kaito-chan…"

Aoki mendengus, "hentikan sikap sok manismu di hadapan mereka. Tunjukkan sifat licikmu kepada mereka. Jangan bermuka dua…" keluh peri yang mengenakan pakaian serba biru-hijau itu.

"Tidak mau~" Gumo langsung mengubah senyum liciknya menjadi senyum ceria. Aoki memijat pelipisnya ketika melihat ekspresi yang cepat berubah itu, "aku baru akan menunjukkan sifat asliku setelah aku mendapatkan Kai-chan~!" serunya riang.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Memangnya mudah untuk mengambil manusia bodoh itu dari kedua pengawalnya?! Ingat, kau itu _alchemist! Alchemist_ tidak akan pernah bisa bertarung sampai kapanpun!" gerutu Aoki. Kesal akan kebodohan partnernya.

Gumo terdiam, ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius, "tapi aku sangat mencintai Kai-chan…"

Aoki tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya Gumo mencintai seseorang! Ia percaya pada kata-kata pemuda itu karena ia sangat mengenalnya, Gumo bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbohong. Jika ia berkata demikian, berarti Gumo benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kaito!

Aoki menghela napas pada akhirnya, "baiklah…"

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_ "Gumo! Ayo kita ke perpustakaan~!"

Gumo tersenyum ke arah pintu kayunya. Suara itu, suara Kaito. Betapa bahagianya ia ketika Kaito memanggil namanya.

"Iya! Sebentar!" balas Gumo. Ia segera membuka pintu dan menemukan bahwa pangeran muda itu berada tepat di hadapannya. Kaito menunjukkan senyuman hangatnya.

"Ayo Gumo!"

Gumo balas tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam jemari pemuda itu, "ayo~"

=xxx=

"Waaaaaahhh…" pemilik iris biru sapphire itu menganga lebar. Pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya sungguh luar biasa! Sebuah tangga lebar berkarpet merah menghubungkan lantai satu dengan dua, dan lantai dua dengan tiga. Dimana-mana terdapat rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Tidak ada satupun celah yang terlewat, segalanya dipenuhi oleh rak buku. Bahkan di dinding-dindingnya pun terdapat rak buku!

Di bagian atapnya, terdapat lukisan langit dan beberapa peri cantik. Sebuah hiasan kaca berbentuk bunga mawar besar digantung di tengah-tengah perpustakaan itu sehingga memantulkan sinar matahari dari luar sana dan membuat perpustakaan itu terang walaupun tanpa lampu.

"Indahnya…" ujar Kaito pelan. Ia terlalu terkesima dengan pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

"Yup yup! Terima kasih atas pujiannya! Perpustakaan ini memang selalu indah kok~!" ujar Gumo riang. Ia kemudian menunjuk hiasan mawar bening yang digantung di langit-langit, "itu adalah lambang persatuan para Elf dan _fairies_. Namanya _Embodiment of Life_. Dibuat oleh kakek buyut Aoki!"

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ia menatap Gumo dengan kedua iris sapphire-nya yang membulat, "be-benarkah?! Hebat sekali!" ia kembali menatap hiasan cantik itu. Benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari benda secantik itu.

"Maaf pangeran, bukankah anda seharusnya mencari informasi?"

Gumo dan Kaito menoleh kebelakang mereka. Ternyata Gakupo mengikuti mereka berdua! Gakupo menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan dingin.

"Lho Gakupo? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kaito kaget. Gumo menatap Gakupo jengkel.

Gakupo membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi hormat, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, "saya hanya khawatir terhadap keselamatan anda," ujarnya, "Akaito bilang dia tidak mau masuk ke perpustakaan, jadi dia menunggu di rumah."

Kaito mengangguk-angguk, "baiklah kalau begitu," ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke rak-rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu _eboni_ itu, "aku kesana ya!" pemuda bersyal biru itu segera berlari ke arah yang tadi ditunjuknya. Tak lama kemudian ia menghilang dibalik rak-rak buku tersebut.

"Dia _excited_ sekali~" ujar Gumo kepada Gakupo. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Gakupo memicingkan matanya, sedari tadi sebenarnya ia sudah mencurigai pemuda ini, "apa maumu?" ujar Gakupo pada akhirnya. Ia tidak bisa menangkap arti dari gerak-gerik pemuda elf di sisinya itu.

Gumo hanya tersenyum, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Gakupo. Meninggalkan pemuda itu yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

=xxx=

Sementara itu, di rumah Gumo…

"Yup, sudah selesai!" Aoki menghela napas lega. Ia menyandarkan dirinya ke sebuah botol kaca. Di sisinya, terdapat sebuah sendok perak berisi serbuk berwarna perak.

"Dosis dua kali lipat…" Aoki menggumam, "waktu itu saja setengah dosis dan sudah bisa membuat orang tergila-gila dengannya. bagaimana kalau dua kali lipat? Bisa-bisa orang yang menjadi objeknya menerima segala perlakuan Gumo…" sunyi sejenak, tiba-tiba Aoki menepuk dahinya, "ITU DIA! Itu yang diincar Gumo!"

Aoki segera bangkit berdiri, ia terlihat panik dan kebingungan. Dengan cepat, ia melayang menuju ruang tamu.

=xxx=

Benar dugaannya, seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah tidur siang di sofa. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang nyenyak-nyenyaknya tidur.

"Hei! Hei!" Aoki menepuk pipi pemuda yang tengah terlelap dengan tangan mungilnya. Syukurlah Akaito bukanlah orang yang sulit bangun. Hanya dengan dua kali tepukan di pipi, ia sudah bangun sepenuhnya.

"Apa…?" tanyanya malas. Sungguh, ia sangat kesal jika ada orang yang mengganggu tidurnya. Pengecualian: si rambut biru, KaiKai.

"Kau harus membantuku…" ujar Aoki serius, "kau harus membantuku menggagalkan rencana Gumo."

Akaito mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan kirinya, "Gumo itu kan partner elf-mu…"

Aoki menunduk, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau mengkhianatinya?" tanya Akaito.

"A-aku lebih baik mengkhianatinya daripada melihatnya '_membentuk ikatan_' dengan pangeran kalian!" jerit Aoki. Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap Aoki bingung.

"Gumo… ia bermaksud untuk menggunakan _love potion_ dosis dua kali lipat pada pangeran kalian…" bisik Aoki lirih. Akaito sontak bangun dari posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk. Kedua iris merahnya melebar karena kaget.

"Apakah dia tahu kalau _love potion _sekarang dilarang?! Dua kali lipat pula!" seru Akaito. Aoki menggeleng.

"Peradaban elf, walaupun maju tapi tidak mengikuti peradaban manusia. Jika manusia melarangnya, maka bagi bangsa elf hal tersebut tidak berlaku."

Akaito menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Ia tahu efeknya karena dirinya _assassin_. Dan _assassin_ memiliki _skill_ _basic_ para _alchemist_, yaitu _Chemical Preparation_. _Skill_ itu mengizinkan dirinya untuk menciptakan beberapa ramuan dasar seperti racun.

_Love potion_ adalah _potion_ level dasar. Akaito pernah mencoba membuatnya dan ia kapok. Menghirup wanginya saja sudah bisa membuat si penghirupnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apalagi meminumnya?!

"Aku takut kalau dosis itu bisa membuat Kai-kun tergila-gila dan rela melakukan apapun dengan Gumo," ujar Aoki lagi, "bagaimanapun peraturan elf sangatlah ketat. Jika seorang elf diketahui sudah melakukan hal terlarang dengan manusia, maka manusia tersebut harus menjadi abdi setia elf itu. Kasarnya _slave_…"

Akaito terkejut, "kalau begitu kita harus membuat penawarnya sebelum ia membuatnya," ujar Akaito. Aoki mengangguk.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk mengkhianati Gumo. Tapi aku merasa kalau Kai-kun masih memiliki perjalanan yang panjang," gumam Aoki.

Akaito menyeringai, "bukan perasaanmu. Perjalanannya memang masih panjang," Akaito tersenyum sinis, kemudian menyambar syal merahnya dan memakainya, "ayo. Aku masih hafal komposisi penawarnya."

Aoki mengangguk mantap dan mengikuti pemuda itu keluar. Mereka segera menuju ke hutan untuk mencari barang-barang yang diperlukan.

=xxx=

Gumo tersenyum puas begitu melihat sebuah sendok perak yang dipenuhi serbuk keperakan. Ia meletakkan beberapa barang yang baru dibelinya di meja dan berjalan menuju kuali hitam kecilnya.

Ya, Gumo meninggalkan Gakupo dan Kaito di perpustakaan. Setelah membeli barang yang diperlukan untuk _love potion_-nya, ia langsung kembali ke rumah. Ia berniat membuat _love potion_ itu terlebih dahulu sebelum Kaito pulang.

Ia mengisi penuh kuali itu dengan air kemudian merebusnya. Setelah panas, barulah ia memasukkan bahan-bahan.

"Delapan puluh _magic berry _yang sudah dihancurkan…" ia menuangkan cairan berwarna biru terang yang bercahaya kedalam kualinya. Kemudian mengambil dua buah batang lembek berwarna pink dan memasukkannya kedalam kuali sehingga warna kuali tersebut menjadi ungu terang yang bercahaya.

"_Pink Rosenia Ivy_ untuk menimbulkan efek sikap manis dan hangat yang berkepanjangan~" ujar Gumo riang. Ia mengaduk isi kuali tersebut hingga sepenuhnya terlarut.

"Lalu yang terpenting… _love crystal _dan _lust fragments_…" Gumo meraih sebuah benda berbentuk bola transparan dengan hati berwarna merah di dalamnya. Ia kemudian memasukkannya kedalam kuali sehingga lagi-lagi warna cairan di dalam kuali berubah menjadi merah.

"_Love Crystal_ untuk menimbulkan rasa cinta yang berlebihan~ dan yang terakhir…" Gumo menyeringai begitu menggenggam serpihan berwarna ungu pekat. Ia melepaskan genggamannya sehingga serpihan ungu pekat itu jatuh kedalam kuali hitamnya, "_Lust Fragments_ untuk menimbulkan nafsu…"

POOFFF!

Cairan di kuali itu berubah warna menjadi pink cerah dan mulai mengeluarkan wangi yang manis. Gumi kemudian meraih sendok makan berisi _pixie dust_.

"Sebagai penutup, _pixie dust~_" Gumo menaburkan serbuk keperakan itu kedalam kualinya sehingga kini cairan itu berwarna pink cerah yang bersinar. Gumo tersenyum.

"Jadilah _Love Potion_ dosis dua kali lipat~!" seru Gumo riang. Ia kemudian mengangkat kuali tersebut dan menuangkan isinya kedalam dua buah botol kristal. Setelah menutupnya, Gumo mengambil salah satu botol tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung bajunya.

"Yang satu akan kumasukkan kedalam makanan, yang satu lagi kedalam susu…" Gumo bergumam licik, "aahh~ aku dapat membayangkan Kai-chan menatapku dengan penuh hasrat dengan kedua iris biru besarnya~" ujar Gumo pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membelai botol berisi cairan pink itu dengan sayang.

"Ehehe… Kai-chan, tunggu aku ya~"

=xxx=

Seorang pemuda manis bersurai biru tampak tengah berkonsentrasi dengan buku di hadapannya. Ia berdiri sambil membaca sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Herannya, ia sama sekali tidak merasa capek.

Buku berjudul '_World History_' tengah dibacanya. Tangannya sesekali membuka halaman buku tua bersampul kulit tersebut. Masih sebuah pertanyaan besar kenapa ia bisa membaca huruf yang bentuknya bahkan bukan alphabet.

Kaito menutup bukunya dan menghela napas. Ia memeluk buku itu erat-erat. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya.

"Apa aku tidak bisa pulang sebelum benar-benar menamatkan _game_ ini…?" ujarnya lirih, "benar juga. Aku terlalu fokus pada jalan ceritanya sehingga melupakan bahwa ini hanyalah _game_. Aku lupa kalau aku terjebak dalam dunia _game_…"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, iris birunya berkaca-kaca, "bahkan aku lupa kalau semua orang disini hanyalah program… program yang ditugaskan untuk menemaniku… program yang bahkan tidak punya hati…"

Kaito menghela napas dengan berat, "tapi kenapa aku mulai merasa nyaman di dunia ini…?"

"Kai-chaaaaann~"

BRUKK!

"H-Huwaa?!"

Duk!

"Awww!"

Kaito meringis kesakitan. Kepalanya mengenai rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu. Seseorang yang memeluknya sehingga membuat kepalanya terantuk rak buku hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Hehehe, maaf Kai-chan. Aku hanya terlalu senang begitu melihatmu~" terang Gumo. Elf berambut hijau itu semakin memeluk Kaito erat.

"K-kau ini hiper-aktif sekali…" keluh Kaito. Ia pasrah saja ketika elf itu memeluknya.

"Siapa sih berisik saja! Tahu tidak kalau perpustakaan itu tempat untuk-…" tiba-tiba, seorang wanita elf berambut hijau panjang yang diikat ponytail dan mengenakan gaun keemasan muncul dari balik sebuah rak buku. Wanita itu menatap mereka dengan terkejut, kemudian berganti menjadi tatapan datar.

Errr… posisi mereka itu lho…

Kaito yang tersadar akan posisi yang kurang mengenakkan itu langsung mendorong Gumo dengan sekuat tenaganya. Tapi Gumo tetap memeluk pemuda manis itu erat.

"Halo Sonika!" Gumo memberikan senyuman lebarnya kepada wanita itu. Wanita itu menatap Gumo datar.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Tolong jangan berisik," ujar Sonika datar. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, wanita itu berjalan pergi. Kaito menatap keduanya kebingungan.

"Ehehe, Sonika itu sudah seperti kakak bagiku. Hanya saja dia selalu sok tidak peduli. Dan tadi itu adalah caranya untuk menyelamatkanku~" ujar Gumo. Pelukannya pada Kaito semakin mengerat, "kalau saja bukan Sonika yang datang, pasti kita sudah diusir dari perpustakaan. Hehehe…"

Kaito menghela napas, '_yang membuat keonaran kan kau. Kenapa aku ikut-ikutan diusir sih?_'

Gumo tersenyum kepada pemuda itu, kemudian mengubah posisinya sehingga kini pemuda manis berambut biru itu berada diantara dirinya dan rak buku. Ia menatap Kaito lembut.

"_Ne_, Kai-chan… apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya lembut. Kaito menatap elf ber-_google_ merah dengan bingung. Tentu saja ia menyukainya, Gumo sangat ramah dan baik. Apakah ada alasan untuk membenci elf ber -_job Alchemist_ itu?

"Kau ramah dan baik, kenapa aku harus tidak menyukaimu?" terang pangeran muda itu. Ia menatap Gumo dengan kedua _orb_ biru polosnya.

Ekspresi Gumo seketika berubah menjadi kecewa. Jujur saja, bukan itu yang ia maksud. Tapi kemudian ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum, "bukan 'suka' seperti itu yang kumaksud-…" ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga _uke_ bersyal biru itu dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangatnya, "…-tapi seperti ini."

Kaito tersentak begitu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyapu bibir mungilnya. Elf itu, elf yang ramah itu, dia menciumnya!

Tubuh Kaito seketika membeku, ciuman Gumo yang lembut membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Kakinya lemas layaknya jeli. Ia terlalu kaget akan perilaku Gumo.

Tak lama kemudian, Gumo merasakan kalau dadanya -yang berbalut _vest_ cokelat- didorong secara perlahan dan lemah oleh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia tahu, Kaito tidak menyukai ciuman yang diberikannya. Tak lama setelah dorongan lemah itu, Gumo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Sesuai dugaannya. Kaito tampak syok akibat ciumannya kembali direbut. Pemuda manis itu menyentuh bibirnya yang basah dengan jemarinya perlahan. Wajahnya dihiasi oleh semburat merah yang membuat kadar _uke_ pemuda itu meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

"G-Gumo…? Kenapa…?" tanyanya. Suaranya tercekat seakan ingin menangis. Ia menatap Gumo dengan bingung.

Gumo hanya dapat memaksakan sebuah senyuman, ia menyapu bibir mungil pemuda dihadapannya dengan ibu jarinya, "aku suka Kai-chan… _like… love…_"

Pemuda bersurai biru itu melongo begitu mendengar kata '_love_' keluar dari mulut Gumo. Ini pasti akibat _temptation_-nya lagi!

Akhirnya Kaito hanya dapat menghela napas dan berkata, "aku juga suka Gumo. Tapi aku mencintai orang lain…"

Hanya dengan kata-kata itu, hati Gumo hancur berkeping-keping. Gumo tahu siapa yang dicintai Kai-chan dan ia tahu ia tidak akan mungkin menang dari orang itu.

Kecuali jika ia menggunakan kelicikannya…

"Ahahaha! Kai-chan mudah dibohongi yah!" Gumo tertawa tertahan. Ia mencubit pipi pemuda penggemar es krim itu dengan gemas. Sementara itu yang dicubit hanya dapat menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kai-chan~ jangan dianggap serius lah!" ujar Gumo lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sang pangeran muda, "tenang saja, aku tahu siapa yang disukai Kai-chan kok!" ujarnya iseng.

Seketika wajah Kaito memerah, "e-eh-eeehh?! Siapa?!" serunya panik. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang orang yang disukainya ke siapapun. Gumo menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari pergi sambil berteriak:

"Tidak akan kuberitahu~!"

"HEI BERISIK!" suara Sonika menyahut entah dari mana.

Sepeninggal Gumo, Kaito tertawa kecil. Ini kota kecil yang sungguh menyenangkan! Orangnya ramah-ramah, akrab, pokoknya asik!

"Pangeran?"

Kaito menoleh. Suara lembut itu… ya, ia sangat mengenalnya.

"Kenapa Gakupo?" tanyanya. Sebuah senyum menghiasi bibirnya. _Knight _berseragam putih itu terlihat menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya, "Gakupo? Kenapa terlihat sedih?" diulangnya pertanyaannya tadi.

Tiba-tiba _knight _bersurai ungu itu berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat sehingga wajah pemuda bersurai biru itu ada di dadanya.

"Gaku…?"

Tangan _knight _itu melingkar di tubuh pangeran berjas putih itu dengan erat. Salah satu tangannya membelai surai biru lembutnya. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan.

"Pangeran akan selalu di sisi saya kan…?"

Kaito terdiam. Ada apa tiba-tiba Gakupo bertanya seperti ini?

"Pangeran tidak akan meninggalkan saya apapun yang terjadi kan…?"

'_Hentikan Gakupo…'_

"Berjanjilah pangeran… berjanjilah untuk selalu berada di sisi saya…" bisiknya. Pelukannya kian mengerat. Kaito menghela napas, kemudian balas memeluk _knight_ setianya itu.

"Aku janji…" bisik Kaito lembut. Ia memang merasa paling nyaman dan aman jika berada di pelukan Gakupo. Walaupun Akaito lebih kuat, entah kenapa ia tidak merasa nyaman berada di sisi pemuda berwajah identik dengannya itu.

Ia dapat mendengar Gakupo menghembuskan napas lega. Kemudian pemuda berambut panjang itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap pemuda yang merupakan tuannya itu dengan lembut.

"Gakupo kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba. Gakupo hanya tertawa kecil.

"Saya hanya ingin memastikan bahwa, apapun yang terjadi anda akan tetap berada di sisi saya," ujar Gakupo sambil meraih tangan kiri pemuda itu, "dan sebagai gantinya, saya akan berjanji untuk melindungi anda walaupun nyawa saya taruhannya…" ia mencium punggung tangan Kaito sehingga wajahnya kini kembali merona merah.

"Terima kasih Gakupo…" Kaito memberikan senyum hangatnya. Gakupo mengangguk, tangannya bergerak untuk membimbing wajah pangerannya untuk menatapnya.

Sekali lagi, bibir keduanya saling bertemu. Kaito memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher pemuda itu. Gakupo mengistirahatkan tangannya di pinggang ramping pemuda itu. Keduanya memiringkan kepala mereka untuk mendapatkan akses yang lebih dalam, keduanya menginginkan lebih dari ini…

"EHEM!"

Suara berdeham yang sangat disengaja dan keras itu segera menyadarkan keduanya. Keduanya langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan tangan mereka. Kaito segera menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, sedangkan Gakupo hanya dapat membuang muka sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar. Tidak Elf, tidak manusia, semuanya sama saja! Menganggap bahwa perpustakaan itu tempat pacaran!" Sonika menatap keduanya dengan sewot. Ia berkecak pinggang, "kau anak muda!" ia menunjuk Kaito.

Kaito tersentak, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "e-eh? A-aku?"

Sonika mengangguk keras, "sudah dua kali aku melihatmu seperti ini. Pertama dengan Gumo, kemudian dengan orang ini, awas saja jika aku melihatmu dengan orang ketiga! Kau tidak akan kuizinkan datang ke perpustakaan ini lagi!" bentak Sonika. Gadis berambut hijau itu terlihat sangat kesal.

Kaito hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

Sepeninggal elf wanita penjaga perpustakaan itu, Kaito langsung menatap Gakupo. Gakupo juga menatapnya. Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Rasanya konyol jika mereka diusir dari perpustakaan hanya karena berciuman.

"Ahahaha! Rasanya perpustakaan di sini dan di dunia nyata tidak beda jauh!" Kaito berkomentar di sela-sela tawanya. Gakupo menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi pangeran, ini dunia nyata…" ujar _knight_ berkacamata itu. Kaito berhenti tertawa, "jika ini bukan dunia nyata, anda pasti akan tersadar jika mencubit diri anda sendiri."

'_Benar juga…_' Kaito bergumam dalam hati. Kemudian mencubit pipinya sendiri, "sakit!" ia segera mengusap-usap pipinya yang kini memerah. Jadi… ini dunia nyata? Kalau begitu dunianya yang asli…? Nigaito? Rin? Len? Lily? Jangan-jangan merekalah yang sebenarnya berasal dari fantasinya… tapi…

"Pangeran?"

"Ayo pulang Gakupo, kepalaku sakit…" ujar pemuda itu sambil berjalan menuju keluar. Sang _knight_ hanya dapat mematuhi perintah pangerannya. Ia segera mengikuti langkah pemuda itu.

=xxx=

"_Welcome home!_" sapa Gumo riang. Pemuda itu mengenakan celemek hijau yang melapisi _vest_ cokelat dan kemeja putihnya. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku pulang…" gumam Kaito perlahan. Ia tersenyum tipis. Keceriaan Gumo membuatnya melupakan beberapa masalahnya.

"Aku buat _blueberry monster ice cream _lho! Mau coba tidak?" seru Gumo riang. Ia berseru dari dapur.

Seketika saja Kaito sudah ada di sisinya. Matanya berbinar-binar. Benar-benar deh, kalau soal es krim pasti Kaito yang paling cepat, "itu es krim apa?"

"Es krim yang terbuat dari buah milik monster _Grandfather Berry Tree_. Tidak terlalu langka sih, jadinya sering dibuat berbagai jenis makanan. Salah satunya es krim ini!" ujar Gumo ceria, "kau tahu? Buahnya sebesar ini!" Gumo merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Sementara Kaito memandang Gumo kagum.

Gakupo yang baru sampai langsung duduk di ruang tamu dan melepas kacamatanya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, '_dimana si bocah merah dan peri itu?_'

Sementara Kaito dan Gumo sibuk mengobrol, Gakupo mengamati sekelilingnya.

'_Aneh… sungguh aneh…_'

=xxx=

"Kyaaaa! _Itadakimasu~!_" hap! Sesendok penuh es krim berwarna ungu muda dilahapnya, "enaaaaakkk~!"

Gumo tertawa melihat sifat kekanakan pangeran berambut biru itu. Ia ikut melahap es krim di mangkuknya dengan porsi yang lebih kecil dari milik Kaito.

"Gakupo harus mencobanya!" ia menyodorkan sesendok penuh es krim miliknya ke wajah _knight_ berkacamatanya itu. Gakupo terlihat kaget.

"E-eh… Kai-chan… kan Gakupo sudah punya porsinya sendiri…" ujar Gumo tiba-tiba. Ia melirik Gakupo dengan tatapan panik dan ketakutan. Syukurlah Gakupo tidak menyadarinya.

"Iya pangeran. Saya juga sudah mencobanya kok. Enak…" ujar Gakupo sambil mendorong bahu pangerannya dengan perlahan. Tapi Kaito bersikeras untuk menyuapkan es krim miliknya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Aku kan hanya ingin menyuapkan Gakupo! Kau juga mau Gumo?" Gumo langsung menggeleng keras. Jelas ia tidak mau. Karena…

Es krim Kaito sudah mengandung satu botol _love potion_…

"Buka mulutnya~" Kaito tersenyum lebar. Mau tidak mau Gakupo membuka mulutnya dan menerima es krim pangerannya. Kaito bertepuk tangan dengan riang sebelum kembali sibuk dengan es krimnya.

Gakupo yang menerima es krim itu merasa janggal, es krim Kaito _jauh_ lebih manis dari miliknya. Seperti ditambah gula lagi… tidak, semanis-manisnya gula tidak akan membuatnya sampai pusing seperti ini.

"Gumo, aku coba milikmu ya," Gumo mengangguk polos. Gakupo segera mencicipi es krim yang ada di mangkuk Gumo. Rasanya sama seperti miliknya… jangan-jangan…

"Punyamu kutambah madu monster _Angelicfly_ supaya tambah manis lho, Kai-chan!" ujar Gumo. Ia menumpukkan kedua tangannya dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di tangannya.

"Eh? Pantas saja manis sekali~! Aku suka!"

Gakupo langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menuduh Gumo sudah menambahkan salah satu koleksi _potion_-nya kedalam es krim Kaito. _Angelicfly_ adalah monster berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna putih dengan sayap seperti pelangi. Monster itu terkenal sangat sulit dicari, tapi jika seorang elf memiliki partner peri maka segalanya menjadi lebih mudah. Monster itu memproduksi madu yang sangat manis dan lezat.

"Habis~!" Kaito meletakkan sendoknya di meja kayu itu dengan riang. Gumo tertawa dan membersihkan mulut penggemar es krim itu dengan sebuah tissue.

"Kai-chan seperti anak-anak~" ujar Gumo gemas, '_ya… sepolos anak-anak…_' lanjutnya dalam hati, "Kai-chan pasti capek kan habis perjalanan? Hari sudah malam. Saatnya Kai-chan tidur!"

Kaito menoleh ke arah jam, "baru jam tujuh malam…" gerutu Kaito. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi anak kecil harus tidur jam segini. Kau capek kan?" Gumo tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk surai biru itu. Kemudian diacak-acaknya rambut pendek si pangeran biru.

"Hei!" Kaito segera menepis tangan Gumo, "baiklah-baiklah… berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, oke?!" Kaito beranjak berdiri dan naik ke tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Yup, Kaito memiliki kamar sendiri. Syukurlah Gumo memiliki rumah yang besar sehingga dapat menampung mereka semua.

"Selamat tidur pangeran…" Gakupo membungkuk untuk memberi hormat kepada pangerannya. Yang dibalas dengan sebuah usapan lembut di kepala.

"Kai-chan mau susu sebelum tidur?" seru Gumo dari dapur. Ia membawa tiga mangkuk sekaligus kedalam dapur.

"Jika itu tidak merepotkan~!"

=xxx=

"Ini susumu Kai-chan~ langsung dari perasan susu _MooMoo_!" ujar Gumo riang sambil menaruh segelas kecil susu berwarna putih. Kaito bergedik ngeri, "bercanda. Yang pasti ini susu monster _MooMoo._ Ini sudah diolah kok."

Kaito menghela napas lega dan segera meminum susu itu sampai habis. Kaito tahu wujud _MooMoo _itu seperti bagaimana karena di perpustakaan tadi, ia sempat membaca ensiklopedia monster. _MooMoo_ itu adalah monster berbentuk sapi yang berdiri dengan dua kaki dan berotot… membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri…

"Nah, selamat tidur Kai-chan! Kalau ada apa-apa, datanglah ke kamarku," ujar Gumo sambil membawa gelas kosong keluar. Kemudian menutup pintu kamar Kaito sehingga kamar itu menjadi gelap gulita.

"_Oyasumi minna-san…_" bisik pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

=xxx=

"Ehehehe… sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku, Kai-chan…" tangannya menggenggam botol Kristal kosong erat-erat karena rasa euphoria yang mendalam. Sebuah senyum menyeramkan terlukis di bibirnya dan ia menatap pintu kamar Kaito dengan iris hijaunya, "_love you…_"

=To Be Continued=

**A/N: y-yang minta lime, maaf… Hika undur sampai chapter depan yah. Soalnya kalau dilanjutin ini bisa bengkak banget words-nya QwQ bisa sampai 6k lagi kayak waktu kemarin orz #disambit.**

**Ah! Attention para author GakuKai! Sekarang lagi ada yang namanya IFVA (Indonesia Fanfiction Vocaloid Award), yaitu kompetisi bulanan untuk seluruh warga fandom vocaloid dengan tema yang berbeda tiap bulannya. Dan kebetulan tema bulan ini adalah… "CONFUSION"! Jadi—mari kita ramaikan event kali ini dengan pairing GakuKai, ne? *senyum iblis* #plak**

**So—yeah… Hika bingung harus komentar kayak gimana. Err—kali ini Hika gak proofread karena udah mepet banget waktunya. Dan kayaknya ini update-an terakhir Hika sebelum UKK. Seminggu lagi Hika UKK soalnya. Doain Hika supaya naik kelas yaaa~ QwQ**

**Ah ya! Penggemar GakuKai join grup fb GakuKai yuk! Namanya Gakupo X Kaito Indonesian Fanfiction Author Unite! Kita ramein pairingan ini biar gak kalah ama KaiLen :P masa anak PIXIV udah berusaha tapi kita nggak? Malu dong X"D**

**Trus buat Draga… Hika gak liat kamu lho di Ennichi kemarin QuQ sumpah itu Ennichi kayak lautan manusia orz #disepak. Lagipula HP Hika ilang disana QwQ #curhat #dibuang.**

**Balas Review!**

NaHaZa: a-aah… *speechless* itu… kejam sekali dirape sampe lumpuh- *dalam hati ngakak* tiap hari gonta-ganti seme gitu yah :))) #heh #plak. Err… soal Rinto yah… menurut polling di profile Hika memang paling banyak Rinto sih… yaudah nanti kalau udah saatnya Rinto muncul, Hika munculin kok :))) #duk. Salam Fujodanshi XDDD

**Balas review selesai! Yang login via PM yah~**

**Penggemar GakuKai kapan-kapan gathering yuk? #pret**

**With smile and music, Hikari Shourai off!**

Sign,

HiShou~


	14. Route 14

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha

Warning: **FULL OF SHONEN-AI,** boyxboy, shonen-ai, BoysVocaloidsXKaito, uke!Kaito, typo, picisan. **AllXKaito, Rating will keep changed.**

Don't Like? Then Don't Read~

=xxx=

**For those who reviewed without account (guest), you can check your review reply below~**

Bagi yang mereview tanpa akun (guest), bisa mengecek jawaban review kalian di bawah~

=xxx=

**Summary:** Kaito si maniak game dan pecinta es krim mendapat CD kaset game yang ia idam-idamkan! Siapa kira kalau sekeping CD game malah membuatnya memasuki dunia penuh konflik yang berkecamuk dan membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti petualangan demi mempertahankan kehidupannya?

**This Chapter Rate: M (for lime)**

=xxx=

The Lost Blue Kingdom Saga

Route 14

=xxx=

=XXXXXXXXXXXXX=

Gakupo melirik pemuda bersurai hijau itu dari ujung matanya. Terlihat bahwa ia tidak menyukai perhatian yang diberikan oleh si kepala rumput itu kepada pangerannya.

Sementara itu, yang dilirik hanya melenggang santai. Tangan kanannya memegang gelas kecil yang tadinya berisi susu. Ditaruhnya gelas itu di dapur dan menuju ke tempat Gakupo duduk.

"Hei, Kaito-chan itu sudah punya orang yang disuka?" tanyanya polos. Lebih tepatnya berusaha membohongi pemuda di hadapannya.

"Menurutmu?" Gakupo bertanya balik. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Karena hatinya selalu sakit ketika membicarakannya…

"Kaito-chan bilang dia menyukaiku-…" Gakupo menatap Gumo dengan ekspresi terkejut, "…-tapi dia bilang ia mencintai orang lain," Gakupo menghela napas lega.

Jeda sejenak, "Kaito itu… selalu berusaha menyukai orang yang baru dikenalnya…" ucap Gakupo pelan. Matanya terarah pada kepalan tangannya yang ada di pangkuannya, "ia selalu baik pada siapapun… sehingga sering menimbulkan kesalahpahaman…"

Gumo mengangguk-angguk polos. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tertawa bagaikan setan.

"Aku tahu banyak orang yang menyukainya, karena itulah aku berada di sini…" ujar Gakupo. Ia menatap Gumo dengan tegas.

"_So… that's why you follow him everywhere?_" tanya Gumo lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Gakupo mengangguk.

"_Okay…_" ia menatap sekelilingnya. Ia harus mengulur waktu sampai efek _potion_ miliknya aktif…

"Hei, apa kau lihat Aoki?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Gakupo yang sedang mengelap kacamatanya menoleh. Sebuah gelengan diberikannya, "lalu, teman merahmu itu?"

Gakupo kembali menggeleng. Benar juga, Aoki hilang bersamaan dengan Akaito. Kemana kedua makhluk itu pergi? Akaito bukan orang yang hobi berjalan-jalan keluar, apalagi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Apa kita harus mencarinya?" usul Gumo. Berharap kalau pemuda berkacamata itu mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Akaito bukanlah orang yang mudah tersesat. Lagipula untuk masalah perimu itu, biarkan saja. Ia pasti hapal daerah sekitar sini. Lagipula ia tidak akan mati dengan mudah," ujar Gakupo sambil mengenakan kacamatanya kembali. Ia menatap Gumo tajam.

Gumo yang ditatap seperti itu langsung _nervous_. Ia menggaruk surai rumputnya, "a-apa maksudmu?" ujarnya disertai cengiran tak berdosa.

"Aoki Lapis, _Pixie_, Lvl 91… apa aku salah?"

Gumo tercekat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau _knight_ ini mengetahui status Aoki yang susah payah ia sembunyikan. Ia menatap Gakupo dengan kedua iris emerald-nya yang membelalak, "… kau ini… sebenarnya apa…? Apa _skill_-mu…?"

Gakupo tersenyum sinis, "hanya _knight_ biasa yang diberkahi dengan kemampuan _protect _dan _neutralize_…"

Gumo sontak terkejut, '_tidak mungkin! Kemampuan pasif neutralize sangatlah jarang dimiliki… kenapa… dia punya…?_' Gumo mengerutkan dahinya, '_ia musuh yang merepotkan…_' batinnya.

"Dibandingkan dengan orang lain, _skill_ ini tidak berguna," lanjutnya. Tatapannya beralih menjadi lurus ke depan, "aku tidak bisa melindungi pangeran dengan kekuatan ini…"

"Kau bisa kok!"

Gakupo menoleh, Gumo tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bisa! Berusahalah! Tidak ada orang yang tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu hal. Intinya adalah berusaha~!" ujar Gumo sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Gakupo menatap Gumo, kemudian melemparkan pandangannya keluar, "…terserah."

"Yo, Gumo!"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Seorang peri berambut indigo dan berkulit gelap, melambai ke arah Gumo dari balik kaca.

"Oh, Merli! Sebentar!" pemuda ber-_googles_ merah itu beranjak dari posisinya dan membukakan jendelanya. Peri itu melayang masuk.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan kalau sesepuh elf membutuhkan pemuda-pemuda elf untuk berkumpul. Entahlah apa yang akan dibicarakan, tapi katanya ini penting," ujar gadis peri yang dipanggil Merli itu, "kalian berkumpul di rumah para sesepuh tentunya."

Gumo terlihat tidak nyaman atas kata-kata Merli. Tentu saja… karena ia khawatir kalau efek _love potion_ itu malah berefek pada Gakupo yang sendirian di rumah. Akal liciknya berusaha mencari-cari alasan.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Sonika saja?" keluh Gumo.

Merli mendengus, "dia sudah kupanggil. Dialah yang pertama kali kuberitahu, bodoh!"

Gumo mendesah, ia bingung. Haruskah ia mengikuti Merli, atau tetap dirumah?

"Jika kau tidak datang, maka para sesepuh akan mengutukmu," ancam Merli pada akhirnya. Ancaman itu sungguh ampuh sehingga membuat pemuda itu lari terbirit-birit kedalam rumahnya.

"Hei _knight!_ Jaga rumah sebentar! Aku ada urusan penting!" seru Gumo sambil mengenakan _vest_ cokelatnya di ambang pintu. Gakupo hanya mengangguk kalem.

BLAM.

Gakupo kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku yang kini tengah dibacanya. Baru beberapa deret kata yang dibacanya, sudah ditutup buku bersampul biru itu. Ia memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku ingin melihat pangeran…" gumamnya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar tempat pangeran bersurai birunya terlelap. Sudah merupakan kebiasaan Gakupo untuk menatap wajah pangerannya tertidur setiap malamnya. Kadang sampai meninggalkan kecupan lembut di kening, pipi, atau bahkan bibir. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk memperhatikan wajah terlelap Kaito sedari mereka kecil.

=xxx=

Dibukanya pintu kayu itu dengan perlahan… gelap. Tentu saja, Gumo pasti sudah mematikan lampunya.

Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah kasur berselimut biru itu. Kemudian ia duduk di tepinya dan membelai lembut selimut yang membungkus tubuh pemuda manis yang tengah terlelap.

"Pangeran… selamat malam…" sebuah suara lembut yang tidak pernah digunakannya pada orang biasa terlantun dari bibir _knight_ itu. Ia menghela napas pelan, "saya… setiap kali melihat anda seperti ini selalu mengingatkan saya akan kejadian 10 tahun lalu… saat dimana kita berjanji untuk terus menjadi sahabat, melindungi satu sama lain, dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Anda selalu menggenggam erat jemari saya, tapi kenapa sekarang harus saya yang menggenggam jemari anda…?" ujarnya lirih. Digenggamnya jemari yang lebih kecil itu, hangat…

"Saya berjanji, setelah segalanya selesai, saya akan menyatakan perasaan saya…" ujarnya, sorot matanya lembut dan penuh sayang, "saya mencintai anda…"

Sosok yang tengah tertidur itu mengerang pelan dan bergerak sedikit, ia balas menggenggam jemari Gakupo. Gakupo tertawa kecil dan membelai surai biru itu perlahan.

"Hngg… Gaku…?"

Seketika tubuh pemuda tinggi berkacamata itu membeku. Kaito terbangun? Apa dia mendengar segalanya?!

Kaito yang tidur dalam posisi menyamping, pelan-pelan mengubah posisinya sehingga dapat menatap Gakupo. Ia menggosok matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Tidurlah kembali, pangeran…" ujar Gakupo gugup. Kaito menggeleng, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga kini ia ada dalam posisi duduk. Tangannya meraih wajah _knight-_nya.

"Gakupo…" bisik pemuda bersurai biru itu dengan seduktif. Ia mencium pipi pemuda itu, kemudian berpindah ke bibir.

Gakupo sangat terkejut akan tindakan Kaito. Ada apa sehingga pangerannya mendadak agresif seperti ini?!

"Ng-hh… Gaku…"

_Oh damn… that lewd moan…_

Gakupo yang masih terkejut akhirnya tersadar, kemudian mendorong bahu pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan paksa sehingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Pa-pangeran! Apa yang anda laku-…!"

BRUK!

Gakupo melongo, tanpa sadar tubuhnya sudah terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan tangan kiri yang dikunci di sisi kepalanya. Jemari pangerannya bergerak untuk melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Gakupo… kau _knight-_ku kan…?" tanya pemuda bersurai biru yang kini berada diatasnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk kaku, Kaito tersenyum tipis, "malam ini… berikan aku kenikmatan… kesenangan… kepuasan…" pangeran muda itu mencium bibir _knight-_nya sekilas, "buat aku menjeritkan namamu… Gakupo…" desahnya.

**(For those who under 18 or 17 years old, please skip the part below)**

Gakupo tercekat seakan ada batu di tenggorokannya. Ia mulai mencurigai Gumo. Mungkin saja si kepala rumput itu meracuni makanan Kaito…

"Gaku~" Kaito kembali memanggil nama pemuda bersurai ungu itu. Kali ini bahkan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh pemuda itu. Gerakan yang… umm… sugestif?

Pemuda berkemeja putih itu berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman pangerannya. Tapi sia-sia. Ia tidak boleh mengalah pada nafsunya!

"Pa-pangeran! H-hentikan!" serunya. Tangannya yang bebas berusaha mendorong pemuda yang lebih kecil itu. Tapi sia-sia, yang terjadi malah pangeran muda itu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan seduktif.

"Gaku-_hh_… Gaku-…!"

Jantung _knight_ itu berdebar keras, darahnya mendesir. Wajahnya merona merah melihat wajah pangerannya yang kini sama merahnya dengan wajahnya. Tubuhnya memanas… dan ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap gerakan Kaito.

"P-pangeran…" Gakupo mendesah pelan. Ini sudah kelewatan! Tubuhnya sangat panas dan keinginannya untuk me-_rape_ pemuda itu semakin kuat. Ingin rasanya ia membalikkan posisi mereka kemudian mencuri kesucian pemuda itu!

"Gaku… ahh…"

_DAMN THAT SENSUAL EXPRESSION!_

Gakupo menjerit dalam hatinya dan menyemangati dirinya untuk bertahan dari serangan-serangan Kaito. Ia tidak mau disalahkan karena sudah menghamili-… eh, maksudnya menyetubuhi pangerannya di Blue Kingdom nanti. Bisa-bisa dia dihukum mati.

"Gaku… ahh! K-kumohon…" Kaito menatapnya dengan kedua iris biru besarnya yang berkaca-kaca, "ahh… sentuh aku… sentuh aku, Gakupo…" rengeknya. Tangannya yang bebas mencengkram kemeja Gakupo, seakan ia berusaha menahan sesuatu.

Gakupo terbelalak ketika Kaito kembali bergerak, itu-… Kaito-… miliknya mengeras…?

"Kumohon-… ah! Gaku-…!" air mata kini berderai. Tubuhnya sangat panas, terutama bagian bawahnya. Ia ingin agar rasa panas ini segera menghilang. Ini sungguh mengganggunya!

'_Cih… sial… aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi…_'

BRUK!

"Eh-… Aa-…?"

"Andalah yang memintanya pangeran… ingat itu…" desis Gakupo. Ia mencengkram kedua tangan pemuda itu dan menguncinya hanya dengan satu tangannya di atas kepala bersurai biru itu.

"Ga-… hmmph!"

Belum selesai pemuda manis itu berkata, Gakupo sudah menyerang bibir yang sedari tadi terlihat menggiurkan itu. Bibirnya seakan sudah mengenali lekuk bibir pemuda dibawahnya itu sehingga gerakan mereka terlihat harmonis.

Lidah bergerak, bertemu, menyentuh satu sama lain sehingga membuat keduanya mendesah. Pertarungan memperebutkan dominansi terjadi diantara kedua organ pink itu, yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh pemuda bersurai ungu.

Kaito menerima dominansi Gakupo dengan senang hati, sebuah erangan lembut keluar dari mulutnya begitu lidah Gakupo menyentuh dinding-dinding mulutnya dan giginya. Ia sangat menikmati pelayanan yang diberikan _knight-_nya itu. Tanpa sadar, saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan membasahi seprai putih itu.

Setelah puas dengan bibir pemuda manis itu, Gakupo menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak untuk menikmati pemandangan di bawahnya; pangerannya yang tersengal-sengal napasnya, wajah yang memerah, saliva di sudut bibir, dan bibir merah yang agak membengkak akibat pergulatan bibir mereka sebelumnya.

"_hahh… hahh…_ Gakupo… _hahh…_" sebuah panggilan lembut seakan menyuruhnya untuk kembali menyerang pemuda manis itu. Kini ia beranjak ke leher putih pemuda itu. Diciumnya leher itu sehingga membuat tubuh pemiliknya bergetar pelan. Dibasahinya sedikit kemudian dihisapnya titik sensitive pemuda itu sehingga membuat Kaito menjerit penuh ekstasi.

"Aaaaahhnn!" Kaito menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam desahan-desahannya, tapi tetap saja Gakupo jauh lebih pintar untuk membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan itu. Pemuda manis itu mencengkram seprai putih yang kini berantakan akibat aktivitas keduanya. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat karena si violet yang terus-terusan menyerang titik sensitifnya.

Sembari menikmati leher seputih susu itu, tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kemeja putih yang melindungi tubuh pemuda bermata sapphire. Begitu terbuka, tangannya langsung bergerak menyentuh segala inchi dari tubuh pangeran itu.

Sentuhan menggoda nan lembut itu membuat pemuda Shion itu mendesah pelan. Tangan itu menyusuri tubuh langsing pemuda bersurai biru itu. Dirabanya _abdomen_ ramping itu layaknya gadis.

"AH! G-Gaku… _nn…_" pemuda manis itu sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan ada yang meraba bagian dalam pahanya yang masih terbalut celana putih panjang. Gerakan yang sungguh lembut sekaligus sensual…

Puas dengan leher pemuda itu, ia beranjak ke bahu dan memberikan beberapa 'tanda cinta' seperti yang ia lakukan pada leher putih pangerannya. Setiap kali sebuah noda merah dibuatnya, maka pangerannya akan menyerukan namanya dan mendesah hebat. Sungguh hebat _knight _ini, dapat menemukan titik-titik yang dapat membuat pemuda di bawahnya mendesah penuh kepuasan.

"Aaaaaahhhh… Ga-Gaku-AH! C-… cepat-… Ahhhnnn…" suara bercampur dengan deruan napas dan desahan pemuda itu seakan menyemangati _knight_ itu untuk melakukan lebih. Gakupo menyeringai, sebagai _knight_ yang setia, ia harus menuruti segala perintah tuannya kan?

"… h-huh?"

Dengan cepat, Gakupo segera mengubah posisi keduanya. Punggung pangeran muda itu kini bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Gakupo. Ternyata Gakupo mengubah posisi keduanya menjadi posisi duduk. Lengan Gakupo melingkar di perut ratanya, sesekali jemari panjang dan besar itu bermain disana sambil membentuk pola-pola. Sebuah gestur yang simpel tapi dapat membuat pikiran seorang Kaito Shion melayang-layang menuju surga kenikmatan fana.

Kemeja putih yang sudah terbuka setengahnya memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus tak bernoda layaknya pangeran sejati. Tubuh yang bergetar dan bercak merah yang kini menodai bahu dan leher sang pangeran membuatnya ingin 'melahap' tuannya saat ini juga. Betapa senangnya ia karena dapat merasakan kulit lembut pangerannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Lidahnya menyapu titik sensitive di leher seputih susu pangerannya sehingga membuat pemiliknya mendesah lembut. Tapi, begitu tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh 'gumpalan' yang terbentuk di balik celana putih itu, desahannya meningkat sekian oktaf.

"AHHH! GAKU!"

Pemuda itu meronta hebat, tubuhnya seakan disengat oleh sebuah kenikmatan yang ia sendiri baru rasakan pertama kali. Ketika Gakupo menyentuh bagian itu, rasanya sebagian akalnya melayang. Ia ingin Gakupo menyentuhnya lagi… ia haus akan perasaan nikmat itu!

"Gh-.. Gaahhh-… Ghaaakuuu…! Aaaahhhh!" jeritannya semakin tak terkontrol begitu jari sang _knight_ mulai menggoda yang ada dibalik celana sang pangeran Shion. Ingin rasanya pemuda beriris azure itu memukul ataupun menghajar _knight_-nya karena merasa dipermainkan. Air matanya menggenang. Ia menoleh kebelakang, dimana pemuda bersurai ungu itu berada.

"Gaku… ahh…"

Kalau saja Gakupo bisa _nosebleed_, dia pasti _nosebleed_ sekarang juga. Wajah manis pangerannya dihiasi oleh rona merah layaknya mawar merekah. Bibir merah mungil yang sedikit terbuka dan terus-terusan memanggil namanya seperti buah _strawberry_ yang matang. Iris azure yang digenangi air mata membuatnya dapat melihat refleksinya sendiri karena kejernihan iris biru langit itu.

"Gaku…?" suara lembut itu memanggilnya kembali.

_THE HELL WITH SELF CONTROL!_

Dengan cepat, Gakupo membuka restleting perak celana pangerannya. Tangannya meraih sesuatu yang berada di balik perlindungan terakhir pemuda polos nan ramah itu. Pemuda itu hanya dapat menjerit tertahan dan mencengkram lengan kemeja _knight_-nya.

"Fuh… terakhir kali saya memegang 'milik' anda rasanya tidak sebesar ini…" bisiknya dengan suara _bass_ yang menggoda. Ia berbisik pada telinga yang terbenam lautan surai biru lembut pangerannya. Gemas akan reaksi pemuda itu, digigitnya daun telinga pemuda itu dengan lembut. Gigitannya seperti gigitan main-main seekor anak kucing.

"Anda ingat kan setiap kali anda mau buang air kecil, sayalah yang akan memegangi 'ini'…?" ujarnya lagi. Seringaiannya semakin lebar. Keempat jarinya menahan 'benda' yang telah mengeras itu, sedangkan ibu jarinya bergerak membelai 'benda' itu dengan lembut.

"Ahhh… ahhh… Gaku-… ahhhh…" hanya desahan yang meluncur dari bibir merah itu. Wajahnya merah padam karena kenikmatan luar biasa yang disajikan oleh tangan Gakupo. Kedua kelopak matanya nyaris menutup akibat surga fana yang diciptakan Gakupo untuk dirinya. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya dan ia dapat melihat hembusan napasnya sendiri yang bagaikan asap. Malam dingin di Greenwoods seakan terpatahkan akibat aktivitas keduanya. Hanya panas, cinta, dan nafsu yang dapat dirasakan keduanya.

Tangan _knight _beriris violet itu kini bergerak naik-turun untuk memberikan kepuasan yang lebih kepada pangerannya. Terkadang ibu jarinya menyapu cairan putih yang berada di ujung sesuatu yang merupakan titik paling sensitive pemuda itu. Tak jarang pula ia menggunakan cairan putih itu untuk membantunya memberikan tingkatan tertinggi kenikmatan dunia fana kepada pangerannya.

Desahan pangerannya seakan harmonis dengan gerakan jemari abdi-nya. Cengkraman kuat di lengannya dan jeritan memanggil namanya untuk mempercepat proses menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi segalanya akan selesai.

"Ga-Gaku-…! A-aku-… ahhhhh!"

Abdi setianya mengangguk mengerti. Gerakan jemarinya kian cepat hingga akhirnya pangerannya menjerit memanggil namanya bersamaan dengan cairan putih yang menyembur dan mengotori tangannya. Tubuh pangerannya melengkung untuk menikmati kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya.

**=(Rate M end)=**

BRUK!

Dengan sigap, sang _knight_ menangkap tubuh lemas pangerannya. Ia menatap wajah manis yang terlihat puas itu dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah pangeran…"

Pemuda yang bersandar di tubuhnya mengangguk samar. Tak lama kemudian, dengkuran halus terdengar dari pemuda bersurai biru itu. Ia terlihat sangat nyaman berada di dekapan _knight_ berkacamata itu.

Gakupo tersenyum, kemudian menatap tangan kanannya yang ternodai oleh cairan putih pangerannya. Perlahan-lahan, disapunya cairan itu dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sari pangeran mudanya itu.

"… manis…" gumamnya perlahan setelah jemarinya bersih. Dikecupnya bibir mungil itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia membaringkan tubuh lemas itu di kasur beralaskan seprai putih yang kini sedikit ternoda. Ia beranjak berdiri dari kasurnya dan barulah ia menyadari masalahnya sendiri:

Kini celananya-lah yang terasa sempit.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya dapat mendengus. Kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mengurus masalahnya.

=xxx=

Sesosok pemuda bersurai hijau rumput tengah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mantel cokelatnya berkibar beriringan dengan derap kakinya. Rasa dingin yang menembus kulit dan menusuk tulangnya diabaikannya begitu saja. Kini pikirannya melayang ke pemuda yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta, Shion Kaito.

BRAK!

"AKU PULANG!" teriaknya. Sungguh tidak tahu diri, berteriak-teriak di malam buta. Masih untung tetangganya tidak melempar panci ke kepalanya lagi seperti dulu. Dengan terburu-buru, Gumo memasuki rumahnya yang kini sunyi senyap.

Dalam hatinya ia merutuki para tetua, kenapa rapat mengenai pesta minum teh tahunan menjadi selama ini? Biasanya hanya berbicara soal teh apa yang akan dibuat, lalu _snack_ apa yang akan disajikan… tidak sampai membicarakan soal pendamping dirinya! Memangnya tetua elf itu orang tuanya? Ia sudah besar dan dapat memilih pasangan hidup sendiri kok!

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, pohon berjalan…"

Gumo langsung menoleh, nada suara congkak itu berasal dari dapur. Ia berjalan ke arah suara itu karena mengenali pemiliknya.

Tepat dugaannya, itu suara milik _knight_ Kaito. Pemuda yang rambutnya kini diikat tinggi dan hanya menyisakan sebagian di bagian depannya tengah menyesap teh. Dari baunya, Gumo dapat menebak kalau itu teh yang dicampur daun mint.

"Kau banyak pikiran? Atau kau kecapekan?" Gakupo hanya menoleh sedikit kearahnya, yang ditatap hanya dapat mengedikkan bahunya, "soalnya kau meminum teh mint. Teh mint berkhasiat untuk membuat tubuh rileks dan segar."

Gumo mendekati pemuda itu dan duduk di sisinya, jari telunjuknya membentuk pola lingkaran di meja makan, "kupikir kau salah untuk meminum teh mint malam-malam begini, kau akan sulit tidur."

"Tidak perlu kau nasehati juga aku sudah tahu," dengus pemuda berkacamata itu. Ia kembali menyesap teh dengan sedikit rasa pedas yang menyegarkan. Ia butuh teh itu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Kaito-chan mana?"

Gakupo mengerutkan dahinya, sebuah pertanyaan bodoh, "tentu saja tidur, kepala rumput."

Gumo langsung salah tingkah, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "b-begitu yah… ahahaha…" Gumo mengalihkan pandangannya dari _knight_ sinis itu, "a-aku kembali ke kamarku dulu ya. _Good night_!"

"Hn…"

=xxx=

Gumo menghela napas lega, nyaris saja ia bertindak aneh dihadapan _knight _itu. Ia tahu kalau Gakupo adalah musuh yang cukup berbahaya, tapi setidaknya ia cukup lega karena segala jenis _potion_, termasuk _love potion_ yang tidak sengaja ditelannya tidak akan mempan padanya.

"Ck… kenapa sih dia harus hidup, merepotkan sekali…" gerutu pemuda bermuka dua itu. Ia melangkah menuju ke kamar yang tengah ditiduri pemuda manis yang merupakan cintanya. Perlahan, dibukanya pintu kayu yang membatas koridor dengan kamar besar itu. Kemudian ditutupnya.

"Kaito-chan…" dibelainya pipi mulus layaknya bayi itu dengan lembut seakan pipi itu adalah bunga dandelion yang rapuh. Tangannya bergerak untuk membelai rambut pendek sebiru lautan dan langit itu.

"Kaito-chan…" panggilnya lagi. Kali ini tangannya membelai tubuh yang terbungkus selimut biru itu. Tidak dapat respon juga. Gumo menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, apakah _love potion_-nya gagal? Atau mungkin, Gakupo sudah merangsang pengaktifan _love potion_ itu?

… Uh… pilihan kedua sepertinya agak menyeramkan. Jujur saja, ia tidak mau cari masalah dengan _knight_ congkak dan sinis itu jika tidak ada pangeran mudanya.

Ditatapnya sosok yang tengah terlelap itu. Wajahnya damai dan tenang. Ia seperti malaikat jika sedang tertidur seperti ini… eh, Kaito kan memang malaikat. Ia punya hati yang baik dan senyum yang hangat bak malaikat!

Dari wajah, matanya terfokus ke bibir merah yang terbuka sedikit, yang jika diibaratkan maka seperti kuncup mawar merah. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum mengunci bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya. Lembut… layaknya permen kapas, empuk… layaknya jeli, Gumo benar-benar menikmati ciumannya dengan pemuda manis itu.

Setelah puas menikmati bibir itu, Gumo beranjak berdiri dan melenggang keluar sebelum berbisik "_sleep well, have a beautiful dream…_"

=xxx=

Sementara itu, di hutan yang entah dimana lokasinya…

ZRATTSS!

Lengkingan kelelawar yang menusuk telinga memenuhi indera pendengaran manusia dan peri itu bersamaan dengan terbelahnya tubuh kelelawar raksasa itu menjadi tiga bagian.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang mengenakan sebuah _claw_ di tangannya menarik napas panjang. Ia menyingkirkan poni-nya yang menutupi penglihatannya.

"Gotcha~! _Fairy Bat Gall got~!_" peri beriris seperti batu lapis lazuli di sisinya mengangkat sebuah benda berwarna merah kehitaman yang berbentuk seperti kantong dari serpihan tubuh kelelawar hitam itu. Peri mungil itu kemudian membawakannya ke pemuda yang kini duduk bersandar di bawah pohon.

"Terima kasih, Aoki…" ujarnya perlahan. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan iris merahnya yang sedari tadi beraktivitas, "kurang apa lagi?"

Gadis peri itu menepuk kedua tangannya, Pong! Secarik kertas muncul di hadapannya dan segera diraihnya. Ia segera membacakan isinya, "_Pixie Dust, check! Fairy Bat Gall, check! 2 litre MooMoo Milk, check! Minotaur's Horn, check! 100 Magic Berries, check! UsaUsa Crystalized Tears, check! Everything complete~_"

Sosok _assassin_ itu menghela napas lega. Akhirnya semuanya terkumpul. Sekarang ia dapat membuat obat penangkal _love potion_ Gumo. Sungguh banyak rintangan yang ia hadapi demi mendapatkan barang-barang ini. Terutama ketika ia harus membunuh monster _UsaUsa_. Monster berbentuk bulat berwarna putih bersih dengan wajah kelinci dan telinga kelinci yang imut ini sangat sulit dicari. Monster yang bergerak dengan cara melompat ini terkadang membuat _assassin_ berambut merah itu tidak tega untuk membunuhnya. Apalagi melihat monster itu meneteskan air mata…

"Baiklah Aoki…" iris ruby itu muncul dari balik kelopak matanya. Tatapan penuh tekad dilemparkannya ke arah peri manis itu, "ayo kita buat obatnya!"

"Yosh!"

=To Be Continued=

**A/N: … AHAHAHAHA—APAAN TUH LIME-NYA GAGAL TOTAL! #plak. Idih… seriusan Hika malu banget… ini pertama kalinya bikin lime, dan ternyata buat lime/lemon itu gak segampang bacanya QwQ *baru merasakan derita author bikin lemon* #plok. Niatnya mau bikin lime implisit—tapi malah ancur… gatot… gagal total… *nangis dipojokan***

**Dan Hika baru sadar… hampir 85 persen fanfict rate M di FFn itu isinya eksplisit lemon semua ._.)a *baru bisa bedain implisit dan eksplisit * #duk.**

**Tuh ya, yang pesen lime dari jaman jebot akhirnya Hika penuhin ;; w ;;)/ jangan minta Hika buat bikin yang aneh-aneh lagi ya. Ini aja udah ancur- #plak.**

**Terus, plis… Leave your traces guys ;; w ;;)/ bukannya Hika gila review atau gimana, tapi review itu kayak asupan semangat Hika—semakin dikit review-nya, ya Hika jadinya males-malesan ;; A ;;**

**Oh ya, Happy Birthday to me~ akhirnya Hika 17 tahun dan bisa bikin lemon~ #plak #salah. Pokoknya janji Hika terpenuhi deh~ *dan sepertinya author satu ini harus berlatih buat lemon #plok***

**Balas review~**

Yuzumi Suzu'O: nak… ini masih lime… #plok. Makasih semangatnya~ yosh, nikmati yah~ maaf kalau jelek. This is my first time X"DDDD #duk

Juju: O-oh my… *blush* thank you XD I am not as awesome as you think XDDD. Of course I'll keep writing! :D enjoy this chapter! P.s. you should make fanfiction account, I want to talk with you so bad :'D

NaHaZa: makasih X"3 silahkan nikmati chapter ini~ salam fujodanshi! XD

**Balas review selesai!**

**Oke… enough of my blabbering… *tutupin muka pake bantal* dadah minna~ see you on TLBKS chapter 15~**

Sign,

HiShou~


End file.
